The Pallace Friendship
by lyELF
Summary: "Hentikan, hyung. Jika kau lelah, hentikan semuanya." / "Tanpa melihat saja, aku bisa memperkirakan daun mana yang akan gugur dari rantingnya di pohon sana." / "Apa ku bilang, kalian hanya mengandalkan kekuatan bukan otak." / "Kasim Choi, katakan! Ada apa dengan pangeran Kim!" / SJFF/ Fusion-Sageuk / chap 7UP /
1. Chapter 1

_**GUNGJEON UJEONG**_

**-THE PALACE FRIENDSHIP-**

.

.

_**Main Cast**__ :_

All Super Junior's members

.

_**Rated**_ : T

_**Genre**_ : Friendship, Drama, Fusion-Sageuk

_**Warning**_ : Typo(s), bored, bad plot

_**Disclaimer**_ : All Cast isn't mine but this story is mine! Don't copy anything without my permission!

.

**LyELF**

**Enjoy Reading!**

.

.

.

†_TPF_†

Abad ke-14 adalah masa pemerintahan seorang Raja Taejong yang memimpin dinasti Joseon. Generasi ketiga dari Raja Taejo—raja awal yang menyatukan tiga kerajaan menjadi nama Joseon. Setelah mengalami beberapa penurunan sistem pemerintahan pada raja kedua, kali ini wilayah Joseon kembali aman dan tentram di bawah tangan ulet raja Taejong.

Keramaian dan hiruk pikuk rakyat terlihat memenuhi sebuah pasar utama di wilayah Hanyang tersebut. Mereka sibuk melakukan transaksi penjualan dan pembelian. Pasar ini juga menjadi salah satu jalur utama untuk menuju gerbang istana bagian utara. Jadi tak heran jika banyak pejabat pemerintahan, pengawal bahkan dayang yang melewati pasar ini untuk menuju istana.

Berbeda dengan suasana di luar istana yang selalu ramai dengan berbagai kegiatan, suasana di dalam istana terlihat tenang dan damai. Walaupun terlihat para pengawal dan dayang yang berlalu lalang namun ketenangan kawasan dalam istana masih sangat terjaga.

Begitu pula dengan suasana di pavilium Uiseong. Sebuah pavilium yang menjadi kediaman dari seorang putra mahkota yang kelak akan menjadi penerus dari raja Taejong. Beberapa dayang terlihat berdiri di depan pintu berlayar putih, tak ada sedikit pun suara yang mereka keluarkan.

Sedangkan di dalam ruangan, terlihat seorang _namja_ paruh baya tengah membacakan beberapa hal dari buku yang di pegangnya untuk seseorang yang ada di balik tirai pembatas.

Seorang _namja_ berumur 14 tahun yang memakai _sajoeryongbo_ berwarna biru dengan motif lingkaran berbentuk naga tersulam dengan benang emas di bagian pundaknya dan beberapa sisi lain nya. Hanya melihat pakaian yang di kenakan nya saja sudah bisa di ketahui siapa anak tersebut.

Cho Kyuhyun, putra dari raja Taejong yang telah mendapat gelar sebagai putra mahkota kerajaan Joseon.

"Membosankan" gumam Kyuhyun sambil memainkan kuas yang ada di meja nya.

Dengan malas Kyuhyun memandang tirai putih yang membatasi antara dirinya dengan guru pengajar. Saat ini putra mahkota memang tengah mendapat pelajaran dari seorang guru sejarah. Dan seperti peraturan yang ada dalam buku kerajaan, harus ada pembatas yang membatasi saat pelajaran berlangsung.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangan nya menuju jendela yang ada di belakang nya. Melihat keindahan halaman pavilium nya sendiri seakan mengabaikan guru yang tengah berbicara tentang berbagai macam sejarah sejak jaman shilla.

"Kasim Choi…" panggil Kyuhyun memotong pembicaraan guru nya.

Mendengar panggilan dari putra mahkota, guru tersebut memutuskan untuk terdiam dan menundukan kepala nya. Sedangkan _namja_ lain yang berlutut di sudut ruangan bernama Choi Minho—pelayan setia yang selalu menemani dan mengurusi seluruh keperluan putra mahkota—itu mulai bersuara.

"Hamba di sini putra mahkota" jawab nya sopan.

"Apa sekolah kerajaan sudah berakhir sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan tatapan nya dari jendela.

"Sekolah kerajaan akan berakhir sekitar 30 menit lagi" jawab Minho kembali.

Kyuhyun menghela napas berat. Sungguh ia bosan berada di dalam pavilium dan menerima pelajaran secara pribadi seperti ini. Dulu ia sempat mengecap pendidikan di sekolah kerajaan namun karena ada beberapa anak bangsawan yang berniat jahat pada dirinya membuat raja memutuskan agar putra mahkota mendapat pelajaran pribadi seperti saat ini.

"Aku bosan…" ungkap Kyuhyun jujur.

Mendengar penuturan yang sudah tidak asing lagi dari bibir putra mahkota, hanya membuat Minho dan guru di ruangan itu menunduk dalam.

Kyuhyun berdecak tak mendapat respon apapun. Dengan kesal ia beranjak berdiri, "Pelajaran kita sudahi saja guru. Aku mau ke area memanah" seru Kyuhyun.

"Baik putra mahkota" balas guru masih menundukan kepala nya dalam.

Minho yang melihat siluet Kyuhyun yang berdiri langsung ikut beranjak berdiri dan menghampiri putra mahkota tersebut. Ia segera membuka tirai pembatas dan mempersilahkan jalan untuk Kyuhyun.

"Sampaikan pada pangeran Kim agar dia segera menemui ku di area memanah setelah sekolah kerajaan berakhir" titah Kyuhyun pada Minho yang membungkuk hormat.

"Akan hamba sampaikan putra mahkota"

Kyuhyun berdecak mendengar ucapan formal itu. Dengan langkah kesal Kyuhyun berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Ia segera keluar pavilium dengan di ikuti Minho beserta tiga dayang dan empat pengawal lain nya.

.

.

Setelah berganti pakaian menjadi sebuah _hanbok_ lebih simple walau masih menunjukan identitasnya sebagai putra mahkota, Kyuhyun segera beralih menuju area memanah. Satu hal yang cukup di gemari oleh putra mahkota itu. Beberapa kali meluncurkan anak panah dengan busur nya menuju papan sasaran di depan sana.

_**Zlaap!**_

Kyuhyun menunjukan seringaian nya saat anak panah nya berhasil mengenai titik merah di papan sasaran.

"Kemampuan putra mahkota semakin berkembang"

Kyuhyun langsung menoleh saat sebuah suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya terdengar. Seorang _namja_ menggunakan hanbok berwarna biru laut bercorak putih dengan ukiran cukup rumit dan indah sudah nampak di belakang Kyuhyun.

"Kibum _hyung_" seru Kyuhyun riang mendapatkan sosok pangeran Kim yang berstatus sebagai sepupu nya sendiri.

Kibum menunjukan _killer smile_ nya lalu dengan elegan ia berjalan semakin mendekati Kyuhyun. Membungkukan badan nya hormat di hadapan putra mahkota membuat Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipi nya kesal.

"Anda memanggil hamba, putra mahkota?" ucap Kibum dengan formal, Kyuhyun berdecak kesal.

"_Hyung_…" panggil Kyuhyun dengan nada menegur dan pandangan tidak suka.

Bukan kah Kyuhyun sudah memanggil nya dengan sebutan '_hyung_'? Itu berarti Kyuhyun enggan bersikap formal pada _namja_ yang lebih tua satu tahun dari nya itu. Kibum tersenyum geli.

"Ada apa memanggil ku, Kyu?" Kibum mengulang pertanyaan nya secara informal membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Tidak menjawab Kyuhyun justru memberikan busur yang sedaritadi di pegang nya pada Kibum. Sesaat Kibum mengernyit sebelum mengangguk dan menerima busur tersebut. Dengan santai Kibum juga mengambil anak panah yang di berikan Kasim Choi.

Pandangan Kibum mulai terfokus pada papan sasaran, mata nya memincing dan tangan nya mulai mengarahkan anak panah ke arah papan. Menarik anak panah yang sudah terkait di busur ke belakang sesaat dan segera meluncurkan nya dengan kekuatan yang sudah di kontrol.

"Selalu tepat" gumam Kyuhyun sambil menggelengkan kepala melihat keahlian _hyung_ nya itu dalam hal memanah.

Walaupun memanah adalah salah satu kegemaran Kyuhyun namun ia harus mengakui Kibum lebih ahli dalam hal memanah dan ia masih harus banyak belajar agar bisa setara dengan saudara nya itu.

Kibum tersenyum lalu menyerahkan busur kepada Kasim Choi. Kyuhyun dan Kibum pun kini hanya memandang lapangan dengan beberapa papan sasaran yang berderet horizontal.

"Kau menyudahi pelajaran lebih cepat dari biasanya lagi _eoh_?" tanya Kibum memecah keheningan yang terjadi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk, "Aku bosan" gumam nya.

"Jadi apa yang sekolah kerajaan berikan hari ini?" Pertanyaan yang hampir setiap hari Kyuhyun tujukan pada Kibum.

"Sastra" jawab Kibum singkat membuat Kyuhyun berdecak kesal.

"Aku ingin kembali ke sekolah kerajaan saja" Kibum tersenyum maklum mendengar penuturan dari sepupu nya itu.

Kibum yang menjadi putra dari adik raja sekaligus kakak sepupu Kyuhyun memang mengerti bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun. Semua peraturan kerajaan dan tata krama yang selalu di junjung tinggi. Dan kebosanan dan kesepian yang selalu menjadi keluhan yang hampir setiap hari di dengarnya dari Kyuhyun. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Itu adalah kehidupan istana dan resiko menjadi seorang putra mahkota.

"_Hyung_ bisakah sepanjang hari ini kau menemani ku?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap Kibum penuh harap.

"Aku bisa menemani mu hingga sore. Malam ini _abeoji_ ingin membicarakan satu hal dengan ku" jawab Kibum jujur.

Kyuhyun sedikit menghela napas walaupun ia sudah sangat bersyukur Kibum bisa menemani nya hingga sore berakhir. Hanya Kibum yang paling sering menemani nya dan Kyuhyun sedikit bergantung pada kakak sepupu nya itu. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika tidak ada Kibum, pasti ia bisa mati bosan.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun antusias membuat Kibum tersenyum geli.

"Apa tidak ada yang harus anda kerjakan putra mahkota?" Kibum justru balik bertanya.

Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum melirik kearah kasim Choi yang sepertinya ingin angkat bicara mengingatkan jadwalnya. Kasim Choi segera mengatupkan bibirnya saat mendapat tatapan tajam dari putra mahkota tersebut.

"Batalkan semua jadwal dan pelajaran ku hingga sore ini" titah Kyuhyun mutlak. Kasim Choi hanya bisa membungkukan badan nya walau sedikit menghela napas, "Baik putra mahkota" balasnya.

"Kyu…" Kibum menegur Kyuhyun yang mulai bersikap seenak nya.

Kyuhyun hanya menyengir lebar mendengar nada teguran itu. Dengan ekspresi di buat memelas ia menatap kedua onyx indah Kibum, "_Hyung_~"

"Kekanakan" gumam Kibum sambil menggelengkan kepala melihat sikap manja Kyuhyun yang sering tersembunyi di balik topeng tenang dan cool nya.

"Jadi?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah memiliki janji untuk bertemu dengan Heechul _hyung_ dan Siwon _hyung_" gumam Kibum kembali memandang lapangan memanah kembali.

Kyuhyun semakin melebarkan senyuman nya mendengar gumaman Kibum. Dua orang yang juga di kenal nya. Kim Heechul anak dari pejabat keuangan istana dan Choi Siwon anak dari panglima besar pertahanan istana.

"_Jinja_? Dimana?" tanya Kyuhyun semakin antusias.

Kibum menganggukan kepala nya, "Di Geongsul. Mereka pasti sudah berada di sana" balasnya.

"_Kajja hyung_ kita ke sana. Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu Won-ie _hyung_ dan Cinderella itu" ajak Kyuhyun penuh semangat.

Kibum menatap Kyuhyun sesaat sebelum tersenyum dang mengangguk menyetujui permintaan dari sang putra mahkota.

Tanpa membuang waktu mereka segera meninggalkan area memanah dan menuju sebuah tempat yang masih berada di kawasan dalam istana.

.

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang sambil menatap tiga orang yang berada di dekatnya. Saat ini dirinya sudah berada di sebuah tempat bernama Geongsul—sebuah pondok santai di dekat danau.

Mereka berempat tengah duduk di kursi yang mengitari sebuah meja bundar. Kibum tengah membaca sebuah buku dengan tenang. Di sebelahnya ada Siwon yang tengah sibuk dengan sebuah tongkat kecil yang Kyuhyun sendiri tak tahu apa itu dan terakhir ada Heechul, _namja_ cantik yang tengah mencoret-coret kertas dengan kuas yang di basahi oleh tinta hitam.

Bisa di katakan mungkin hanya tiga orang itu yang menjadi teman dari Kyuhyun walaupun dia sendiri jarang bertemu dengan Heechul dan Siwon. Kibum lah yang mengenalkan kedua orang itu kepada nya.

"_Hyung_…" gumam Kyuhyun membuat tiga orang di hadapan nya menatap nya bingung.

"Apa kalian tidak bosan?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi lesu. Melihat tiga orang di hadapan nya sibuk sendiri membuat Kyuhyun merasa kebosanan juga. Ia ingin melakukan sesuatu bersama-sama dan melepaskan nya dari rasa bosan.

"Aku justru bosan mendengar ucapan mu yang terus berkata bosan, putra mahkota" cetus Heechul kembali menorehkan tinta di kertas nya.

Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipi nya kesal.

"Jadi kau ingin melakukan apa, Kyu?" tanya Siwon dengan lembut.

Dan Kyuhyun juga memerintahkan pada ketiga orang itu untuk tidak bersikap informal saat sedang berkumpul bersama seperti ini. Ia jenuh dengan ucapan formal setiap bertemu dengan orang lain. Bersikap formal tak akan bisa membuat mereka akrab.

"Apa pun yang menyenangkan" jawab Kyuhyun asal.

Siwon terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum memberikan usul, "Mau berkuda?" tanya nya. Kyuhyun segera menggeleng.

"Aku bosan berkuda" balasnya.

"Latihan pedang?"

"Bosan~"

"Bermain catur?"

"Sangat membosankan!"

Siwon meringis saat semua usulnya di tolak oleh Kyuhyun. Heechul memutar bola mata nya malas. Lihat? Kyuhyun terus mengatakan kata bosan berulang kali dan itu sedikit membuatnya jengah. Kibum hanya tersenyum geli dari balik buku nya.

"Sekali lagi kau mengatakan kata bosan, aku akan melemparkan tinta ini ke muka mu Kyu" tukas Heechul yang memang bermulut tajam. Sifatnya yang keras dan seakan tidak takut dengan siapa ia bicara sekarang.

"Mereka akan memenggal kepala mu jika kau melakukan hal itu pada putra mahkota, Heechul _hyung_" ucap Kibum mengingatkan tanpa mengalihkan tatapan dari buku.

"Aku tidak peduli" jawab Heechul asal. Siwon hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mendengar pembicaraan tersebut.

Kyuhyun menghela napas lalu menopang dagu dengan kedua tangan nya yang bertumpu di meja.

"Aku bosan dengan semua kegiatan di dalam istana" gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

"Keluar saja dari istana" balas Heechul masih menorehkan gambar yang sudah mulai berbentuk seperti bunga di kertas nya.

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar ucapan Heechul. Keluar istana? Beberapa kali ia pernah melakukan nya tapi tentu saja dengan pengawalan super ketat yang membuat nya sangat tidak nyaman. Ia pernah mencoba untuk kabur tapi entah mengapa para pengawal seperti memiliki banyak mata untuk mengawasi nya dan segera membawa dirinya kembali ke pavilium sebelum ia mencapai gerbang.

"Andai aku bisa" gumam Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sendu. Siwon dan Kibum sontak menghentikan kegiatan nya mendengar nada bicara dan tatapan sendu dari Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja kau bisa. Kau hanya perlu keluar dari istana saja" balas Heechul yang terlihat acuh tak acuh. Ia serius menyelesaikan gambar berkualitasnya.

"Tidak akan di izinkan. Kalaupun mendapat izin pasti dengan kawalan super ketat" Kyuhyun menghela napas berat.

"Ya tidak perlu meminta izin. Kabur saja secara diam-diam~"

"Heechul _hyung_!"

Heechul tersentak saat Siwon dan Kibum berteriak sedikit keras untuk menegur. _Namja_ berparas cukup cantik itu memadang sedih pada lukisan nya yang gagal. Karena terkejut dengan pekikan dua _dongsaeng_ nya itu, secara tidak sengaja dirinya menarik garis salah yang fatal. Ia harus mengulang lukisan nya lagi jika begini.

"Ya! Kalian berdua kenapa berteriak? Lihat lukisan ku jadi seperti ini" decak kesal Heechul sambil menatap Siwon dan Kibum tajam.

"Jaga bicara mu _hyung_" ucap Siwon dengan nada lebih pelan.

Heechul mengernyit bingung mendengar penuturan itum, "_Eoh_? Memangnya apa yang ku katakan?" tanya nya seakan melupakan atau tidak sadar semua saran buruk kepada putra mahkota yang baru saja ia lontarkan.

"Heechul _hyung_…" panggil Kyuhyun membuat Heechul beralih menatap nya dengan kerutan bingung di dahi melihat ekspresi penuh harap dari putra mahkota tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kyuhyun _to do point_.

"_Mwo_?" Heechul yang sepertinya benar-benar tidak sadar dengan ucapan sebelum nya menatap Kyuhyun dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Bantu aku _hyung_. Jebal, bantu aku untuk keluar dari istana satu kali saja. Aku ingin keluar istana tanpa pengawal" pinta Kyuhyun sambil menangkupkan kedua tangan nya di depan dada.

Heechul membulatkan mata nya mendengar permintaan Kyuhyun sedangkan Siwon dan Kibum hanya menghela napas dan menyandarkan punggung nya pasrah di sandaran kursi.

_Banyak orang yang mengatakan suasana di luar istana lebih menyenangkan dan bebas. Bahkan tidak jarang yang mengatakan tempat-tempat indah di luar sana. Sungguh aku ingin melihat dunia luar. Melihat bagaimana kondisi di luar istana dan sedikit menikmati kebebasan di luar sana. Bagai seekor burung dalam sangkar, aku ingin keluar dari sangkar satu kali saja dan berjanji akan segera kembali ke sangkar setelah puas terbang di angkasa menikmati keindahan dunia luar. _

.

.

.

†_TPF_†

"Kyu, sungguh aku tak mendukung perbuatan mu yang satu ini" Kibum memegangi lengan Kyuhyun membuat sang putra mahkota itu menghentikan langkahnya.

Setelah kemarin Heechul terpaksa menceritakan mengenai jalan rahasia dan ide nya untuk kabur, hari ini Kyuhyun memaksa tiga _hyung_ nya untuk melakukan rencana yang sudah di susun kemarin. Ia bertekad ingin keluar istana dengan cara yang di usulkan oleh Heechul.

"Benar Kyu. Aku juga tidak setuju jika kau harus kabur seperti ini" ucap Siwon juga.

"Kau bahkan berbohong pada Kasim Choi jika kau ingin tidur tapi nyatanya kau justru kabur. Ini tidak baik, Kyu" Kibum masih mengutarakan peneguran nya.

"Walaupun semua ini usulan ku tapi aku tak pernah bermaksud membuat mu kabur dengan cara ini. Aku hanya berkata asal dan jujur aku juga tidak setuju jika kau keluar" ucap Heechul serius.

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya mendengar seluruh penolakan itu.

"_Hyung_… hanya sebentar. Aku mohon temani aku keluar sebentar saja" pinta Kyuhyun memohon pada tiga _hyung_ nya itu.

"Tapi…"

"Kita akan segera kembali. Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaan pasar dekat istana saat jam seperti ini dengan bebas" Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Kibum.

"Ini bisa berbahaya" Siwon mengingatkan.

"Ada kalian bersama ku. Aku sudah merasa aman hanya dengan kalian yang menemani ku" balas Kyuhyun masih tak ingin menyerah.

"Kami tidak bisa berbuat banyak jika terjadi sesuatu" seru Heechul membuat Kyuhyun menundukan kepala nya.

"Kita kembali ke pavilium mu saja _nde_?" ajak Siwon.

Kyuhyun masih setia pada posisi nya, bergeming di tempat memandangi tanah yang di pijaknya. Kedua tangan nya terlihat meremas _baji_ berwarna biru cerah yang di kenakan nya. Entah mengapa hatinya merasa sesak, ada sebuah pemberontakan dalam dirinya yang menuntut agar ia melakukan apa yang di inginkan nya sekarang.

Sungguh Kyuhyun membutuhkan hiburan. Ia jenuh dengan semua yang ada di istana. Hatinya berteriak dan memohon agar ia tidak di lahirkan sebagai pewaris tahta namun apa daya takdir sudah di torehkan.

"Kyu…"

Kyuhyun melirik tangan Kibum yang sudah menyentuh tangan nya kembali. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sesaat dan mengatur deru napasnya sebelum mengangkat wajahnya menatap ketiga _hyung_ yang ada di hadapannya.

Dengan tatapan tajam Kyuhyun menatap Kibum, Heechul dan Siwon.

"Sebagai putra mahkota…" ucap Kyuhyun tegas membuat tiga orang di hadapan nya sedikit terkesiap. Kibum bahkan melepaskan genggaman tangan nya. Ketiga nya sedikit mundur dan menundukan wajahnya sebagai tanda hormat.

"Aku memerintahkan kalian menemani ku keluar dari istana ini selama beberapa saat. Tidak ada penolakan!" titah Kyuhyun mutlak menggunakan kuasa nya sebagai seorang putra mahkota.

"Kami mengerti putra mahkota" balas tiga orang di hadapan nya yang sudah tidak bisa membantah apa pun lagi karena titah tersebut.

Kyuhyun tersenyum getir sebelum membalikan badan dan membenarkan posisi _gat_ yang ia kenakan untuk menutupi sedikit wajahnya. Dengan langkah pasti Kyuhyun berjalan di depan ketiga orang yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

"Dasar bocah keras kepala" gumam Heechul sambil menggelengkan kepala menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang sudah berjalan di depan sana.

Dengan terpaksa Heechul segera mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun dari belakang begitu pula dengan Siwon dan Kibum yang hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah.

Gerbang istana bagian barat menjadi tempat dari jalur masuk beberapa bahan makanan untuk dapur istana dan bahan obat bagi para tabib dan perawat istana. Pengawasan gerbang ini lebih fokus pada setiap barang yang keluar masuk istana. Jarang sekali gerbang ini di lewati oleh para bangsawan sebagai akses masuk ke istana.

Beberapa penjaga gerbang membungkukan badan nya saat melihat sosok Heechul. Anak dari salah satu pejabat keuangan istana itu memang sering lewat jalur ini di karena rumah nya yang lebih dekat dengan gerbang ini.

"Mereka teman-teman ku. Kami ingin keluar" ucap Heechul langsung.

Penjaga sedikit memperhatikan wajah dari Siwon dan Kibum yang terlihat berdiri santai di belakang Heechul. Tentu mereka tahu siapa kedua orang itu. Sontak penjaga tersebut membungkuk hormat untuk memberi salam pada Kibum dan Siwon. Namun tatapan dua penjaga itu terfokus pada seorang _namja_ yang menundukan kepala nya dan wajahnya cukup tersembunyi karena _gat_ yang di kenakan.

"Dia sepupu ku. Hari ini aku mengajaknya ke sekolah kerajaan untuk memperkenalkan nya pada guru Han" jelas Heechul melihat raut waspada di wajah kedua penjaga.

"Kami mengerti, silahkan" akhirnya dua penjaga itu mempersilahkan keempat orang itu lewat tanpa rasa curiga.

.

Keramaian kota langsung di rasakan oleh Kyuhyun ketika kakinya menginjak tanah bagian luar istana ini. Menoleh dan menatap tembok besar pembatas kota dengan istana sejenak sebelum tersenyum lebar.

"Akhirnya~" gumam nya senang.

Kyuhyun berjalan santai menyusuri perkotaan menuju pasar yang terletak di bagian utara. Dengan seksama Kyuhyun memperhatikan setiap orang yang berjalan di sekitarnya. Ada beberapa prajurit dan opsir yang terkadang membuat Kyuhyun menundukan kepala untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Selain itu, Kyuhyun mulai menghumbar senyuman manis dan ramah pada rakyat jelata yang sebenarnya memandang mereka dengan sebelah mata. Bagi mereka anak berpakaian bagus dari keluarga bangsawan hanyalah sekumpulan anak sombong dan angkuh.

"_Annyeong_" sapa Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lebar pada seorang _namja_ paruh baya dengan bakul sayuran di gendongan nya. _Namja_ itu hanya tersenyum canggung lalu membungkukan badan nya sedikit dan langsung mengambil langkah seribu membuat Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung.

Kyuhyun semakin memperhatikan setiap orang yang ada di sekitarnya. Melihat bagaimana dan apa saja yang di lakukan oleh orang-orang itu. Dan entah mengapa baru kali ini, Kyuhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas kontras perbedaan di antara rakyat biasa dan kaum bangsawan.

Dari pakaian saja sudah terlihat jelas. Pakaian dari rakyat biasa hanya menggunakan hanbok sangat sederhana, bahkan hanya mengenakan _jeogori _dan _baji_ saja dari kain biasa dengan warna kusam, pucat dan tanpa motif sedikit pun. Sangat berbeda dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan saat ini. Menggunakan hanbok lengkap dengan _darumugi_ yang minimal terbuat dari kain rami dengan beberapa motif dan warna terang.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum getir lalu menghela napas.

"Kyu…" Panggilan Siwon membuat Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunan nya dan menoleh pada orang yang ada di sebelahnya itu.

Siwon sudah menunjukan _dimple smile_ nya. Keduanya memang tengah berjalan santai saling berdampingan. Sebenarnya tak seorang pun dari rakyat biasa maupun kaum bangsawan yang berhak berjalan berdampingan dengan keluarga kerajaan seperti ini apalagi seorang ibusuri, raja, ratu dan putra mahkota. Bisa mendapat hukuman berat jika ada seseorang yang melakukan hal tersebut. Namun sekarang situasi nya berbeda. Kyuhyun yang memaksa Siwon berjalan berdampingan dengan nya dan tentu _namja_ bertubuh tegap itu tak mampu menolak.

"Apa kau senang?" tanya Siwon.

"Heum! Sangat senang" seru Kyuhyun dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Ah! Kenapa cepat sekali? Kita sudah sampai di pasar. Ayo _hyung_"

Kyuhyun menambah kecepatan nya berjalan bahkan seperti berlari kecil. Ia tak punya banyak waktu untuk berkeliaran di luar istana dan harus segera kembali. Siwon pun menambah kecepatan nya berjalan untuk mendampingi Kyuhyun.

"Anak itu berlebihan" gumam Heechul yang hanya berjalan santai di belakang.

Heechul menggelengkan kepala melihat seberapa antusias nya Kyuhyun membuat Kibum yang berjalan di samping nya tersenyum kecil.

"Apa menariknya dari pasar seperti ini? ck" gumam nya lagi.

"Pasar ini jauh lebih indah dari taman istana" ungkap Kibum membuat Heechul menoleh ke arahnya.

"Itu yang terpikirkan oleh ku saat pertama kali melihat pasar ini bersama _eomma_. Bahkan beberapa kali mengunjungi tempat ini masih membuat ku kagum" gumam Kibum lagi.

"Benarkah?" seru Heechul tak percaya. Seorang pangeran Kim yang terlihat tenang dan seakan tak memiliki rasa kagum yang besar akan suatu hal memuji pasar yang hampir Heechul lewati setiap hari nya?

"_Heum_!" Kibum mengangguk pasti.

"Bagai seekor burung yang biasa hidup di dalam sangkar, saat burung itu bisa keluar dan terbang melintasi langit. Burung itu pasti akan memuji langit yang ia lihat sekarang jauh lebih indah di bandingkan langit yang biasa ia lihat saat di dalam sangkar"

Heechul tercenung dengan penuturan tersirat bagaikan sebuah sastra dari anak yang lebih muda 2 tahun dari nya itu. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia tersenyum geli lalu beralih menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah tertawa bersama Siwon di depan sana.

"Apa kau menjadi salah satu dari burung itu?" tanya Heechul menanggapi ucapan Kibum sebelum nya.

"Begitulah. Tapi aku masih beruntung karena bisa lebih sering bebas keluar dari sangkar. Berbeda dari burung itu, dia sangat sulit untuk bebas" Kibum menunjuk sosok Kyuhyun dengan dagu nya.

Heechul menutup mulut nya dan tertawa pelan.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang sering memaksa keluar dari sangkar? Tidak akan melakukan apa tidak kau sukai dan rela melakukan apa pun untuk mendapat kesenangan mu?" tanya Heechul dengan nada mengejek.

"Tak ku sangka kau mengenalku lebih jauh yang ku bayangkan, _hyung_" balas Kibum sambil menunjukan seringaian nya membuat Heechul menggelengkan kepala.

Heechul dan Kibum pun menyudahi perbincangan. Tanpa mereka sadari jarak mereka dengan Kyuhyun dan Siwon lumayan jauh. Mereka mempercepat langkah masing-masing untuk menyusul kedua nya.

"_Hyung_!" pekik Kyuhyun tiba-tiba sembari menarik _darumugi_ biru dongker Siwon yang ada di sebelahnya.

"_Waeyo_?" tanya Siwon heran.

"Itu…" Kyuhyun berucap ragu dengan tatapan fokus akan sesuatu di depan sana.

Siwon yang penasaran karena Kyuhyun tak kunjung melanjutkan ucapan nya, mulai mengikuti arah pandang putra mahkota itu.

Ada 2 anak dengan pakaian kusuh tengah mengendap-endap di sebuah kios penjual ikan yang sedang tidak di jaga penjualnya. Sambil melihat ke sekitar, dua anak itu mengambil beberapa ikan dan memasukan nya ke dalam plastik.

"Mereka mencuri?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan masih dengan keraguan nya.

Dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidup Kyuhyun, ia melihat proses pencurian dengan mata nya sendiri. Selama ini ia hanya mendengar kasus pencurian dari kasim Choi ataupun pengawal di dalam istana. Ia tak pernah melihat nya sendiri dan sekarang ia jelas menyaksikan aksi pencurian yang di lakukan oleh dua anak yang menurut Kyuhyun masih sepantaran dengan nya.

"_Hyung_, mereka mencuri!" pekik Kyuhyun cukup keras membuat beberapa orang menoleh pada nya.

Dua anak yang mencuri tadi mulai berlari dengan beberapa ikan hasil curian dengan ekspresi senang. Melihat itu Kyuhyun pun mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari mengejar namun niatnya tak terlaksana saat Siwon menahan nya.

"Kyu…" panggil Siwon sambil menggelengkan kepala nya membuat Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung.

"_Hyung_, kita harus mengejar mereka!" pekik Kyuhyun mulai kesal.

"Jangan, biarkan saja" balas Siwon dengan nada pelan membuat Kyuhyun tercengang mendengar nya.

"Bagaimana bisa di biarkan? Mereka mencuri!" bantah Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak.

"Bahkan mereka terlihat seumuran dengan kita. Bagaimana mungkin mereka sudah mencuri?! Itu perbuatan kriminal, _hyung_!" tambah Kyuhyun lagi.

"Inilah kehidupan di luar istana, Kyu" ucap Siwon membuat Kyuhyun termenung.

Kyuhyun berhenti memberontak dan terdiam di tempatnya. Ia menatap Siwon meminta penjelasan lebih.

"_Abeoji_ sering mengatakan padaku, banyak hal kehidupan rakyat biasa yang tidak di mengerti oleh kalangan bangsawan apalagi kerajaan" Siwon kembali berucap berusaha memberi pengertian pada Kyuhyun.

"Mereka bisa melakukan apapun untuk mempertahankan hidup nya" tambah nya lagi.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Kyuhyun yang belum menangkap maksud ucapan Siwon.

"Aku sendiri tidak terlalu paham" jujur Siwon. Walaupun terkadang ayahnya sering membicarakan tentang kehidupan rakyat biasa, Siwon tetaplah anak dari kalangan bangsawan yang tak merasakan sendiri apa yang di dengarnya.

"Yang pasti kehidupan rakyat biasa jauh berbeda dengan kehidupan kalangan bangsawan. Sama seperti kehidupan bangsawan pasti memiliki banyak perbedaan dengan kehidupan keluarga kerajaan di dalam istana"

Kyuhyun tampak terkesiap dengan pernyataan terakhir Siwon. Sedikit banyak ia bisa membedakan apa yang berbeda dari kehidupan nya dengan kehidupan Siwon maupun Heechul selama ini. Sang putra mahkota itu mulai menundukan kepala nya.

"Ini bagian kecil dari kehidupan mereka. Kau lihat sendiri bukan?" Kyuhyun melirik Siwon yang mulai berucap kembali dengan ekor matanya.

"Bukan hanya kita yang melihat aksi pencurian itu. Orang di sekitar sini pasti juga menyadari nya tapi tak ada satu pun yang mencegahnya. Itu karena mereka tahu bahwa dua anak itu membutuhkan untuk mempertahankan kelangsungan hidup nya. Ini sudah menjadi hal biasa bagi mereka" ucap Siwon dengan senyuman manis nya berharap Kyuhyun mengerti. Ia menatap putra mahkota yang sudah ia anggap _dongsaeng_ nya sendiri itu dengan tatapan sendu saat Kyuhyun mengangguk lesu.

"Ada apa ini?"

Siwon menoleh saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Heechul yang baru saja menghampiri mereka. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum kepada Heechul dan Kibum.

"Ayo kita pergi" Kyuhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Heechul dan memilih untuk melanjutkan langkahnya.

Heechul berdecak kesal karena di abaikan dan beralih menatap Siwon meminta penjelasan. Sedangkan Kibum yang juga heran memilih untuk mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun, tidak ingin ambil pusing.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa, _hyung_. Dia hanya melihat suatu kejadian yang belum pernah di lihatnya" ucap Siwon membuat Heechul menghela napas lalu mengangguk pasrah.

Siwon dan Heechul pun mulai melangkah di belakang Kyuhyun dan Kibum. Mereka kembali menyusuri pasar dan sekedar melihat-lihat apa yang di tawarkan oleh penjual.

Seakan melupakan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi, Kyuhyun mulai tertawa pelan saat menyaksikan kejadian yang menurutnya lucu. Kyuhyun juga banyak bertanya akan hal yang asing bagi nya pada Kibum dan Siwon yang setia menjawab hal yang mereka tahu.

"_Hyung_ menurut mu apa ibu suri dan ratu akan menyukai jika aku membelikan salah satu dari aksesoris di sana?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi polos membuat Siwon terkikik geli.

"Mereka punya banyak aksesoris yang jauh lebih indah dari itu" Heechul yang menjawab nya. Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum mengangguk setuju.

"Chul _hyung_ benar" gumam nya.

"Ah! Aku mau lihat tanaman hias di sana"

"Kyu, jangan berlari!" pekik Kibum saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berlari saat melihat kios yang menjual tanaman hias di depan sana.

Kyuhyun terlihat tak menghiraukan peringatan hyung nya. Ia tetap berlari agar segera mencapai kios tersebut. Baginya berlari seperti ini cukup menyenangkan. Jarang sekali ia bisa berlari bebas seperti sekarang. Jika di dalam istana ia harus menjaga setiap gerak gerik nya, dari cara berjalan hingga tertidur. Menjaga image nya di depan para pengawal dan dayang yang selalu mengikuti nya.

_**Bruk!**_

_Jangan pernah mengindahkan peringatan dari orang yang lebih tua dari mu._

Itu yang Kyuhyun pelajari saat ini. Karena tak mempedulikan peringatan Kibum untuk tidak berlari membuat nya mendapat karma nya.

Kyuhyun menabrak seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari salah satu kios. Karena terlalu asyik berlari, dia tak menyadari sosok orang tersebut.

Untung ada Kibum yang sigap menopang tubuh Kyuhyun yang goyah ke belakang sehingga sang putra mahkota tidak jatuh terduduk. Berbeda dengan seorang namja yang di tabrak Kyuhyun. _Namja_ dengan pakaian biasa itu harus rela jatuh terduduk dengan beberapa kertas miliknya yang berserakan di tanah.

"_Gwenchana_ Kyuhyunie?" tanya Kibum cemas.

"_Ah ne hyung,_ _gwenchana. Gomawo_" jawab Kyuhyun sambil menganggukan kepala membuat Kibum menghela napas lega.

"Cih"

Kyuhyun beralih menatap _namja_ berparas cukup tampan namun juga cantik yang sudah berjongkok sambil memunguti kertas miliknya.

"_Jeosonghamnida_. Aku tidak sengaja menabrak mu tadi" sesal Kyuhyun tulus dan hendak ikut berjongkok untuk membantu _namja_ itu namun Siwon menahan nya.

"Biar aku saja" ucap Siwon membuat Kyuhyun terdiam di tempat.

Tidak mungkin membiarkan seorang putra mahkota berjongkok dan memunguti kertas, itu sama saja seperti merendahkan derajat agung nya. Siwon mulai berjongkok di hadapan Kyuhyun dan memunguti kertas yang berserakan.

"Apa pangkat bangsawan mu lebih rendah di banding dengan nya?"

Siwon menoleh dengan kerutan bingung saat _namja_ yang ada di hadapan nya berucap dengan nada pelan namun terdengar dingin dan meremehkan.

"_Mwo_?" gumam Siwon tidak mengerti.

"Kau rela menggantikan _namja_ itu untuk mengambil kertas ini dan berjongkok di hadapan nya" ungkap _namja_ asing yang Siwon perkirakan berusia tak jauh dari nya itu lagi.

Siwon terdiam sesaat mencerna ucapan itu sebelum menghela napas setelah mengerti arah pembicaraan ini. Intinya _namja_ itu mengatakan derajatnya lebih rendah dari Kyuhyun. Hal itu memang benar ada nya membuat Siwon tak membalas ucapan itu.

_Namja_ asing itu mulai berdiri begitu pula dengan Siwon. Kyuhyun sedikit salah tingkah saat _namja_ yang di tabraknya tengah memperhatikan dirinya dari atas hingga bawah dengan intens.

"_M-mianhae_" gumam Kyuhyun pelan menyesali perbuatan nya.

Entah mengapa Kyuhyun mudah sekali mengucapkan kata maaf untuk _namja_ yang tengah menatap nya itu. Sangat berbeda dengan sifat asli nya yang jarang sekali meminta maaf. Karena status nya sebagai putra mahkota membuat semua pemikiran dan perbuatan nya di anggap benar oleh lain nya tanpa ada yang berani membantah.

"Ya sepertinya derajat anak itu lebih tinggi dari kalian semua" ucap _namja_ itu menyeleweng sambil menatap Siwon, Heechul dan Kibum bergantian.

Heechul dan Kibum mengernyit bingung namun juga memandang _namja_ itu dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Motif di hanbok bocah itu lebih rumit di banding milik kalian. Aah~ kaum bangsawan memang menyebalkan dan merepotkan" ucapnya lagi dengan nada mengejek.

Heechul membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan yang menurutnya sebuah hinaan bagi kaum bangsawan. Ia yang memang mudah tersulut emosi mulai memberikan tatapan tajam pada _namja_ dengan mulut menjijikan bagi nya. Apa orang ini sadar dengan siapa ia bicara saat ini? batin Heechul berulang kali.

"Jaga sikap dan bicara mu" desis Heechul dengan tatapan marah.

_Namja_ di hadapan nya tersenyum mengejek membuat Heechul semakin berang. Tanpa mempedulikan tatapan marah dari Heechul, ia justru merebut kertas milik nya yang masih di pegang Siwon dengan kasar. _Namja_ itu pun melangkah pergi.

"Tidak berpendidikan" tukas Heechul saat berpapasan dengan _namja_ tersebut.

"Aku memang tidak berpendidikan. Tapi kalian… kaum bangsawan yang menyedihkan. Hanya bisa bersikap sombong dan angkuh. Mengambil keuntungan dari tenaga dan uang rakyat biasa"

_Namja_ itu pun berlalu setelah mengucapkan kata penuh hinaan tersebut.

"Dia…" Heechul menggeram marah. Ia hendak menghampiri _namja_ itu namun Kyuhyun menahan nya.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala membuat Heechul berdecak kesal. Dengan tatapan sendu, Kyuhyun menatap punggung _namja_ yang sempat di tabrak nya itu.

_Kenapa orang itu terlihat benci dan tidak menyukai kaum bangsawan? Benarkah sikap bangsawan itu selalu sombong dan angkuh juga di cap buruk oleh rakyat biasa? Apa saja hal yang tidak ku ketahui dan di sembunyikan oleh kerajaan? Siapa namja itu sebenarnya?_

Kyuhyun hanya bisa melontarkan semua pertanyaan itu dalam benaknya.

.

.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Suasana menjadi sedikit muram setelah kejadian tadi. Heechul yang masih terlihat kesal terus bergumam mengeluarkan unek-unek nya dan Siwon harus berusaha menenangkan namja cantik itu.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun jauh lebih diam sekarang. Terlihat sekali tengah memikirkan satu hal yang tidak di ketahui oleh yang lain. Kibum hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah dengan tingkah yang di tunjukan adik sepupu nya itu.

"Ukh!"

Kyuhyun meringis saat bahu nya tersenggol oleh seseorang yang tengah berlari terburu-buru. Ia goyah ke samping namun masih sanggup mempertahankan keseimbangan nya. Kibum, Heechul dan Siwon sedikit merutuk anak yang menyenggol putra mahkota tersebut.

"_Jeosonghamnida_" anak berambut coklat madu yang menyenggol Kyuhyun itu berhenti dan membungkukan badan nya pada Kyuhyun berulang kali sembari mengucap kata maaf.

Tak menunggu respon dari empat orang yang menatap nya bingung itu, _namja_ mungil bersurai madu itu kembali berlari dengan ekspresi ketakutan.

Kyuhyun, Kibum, Siwon dan Heechul hanya bisa menatap kepergian anak itu dalam kebingungan.

"Hei tunggu! Berhenti, jangan berlari!"

Mereka berempat sontak menoleh saat mendengar sebuah suara teriakan. Mereka menatap seorang _namja_ yang berdecak kesal menatap kepergian anak yang sempat menyenggol Kyuhyun tadi. _Namja_ yang menggunakan hanbok di lapisi darumugi berwarna hijau terang itu terlihat mengatur napas nya yang sedikit memburu karena berlari.

"Yesung _hyung_?"

Kyuhyun menoleh saat Siwon menggumamkan sebuah nama yang asing bagi nya.

"Hei kepala besar!" Kali ini Kyuhyun beralih menatap Heechul yang tengah menyeringai ke arah _namja_ yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka itu.

_Namja_ yang menjadi subjek tatapan itu terlihat kaget melihat beberapa sosok yang tidak asing lagi bagi nya.

"_Eoh_? Heechul _hyung_, Siwon-ie, Kibum-ie?"

_Namja_ yang di panggil Yesung itu pun tersenyum lalu menghampiri teman-teman sekolah nya itu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di tempat ini?" tanya Yesung dengan senyuman menawan nya.

"Hanya berjalan-jalan" jawab Siwon membuat Yesung mengernyit namun tertawa kecil "tumben sekali" gumam nya.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa, _hyung_?" Kibum mulai bersuara.

Yesung menghela napas lalu menoleh ke arah _namja_ mungil yang di kejarnya beberapa saat lalu.

"Mengejar seorang pengintip" jawab nya singkat sambil tersenyum geli.

"Mata-mata?" tanya Heechul dengan alis terangkat sebelah. Yesung menggelengkan kepala "Bukan" jawabnya.

Yesung beralih menatap Kyuhyun yang bagi nya terlihat asing. Ia memperhatikan Kyuhyun dengan seksama.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Yesung sambil terus menatap Kyuhyun yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan polos.

Yesung beralih kepada Siwon, Heechul dan Kibum yang tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan nya. Sangat jelas terlihat tiga orang teman sekolah nya itu saling melirik satu sama lain membuat Yesung mengernyit bingung.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi minum teh" Heechul berucap sembari mulai melangkahkan kaki nya.

Kibum pun memberi kode pada Kyuhyun untuk berjalan kembali begitupula dengan Siwon kepada Yesung yang masih kebingungan.

.

"Uhuk… uhuk"

Yesung harus tersedak oleh teh hijau yang baru saja di minum nya saat Siwon memperkenalkan anak yang asing bagi nya. Dengan tatapan shock dan tidak percaya, Yesung menatap Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa menyengir canggung.

"Pu—putra mahkota?" ucap Yesung yang lebih mirip dengan bisikan super pelan. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sekali.

Kyuhyun sendiri tak mengerti kenapa Heechul, Siwon dan Kibum mengenalkan dirinya dengan identitas asli. Kibum mengatakan Yesung cukup dekat dengan ketiga nya dan bisa di percaya. Tapi tetap saja Kyuhyun tidak suka dengan respon Yesung yang terlihat terkejut itu dan bisa Kyuhyun pastikan setelah ini _namja_ berkepala besar itu akan bersikap canggung pada nya.

Yesung masih menatap Kyuhyun bagai barang antik dan langka yang tak pernah di lihatnya. Jangan heran kenapa Yesung tidak mengenali Kyuhyun. Walaupun dia seorang bangsawan, dia jarang sekali berkeliaran di dalam istana. Ia hanya ke istana untuk bersekolah dan menghadiri acara-acara tertentu. Ia sempat melihat Kyuhyun tapi itu dari jarak jauh tidak seperti sekarang yang bahkan bisa ia tatap langsung mata indah putra mahkota itu.

"Jadi nama mu Yesung?" tanya Kyuhyun cukup canggung dengan situasi yang ada.

"Ah?" Yesung terkesiap mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang bertanya pada nya. Ia menghela napas lalu menegakan posisi duduknya lalu sedikit menundukan kepala nya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum getir, benar kan dugaan nya?

"Nama hamba Kim Jong Woon. Hamba putra pertama dari pemimpin pemusik istana, putra mahkota" ucap Yesung formal dengan nada pelan mengingat mereka tengah berada di sebuah kedai teh yang biasa di kunjungi para bangsawan.

"Kami memanggilnya dengan sebutan Yesung karena suara dan kemampuan nya dalam hal bermusik" tambah Siwon menjelaskan.

"Aah~ bolehkah aku memanggil mu Yesung _hyung_ juga?" tanya Kyuhyun mulai menunjukan senyuman manis nya untuk menghancurkan suasana canggung antara dirinya dan Yesung.

Yesung sendiri sedikit terkesiap dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab.

"Putra mahkota—"

"Tolong jangan bersikap formal pada ku dalam situasi seperti ini" pinta Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Yesung.

Yesung terlihat ragu. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan beralih menatap Siwon dan Heechul.

"Tak apa _hyung_" seru Siwon menghilangkan keraguan Yesung.

"Baiklah. Tentu saja boleh putra mahkota" jawab Yesung akhirnya.

Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipi nya kesal karena Yesung masih memanggilnya putra mahkota. Sedangkan Heechul dan Siwon sudah tertawa melihat kecanggungan di wajah Yesung dan ekspresi lucu Kyuhyun. Kibum yang sedaritadi diam hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Sudah ku katakan jangan bersikap formal. Panggil saja aku Kyuhyun. Aku lebih muda dari mu" decak kesal Kyuhyun membuat Yesung meringis.

"Ye Pu—maksudku K-Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat Yesung mulai memanggil nama nya. Walaupun terlihat canggung dan ragu setidaknya Yesung mau memanggil nama aslinya tanpa embel-embel putra mahkota.

"Mulai sekarang kau adalah teman ku dan juga _hyung_ ku. Jadi jangan sungkan lagi padaku, _hyung_~"

Yesung tercenung mendengar ucapan riang di tambah senyuman manis Kyuhyun. Dalam batin nya ia mempertanyakan bagaimana bisa putra mahkota menganggap nya sebagai teman bahkan bersikap seakrab ini? Apa putra mahkota memang orang yang selalu ramah seperti ini?

"Suatu kehormatan bagi saya" ucap Yesung yang kembali berucap formal membuat Kyuhyun menghela napas pasrah.

"Yesung _hyung_ hanya perlu waktu untuk terbiasa dengan permintaan mu, Kyu" ucap Siwon sambil terkikik geli.

"Aku pun canggung saat pertama kali seorang putra mahkota meminta untuk bersikap informal" timpal Heechul sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Ya… sepertinya hanya Bum _hyung_ yang mudah dan terlihat biasa saja dulu" ungkap Kyuhyun memutar memori masa kecil nya.

"Karena dia sepupu mu dan memiliki derajat yang hampir menyamai mu" balas Heechul malas.

"Tidak ada hal derajat dalam pertemanan" tegas Kyuhyun membuat Heechul meringis menyadari kesalahan ucapan nya. Ia menyengir dan membentuk _peace sign_ dengan jarinya. Kibum hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar pembicaraan tersebut.

Kyuhyun tak ingin memperpanjang pembicaraan. Ia beranjak dari kursi nya dan beralih duduk di kursi sebelah Yesung yang masih terlihat canggung. Kyuhyun bertekad untuk bisa mengenal dekat _namja_ yang ada di samping nya itu.

"Jadi Yesung hyung juga pandai dalam hal bermusik seperti ayahmu ya?" Kyuhyun memulai membuka pembicaraan antara kedua nya.

"Tidak juga. Aku masih harus banyak belajar. Musik tidak bisa di pelajari dengan cepat. Tapi aku yakin pasti bisa melebihi kemampuan _abeoji_ kelak" ucap Yesung sambil menunjukan senyuman menawan nya.

Kyuhyun pun ikut tersenyum menyadari perubahan dari Yesung ketika membicarakan masalah music.

"Aku percaya itu. Apa _hyung_ tahu? Aku juga sangat tertarik dengan dunia musik" balas Kyuhyun lagi.

"Benarkah?" tanya Yesung sedikit tidak percaya namun mulai terlihat antusias. Tak pernah terpikirkan oleh nya jika putra mahkota tertarik dengan dunia yang di sukai nya itu.

"Ye, setiap mendengar musik istana saat perayaan tertentu selalu membuat hati ku tenang. Aku ingin bisa memainkan beberapa alat musik dan belajar bernyanyi dengan indah"

Akhirnya Kyuhyun dan Yesung mulai terlarut dalam pembicaraan mengenai musik. Mengenal pribadi satu sama lain dalam sebuah topik awal tentang musik yang semakin terlihat akrab.

Kibum, Siwon dan Heechul tersenyum melihat raut senang di wajah Kyuhyun. Mereka bertiga pun melakukan pembicaraan tersendiri seakan membiarkan Kyuhyun untuk mengenal Yesung begitu pula sebaliknya.

.

"Baiklah, kita berpisah di sini" ucap Yesung saat mereka tiba di pertigaan di kawasan utara yang tak jauh dari gerbang istana.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa mengantar hingga gerbang istana" tambah Yesung lagi sambil tersenyum.

"_Gwenchana hyung_, aku sudah sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan mu" ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyuman lebarnya.

Jika bukan karena rasa sopan, Yesung sudah ingin mengacak rambut Kyuhyun karena gemas. Ia hanya mengangguk tanpa melunturkan senyuman menawannya.

"Aku juga Kyuhyun-ie, semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi"

Lihat perubahan drastis yang terjadi pada diri Yesung? Dia terlihat sangat akrab dengan putra mahkota yang baru beberapa saat lalu ia temui. Menghancurkan dinding kecanggungan dalam waktu singkat.

"Tentu saja kita harus bertemu lagi Yesung-ie _hyung_" jawab Kyuhyun pasti membuat Yesung terkikik geli.

"Baiklah. Chul _hyung_, Siwon, Kibum-ah sampai bertemu besok"

Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan, Yesung pun beranjak pergi menuju arah kanan dari pertigaan itu. Kyuhyun masih belum melepaskan tatapan pada punggung Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum senang.

"Hebat, kepala besar itu bahkan lebih cepat akrab dengan Kyu daripada yang ku perhitungkan, aku saja kalah" ungkap Heechul sambil menggelengkan kepala nya.

"Aku juga cukup kaget. Cepat sekali Kyuhyun akrab dengan Yesung _hyung_" timpal Siwon dengan tawa renyahnya.

"Kau terlihat nyaman dengan nya, Kyu" ucap Kibum membuat Kyuhyun menoleh. Ia menganggukan kepalanya.

"Yesung _hyung_ tahu bagaimana memperlakukan seorang adik. Dia bilang dia juga mempunyai adik dengan sifat nya tak jauh berbeda dengan ku" ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis.

"Itu yang membuatku nyaman berada di samping nya. Dia sungguh sosok _hyung_ yang baik" tambah nya lagi.

Kibum tersenyum, jarang sekali sepupu nya memuji dan akrab secepat itu dengan orang yang baru di temui. Ia masih ingat saat pertama kali mengenalkan Siwon dan Heechul. Mereka membutuhkan waktu seminggu lebih untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan.

"Kalian harus sering membawa Yesung _hyung_ untuk menemui ku mulai sekarang" pinta Kyuhyun yang lebih mirip sebuah titah. Ketiga nya hanya mengangguk menyanggupi permintaan putra mahkota.

"Baiklah bocah. Apa kau sadar ini sudah sore dan kau terlalu lama meninggalkan istana?" Heechul mulai berucap membuat Kyuhyun terkesiap.

"Kita kembali ke istana sekarang" ajak Siwon.

Tanpa membuang waktu mereka pun menuju gerbang istana yang sudah cukup terlihat.

"Pasti mereka sudah panik karena kehilangan putra mahkota nya" gumam Kibum saat membayangkan suasana istana terlebih pavilium Uiseong sekarang.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa meringis dan memutuskan untuk diam. Otaknya tengah bekerja mencari dan merangkai berbagai alasan logis untuk di lontarkan nantinya.

.

.

.

†_TPF_†

"Indahnya~" puji Kyuhyun pada benda langit yang berkelipan menghiasi langit malam.

Sang putra mahkota ini tengah memandangi hamparan langit malam yang indah dari jendela kamarnya. Udara dingin malam sedikit membuat bergidik mengingat saat ini ia hanya mengenakan _sokgui_ dan _baji_ berwarna putih sebagai pakaian tidurnya. Namun hal itu tak mengurungkan niatnya untuk tetap melihat indahnya langit malam dari pavilium nya ini.

"Di balik keindahan kerlipan bintang masih banyak keindahan benda langit lain nya yang tersembunyi di angkasa luas" Kyuhyun melontarkan sebuah sajak puisi dari salah satu pujangga terkenal di Joseon.

"Selain kupu-kupu cantik, masih ada banyak hal yang mengagumkan lain nya yang telah di ciptakan sang Penguasa" lanjutnya lagi.

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan entah karena hal apa.

"Aku mengerti sekarang" gumam nya lagi lalu menghela napas nya.

"Masih banyak hal yang tersembunyi dari penglihatan ku" ucap nya pada hembusan angin yang seakan menemani kesendirian nya di kamar itu.

Memory Kyuhyun mulai berputar kembali mengingat kejadian apa saja yang ia alami hari ini. Mulai dari memaksa dan memohon agar Heechul, Kibum dan Siwon mau menemani nya keluar istana, Kabur dari kamar dan keluar secara diam-diam hingga menemukan beberapa hal yang membuatnya kaget dan bingung. Walaupun ada perasaan senang dan bersyukur karena ia mendapatkan satu teman sekaligus _hyung_ lagi hari ini—Yesung _hyung_.

Tatapan Kyuhyun berubah menjadi sendu saat tiba-tiba sosok _namja_ asing yang berucap kasar tadi siang terbayang kembali di pikiran nya. Rasa penasaran masih saja menyelimuti hatinya.

Siapa _namja_ itu sebenarnya? Apa alasan ia mengatakan hal seperti tadi? Kenapa tatapan mata nya begitu dingin dan tak bersahabat? Apa dia marah karena aku menabraknya? Aah~ tapi kenapa aku harus memikirkan namja itu? Aish!

"Semoga aku bisa bertemu dengan nya lagi" gumam Kyuhyun bagai sebuah lantunan doa.

Kyuhyun meringis saat ia mengingat kekacauan pavilium miliknya tadi sore. Semua pengawal dan dayang sibuk, panik mencari keberadaan putra mahkota nya. Mencari ke seluruh pavilium bahkan hampir ke seluruh halaman istana. Untung saja berita hilangnya putra mahkota belum sempat tersebar dan terdengar oleh raja, ratu dan ibu suri. Bisa gawat jika hal itu terjadi.

Kyuhyun terkikik geli saat melihat Kasim Choi, orang yang setia menemani dan mengurus segala keperluan nya itu menangis saat melihat sosok Kyuhyun kembali ke pavilium. Walaupun untuk pertama kali nya Kyuhyun harus rela mendengar ceramahan dari _namja_ itu, ia merasa senang karena kasim Choi dan seluruh orang di pavilium nya sangat khawatir. Rasa cemas di wajah mereka bukan menunjukan sebuah ketakutan akan di marahi raja tapi sebuah rasa takut akan kehilangan seseorang yang berharga bagi mereka.

"_Mianhae_" gumam Kyuhyun dengan senyum jahil nya. Lain kali Kyuhyun harus membuat rencana lebih matang lagi jika ingin kabur sehingga tak membuat orang panik. Hei jangan berpikir Kyuhyun kapok untuk keluar istana, ia justru bertekad ingin melakukan nya lagi—hahaha

Tangan Kyuhyun mulai menarik daun jendela yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni dan menutup jendela itu rapat. Ia mulai membaringkan tubuhnya di _futon_ hangat nya lalu menarik selimut untuk menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Memandang langit-langit kamar nya sejenak sebelum menutup matanya.

"Masih banyak hal yang harus ku pelajari" gumam Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku harus bisa melihat bagaimana keadaan 'dunia' yang sebenarnya sebelum aku naik tahta nanti nya" lanjut Kyuhyun lagi.

"Aku akan menjadi raja yang lebih baik daripada _abeoji_" tekadnya bulat.

"Menjadi raja yang baik untuk kerajaan dan seluruh rakyat ku nantinya"

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya lalu dengan senyuman yang terpantri di wajah tampan nya, Kyuhyun mulai memejamkan mata dan pergi ke labuhan mimpi.

_Usahakan senyuman selalu menghiasi wajahmu kala kau menutup mata untuk tidur di malam hari dan membuka mata di pagi hari. Hal itu menjadi salah satu perwujudan rasa syukur atas apa yang kau terima setiap hari nya. _

.

.

.

**-To be Continued-**

.

.

Note :

Fusion Sageuk = cerita berlatar sejarah yang di gabungkan dengan fiktif. Ada beberapa yang di ambil sesuai sejarah dan selebihnya hanya lah fiktif belaka.

Hanyang = Seoul saat jaman Joseon.

Sajoeryongbo = Salah satu pakaian resmi yang selalu di kenakan oleh Putra mahkota.

Abeoji = Sebutan untuk ayah, lebih sopan dari sebutan appa.

Baji = celana panjang yang merupakan bagian dari hanbok.

Gat = topi lebar khas bangsawan.

Jeogori = pakaian luar bagian atas dari hanbok. Pada pria jeogori lebih panjang dari milik wanita.

Darumugi = jubah besar yang biasanya di kenakan kaum bangsawan saat berpergian.

Sokgui = pakaian dalam bagian dari hanbok.

.

Annyeong~

Lye kembali dengan FF baru.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ingin mencoba genre baru, genre berlatar sejarah~ kkk

Lye newbie dalam genre ini jadi maklum jika aneh dan membosankan /bow/

Jadi adakah yang tertarik?

Kamsahanida~ ^^


	2. Chapter 2

_**GUNGJEON UJEONG**_

**-THE PALACE FRIENDSHIP-**

.

.

_**Main Cast**_ :

All Super Junior's members

.

_**Rated**_ : T

_**Genre**_ : Friendship, Drama, Fusion-Sageuk

_**Warning**_ : Typo(s), bored, bad plot, OOC

_**Disclaimer**_ : All Cast isn't mine but this story is mine! Don't copy anything without my permission

.

**LyELF**

**Enjoy Reading!**

.

.

.

**PART 2**

†_TPF_†

Dengan langkah tergesa sang putra mahkkota menyusuri halaman istana kerajaan. Senyuman menawan yang terkembang di wajahnya membuat karisma nya semakin besar.

Kyuhyun terlihat bersemangat untuk segera mencapai _Geujeongjeon_. Setelah mendengar kabar bahwa raja akan mengadakan inspeksi pasar di Hanyang sore ini, Kyu bertekad untuk menemui ayah nya sekarang juga.

"Putra mahkota, tidak perlu tergesa-gesa seperti ini"

Kyuhyun tak mempedulikan kasim Choi yang terus mengingatkan. Ya tentu putra mahkota itu tidak berjalan seorang diri. Kasim Choi, beberapa pengawal dan dayang pun terlihat berjalan tergesa mengikuti langkah putra mahkota.

"_Palli-wa_ kasim Choi!" titah Kyuhyun yang semakin menambah kecepatan berjalan nya.

Hanya senyuman yang Kyuhyun berikan pada beberapa pejabat, prajurit dan dayang yang membungkukan badan nya hormat saat mereka berpapasan.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat melewati beberapa pavilium, rombongan putra mahkota tiba juga di tempat pemerintahan raja tersebut. Kasim Choi pun segera meminta izin pada kasim pengawal raja.

"_Jeonha_, rombongan putra mahkota datang kemari" kasim Lee—tangan kanan raja pun memberitahukan kedatangan rombongan putra mahkota dari luar ruangan kerja raja.

"Putra mahkota meminta untuk menghadap _Jeonha_" tambah nya lagi.

Setelah nya dua orang dayang segera membukakan pintu ruangan kerja raja lalu membungkuk hormat saat Kyuhyun melewati mereka dan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

Raja Taejong terlihat tengah duduk di balik meja kerja nya. Terlihat beberapa gulungan kertas dan kuas menghiasi meja. _Namja_ paruh baya yang masih terlihat segar dan tetap terlihat muda itu tersenyum saat melihat sosok putra yang juga sudah lama tak di lihatnya.

"Putra mahkota menghadap _ahba-mama_" ucap Kyuhyun formal sembari membungkuk hormat.

Raja Taejong membenarkan posisi duduk nya untuk menatap Kyuhyun lebih nyaman lagi.

"Apa yang membawa putra mahkota jauh-jauh datang kemari?" tanya raja Taejong dengan senyum menawan nya.

Kyuhyun tak langsung menjawab. Entah mengapa ia justru terlarut dalam lamunan nya. Tak bisa di pungkiri hati Kyuhyun berdesir melihat wajah dan senyuman dari ayah nya itu. Sudah sebulan lebih ia tidak bertatap muka dengan ayahnya di karenakan kesibukan sang raja. Sungguh jika dia hanya lah rakyat biasa, Kyuhyun pasti sudah memeluk ayah nya dengan erat menyalurkan seluruh rasa rindu. Tapi apa daya, dia adalah putra mahkota dan ayah nya adalah raja. Kyuhyun bahkan bisa menghitung berapa kali ia memeluk ayah nya sendiri selama 14 tahun ia hidup di dunia ini. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun mengulas senyuman getir.

"—hkota? Kyuhyun-_ah_?"

Kyuhyun tersentak saat mendengar raja Taejong memanggil nama nya. Tak bisa di sembunyikan eskpresi kaget nya itu. Raja Taejong menatap putra nya dengan tatapan khawatir bercampur heran karena Kyuhyun hanya terdiam saja beberapa saat lalu.

"_Gwenchanayo_? Apa kau sakit Kyuhyun?" tanya raja Taejong lagi.

Senyuman terulas di wajah Kyuhyun saat yakin sang raja sudah memanggil nama nya. Itu berarti _namja_ di hadapan nya itu sudah mengajak nya untuk berbicara lebih santai dengan status bukan sebagai raja-putra mahkota melainkan sebagai ayah-anak.

"_Animnida_. Aku baik-baik saja abeoji" ucap Kyuhyun membuat raja Taejong menghela napas lega dan tersenyum.

"_Abeoji_ terlihat lelah" ucap Kyuhyun memperhatikan wajah ayahnya.

"_Gwenchana_" balas raja Taejong menanggapi perhatian dari putra nya. Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti.

"Jadi, sebenarnya kenapa putra ku tiba-tiba datang kemari heum?" raja Taejong menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan bertanya. Kyuhyun mulai tersenyum geli.

"Apa perlu alasan khusus jika seorang putra ingin menemui ayah nya?" ucap Kyuhyun santai.

Entah karena apa, raja Taejong yang awalnya cukup terkesiap dengan ucapan Kyuhyun sekarang justru tertawa geli.

"Kau sungguh putra yang selalu bisa membuat ku tertawa Kyuhyun-_ah_" ucap raja Taejong di tengah acara tawa nya. Mendengar itu Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipi nya.

"Sebagai informasi saja, saya ini putra mahkota bukan seorang pelawak, _ahba-mama_" protes Kyuhyun membuat sang raja semakin tertawa hingga menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun pun tersenyum geli melihat ayah nya tertawa seperti itu. Walaupun protes, ada perasaan senang tersendiri saat bisa membuat dan melihat raja yang biasanya berwajah serius itu tertawa.

"Jadi putra mahkota tengah merindukan ayah nya saat ini, begitu?" tanya raja Taejong setelah menghentikan tawa nya.

"_Ne ahba-mama_" jawab Kyuhyun pasti dengan senyuman manis nya.

Raja Taejong pun membalas senyuman Kyuhyun. Kedua nya pun terdiam, hanya saling menatap ke dalam mata satu sama lain. Dua manik kembar yang terlihat serupa dari dua orang itu.

"_Abeoji_…" panggil Kyuhyun akhirnya memecah keheningan yang terjadi. Sang ayah menatap nya dengan tatapan teduh.

"Apakah _abeoji_ sudah mendengar kabar jika putra nya sudah mengalami kemajuan pesat dalam setiap pelajaran yang di berikan oleh guru?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan tatapan penuh harap.

Raja Taejong terdiam sejenak membuat Kyuhyun semakin penasaran. Walaupun ia tak berharap banyak jika ayahnya mengetahui hal itu karena tugas raja sangat lah bertumpuk namun tetap saja pasti ada perasaan kecewa jika sang raja tidak mengalami perkembangan dirinya.

"Tentu saja. Aku selalu memantau perkembangan putra ku sendiri. Bahkan aku sangat senang saat guru sastra menghadap dan mengatakan bahwa putra mahkota cukup pandai dalam hal sastra. Benarkah begitu?"

Kyuhyun tak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman senang nya. Tentu saja senang jika seorang raja yang selalu di sibukan oleh tugas itu masih memperhatikan perkembangan mu walau tanpa sepengatahuan diri mu sendiri.

Walaupun sejak kecil Kyuhyun tak pernah bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama appa dan eomma nya dan tak bisa bermanja layaknya seorang anak, Kyuhyun sudah senang jika kedua orang tuanya memperhatikan nya dengan cara masing-masing. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Apakah _abeoji_ senang?" tanya Kyuhyun membuat raja Taejong tertawa kecil.

"Tentu saja, aku bangga pada mu" jawab nya membuat senyum Kyuhyun semakin sumringah.

"Aku berjanji akan belajar dan berlatih semua pelajaran dengan lebih giat lagi" tekad Kyuhyun. Raja Taejong menganggukan kepala nya sembari tersenyum lembut, "Aku percaya putra mahkota mampu melakukan nya"

"_Kamsahamnida ahba-mama_" ucap Kyuhyun dengan formal sembari membungkukan tubuhnya sedikit.

"Jadi adakah yang putra mahkota inginkan sebagai hadiah kerja kerasnya selama ini? Jika ada, katakan lah" ucap raja Taejong tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun cukup terkesiap mendengar pertanyaan sang ayah. Raja Taejong pun tertawa pelan, geli melihat ekspresi terkejut sang anak yang terlihat lucu. Kyuhyun jarang sekali meminta suatu hal pada nya, anak itu pun jarang membicarakan masalah pelajaran. Dan sekarang seperti nya raja Taejong bisa melihat maksud lain dari kedatangan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba itu.

Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun menyengir canggung membuat raja Taejong semakin tertawa. Satu hal yang ia pelajari saat ini. Orang tua mu selalu bisa menebak apa yang kau inginkan dan pikirkan walau kau tak memberitahukan nya, hanya melihat gerak gerik mu saja mereka sudah mengetahui nya. Entah bagaimana caranya.

"Katakan lah" ucap Raja Taejong dengan nada bijak.

"_Eoh_?" Kyuhyun memiringkan kepala nya bingung. Otak nya masih belum menerima maksud ucapan sang raja.

"Katakan apa yang putra mahkota inginkan" ulang abeoji nya lagi. Kyuhyun menghela napas sejenak lalu menganggukan kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya memang ada satu permintaan _abeoji_" jujur Kyuhyun akhirnya. Kyuhyun menatap wajah raja Taejong yang terus memperhatikan nya dengan sabar dan menanti ucapan selanjutnya.

"Izinkan putra mahkota turut serta bersama _ahba-mama_ dalam inspeksi pasar di hanyang sore ini" Kyuhyun kembali berucap formal sambil menundukan wajahnya dalam.

Terlihat raja Taejong cukup terkejut dengan permintaan Kyuhyun. Ini pertama kali nya sang anak meminta hal seperti itu, meminta untuk ikut dalam sebuah tugas kerajaan. Sang raja berpikir sejenak sebelum tersenyum tipis.

"Apa alasan putra mahkota hendak turut serta?" tanya raja Taejong.

"Putra mahkota merasa sangat penasaran bagaimana proses dari sebuah inspeksi yang biasanya hanya putra mahkota baca dan dengar dari guru. Putra mahkota ingin menyaksikan nya secara langsung dan sepertinya sudah saat nya putra mahkota mulai mempelajari hal seperti ini, bukankah begitu?"

Kyuhyun merutuk perkataan nya sendiri yang tak sesuai dengan apa yang ia pelajari tadi. Kenapa ia menjadi sangat gugup seperti ini? _Aish pabbo_ Kyuhyun!

Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung karena tak kunjung mendapat respon dari sang raja. Semakin menunduk, Kyuhyun takut ayahnya akan marah dengan permintaan nya. Kyuhyun pun menghela napas pasrah.

"Putra mahkota ingin keluar istana?" Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya sekilas lalu menunduk kembali mendengar pertanyaan sang raja.

"_Ne_" jawab nya sembari mengangguk.

Raja Taejong tersenyum geli, "Baiklah" ucapnya membuat Kyuhyun langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap sang ayah dengan raut bingung.

"Ye?" gumam nya tanpa sadar.

"Bukankah kau ingin ikut dalam inspeksi? Baiklah, persiapkan diri putra mahkota untuk sore ini" terang sang raja menyanggupi permintaan putra nya itu.

Butuh beberapa detik sebelum Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. Sungguh ia tak percaya sang raja akan mengabulkan permintaan nya begitu saja. Dengan mata berbinar dan senyuman ia menatap sang raja yang hanya tersenyum tipis menenangkan.

"_Kamsahamnida ahba-mama_" ucap Kyuhyun tulus sembari membungkukan badan nya.

Setelah pembicaraan itu, Kyuhyun segera undur diri dari ruangan kerja ayahnya. Berdalih ingin segera menyiapkan diri untuk keluar istana sore ini. Raja Taejong hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah sang anak. Walaupun Kyuhyun di didik untuk beranjak dewasa lebih awal dari anak seumurnya, namun Kyuhyun tetaplah anak kecil yang terkadang menunjukan tingkah kekanakan nya tanpa di sadari. Sang raja hanya menggelengkan kepala mengingat sosok putra mahkota itu. Ia pun mulai menyentuh berbagai laporan yang sudah menghiasi meja kerja nya kembali.

.

.

"Anda terlihat sangat senang, putra mahkota" ucap kasim Choi yang setia mengiringi Kyuhyun kemanapun anak itu melangkah.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan riang di depan nya dengan senyuman dan terkadang senandung kecil terdengar sejak ia keluar dari _Geunjeongjeon_.

"Tentu saja kasim Choi" jawab Kyuhyun riang. Kasim Choi tersenyum senang melihat keriangan di wajah anak yang sudah di temani nya sejak 10 tahun yang lalu.

"Ah tolong kau siapkan semua keperluan ku untuk nanti sore" titah Kyuhyun membuat kasim Choi mengangguk patuh.

"Baik putra mahkota"

Kyuhyun berjalan sembari mengedarkan pandangan nya ke sekitar halaman istana. Senyuman senang tak kunjung pudar dari wajah tampan nya membuat karisma seorang putra mahkota semakin menawan. Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti di depan gerbang _bang-wi jiyeog_—sebuah arena untuk latihan pertahanan.

Bisa terdengar suara riuh dari para prajurit yang tengah berlatih di dalam sana. Kyuhyun beralih mendekati gerbang itu. Berdiri di ambang gerbang dan menyaksikan bagaimana latihan berjalan.

Terlihat kumpulan dari prajurit yang berbaris teratur dengan sebilah pedang di tangan nya. Mereka bergerak seirama sembari mengayunkan pedang tersebut.

"Yah!" sahutan dari masing-masing prajurit terdengar seirama saat menerima arahan dari seorang pemimpin divisi yang berada di sebuah gazebo cukup tinggi untuk mengawasi setiap anak buahnya. Mengayunkan pedang dan bergerak melakukan teknik yang sudah di pelajari.

"_Ah_, Siwon _hyung_!" pekik Kyuhyun tanpa sadar saat melihat satu sosok yang di kenalnya.

Kyuhyun meringis saat beberapa prajurit di barisan belakang menoleh ke arah nya. Mereka mengangguk hormat pada Kyuhyun sekilas sebelum kembali melanjutkan latihan nya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum canggung.

Siwon yang mengenakan _jeogori_ berwarna merah maroon dan _baji_ berwarna hitam di tambah ikat kepala berwarna merah maroon dengan logo simbol kerajaan di tengah nya. Tentu Siwon mendengar pekikan putra mahkota barusan karena ia berada di barisan kedua dari belakang. Ia menoleh dan mengangguk hormat sambil menunjukan dimple smile nya lalu kembali mengayunkan pedang nya.

Siwon memang sudah menjadi salah satu prajurit tingkat awal. Walau usia nya masih belia namun kemampuan nya sungguh menganggumkan sehingga berhasil lolos dalam seleksi prajurit. Dia murni masuk dengan kerja kerasnya bukan semata-mata karena ayahnya yang seorang panglima perang. Walaupun begitu tetap saja ada beberapa orang yang meragukan kemampuan nya.

"Kemampuan pedang Siwon _hyung_ benar-benar hebat. Dia harus mengajarkan nya pada ku nanti" gumam Kyuhyun kagum saat Siwon menghunuskan pedang nya kepada angin.

"Sebaiknya putra mahkota segera kembali ke _Uiseong_ untuk bersiap-siap" Kasim Choi mulai bersuara mengingatkan setelah beberapa saat mereka menyaksikan latihan itu.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak sebelum mengangguk. Ia tersenyum puas lalu beranjak dari tempat nya berdiri. Melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ke pavilium nya.

.

.

.

†_TPF_†

Keriuhan terjadi di ibukota Hanyang saat gerbang istana di buka dan terlihat pasukan pengawal raja dengan kuda nya mulai muncul. Mereka mengamankan jalan terlebih dahulu dan membuat penduduk berbaris teratur di pinggir jalan. Para penduduk terlihat antusias untuk melihat raja mereka. Sudah lama inspeksi pasar tidak di lakukan langsung oleh sang raja.

Tak berapa lama di belakang pengawal tampaklah raja Taejong yang menunggangi kuda gagah berwarna coklat. Sang raja tak mengenakan baju kerajaan nya, ia hanya mengenakan hanbok santai berwarna merah dari kain sutera yang tetap menunjukan kedudukan tinggi nya terlihat dari setiap ukiran kain.

Di belakang sang raja, terlihat putra mahkota yang sudah tersenyum ramah pada setiap penduduk yang terlihat heboh melihatnya. Mereka tak menyangka jika putra mahkota akan ikut. Kyuhyun pun menunggangi kuda gagah berwarna hitam nya. Ia mengenakan _jeogori_ dan _baji_ berwarna ungu di padu dengan _sakgui_ berwarna hijau cerah.

Sang raja dan putra mahkota pun sama-sama menggunakan _gat_ yang melindungi kepala mereka dari terik matahari walaupun hari sudah cukup sore.

Di belakang putra mahkota terlihat beberapa penasihat, kasim dan pengawal raja lain nya yang setia mengawal inspeksi ini.

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangan nya ke sekeliling. Di perhatikan nya dengan seksama para penduduk yang berbaris teratur di samping jalan dan di depan kios masing-masing. Ia masih bisa mendengar beberapa ucapan dari penduduk itu.

"Wah tak menyangka jika putra mahkota ikut serta"

"Lihat dia sudah besar, tampan dan gagah seperti raja Taejong"

"Kyaa~ andai aku bisa mendaftar sebagai calon putri mahkota kelak pasti sangat bahagia bisa mendampingi putra mahkota yang begitu tampan"

"Senyuman putra mahkota terlihat ramah sekali"

Senyuman geli terpantri di wajah Kyuhyun saat ia masih bisa menangkap beberapa bisikan dari rakyatnya. Tak bisa di pungkiri ada perasaan senang dan bangga juga mendapat pujian seperti itu. Tampan, gagah, ramah—oh tentu itu pasti dirinya, bahkan ia yakin pesona nya melebihi sang ayah. Tawa pelan keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun saat membayangkan hal tersebut.

Kyuhyun beralih menatap punggung ayahnya yang terlihat tengah berbicara. Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa yang di bicarakan ayahnya itu, yang pasti sang raja tengah berbincang dengan penasihat mengenai keadaan pasar saat ini. Sudahlah ia tidak terlalu peduli, ia hanya ingin menikmati suasana luar istana walaupun bukan seperti ini yang di inginkannya. Ia lebih nyaman saat seminggu lalu ia keluar bersama Kibum, Heechul dan Siwon. Tanpa seorang dari penduduk yang mengetahui identitasnya, berjalan santai melihat kegiatan pasar sehari-hari yang sebenarnya.

"Putra mahkota" panggilan raja Taejong membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun.

"_Ne ahba-mama_?" balas Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung dengan pertanyaan ayahnya. Ia terdiam berusaha mencerna maksud dari pertanyaan itu. Raja Taejong tersenyum geli, ia sadar sejak tadi Kyuhyun tak fokus mendengarkan perbincangan nya mengenai pasar tersebut. Putra nya itu lebih asyik memperhatikan sekeliling nya.

"Apa kau menikmati nya putra mahkota?" tanya raja Taejong lagi.

"Ah? _Ne ahba-mama_" jawab Kyuhyun segera.

Raja Taejong tak ingin membahas lebih lanjut. Kyuhyun masih terlihat bingung dan sang raja enggan membuatnya semakin pusing. Biarlah putra mahkota menikmati waktu nya di luar istana, toh ia mengerti bagaimana perasaan putra mahkota saat ini, sama seperti perasaan nya saat muda dulu mungkin.

"_Ahba-mama_"

Kali ini Kyuhyun memberanikan diri untuk memanggil.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa kita akan berkeliling dengan berkuda? Bukankah lebih baik jika berjalan kaki dan melihat keadaan lebih dekat?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit ragu. Jujur ia bosan jika hanya menyusuri pasar di atas kuda ini. Ia ingin berjalan menyusuri pasar tersebut.

"Kami selalu berkeliling menggunakan kuda. Mengingat ini lebih efektif dan tidak mengambil resiko jika ada kejadian buruk terjadi" jawab sang raja yang membuat Kyuhyun menghela napas tanpa di sadari nya.

"_Waeyo_? Apa kau ingin menyusuri pasar dengan berjalan kaki?" tanya raja Taejong membuat Kyuhyun meringis. Ia ingin menjawab iya tapi…

"Sebenarnya iya, _ahba-mama_" jujur nya membuat raja Taejong tertawa entah karena hal apa.

"Berhenti!"

Rombongan raja itu menghentikan langkah kuda nya saat mendengar titah dari yang mulia raja. Kyuhyun mengernyit karena ayahnya memberi perintah untuk berhenti. Semua pun menunggu titah selanjutnya dari sang raja.

"Kita lanjutkan penyusuran dengan berjalan" titah raja Taejong membuat pengawal raja cukup terkejut.

"Berjalan? Itu bisa membahayakan _Jeonha_" ucap salah seorang penasihat raja.

Raja Taejong menggelengkan kepala. Ia melirik Kyuhyun yang terlihat terkejut lalu tersenyum.

"Tidak apa. Aku rindu berjalan menyusuri pasar ini" ucap raja Taejong lagi.

Kasim Lee langsung turun dari kuda nya dan berjalan mendekati sang raja saat raja Taejong hendak turun dari kuda dan membantu nya. Penasihat dan pengawal pun segera turun dari kuda nya masing-masing.

"_Abeoji_…" gumam Kyuhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan senyuman tipis sebelum turun dari kuda coklatnya. Hari ini ayahnya telah mengabulkan 2 permintaan nya. Ia tersenyum pada kasim Choi yang membantu nya untuk turun.

Para pengawal segera membuat barisan penjagaan di sekitar jalan menghalangi beberapa rakyat yang hendak menghampiri rombongan raja.

Raja Taejong, putra mahkota dan rombongan nya mulai berjalan menyusuri jalan bertanah kering. Mereka mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Raja Taejong masih terlihat berbincang dengan penasihat dan mentri yang menangani masalah pasar. Lalu ada seorang juru tulis yang siap mencatat apa saja yang di titahkan oleh raja.

Kyuhyun pun setia berjalan di belakang sang raja. Sesekali ia menanggapi saat _abeoji_ nya menanyakan sesuatu. Yang pasti bagi Kyuhyun berjalan seperti ini lebih menyenangkan daripada menunggangi kuda seperti sebelum nya.

Raja Taejong terlihat berhenti di sebuah kios dan mulai bertanya beberapa hal pada pemilik kios yang sungguh beruntung itu. Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya kembali ke sekitar. Masih banyak rakyat yang menyaksikan inspeksi raja ini dari balik penjagaan pengawal.

Senyuman ramah Kyuhyun berikan pada rakyat yang memperhatikan nya namun beberapa saat kemudian senyuman di wajah Kyuhyun sedikit pudar. Ia menyipitkan mata nya saat melihat seorang sosok yang seperti nya tak asing tengah berdiri di barisan rakyat.

Orang yang di perhatikan Kyuhyun itu hanya berdiri di kerumunan sekilas sebelum pergi meninggalkan tempat seakan tidak peduli. Kyuhyun masih berdiri mematung dengan pikiran berputar berusaha mengingat dimana ia melihat sosok itu.

"Ah! dia…" gumam Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sudah mengingat sosok nya.

Kyuhyun kembali mengedarkan pandangan nya ke sekitar karena sosok yang di carinya tiba-tiba menghilang. Ia tersenyum saat masih melihat sosok itu di dekat belokan di belakang sana.

Kyuhyun menghela napas. Ingin sekali ia mengejar dan bertemu lagi dengan orang itu tapi dengan pengawalan seperti ini seperti nya tidak mungkin.

"_Jeonha_! _Jeonha_!"

Sebuah teriakan keras membuat semua orang yang ada di situ menoleh kepada seorang _namja_ paruh baya yang berusaha menembus penjagaan pengawal untuk menemui raja. Namja it uterus berteriak histeris sambil menangis, ia terus mengucapkan kata 'tolong aku'.

Seketika semua perhatian terfokus pada orang itu termasuk raja Taejong yang mengernyit bingung. Dan di saat itulah Kyuhyun mulai mundur ke bagian lemah penjagaan pengawal dan meninggalkan rombongan raja.

Saat merasa tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaan nya, Kyuhyun segera berlari menuju belokan tempat sosok yang di temui nya seminggu lalu pergi. Entah mengapa ia tak memikirkan apa yang terjadi saat rombongan raja menyadari ketidakberadaan nya. Ia hanya ingin bertemu dengan orang misterius itu.

.

.

"Ish! _Eodiga_?"

Napas Kyuhyun cukup memburu setelah beberapa saat berlari. Ia mengikuti sebuah jalan kecil melewati beberapa kios yang cukup sepi. Terus mengedarkan pandangan nya berusaha mencari sosok itu dan terus berharap agar bisa bertemu.

Kyuhyun meringis saat tidak mengenali tempat yang ia pijak saat ini. Yang pasti ini masih di kawasan pasar. Ia berhenti dan terdiam di tempat. Tidak tahu harus melangkah kemana lagi. Cukup merutuk diri sendiri yang kabur dari rombongan raja. Bisa di bilang saat ini sang putra mahkota tersesat karena kecerobohan nya sendiri.

"_Ne_ terimakasih _ahjussi_"

Kyuhyun menoleh saat mendengar sebuah perbincangan di tempat sepi ini. Senyuman kembali terpantri di wajahnya saat melihat sosok yang di cari nya keluar dari sebuah kios sambil membawa beberapa kertas di tangan nya.

"_Eoh_? Hei tunggu!" pekik Kyuhyun saat _namja_ itu kembali melangkah pergi.

Kyuhyun mendengus saat sosok itu tak mendengar nya dan terus melangkah. Tak membuang waktu, ia kembali berlari kembali untuk mengejarnya.

_**Bruk!**_

"Akh…"

Namun saat berbelok di sebuah belokan, Kyuhyun harus rela menabrak seseorang dan jatuh terduduk. Hanbok indahnya pun harus ternoda oleh debu tanah. Kyuhyun meringis saat merasakan perih di telapak tangan kiri nya dan benar saja telapak tangan lecet.

Dengan kesal Kyuhyun mendongakan kepala nya dan memberikan tatapan tajam untuk orang yang membuat nya jatuh terduduk seperti ini. Namun putra mahkota tersebut bergidik ngeri saat melihat dua _namja_ dengan tubuh tegap dan satu _namja_ dengan tubuh tambun.

"Hei bocah apa kau tidak memiliki mata?" salah seorang _namja_ tegap itu membungkukan dirinya condong ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menunduk dalam untuk menghindari tatapan tajam dari _namja_ tersebut. Sungguh ia merutuk kesialan ini.

"Aku tidak sengaja" ucap Kyuhyun sedikit risih di perhatikan intens seperti ini.

"_Yongha eoh_?" desis namja gempal itu sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

"Aah~ anak bangsawan ternyata" timpal namja yang pertama.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian nya. Menghela napas berat sebelum membuka mata dan hendak bangkit berdiri.

"Ukh"

Namun Kyuhyun kembali jatuh terduduk saat _namja_ gempal di hadapan nya mendorong dirinya saat hendak berdiri. Kyuhyun memandang tiga orang itu dengan tatapan tidak suka. Ia yakin tiga _namja_ ini bukan orang baik.

"_Waeyo_? Marah?" tanya seorang dari mereka sambil tertawa.

"Tentu tidak. Aku tak ingin membuang tenaga hanya untuk marah pada kalian" ucap Kyuhyun tajam yang cukup membuat tiga orang di hadapan nya terkesiap. Kyuhyun menyeringai seakan tidak ada rasa takut sedikit pun.

"Anak bangsawan memang bermulut pisau. Sungguh menjijikan" seorang _namja_ tegap yang sedaritadi terdiam mulai berucap lalu meludah di samping Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeram kesal. Meludah seperti sama saja merendahkan derajat seseorang.

"Kalian akan menyesal sudah berkata dan bertingkah seperti ini pada ku. Kalian bisa di penggal" ucap Kyuhyun tajam.

Entah apa yang lucu tiga orang itu tertawa terbahak.

"Hei bocah kau kira kau ini siapa?! Hanya anak bangsawan saja sudah sombong, cih!" balas _namja_ gempal sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi pucat Kyuhyun.

"Aku… Putra mahkota!" jawab Kyuhyun dengan tatapan menantang.

Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung saat orang-orang di hadapan nya kembali tertawa. Ia berkata sebenarnya dan apa yang lucu?

"Hahaha selera humor mu cukup bagus nak! Kalau kau putra mahkota berarti aku adalah raja! Hahaha" ucap seorang dari mereka membuat Kyuhyun mendengus sebal.

"Sudahlah, kami tidak ingin membuang waktu. Lebih baik cepat serahkah semua uang mu _yongha_ dan kami tidak akan mengganggu mu lagi. Tanggung jawab sudah menabrak ku!" _namja_ tegap itu kembali membungkukan badan nya dan menatap tajam ke dalam manik indah Kyuhyun.

"Uang? Aku tidak punya" jawab Kyuhyun jujur. Walaupun ia seorang putra mahkota tapi ia jarang sekali memegang uang, semua keperluan bahkan uang nya di urus oleh kasim Choi. Toh apa guna nya uang jika semua yang kau perlukan sudah lengkap tersedia di dalam istana?

"Kami tidak ingin berbuat kasar, cepat berikan uang mu!" pekik _namja_ gempal.

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak punya!" balas Kyuhyun dengan nada tinggi dan kesal.

Ingin rasa nya Kyuhyun berteriak. Sekarang ia sudah tersesat dan tak mendapat apa yang di cari nya di tambah harus berurusan dengan tiga orang menyebalkan ini.

"Kau ingin mencari masalah dengan kami _eoh_? Mana mungkin kami percaya bahwa seorang _yongha_ seperti mu tidak memiliki uang?!"

Kyuhyun meringis saat _namja_ tegap itu memukul kepala nya. Demi apa pun, ini pertama kali nya ia merasakan pukulan yang cukup membuat nya pening.

_**Tuk!**_

"Aw! Ya siapa yang berani memukul ku?!"

_Namja_ gempal yang hendak memukul Kyuhyun segera menoleh saat sebuah kerikil mengenai kepala belakang nya. Ia menggeram saat melihat seorang _namja_ yang sudah berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

"Kau yang melakukan nya?!" pekik _namja_ gempal itu lagi.

Kyuhyun sedikit mengintip dari celah dua orang _namja_ tegap yang ada di hadapan nya. Tanpa sadar ia menarik kedua sudut bibirnya saat mendapatkan sosok yang di kejarnya tadi sudah berdiri di sana. Mata Kyuhyun berbinar saat bisa bertemu tatap dengan _namja_ itu.

"Menyusahkan" gumam _namja_ itu lalu menghela napas.

Dengan malas _namja_ penolong itu melangkah mendekati tiga orang dewasa tersebut.

"Memukul hanya untuk meminta uang pada anak manja itu? Sungguh menyedihkan" ucap _namja_ itu dengan nada tenang.

Tentu saja tiga orang dewasa di hadapan nya tidak terima dengan perkataan _namja_ itu. Mereka menggeram kesal.

"Apa mau mu?! Mau membela anak ini?" pekik salah satu _namja_ tegap yang sudah mengepalkan tangan nya.

"Tidak. Hanya kesal karena keributan yang kalian buat di tempat tenang ini" jawab _namja_ itu santai membuat Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipi nya.

"Sebaiknya kalian pergi dan tak membuat keributan lagi atau aku akan memanggil opsir" tambah _namja_ itu lagi.

"Jangan ikut campur!"

_Namja_ gempal itu segera menerjang ke arah _namja_ misterius tersebut. Dengan santai _namja_ itu mengelak dan dengan mudahnya ia mengunci tangan _namja_ gempal di hadapan nya lalu memukul tengkuk nya sehingga _namja_ gempal itu tersungkur di tanah.

"Habisi dia!"

Melihat teman nya yang di kalahkan dengan mudah, dua _namja_ tegap itu mulai menyerang. Mereka mengeluarkan sebuah pisau kecil dari balik pakaian nya.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menyaksikan perkelahian di hadapan nya dalam diam. Entah mengapa tubuhnya terasa tidak bisa di gerakan. Seketika kertas yang di sedaritadi di pegang _namja_ misterius itu berterbangan dan berserakan di tanah. _Namja_ itu masih berusaha mengelak dan melawan.

_Namja_ itu menendang perut salah seorang _namja_ tegap tersebut lalu memelintir tangan _namja_ yang lain nya.

"Pergi atau kalian mati" desis nya dengan nada lirih namun terkesan begitu dingin dan tajam.

Dua _namja_ di hadapan nya mendengus sebal sebelum beranjak pergi sambil memapah teman gempal nya yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan mata nya berulang kali sembari memperhatikan _namja_ yang baru saja menolong nya itu tengah memunguti kertas nya yang berserakan. Beberapa saat ia terdiam sebelum tersadar dari lamunan nya. Ia mulai membantu memunguti kertas yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Terimakasih sudah menolongku" ucap Kyuhyun tulus.

Mereka sibuk mengumpulkan kertas tersebut. Berulang kali Kyuhyun melirik berharap _namja_ di hadapan nya itu membuka suara. Tak kunjung ada respon dari _namja_ tersebut membuat Kyuhyun merengut kesal.

"Apa kau mengingatku? Kita bertemu seminggu yang lalu" Kyuhyun mulai membuka suara kembali masih berusaha mengajak berbicara _namja_ tersebut.

"Aku yang tak sengaja menabrak mu waktu itu" tambah Kyuhyun sembari mengambil kertas terakhir yang tergeletak di dekat nya.

"Hei aku sedang berbicara pada mu!" pekik Kyuhyun akhirnya karena di abaikan sejak tadi.

_Namja_ itu hanya menarik sudut bibirnya membuat senyuman misterius. Ia berdiri membuat Kyuhyun mengikutinya.

"Apa yang di lakukan orang seperti mu di tempat seperti ini?" tanya _namja_ itu sembari menengadahkan telapak tangan kanan nya ke arah Kyuhyun—meminta kertas nya di kembalikan.

"Aku mengejarmu" jujur Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum lebar lalu menyerahkan kertas yang ada di tangan nya.

"Aku serius. Tadi aku melihatmu jadi aku mengejarmu" tegas Kyuhyun saat melihat _namja_ di hadapan nya justru tertawa sinis.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dari ku?" tanya nya lagi.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak, berpikir sembari bergumam kecil. Ia sendiri tak tahu kenapa ia mengejar _namja_ itu. Hanya ada satu alasan, "Aku ingin bertemu dengan mu" jawabnya asal.

_Namja_ tersebut terdiam memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang tersenyum manis dengan tatapan sulit di artikan sebelum menyunggingkan senyuman miring di wajahnya.

"Sebuah kehormatan jika putra mahkota berlari hanya untuk bertemu dengan ku, begitukah?"

Sontak Kyuhyun membulatkan mata nya dengan mulut terbuka sedikit. Tentu ia terkejut karena _namja_ itu tahu identitas aslinya namun ketika mengingat tadi ia melihat _namja_ itu berdiri di kerumunan rakyat untuk melihat rombongan raja, hal itu pasti mungkin.

"Tidak perlu terkejut begitu" ucap _namja_ itu lagi. Kyuhyun hanya bisa meringis.

"Tapi… meninggalkan rombongan dan justru berkeliaran di tempat seperti ini seorang diri sungguh perbuatan yang sangat bodoh dan tak patut di contoh. Apa kau tidak punya otak? Orang-orang pasti panik mencari mu saat ini"

Kyuhyun menekuk wajahnya mendengar ucapan dingin dan begitu tajam. Namun Kyuhyun memilih untuk diam dan menundukan kepala nya.

"Ternyata putra mahkota tidak sepintar seperti bayanganku" tukas _namja_ tersebut.

Kyuhyun menghela napas nya. Ingin sekali Kyuhyun memprotes. Tidak tahukah _namja_ itu jika prestasi putra mahkota di semua pelajaran istana itu sangat memuaskan? Namun perkataan _namja_ itu tak seluruhnya salah. Ia memang bodoh telah kabur seperti ini.

"Sudahlah. Pengawalmu akan datang sebentar lagi"

_Namja_ itu menghela napas lalu berbalik dan mulai melangkah pergi.

"Tunggu!" pekik Kyuhyun membuat namja itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Siapa nama mu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"_Jebal_ beritahu aku siapa nama mu" Kyuhyun mengikuti _namja_ itu yang mulai melangkah kembali.

_Namja_ berhenti kembali tanpa menoleh ke belakang, "Leeteuk" gumam _namja_ itu sangat pelan membuat Kyuhyun cukup mengernyit untuk menangkap gumaman yang tidak terlalu jelas itu.

"Lee—teuk? A—"

"Putra mahkota!"

Kyuhyun sontak menoleh saat mendengar panggilan dari beberapa orang yang berlarian ke arahnya. Kasim Choi dan beberapa pengawal sudah menemukan nya. Kyuhyun menghela napas sembari memandangi punggung _namja_ yang menyebut dirinya Leeteuk dengan tatapan sendu. _Namja_ itu sudah berjalan pergi dan menghilang di belokan.

"_Aigoo_ putra mahkota. Ternyata anda di sini, kami mencari kemana-mana. Apa anda baik-baik saja?" Kasim Choi yang sudah berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun mulai meneliti setiap inci dari tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Anda berdarah putra mahkota!" pekik Kasim Choi panik saat melihat darah bercampur debu di telapak tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memutar bola mata nya malas lalu menyembunyikan tangan nya ke dalam lengan pakaian nya, "Aku baik-baik saja" ucap nya dengan nada lesu.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menyipitkan mata nya saat melihat selembar kertas yang tergeletak di dekat sebalok kayu. Perlahan Kyuhyun mendekat dan mengambil kertas tersebut. Dengan seksama ia memperhatikan kertas yang sudah di bubuhi beberapa tulisan dengan hanja itu.

"PJS?" gumam Kyuhyun membaca inisial yang berada di pojok kiri bawah kertas.

"Putra mahkota!"

Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar pekikan dari kasim Choi. Ia mendelik kesal membuat kasim Choi menundukan kepala nya.

"Kau membuat ku kaget!" decak kesal Kyuhyun.

"_Mianhamnida_ putra mahkota" sesal kasim Choi.

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya lalu memperhatikan kasim Choi dan beberapa pengawal di belakang nya.

"Kita kembali sekarang" titah Kyuhyun sembari mulai melangkahkan kaki di ikuti kasim Choi dan para pengawal di belakang nya.

'_Leeteuk? PJS? Kenapa kau sungguh membuat ku penasaran? Siapa kau sebenarnya? Kau bisa membaca dan menulis berarti kau bukan rakyat biasa. Tapi… Tunggu saja, aku akan segera menyelidiki mu!'_

.

.

.

†_TPF_†

Derap langkah kuda terdengar seirama di sepanjang jalan berdebu menuju sebuah hutan. Tiga kuda gagah berwarna coklat itu melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, melawan arah angin yang berhembus cukup kencang. Suara ringikan kuda terdengar saat sang penunggang mengendalikan tali pengendali nya.

"Ya Won-_ah_, kapan kita sampai _eoh_?" Heechul mulai protes pada Siwon yang menunggangi kuda nya di bagian depan—memimpin kedua rekan nya.

Siwon menoleh dan menunjukan _dimple smile_ nya pada Heechul yang terlihat sudah lelah, "Sebentar lagi, _hyung_. Setelah melewati hutan itu" balas nya.

Heechul memutar bola mata nya malas. Pasalnya sejak tadi Siwon mengatakan sebentar lagi tapi mereka tak kunjung sampai di tempat tujuan, "Tadi nya aku tidak ikut saja" gumam nya.

Kibum yang menunggangi kuda nya di samping agak di depan Heechul hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat Heechul yang sudah menghapus peluh nya, "Setelah sampai di air terjun itu kau pasti akan merasa segar" ucap nya pada Heechul.

Ya, Heechul, Siwon dan Kibum memang berencana untuk pergi ke sebuah air terjun kecil yang ada di dekat hutan sebelah timur istana. Mengisi waktu luang dengan sedikit berpetualang seperti ini jarang mereka lakukan. Berhubung Heechul dan Kibum yang biasanya jarang berpergian cukup jauh itu tengah merasakan kebosanan yang luar biasa, akhirnya mereka menerima tawaran Siwon.

Siwon mengatakan bahwa pemandangan di sekitar air terjun ini sangat indah. Dan air dingin nya pasti akan membuat semua orang yang menyentuh nya merasa segar kembali.

"Tetap saja ini sudah cukup jauh dari kota" lirih Heechul sambil menghela napas.

"Sabarlah. Kibum saja tidak protes" balas Siwon dengan pandangan lurus ke depan.

Kibum hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Siwon berbeda dengan Heechul yang mendengus sebal.

"Udara hari ini sejuk, sangat cocok untuk berkuda. Sudah lama aku tidak berkeliling seperti ini" ucap Kibum sembari memperhatikan langit cerah di atasnya.

"_Kajja_, kita tambah kecepatan. Tsah!" Siwon memacu tali pengendali membuat kuda coklat nya meringkik dan menambah laju lari nya.

Kibum dan Heechul pun melakukan hal yang sama. Ketiga nya menunggangi kuda nya mulai menyusuri kawasan hutan yang sudah mereka masuki. Rindangnya pohon membuat sinar matahari tidak bisa menyinari hutan tersebut dengan sinar teriknya. Hutan yang sepi dan memang jarang di lewati oleh lalu lalang orang, membuat suasana nya masih terasa sangat asri dan sejuk.

_**Srrash!**_

Siwon segera menarik tali kendali kuda nya membuat kuda itu berhenti mendadak dan sukses membuat Heechul dan Kibum juga terkejut dan ikut menarik tali pengendali masing-masing secara reflek.

"Ya Siwon jangan berhenti mendadak!" pekik Heechul kesal.

Siwon tak menjawab, dia hanya mengangkat sebelah tangan nya seakan meminta Heechul untuk diam dan menunggu. Pandangan Siwon berubah menjadi tajam, tangan kiri nya mengambil sehelai daun yang terjatuh di atas kepala kuda nya. Helaian daun yang sudah tersayat menjadi setengah.

"Ada apa _hyung_?" tanya Kibum yang mulai memasang posisi waspada.

Siwon mempunyai kepekaan yang tinggi sehingga Kibum yakin ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Siwon memutuskan untuk turun dari kuda nya, Kibum pun mengikuti, hanya Heechul yang masih menunggangi kuda nya walau ia juga merasa penasaran.

Tak ada kata yang terucap dari bibir Siwon, ia justru melangkah ke arah kanan. Kibum pun hanya mengikuti langkah Siwon melewati beberapa pohon yang menjulang tinggi.

_**Wuzz—Kraak**_

_**Srash!**_

Akhirnya tak jauh dari kuda mereka, Siwon dan Kibum berhenti di balik sebuah pohon besar. Pandangan tajam mereka terfokus pada pemandangan di depan sana.

Seorang _namja_ dengan hanbok berwarna biru-putih tengah mengayunkan pedang nya. Mengeluarkan beberapa teknik berpedang. Memutar tubuhnya bahkan melakukan salto di udara. Mengayunkan pedang bermata satu nya ke beberapa pohon di sekitar sehingga batang dari pohon-pohon itu tersayat dan ranting-ranting terpotong. Menebas beberapa dedaunan yang terjatuh. Pedang di tangan nya terlihat berkilat saat sinar matahari menyentuh permukaan nya. Sepertinya _namja_ itu tengah berlatih pedang.

_Namja_ tersebut sontak menghentikan kegiatan nya saat merasakan kehadiran orang di dekatnya. Ia tersenyum misterius sebelum memakai sebuah kain yang terselampir di lehernya untuk menutupi wajahnya hingga hanya bagian mata nya saja yang terlihat.

"Apa kami mengganggu mu?"

Siwon mulai memberanikan diri mendekati _namja_ itu setelah merasa _namja_ tersebut sudah mengetahui kehadiran mereka. Kibum masih diam di tempat nya.

_Trang!_

Kibum membulatkan mata nya saat _namja_ asing itu membalikan tubuhnya dan mengayunkan pedang nya pada Siwon untung _hyung_ nya itu peka dan menepis pedang yang bisa menebas leher nya dengan pedang miliknya sendiri.

"Reflek yang bagus" puji _namja_ asing itu dengan suara tidak terlalu jelas karena kain penutup yang menutupi mulutnya.

"Aku tidak berniat macam-macam" balas Siwon dengan pedang nya masih menahan pedang _namja_ itu.

"Bagaimana jika bermain sebentar?"

_**Sraakk—Trang!**_

Siwon yang belum siap dengan serangan itu harus terdorong ke belakang beberapa langkah. Siwon menatap tajam kedua onyx _namja_ di hadapan nya itu. Beberapa saat saling bertatapan, Siwon mulai tersenyum seakan telah mengerti apa yang di inginkan oleh lawan di hadapan nya ini.

Siwon balik mendorong pedang nya yang masih bersinggungan dengan lawan nya itu membuat _namja_ di hadapan nya mundur. Kedua nya saling melepas singgungan dari pedang dan mulai menyerang satu sama lain. Suara pedang yang saling mengadu pun menyelimuti area tersebut seiringan dengan suara langkah kaki dari keduanya.

Kibum menghela napasnya melihat pertarungan tanpa sebab tersebut. Yang ia tahu pasti hanyalah kedua orang di depan sana pandai berpedang.

"Ukh!" Siwon sontak terdiam saat _namja_ itu bergerak cepat tanpa bisa di tebak dan tiba-tiba muncul di samping nya dengan ujung pedang mengarah di leher Siwon.

Area tersebut menjadi hening seketika menyisakan suara gesekan daun yang terdengar.

"Putra panglima besar Choi?"

Siwon cukup terkejut saat _namja_ di samping nya itu berbisik, mengungkapkan identitasnya, "Siapa kau?" tanya Siwon.

_Namja_ di samping Siwon hanya tersenyum di balik kain penutup nya, hanya mata nya saja yang terlihat membentuk sebuah bulan sabit menandakan senyuman lebar yang tengah terlukis di wajahnya.

"Teknik mu bagus tapi kau sama sekali belum mampu membaca pergerakan lawan. Itu faktor penting dalam sebuah pertarungan. Pelajari itu _Yongha_" bisik _namja_ asing itu pada Siwon.

Setelah itu, _namja_ tersebut menarik pedang nya dan memasukan pedang miliknya ke dalam sarung berwarna merah bercorak hitam. Dengan santai ia melangkah pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Siwon hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya sembari menatap intens punggung _namja_ yang sudah berjalan menjauhi nya. Ia menghela napas nya sebelum memasukan pedang miliknya ke dalam sarung berwarna biru bercorak hitam yang tergantung di samping _baji_ nya.

"Won _hyung_ cepat kembali sebelum Chul _hyung_ marah" Kibum mulai bersuara mengingatkan. Siwon berbalik lalu tersenyum canggung. Ia cukup melupakan kehadiran Kibum dan Heechul.

Tanpa membuang waktu, ia pun mengikuti langkah Kibum kembali ke kuda mereka. Siwon sempat menoleh kearah pergi nya namja yang beberapa saat lalu berduel dengan nya.

"Siapa dia? Kita harus bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti"

.

.

"—hkota! Kyuhyun!"

Panggilan pelan dan lembut namun terdengar memekik itu membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun. Sang putra mahkota itu pun menatap dua orang paling di hormati di kerajaan ini dengan tatapan bingung sambil mengerjap polos.

Raja Taejong beserta Ratu Wongyeong pun menatap putra mereka dengan tatapan heran juga khawatir. Sejak kembali dari Hanyang, Kyuhyun terlihat lebih diam dan melamun.

"Melamun di saat raja sedang berbicara. Siapa yang mengajarkan hal seperti itu pada putra mahkota?" ucap ratu Wongyeong tegas dengan suara lembutnya.

Kyuhyun menundukan kepala nya, "_Jeosonghamnida eomma-mama_" sesal nya karena mengabaikan panggilan dan ucapan dari kedua orang tua nya itu.

"Kami kecewa pada mu putra mahkota. Saat di Hanyang tiba-tiba kau menghilang dan kau mengaku jika kau sengaja pergi diam-diam untuk menemui teman mu? Lalu sekarang kau pun melamun" ucap Ratu Wongyeong lagi sembari menatap putra nya yang masih menunduk.

"_Mianhae mama_" Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengucapkan kata maaf berulang kali.

"Kau sudah membuat kepercayaan kami sedikit berkurang. Apa kau tahu? Sekali kau menyiakan sebuah kepercayaan maka akan sulit untuk membangun nya kembali?"

"_Ne eommonim_, aku menyadari kesalahan ku"

"Putra mahkota memang masih memerlukan pembelajaran. Lebih baik kau tidak perlu mengikuti inspeksi lagi keluar istana terlebih dahulu"

Sontak Kyuhyun menegakan wajahnya dan menatap _eomma_ nya dengan tatapan kaget dan tidak terima.

"_Eomma_~" rengek Kyuhyun melepaskan sikap formal pada _yeoja_ cantik di hadapan nya itu.

"Kau sudah membuat semua orang khawatir termasuk aku. Apa kau tahu bagaimana perasaan ku saat mendapat kabar bahwa putra mahkota menghilang di Hanyang? Aku sangat takut dan khawatir, Kyuhyunie" Ratu Wongyeong pun menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca membuat hati Kyuhyun berdesir dan perasaan bersalah kembali melingkupi hati nya.

"_Mianhae_" sesal Kyuhyun lagi, "Tapi _jebal_ jangan melarang ku untuk ikut dalam inspeksi itu. Aku sangat tertarik mengikuti nya" pinta nya.

"Pasti waktu nya akan datang nanti tapi saat ini aku rasa kau belum siap putra mahkota" balas ratu Wonyeong membuat Kyuhyun menghela napas pasrah.

Raja Taejong yang sedaritadi terdiam mendengarkan pembicaraan antara ibu dan anak itu mulai berdeham membuat ratu Wongyeong terdiam.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_" panggil raja Taejong.

"_Ne abeoji_" balas Kyuhyun lesu.

"Sungguh kau sudah menyadari apa saja kesalahan mu hari ini?" Raja Taejong mulai bertanya dengan nada bijak. Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya.

"_Ne_, aku menyadari nya _abeoji_. _Jeongmal_ _mianhae_"

Raja Taejong tersenyum tipis memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang masih menunduk dengan lesu nya.

"Jadi apa alasan mu untuk pergi tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu?" tanya raja Taejong meminta penjelasan lebih.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak memikirkan jawaban yang baik untuk ayahnya.

"Tadi aku melihat sosok teman ku jadi tanpa berpikir panjang aku langsung berlari mengejar nya" jujur Kyuhyun.

"Siapa?" Kyuhyun menatap ayah nya yang kembali mengajukan pertanyaan. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala.

"_Aniyo_. Ternyata saat mengejarnya aku baru sadar itu bukan sosok yang ku kenal. Dan aku bingung bagaiamana harus kembali hingga akhirnya kasim Choi menemukan ku" dusta Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak ingin berdusta tapi ia tidak mungkin mengatakan siapa orang yang di kejar nya. Ia sendiri pun belum yakin.

Raja Taejong menganggukan kepala nya paham.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak menyalahkan mu. Saat aku muda pun aku pernah melakukan banyak kesalahan seperti ini haha"

"_Jeonha_" tegur ratu Wongyeong saat suami nya terlihat membela perbuatan Kyuhyun dan saat ini justru bernostalgia dan tertawa pelan.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum geli mendengar pengakuan sang ayah.

"_Ne_. Walaupun aku tidak menyalahkan mu tapi aku juga tidak membenarkan perbuatan mu ini. Apa kau tahu apa saja akibat yang terjadi karena dirimu?" Raja Taejong kembali berbicara dengan nada serius dan bijak nya.

"Inspeksi yang seharusnya kita lakukan jadi tidak selancar yang di rencanakan. Semua prajurit dan pengawal panik dan mengelilingi pasar hanya untuk mencari mu. Membuat banyak orang rugi karena perbuatan mu. Membuat ku dan ratu khawatir akan keselamatan mu" Raja Taejong mulai menjabarkan.

"_Mianhamnida abeoji_" Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya sembari meremas kedua tangan nya yang tersembunyi di bawah meja.

"Aku yakin putra mahkota pasti mengerti dan ku harap hal ini tidak akan terulang lagi"

"_Ne ahba-mama_"

"Belajarlah untuk menjadi lebih bertanggung jawab dan berpikirlah panjang sebelum melakukan sesuatu. Ini salah satu faktor penting"

"_Algesseumnida mama_"

Raja Taejong dan ratu Wongyeong tersenyum lega melihat Kyuhyun mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah. Putra mahkota bisa kembali ke pavilium mu. Kau terlihat sangat lelah Kyuhyunie" ucap ratu Wongyeong membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. Ia selalu senang jika sang _eomma_ memanggil nama nya dengan panggilan manis seperti itu.

"_Ne. Ahba-mama, eomma-mama_, putra mahkota undur diri"

Kyuhyun beranjak dari kursi nya lalu membungkukan badan nya sebagai salam kemudian melangkah keluar ruangan.

Dengan langkah gontai Kyuhyun menyusuri halaman istana menuju pavilium nya bersama rombongan nya. Kasim Choi terlihat cemas dengan keadaan lesu yang masih di tunjukan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Apa anda baik-baik saja putra mahkota?" tanya Kasim Choi akhirnya.

Kyuhyun melirik ke belakang tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

"_Gwenchana_" jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Kasim Choi pun tak bertanya lebih banyak lagi dan memilih patuh mengikuti langkah putra mahkota.

"Aaahh~"

Kyuhyun menghela napas setelah mendudukan diri di sebuah ruangan dalam pavilium nya. Tangan nya di tumpu kan di meja dan ia mulai menatap kosong udara dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Putra mahkota" panggil kasim Choi yang berlutut di dekat pintu.

"Kasim Choi tolong beritahu pangeran Kim, Heechul-_ssi_, Siwon-_ssi_ dan Jong Woon-_ssi_ untuk segera menghadap ku" titah Kyuhyun tanpa menghadap ke arah kasim Choi.

"Sekarang putra mahkota?" tanya kasim Choi sedikit ragu karena hari sudah malam.

"Baik putra mahkota"

Kasim Choi pun menganggukan kepala saat mendapat tatapan tajam dari Kyuhyu yang tak membalas ucapan nya. Dia pun meminta undur diri untuk melakukan tugas nya. Setelahnya, Kyuhyun pun hanya seorang diri di ruangan nya, dengan lemas _namja_ itu menyandarkan kepala nya di meja. Mata nya terpejam dengan pikiran melayang-layang.

Setelah beberapa saat terdiam tak melakukan apapun, Kyuhyun mulai menegakan posisi duduk nya lalu tangan terjulur ke dalam lengan hanbok nya. Mengambil sebuah lipatan kertas yang ia sembunyikan di dalam sana. Kyuhyun memperhatikan kertas itu terlebih dahulu sebelum membuka nya kembali.

Mata nya mulai bergerak membaca setiap kalimat yang ada di dalam nya.

_Angin berhembus, memecah keheningan malam_

_Mengalun bagai sebuah lagu pengantar_

_Dari jendela kayu, terlihat_

_Rembulan bertahta di langit, menunjukkan kekuasaan nya_

_Sungguh menakjubkan karya Pencipta_

_Tapi…_

_Mengapa buliran bening ini tetap terjatuh?_

_Bagai tetes embun di pagi hari, membasahi permukaan daun_

_Kesukaan terselimuti kedukaan_

_Bukankah terlihat menyedihkan?_

_ P.J.S_

Kyuhyun termenung setelah membaca deret kalimat bagai sebuah sajak puisi seorang sastrawan tersebut. Berulang kali ia membaca sajak demi sajak mencari maksud tersembunyi di dalam nya. Satu yang Kyuhyun yakini yaitu Leeteuk bukan orang sembarangan.

Mengingat jarang sekali rakyat biasa bersekolah bahkan kebanyakan dari mereka tidak bisa membaca dan menulis. Leeteuk bisa menulis dan membaca, dia juga membuat puisi seperti ini?

Kyuhyun menghela napas dan menatap kertas di meja dengan tatapan sendu. Rasa penasaran akan orang itu semakin membesar. Ia mengalihkan tatapan nya pada jendela kayu di samping nya. Membuka salah satu daun dari jendela itu, mempersilahkan semilir angin malam masuk. Melamun, memperhatikan halaman pavilium dan sesekali memandangi langit malam.

"Putra mahkota" Panggilan dari luar pintu membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun.

"Pangeran Kim, Heechul-_ssi_, Siwon-_ssi_ dan JongWoon-_ssi_ telah tiba" suara yang Kyuhyun yakini milik kasim Choi itu memberitahu kedatangan orang-orang yang Kyuhyun undang ke pavilium nya ini.

"Biarkan mereka masuk" titah Kyuhyun.

Pintu pun di bukakan oleh dayang dan empat orang yang di tunggu Kyuhyun pun mulai masuk ke dalam ruangan dan mendudukan diri mereka di hadapan Kyuhyun setelah putra mahkota mempersilahkan. Kyuhyun memperhatikan keempat orang itu bergantian.

"Apa yang membuat putra mahkota meminta kedatangan kami di malam hari ini?" tanya Heechul dengan tatapan sulit di artikan membuat Kyuhyun meringis. Ia lupa jika ini sudah malam dan dengan seenaknya menyuruh empat orang itu menghadap, tapi dia memang punya kuasa bukan?

"_Mianhae_ memanggil kalian malam-malam _hyung_" sesal Kyuhyun lesu membuat empat orang itu mengerutkan dahi nya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kyunie?" tanya Yesung sambil memandang Kyuhyun cemas.

"Apa kau sakit?" timpal Siwon.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala nya dan mulai menatap keempat orang itu dengan tatapan memelas seperti kucing kecil yang tersesat.

"_Hyung_~" rengek Kyuhyun manja membuat empat orang itu tersenyum geli.

"_Waeyo_? Setelah kehebohan karena menghilangnya putra mahkota di Hanyang sore tadi, sekarang apa lagi heum?" goda Heechul.

Kyuhyun membulatkan mata nya lucu, "Kalian tahu?" tanya nya dengan polos.

"Tentu saja. Kau tersandung saat jalan saja bisa menjadi berita hangat apalagi menghilang di pasar saat inspeksi dan membuat heboh" jawab Heechul acuh tak acuh membuat Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipi nya kesal.

Kyuhyun menghela napas kembali. Pandangan nya mulai bertemu dengan pandangan Kibum yang sedaritadi hanya terdiam.

"Bum _hyung_~" rengek Kyuhyun seperti kebiasaan jika terjadi sesuatu pada kakak sepupu nya itu. Kibum hanya tersenyum kecil sedangkan Heechul sudah memutar bola mata nya malas mendengar rengekan manja dari putra mahkota.

"Ceritakan saja" balas Kibum sambil tersenyum tipis seakan mengerti maksud Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepala lalu membenarkan posisi duduknya. Kedua lengan nya bertumpu pada meja dan tatapan matanya menatap empat hyung nya secara bergantian.

"Tadi aku bertemu dengan orang itu lagi" ucap Kyuhyun memulai ceritanya.

"Orang itu?" gumam Siwon bingung.

"_Namja_ yang kita temui seminggu lalu, yang tidak sengaja ku tabrak" jelas Kyuhyun membuat Kibum, Siwon dan Heechul terdiam dengan ekspresi berubah serius sarat ketidaksukaan. Hanya Yesung yang masih mengernyit bingung karena tidak tahu kejadian apa yang terjadi. Namun _namja_ itu memutuskan untuk diam dan mendengarkan saja.

"Karena itu aku pergi meninggalkan rombongan dan mengejarnya" lanjut Kyuhyun lagi.

"Mengejar orang bermulut kotor itu? Untuk apa? Kau ini kurang kerjaan _eoh_?" tanya Heechul asal namun dengan raut kesal. Sepertinya _namja_ cantik itu masih menyimpan kekesalan dan tidak terima akan perkataan kasar _namja_ itu.

Kyuhyun menggedikan bahu nya, "Aku penasaran dengan nya" gumam Kyuhyun.

"Lalu?" tanya Kibum mendahului Heechul yang hendak membuka suara nya kembali. Heechul mendengus kesal pada pangeran yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Saat aku mengejarnya, aku justru bertabrakan dengan tiga orang _cheonmin_ jahat"

Keempat namja itu mendengar dengan seksama cerita putra mahkota nya.

"Mereka meminta uang, mengancam ku dan mendorongku" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menggembungkan pipi nya sehingga ekspresi serius nya berubah menjadi lucu.

"Apa kau terluka Kyu?" tanya Siwon tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa cemas nya. Bagaimana pun Kyuhyun yang sudah di kenalnya setahun lebih sedikit banyak sudah ia anggap sebagai adik laki-laki nya sendiri. Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu menggeleng.

"Tangan ku hanya sedikit tergores" ucap Kyuhyun membuat hyungdeul nya mendesah lega.

"Nah lihat _namja_ itu hanya membawa sial bagimu saja" celetuk Heechul sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_Aniyo_ Chul _hyung_. Apa kalian tahu? Saat tiga _cheonmin_ itu menjahati ku, _namja_ itu tiba-tiba muncul dan menolongku. Dia sedikit bertengkar dengan _cheonmin_ sebelum mengusir mereka pergi" Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus saat mengingat kejadian tersebut.

"Ternyata dia orang baik" simpul Siwon dengan nada polos sembari menunjukan _dimple smile_ nya yang langsung di setujui dengan anggukan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Hanya melakukan hal itu tidak berarti dia orang baik. Bisa saja mereka bersengkongkol. Apa kau lupa dengan perkataan tidak sopan nya, _Ma_?" gumam Heechul malas pada Siwon yang hanya meringis.

"Jangan berprasangka buruk, _hyung_. Setidaknya dia sudah menolong Kyuhyun" balas Siwon.

"Setiap orang memiliki kebaikan dan keburukan nya masing-masing. Tidak ada yang sempurna" gumam Yesung tiba-tiba.

Yesung tersenyum saat yang lain memperhatikan nya, "Itu benar kan?" tanya nya yang di balas dengan anggukan setuju dari yang lain.

"Memangnya ada kejadian apa seminggu lalu dengan orang itu? Siapa dia?" tanya Yesung mengutarakan kebingungan nya.

"Ah! Kau tidak tahu kepala besar. Orang itu sudah menghina dan menjelekan kaum bangsawan. Mulutnya benar-benar tidak terdidik. Ish, aku rasa dia hanya _cheonmin_ bodoh yang hanya bisa berkata dan tidak berpikir" ucap Heechul dengan nada kesal.

"Chul _hyung_…" tegur Siwon agar Heechul tidak berkata demikian namun namja _cantik_ itu tampak tidak peduli.

"Leeteuk"

Empat orang itu beralih menatap Kyuhyun saat mendengar gumaman pelan dari putra mahkota nya.

"Dia bilang nama nya Leeteuk" ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

Kibum, Siwon dan Yesung mengangguk paham, hanya Heechul yang tampak acuh tak acuh.

"Dan aku rasa dia bukan seorang _cheonmin_. Mungkin saja seorang _chungin_ atau _sangmin_. Aku rasa dia orang yang cukup pintar" Kyuhyun kembali berucap sembari menatap sendu kertas yang ada di hadapan nya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kibum yang menyadari tatapan sendu adik sepupu nya.

Kyuhyun terdiam sebelum menggeser kertas di meja nya ke arah empat orang di hadapan nya. Mereka menatap Kyuhyun heran sebelum beralih melihat kertas di meja.

Siwon dan Heechul terlihat mengernyit membaca tulisan yang ada di kertas itu. Kibum dan Yesung terlihat serius membaca.

"Puisi?" gumam Yesung setelah selesai membaca.

"Siapa yang membuat nya?" tanya Kibum pada Kyuhyun.

"PJS?" gumam Siwon menceletuk.

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepala nya lalu mengambil kertas itu dan meneliti nya.

"Ini kertas milik Leeteuk-_ssi_. Aku tidak mengerti inisial dari PJS ini, tapi jika benar Leeteuk-_ssi_ yang menulis nya berarti dia bukan orang biasa bukan?" ungkap Kyuhyun.

"Dia bisa membaca dan menulis. Dia juga mengerti sastra cukup baik. Sepertinya kita salah mengira jika dia kaum _sangmin_ atau _cheonmin_" gumam Kibum yang di setujui dengan anggukan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Tapi dia tidak terlihat seperti seorang _yongha_" gumam Heechul.

Mereka terdiam dan terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing membiarkan ruangan tersebut di lingkupi oleh keheningan. Kyuhyun masih memandangi kertas di tangan nya dengan seksama.

"Jadi?" Kibum membuka suara memecah keheningan yang terjadi.

Kyuhyun beralih menatap Kibum dan tiga _hyung_ nya yang lain. Ia tersenyum tipis sebelum membuka mulutnya.

"Ini alasan aku memanggil kalian malam ini. Aku ingin meminta tolong" ungkap Kyuhyun akhirnya.

Keempat nya terdiam membiarkan Kyuhyun untuk melanjutkan perkataan nya kembali.

"Aku ingin kalian menyelidiki Leeteuk-_ssi_. Siapa dia sebenarnya dan dimana tempat tinggal nya. Tidak mungkin aku meminta Kasim Choi menyelidiki" ucap Kyuhyun lagi, "Bisakah kalian membantu ku?"

"Aish bocah untuk apa kau repot mencari asal usul orang itu" gumam Heechul yang tidak mengerti arah pikir putra mahkota tersebut.

"_Jebal hyung_~" pinta Kyuhyun.

"Ish, apa yang bisa ku lakukan sekarang? Walaupun tidak suka tapi aku tidak bisa menolak titah putra mahkota kan? Aku akan mencari nya di daftar penduduk nanti" tukas Heechul dengan ekspresi malas namun itu cukup membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum puas.

"Ah! Aku juga melihat nya keluar dari sebuah toko kertas di pasar tadi" ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

"Dimana? Toko kertas di pasar tidak hanya satu" tanya Siwon membuat Kyuhyun meringis lalu menggelengkan kepala, "Aku tidak tahu pasti tempat nya tadi" jujurnya.

"Boleh aku melihat kertas itu?" tanya Yesung. Kyuhyun segera menyerahkan kertas itu pada Yesung.

Yesung terlihat tengah meraba permukaan kertas dan meneliti setiap sudut nya.

"Ada apa Sungie _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran. Yesung mengangguk entah karena apa lalu tersenyum, "Sepertinya aku tahu dimana toko yang menjual kertas seperti ini" ucapnya membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar.

"Bolehkah aku membawa kertas ini? Aku akan ke toko itu dan menanyakan kertas ini pada penjual nya, mungkin ia tahu siapa yang membeli nya" ucap Yesung lagi.

"_Ne_ tentu saja" Kyuhyun menganggukan kepala nya antusias.

"Baiklah aku akan menemani Yesung _hyung_" ucap Siwon.

Akhirnya pembagian tugas selesai. Pencarian identitas asli dari _namja_ yang menyebut dirinya Leeteuk tersebut. Kyuhyun tersenyum puas, untung saja dia memiliki teman seperti mereka. Tidak mungkin ia meminta tolong pada kasim choi untuk menyelidiki, akan ada banyak pertanyaan dari pengasuhnya itu dan Kyuhyun tak ingin ambil resiko.

"Baiklah sebaiknya kami undur diri sekarang, putra mahkota juga harus istirahat bukan?" ucap Heechul.

"_Ne. Gomawo hyungdeul_"

Setelah memberi salam mereka pun hendak beranjak pergi.

"Ah Bum _hyung_…" panggil Kyuhyun saat Kibum hendak berdiri. Mereka saling bertatapan sejenak sebelum Kibum memutuskan untuk duduk kembali.

Heechul, Siwon dan Yesung yang mengerti pun undur diri terlebih dahulu. Setelah ketiga nya menghilang dari pandangan, Kyuhyun berdiri dari balik meja nya dan menghampiri Kibum lalu mendudukan diri di dekat sepupu nya itu.

"_Waeyo_?" tanya Kibum dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"_Hyung_ menginap saja di sini, _nde_?" pinta Kyuhyun sambil menatap Kibum penuh harap.

Kibum berpikir sejenak, "Tapi…"

"_Jebal_~ aku akan meminta orang untuk ke rumah mu dan memberitahu jika kau menginap di sini"

Akhirnya Kibum pun mengangguk pasrah dan Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. Mereka segera pergi ke ruangan tidur yang sudah di siapkan oleh dayang sebelum nya, dua futon hangat dengan selimut tebal sudah ada di sana. Penghangat ruangan pun sudah di nyalakan sehingga ruangan tidak terasa dingin lagi.

Kyuhyun mengenakan _sakgui_ dan _baji_ berwarna putih bersih sedangkan Kibum memakai pakaian serupa berwarna kuning gading untuk tidur.

Tanpa membuang waktu, kedua nya sudah berbaring santai di futon masing-masing. Bukan hal baru jika Kibum sering menginap di sini. Sejak kecil, Kyuhyun memang sering meminta Kibum menginap dan menemani nya agar tidak sendirian dalam pavilium ini.

"Bum _hyung_…" panggil Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan tatapan nya dari langit-langit. Kibum yang hanya bergumam pelan menanggapi.

"Apa raja dan ratu memarahi mu karena kau kabur hari ini?" tanya Kibum akhirnya karena Kyuhyun tak kunjung membuka suara.

"Hm _aniyo_. Mereka memang sedikit kecewa tapi mereka tidak memarahi ku hanya sedikit menasihati" Kyuhyun terkikik geli mengingat ekspresi yang di tunjukan oleh kedua orang tua nya tadi. Kibum hanya menggelengkan kepala nya.

"Kenapa kau penasaran sekali dengan orang itu, Kyu?" tanya Kibum lagi.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak, ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa merasa penasaran. "Dia orang yang menarik _hyung_" ucap Kyuhyun akhirnya.

"Aku yakin dia orang baik. Aku merasa nyaman di dekatnya. Ada tatapan hangat dan lembut dalam tatapan dingin yang di tunjukan nya" tambahnya.

"Dia tahu identitasmu yang sebenarnya?"

"Ah heum dia tahu haha dan itu yang membuat ku semakin tertarik. Dia tahu identitas ku tapi sikapnya masih sangat dingin dan sinis. Tidak ada yang berani bersikap seperti itu bahkan Heechul _hyung_ saja tidak. Bukankah menarik _hyung_?" Kyuhyun memaparkan hal tersebut dengan semangat. Kibum tertawa pelan mendengar cerita itu.

"Pasti ada alasan mengapa orang itu bersikap demikian. Aku ingin menjadikan nya _hyung_ ku juga" tekad Kyuhyun.

"Apa tidak berlebihan?" tanya Kibum.

"_Aniyo_"

"Yang penting jangan berbuat macam-macam" Kibum mengingatkan, "Apapun itu asal kau tidak berbuat berlebihan, aku akan mendukung nya" lanjutnya lagi.

Kyuhyun menolehkan pandangan nya lalu memberikan senyuman tulus pada Kibum yang mulai memejamkan matanya.

"_Gomawo_ Bum _hyung_"

Memiliki orang yang mempercayai mu dan selalu mendukung semua perbuatan mu yang baik akan lebih berharga dari puluhan harta yang di miliki. Bisa kalian bayangkan bagaimana jika di dunia ini tidak ada seorang pun yang berada di samping mu dan mempercayai mu? Kau akan merasa sendirian di dunia yang sangat besar ini. Selalu bersyukur untuk sesuatu yang terlihat begitu sederhana. Untuk semua orang-orang yang masih berada di samping mu hingga detik ini.

.

.

**-To be Continued- **

.

.

**Note : **

**Geujeongjeon** = Tempat pemerintahan Raja

**Jeonha** = Yang Mulia Raja

**Ahba-mama** = Ayah Raja

**Yongha** = pemuda bangsawan

**Eomma-mama** = Ibu Ratu

**Algeseumnida** = saya mengerti

**Mama** = Yang Mulia

**Yangban** = Bangsawan

**Chungin** = rakyat menengah

**Sangmin** = rakyat bawah

**Cheonmin** = rakyat jelata

.

Wah~ banyak juga yang suka sageuk ternyata haha. Aku ambil banyak inspirasi dari macam-macam drama sageuk jadi maklum kalo ada mirip-mirip.

Dan di FF ini, semua member akan muncul kok. Mereka akan muncul seiring berjalan nya waktu (?). Di chap kemarin ada yang sadar gak udah ada 4 member yang muncul tanpa nama selain KyuBumSiChulYe? Banyak yang nebak cuma yang tabrakan ma Kyu—haha.

Di chap 2 ini, 1 member terungkap. Itu Teuki~ bukan Ming ahaha. Sekali-kali buat sikap Teuk yang dingin dulu kkk~ Terus muncul 1 member misterius lagi. /ribet ye -.-v/

Terimakasih untuk semua readers~

Semoga gak bingung bacanya soalnya lye buatnya juga bingung sendiri /slaped/

.

**Replying Riview :**

**Asa** : haha di ff ini begitulah karakter Kyu, kemarin lupa nyantumin OOC di warning. Mianhae ^^ ne sudah lanjut, yang di pasar sudah terungkap kan? Gomawo~

**Freaky Virus** : wah iya sudah lanjut, gomawo~

**Ratnasparkyu** : yang nabrak kyu sudah terungkap kkk~ syukur deh kalo suka :3 gomawo~

**Arum Junnie** : Haha iya lagi pengen nyoba aja genre sageuk gini, mianhae kalo aneh :/ Hae? Ehhmmm, nantikan saja di chap depan kkk~ sip sudah lanjut, gomawo~

**AngeLeeteuk** : Nah! Soalnya Korea selalu bangga sama sejarahnya sendiri. Mereka akan mengemas (?) drama sageuk seapik mungkin agar negara lain tertarik n mengenal sejarah mereka dengan baik. Gak kayak Ina, sinetron semua, sekali ada yang sejarah jadi gaje -_-" just my opinion sih kkk~ Si Angel udah keluar itu~ :3 sudah lanjut, gomawo~

**Kyuwook** : haha gitu deh, kayak di drama-drama aja gitu /slaped/ ne sudah lanjut, gomawo~

**Kyurielf** : Haha iya gak tahu kenapa pengen nyoba genre sageuk padahal susah banget ngetik nya T-T itu teuk~ :3 haha pangeran myungseong yang di princess hour? Haha aku banyak ambil dari drama sageuk lain jadi maklum banyak mirip nya ._.v sipp~ gomawo~

**Fitriyy Haffsari** : oke sudah di lanjut, gomawo~

**Ay** : ne masih sangat panjang perjalanan Kyu di sini haha sudah di lanjut, gomawo~

**Kyuzi** : Hahaha menurutku ini emang banyak berchap banyak. Ini panjang kan? ._. Jinja? Aku baru bayangin ini setelah nonton rooftop prince sama ngulang sungkyunkwan scandal haha. Iya saeng susah buat cerita genre ini. Harus tahu sedikit sejarahnya terus nyari kata-kata yang tepat. Arrrgh /stress/ kkk~ ne sudah di lanjut kok, gomawo~

**SunakumaKYUMIN** : haha aku aja melting bayangin Kyu pakai baju kerajaan gitu. Aigoo~ andai mereka main drama sageuk begini kyyaaa~ /crazy/ sudah lanjut, gomawo~

**Guest** : Ini siapa? Kura? Kasih nama aja biar aku tahu hehe sip udah lanjut kok~ bukan saengie, itu teuk~ :3 racoon appa belum muncul haha sip gomawo~

**haekyuLLua** : chap kemarin udah banyak kok saeng cuma masih misterius kkk~ sip, gak lama kan? Gomawo~

**vha Chandra** : hahaa iyyaa~ belum pernah mencicipi bikin sageuk begini *-* siplah saengie~ sudah lanjut kok, gomawo~

**Guest** : haha coba lihat pic nya oppadeul yang pakai habok begitu, lumayan banyak kok biar gampang bayangin nya hehe ne gomawo~

**Ndah951231** : haha aku buatnya juga bingung ini. Berhubung tentang kerajaan gini jadi ada beberapa kalimat harus formal dan pasti keliatan kaku n bosenin -_-v itu Teuk :3 kkk sip, masih jauh itu. Gomawo~

**Ghaida** : Ahaha the moon that embraces the sun, itu juga fusion sageuk. Salah satu fav drama aku~ novelist yang bikin cerita itu keren banget deh! Bisa bayangin n nulis dengan sempurna jadi berasa sejarah asli Kkk~ sip udah di lanjut kok, gomawo~

**Safa Fishy** : ne sudah lanjut, gomawo~

**Riekyumidwife** : aku juga suka drama sageuk eonn~! Drama sageuk itu kerennn banget kkk~ iya gyumbul jadi crown prince hihi melting deh bayangin dia jadi crownprince *Q* sip gak lama kan? Gomawo~

**Gyu1315** : gomawo sudah riview~

**heeeHyun** : Haha aku juga buat nya bosen ndiri kok. Maklum baru pertama kali buat genre sageuk gini. Dan berhubung kerajaan pasti omongan nya rada formal. Susah rangkai kata-kata nya di FF ini kkk~ itu Teuk :3 sip, sudah lanjut. Gomawo~

**wembell** : haha quotes itu ya~ ne gomawo

**dhedingdong** : Ciat~ berpetualang ke jaman joseon~ kkk sip sudah lanjut kok, gomawo~

**Cho Angel Kim** : Benarkah? Aku juga suka sageuk drama ^^ tenang, di sini aku selalu membawa FF bertema brothership, friendship, family. Tidak pernah BL, jadi ini pun tidak akan ada BL nya, focus ke persahabatan mereka^^ ne, sudah lanjut, gomawo~

**Arumfishy** : hoho pasti dong ada Hae~ semua akan muncul kok. Sip, gomawo~

**Fitri MY** : Haha jinja? Semoga gak bosenin deh. Sip, gomawo~

**Shinjoo24** : bukan, itu Teuk :3 beda banget ma karakter Teuk ya? Lebih ke Ming? Haha mianhae, gomawo uda riview~

**Lunkyu** : Ne, aku juga baru di genre ini. semoga tidak membosankan, ne sudah lanjut. Gomawo~

**KyuHaELF** : Tenang, semua member akan muncul di sini. Teuk udah muncul kok :3 jinja? Syukur deh kalo suka karya-karya ku. Gomawo~

**Teukiangle** : ohoho si ichaelfs toh, ketemu lagi~ kkk teuki sudah keluar kok :3 sip, sudah lanjut. Gomawo~

**Pikusparkyu** : wah terimakasih~ ne sudah updet kok ehehe

.

**KamsaHaemnida yeorobun~**

**LyELF**


	3. Chapter 3

_**GUNGJEON UJEONG**_

**-THE PALACE FRIENDSHIP-**

.

.

**Main Cast** :

All Super Junior's members

.

**Rated** : T

**Genre** : Friendship, Drama, Fusion-Sageuk

**Warning** : Typo(s), bored, bad plot, OOC

**Disclaimer** : All Cast isn't mine but this story is mine! Don't copy anything without my permission.

.

**LyELF**

**Enjoy Reading!**

.

.

.

**PART 3**

†_TPF_†

Suasana teduh begitu terasa hari ini. Sang mentari seperti nya enggan mengeluarkan sinar terik nya melainkan hanya sebuah sinar biasa yang hangat. Angin berhembus cukup kencang membuat suasana semakin terasa teduh. Beberapa daun dari pepohonan rindang terlepas dari ranting nya dan mulai mengikuti arah angin.

"Teuki _hyung_!"

Teriakan itu terdengar di tengah keramaian orang di pasar Hanyang. Beberapa orang di buat menoleh ke arah pemuda yang tengah berlari sembari melambaikan tangan nya. Senyuman lebar terkesan kekanakan itu terpantri di wajah tampan nya.

Leeteuk yang merasa terpanggil pun menghentikan langkahnya lalu membalikan badan nya. Senyuman lembut hingga _dimple_ kecil di sudut pipi kirinya terlihat. Senyuman yang hanya akan di tunjukan pada orang-orang yang sudah di kenalnya dekat saja.

"Akhirnya _hyung_ berhenti juga."

_Namja_ yang tadi berlari itu sekarang sudah berada di hadapan Leeteuk. _Namja_ itu membungkukan badan nya dengan kedua tangan bertumpu pada lutut. Mengatur napas nya yang cukup terengah karena berlari terlebih dahulu sebelum menegakan tubuhnya kembali.

"Apa kabar Hae-_ah_?"

Donghae—pemuda itu tersenyum lebar mendengar sapaan dari Leeteuk. Ia mengangguk pasti sebelum menjawab.

"Sangat baik. Dan aku sangat merindukan mu, _hyung_. Kenapa kau tidak pernah datang ke Han-_gang_ lagi _eoh_? Kami menanti mu," Donghae berucap dengan berbagai ekspresi. Mulai dari senang, memelas hingga protes membuat Leeteuk tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum geli nya.

"_Mianhae_. Belakangan ini aku cukup sibuk," balas Leeteuk.

"Mainlah ke Han-_gang_, _hyung_~" pinta Donghae setengah merengek.

"Nanti aku pasti main ke sana jika ada waktu senggang," jawab Leeteuk pasti membuat Donghae melebarkan senyuman nya.

Donghae memperhatikan sosok Leeteuk seksama lalu bertanya, "Apa yang _hyung_ lakukan di sini?"

"Seperti biasa, membeli kertas" Leeteuk menunjukan tumpukan kertas yang ada di tangan nya.

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kertas lagi," gumam nya malas.

"Kau sendiri?" Leeteuk balik bertanya sembari terkekeh.

Donghae terdiam sejenak sebelum menyengir sambil mengelus tengkuknya, "Itu…"

"Jangan bilang kau mencuri lagi?" selidik Leeteuk sambil memincingkan mata nya terlihat jelas tidak suka. Donghae masih menyengir sambil sesekali tertawa canggung. Otak nya yang tidak terlalu pintar itu mulai bekerja mencari sebuah jawaban dan alasan yang tepat agar _namja_ di hadapan nya ini tidak marah.

"Itu… Tentu saja ti—"

"HAE~~"

Leeteuk dan Donghae sontak menoleh saat mendengar seseorang memanggil nama Donghae dengan suara ceria nya. Seorang _namja_ bertubuh kurus berlari sembari mengulas _gummy smile_ manis nya. Orang-orang yang melihat nya hanya tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi lucu dari anak itu.

"Hae! Kenapa meninggalkan ku begitu saja? Aish Ya sudahlah. Ah! Lihat aku mendapatkan banyak roti. Kalau kau tidak pergi, kita pasti bisa mendapat lebih banyak dari ini."

_Namja_ yang biasa di panggil Eunhyuk itu langsung mencerocos saat tiba di hadapan Donghae sembari menunjukan sekeranjang tumpukan roti di tangan nya. Donghae hanya bisa meringis melihat kekecewaan dari Eunhyuk dan tatapan tajam dari Leeteuk. Ingin sekali rasanya Ia memukul kepala rekan nya itu karena berbicara di saat tidak tepat.

"Hyukie!" pekik Donghae kesal karena Eunhyuk terus berbicara tanpa mempedulikan ekspresi menegurnya.

Eunhyuk mengerutkan dahinya karena sahabat nya itu memekik. Donghae berusaha memberi kode pada Eunhyuk lewat sebuah lirikan. Eunhyuk pun mengikuti arah lirikan Donghae dan langsung tersentak kaget saat mendapatkan Leeteuk yang sudah tersenyum dingin.

"T-Teuki _hyung_! _A-annyeong_~"

Eunhyuk berucap dengan gugup dan terbata. Ia langsung membungkukan badan nya untuk memberi salamDandengan segera menyembunyikan keranjang roti di balik punggung nya. Hingga kemudian Donghae dan Eunhyuk hanya bisa saling melirik dan tersenyum canggung pada Leeteuk yang masih menatap mereka intens.

"Mencuri lagi?" tanya Leeteuk pelan namun tegas dan sedikit dingin menandakan ketidaksukaan _namja_ itu pada perbuatan kedua nya.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk pun memutuskan hanya terdiam sambil menundukan kepalanya menghindari tatapan tajam dari orang yang pernah menolong mereka dahulu.

"Bukankah sudah _hyung_ katakan untuk jangan mencuri lagi?" Leeteuk menggelengkan kepala nya.

"Kalian ingin di pukuli dan di adili seperti dulu jika tertangkap lagi, heum?" Donghae dan Eunhyuk langsung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Mengingat kejadian itu saja sudah membuat mereka bergidik ngeri, tentu saja mereka tak ingin mengulangi hal tersebut.

"Itu tidak baik. Sesulit apapun kita, jangan pernah mencuri lagi. Selain itu perbuatan tidak terpuji. Dan orang-orang dengan derajat tinggi nan sombong itu akan semakin memandang rendah kita jika melihat hal ini," ucap Leeteuk berusaha membuka pikiran dua anak yang berbeda setahun lebih muda dari nya itu.

"Tapi kami lapar, _hyung_," jujur Eunhyuk dengan wajah memelas.

"Temui aku jika kalian lapar atau membutuhkan sesuatu, aku sudah mengatakan itu bukan?" ucap Leeteuk lagi sedikit keras.

"Kami mencuri bukan hanya untuk diri kami. Tapi juga untuk anak-anak lain nya. Dan kami sudah sering menyusahkan mu."

Eunhyuk kembali membalas ucapan Leeteuk walau Donghae sudah menarik-narik _sakgui_ coklat lusuh yang di kenakan nya seakan menyuruh sahabatnya untuk diam saha.

Leeteuk menghela napas sebelum berjalan mendekati Eunhyuk membuat _namja bergummy smile_ itu semakin menundukan kepala nya kembali. Eunhyuk memejamkan mata nya saat Leeteuk sudah berada di hadapan nya dan mengulurkan tangan ke arah nya.

Namun sedetik kemudian, Eunhyuk membuka dan mengerjapkan mata nya polos. Leeteuk mengelus dengan lembut surai rambutnya yang sedikit kusut.

"_Hyung_…" gumam Eunhyuk saat Leeteuk membungkukan badan nya, mensejajarkan pandangan nya dengan wajah Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk seakan terhipnotis dengan tatapan teduh dan senyuman yang sangat indah bagai malaikat itu.

"Berapa pun kalian membutuhkan uang untuk membeli makanan, aku akan berusaha memberikan nya," ucap Leeteuk lembut.

"Kami selalu merepotkan mu, _hyung._"

"Tapi aku senang melakukan nya."

Eunhyuk terdiam sebelum mengulas senyuman tulus, "_Gomawo Teuki hyung_," ucap nya.

Leeteuk mengangguk lalu menegakan tubuhnya kembali. Ia tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba Donghae memeluk nya sekilas lalu _namja_ berwajah kekanakan itu tersenyum lebar.

"Kami sangat beruntung bisa mengenal mu. Kau adalah malaikat kami~" ungkapnya membuat Leeteuk tertawa pelan, "Jangan berlebihan. Aku bukan malaikat. Aku sama seperti kalian," ucap Leeteuk sembari mengacak surai rambut Donghae.

Setelahnya Leeteuk mengeluarkan kantung kecil berwarna merah maroon dari dalam _jeogori_ nya lalu menyerahkan kantung tersebut pada Donghae yang menerima nya dengan kernyitan bingung.

"Bayar roti yang kalian ambil dan beli beberapa roti lagi untuk semua nya dengan uang itu," titah Leeteuk.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk terdiam sambil saling melempar tatapan, "Semua nya untuk kami?" tanya Donghae sambil menatap Leeteuk dan kantung uang di tangan nya bergantian.

Leeteuk mengangguk pasti membuat Donghae dan Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar.

"_Gomawo hyung_~!" sorak kegirangan Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

Leeteuk hanya tersenyum tipis memperhatikan keceriaan dari dua orang yang sudah di anggap nya adik sendiri itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang yang memakai _darumugi_ terbuat dari kain satin yang lembut berwarna orange bercorak putih dengan ukiran cantik pada kain nya itu tengah memperhatikan ketiga nya dengan seksama.

Ia menarik sudut bibirnya saat menatap Leeteuk intens.

"Memang menarik," gumam nya pada diri sendiri sebelum melangkah pergi dari tempat tersebut.

.

.

.

Alunan suara dari alat musik seperti _gayageum_ dan _haegeum_ terdengar indah menyelimuti aula cukup besar di sebuah rumah seorang pemusik kota ini. Beberapa orang tengah duduk memainkan alat musik nya masing-masing untuk berlatih.

Begitu pula dengan putra pertama dari pemusik itu, Yesung pun tengah memainkan _gayageum_ nya. Matanya terpejam menikmati alunan merdu dari suara yang di hasilkan kecapi nya sedangkan jari mungil nya lincah memetik senar kecapi.

Setelah beberapa saat, permainan nya pun selesai. Yesung tersenyum puas lalu membuka mata nya dan langsung mendapat sambutan tepuk tangan pelan dari Siwon yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di rumah nya.

"Permainan mu semakin hebat. Sempurna!" puji Siwon yang berdiri tak jauh dari Yesung.

Yesung hanya tersenyum menawan lalu meletakan _gayageum_ nya di lantai kayu aula tersebut. Kemudian ia berdiri dan menghampiri Siwon.

"Kapan kau datang, Wonie?" tanya Yesung setelah berada di hadapan Siwon.

"Beberapa saat lalu," jawab Siwon dengan _dimple smile_ nya.

Yesung mengangguk paham. Kedua nya memang sepakat akan ke toko kertas untuk melaksanakan permintaan Kyuhyun hari ini.

Entah mengapa Yesung dan Siwon terdiam memperhatikan latihan dari para pemusik yang di pimpin oleh ayah Yesung tersebut. Lagu yang merdu membuat mereka seakan terhipnotis untuk menikmati setiap alunan nada.

Yesung mengedarkan pandangan nya memperhatikan setiap sudut aula hingga ke halaman rumah nya. Mata nya memincing saat melihat sebuah kepala menyembul di atas tembok pagar yang membatasi halaman rumah nya. Seorang _namja_ mungil dengan surai coklat madu yang sering sekali kepergok tengah berada di sana oleh Yesung.

Helaan napas keluar dari mulut Yesung. Dengan seksama dia memperhatikan apa yang di lakukan anak itu di atas sana. Sudah beberapa bulan ini, anak itu tak pernah absen mengintip saat latihan musik berlangsung.

Tatapan _namja_ mungil itu terfokus pada pemusik yang masih memainkan alat nya masing-masing. Sesekali mata nya terpejam dan kepala nya bergerak seirama dengan alunan nada, terlihat sangat menikmati.

Lagu memang menjadi salah satu faktor penghiburan. Setiap alunan nada bisa membuat hati menjadi lebih tenang dan damai. Tersirat sebuah makna dari permainan nada dalam sebuah lagu untuk di sampaikan kepada setiap pendengar.

Senyuman yang sedaritadi menghiasi wajah manis _namja_ itu mulai memudar saat ia membuka mata nya dan langsung bertemu pandang dengan anak pemilik rumah tersebut. Dengan sulit ia menelan ludahnya saat mendapat tatapan intens dari orang yang sering memergoki dan mengejarnya belakangan ini.

Tak banyak pikir, _namja_ mungil itu pun segera turun dari balok kayu yang menjadi tempat tumpuan kaki nya agar mencapi tembok pembatas kemudian segera berlari pergi.

Melihat itu, Yesung pun segera berlari keluar dari rumah. Namun ia terdiam di depan gerbang rumah nya dan hanya menatap punggung _namja_ mungil yang sudah berlari menjauh.

"Yesung _hyung_!"

Yesung menoleh ke arah Siwon yang ternyata mengikuti nya. Siwon mengerutkan dahi nya bingung kenapa _hyung_ nya tiba-tiba saja berlari keluar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Siwon mengutarkan kebingungan nya.

Yesung tersenyum lalu mengalihkan tatapan nya kembali ke jalan tempat anak tadi berlari, "Anak itu…" gumam nya.

Siwon mengikuti arah pandang Yesung masih dengan kernyitan bingung karena tak menemukan apa pun di sana. Hanya ada beberapa orang berlalu lalang dan tak mencurigakan.

"Kau ingat dengan anak yang bersenggolan dengan Kyuhyun saat di pasar dulu?" tanya Yesung.

Siwon terdiam berusaha mengingat hingga akhirnya ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dia sering mengintip dan memperhatikan kami saat latihan. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, karena setiap aku hendak menghampiri dan bertanya pada nya, dia sudah kabur," cerita Yesung.

Siwon mengangguk mengerti, "Mungkin dia tertarik dengan permainan musik kalian, _hyung_ dan mungkin saja dia malu karena ketahuan mengintip oleh mu," duga Siwon.

Yesung tersenyum geli, "Aku rasa juga begitu. Dia terlihat senang setiap melihat pemusik latihan," balas Yesung.

"Andai dia tidak kabur pasti aku mengajaknya masuk dan melihat latihan dari dekat," tambah nya lagi. Siwon hanya manggut-manggut saja.

"Sudahlah, kita ke toko sekarang?" tanya Yesung.

Siwon tersenyum lalu mengangguk, "Terserah hyung saja."

"Baiklah, aku siap-siap dulu."

Kedua nya kembali ke dalam rumah Yesung untuk memberikan waktu bagi Yesung untuk bersiap-siap sebelum melakukan penyelidikan.

.

Berlari di tengah keramaian orang, sesekali kepala nya menoleh ke belakang tanpa menghentikan langkah lari nya. Surai madu nya bergerak seirama dengan hembusan angin yang memainkan nya. Tak mempedulikan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang. Satu yang harus ia lakukan saat ini. Berlari agar tidak tertangkap.

Tapi beberapa saat kemudian, anak itu mulai memelankan langkah lari nya. Orang yang ia duga mengejarnya tak kunjung terlihat. Senyuman lega mulai terpantri di wajahnya.

"Syukurlah," gumam nya masih sesekali menoleh ke belakang.

Namun baru ia bisa mendesah lega, dia harus tersentak kaget saat seseorang memeganggi lengan nya secara tiba-tiba. Degub jantung nya pun langsung berpacu.

"_Aigoo_ Ming _hyung_!" pekik anak itu saat menyadari siapa yang memeganggi lengan nya, "Kau mengagetkan ku!" dengus nya lagi sembari mengelus dada nya seakan hal itu bisa meredakan degub jantung nya yang berpacu.

"_Aish_ kau juga membuat telinga ku berdengung, Wookie!" balas _namja_ di panggil Ming atau Sungmin itu tak kalah kesal sembari menggosok daun telinga kanan nya.

Ryeowook—_namja_ bersurai madu itu menggembungkan pipinya kesal, "Salahmu sendiri," tukas nya.

"Haha_, mianhae nde_?" Sungmin tersenyum geli lalu mengacak surai madu Ryeowook sekilas, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini _eoh_?" tanya nya.

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum tanpa menjawab. Sungmin terdiam sejenak berusaha mencerna maksud senyuman dari _namja_ di hadapan nya ini sebelum menghela napasnya.

"Ke rumah pemusik itu lagi?" tebak Sungmin yang hanya di balas anggukan antusias dari Ryeowook.

"Kau tahu _hyung_? Mereka berlatih musik baru. Irama dan alunan nada nya sungguh teratur dan terdengar indah," ucap Ryeowook dengan mata berbinar, Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum tipis sambil menggelengkan kepala nya.

"Ah _hyung_ sendiri sedang apa?" tanya Ryeowook mulai mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Ryeowook memperhatikan penampilan Sungmin dari atas hingga bawah dengan seksama. Sungmin mengenakan _jeogori_ berwarna _pink baby_ di padu dengan _sakgui_ berwarna kuning gading lalu memakai baji berwarna abu-abu. Kening nya pun di balut dengan ikat kepala berwarna abu-abu, sedikit tertutupi oleh poni samping _namja_ berwajah aegyo namun terlihat gurat _manly_. Tangan kanan Sungmin pun menggenggam erat sebilah pedang yang di selimuti oleh sarung pedang berwarna merah dengan ukiran berwarna hitam.

"Aku mau latihan," jawab Sungmin langsung.

"Kemana?" Ryeowook kembali bertanya.

"Seperti biasa hutan, mau ikut?" tawar Sungmin membuat Ryeowook langsung menggelengkan kepala nya, menolak tawaran _hyung_ nya itu.

"_Shireo_! Melihat mu menebas pohon-pohon itu membosankan," Ryeowook melipat kedua tangan nya di depan dada.

Sungmin tertawa pelan, "Kau juga harus mulai berlatih bertarung, Wookie. Ini sangat penting," bujuk nya.

Ryeowook tetap menggeleng sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sungmin pun hanya bisa terkikik geli sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Ryeowook.

"Sudahlah, aku pergi dulu."

Sungmin mengangkat pedang nya sebatas dada sebagai salam sebelum melangkah pergi. Ryeowook hanya menggelengkan kepala memperhatikan punggung kakak angkatnya itu. Tiba-tiba _namja_ bertubuh mungil itu meringis saat membayangkan Sungmin menebas pohon-pohon di hutan tanpa ampun. Membayangkan saja membuat nya bergidik ngeri apalagi melihat secara langsung.

Tak ingin berpikir macam-macam lagi, Ryeowook pun kembali berlari berlawanan arah dengan Sungmin untuk segera kembali ke rumah nya.

.

.

.

†_TPF_†

"Tsaah!"

Derap langkah kuda terdengar memenuhi halaman istana bersamaan dengan kuda berwarna hitam yang melaju dengan kecepatan cukup kencang.

"Putra mahkota!"

Teriakan keras bercampur deru napas memburu dari Kasim Choi yang tengah berlari bersama para pengawal dan dayang hanya untuk mengejar putra mahkota yang sudah menghilang dari pandangan bersama kuda nya.

Sejak beberapa saat lalu Kyuhyun memang tengah menunggang kuda. Awalnya hanya berjalan mengelilingi halaman istana sebelum tiba-tiba Kyuhyun memacu kuda nya untuk berlari kencang alhasil rombongan nya tidak bisa berbuat apa pun itu hanya bisa mengejar dan berteriak memanggil, berharap putra mahkota akan segera berhenti.

"Tsah!"

Kyuhyun memacu tali kendali pada kuda dan menepuk pelan perut kuda dengan kaki nya membuat kuda hitam itu semakin mempercepat laju lari nya. Tubuhnya bergetar seirama dengan pergerakan kuda. Melewati halaman istana yang sepi dan hanya di lewati beberapa prajurit dan dayang saat jam bekerja seperti ini.

Pandangan Kyuhyun lurus ke depan. Tatapan tajam nya membuat _image_ putra mahkota ini semakin terlihat keren dan tegas. Mulutnya terus mengeluarkan gumaman perintah pada sang kuda dengan napas cukup terengah walau bukan dirinya yang berlari.

Walaupun terlihat serius menunggangi kuda nya, sebenarnya pikiran Kyuhyun tengah melayang-layang meninggalkan raga nya. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala berusaha mengumpulkan konsentrasi nya dalam berkuda atau dia bisa membahayakan diri sendiri maupun orang lain.

Setelah puas berkeliling, Kyuhyun memutuskan menuju kolam istana. Ia menghela napas lalu turun dari kuda nya. Mengelus dan menepuk-nepuk pelan sang kuda seakan sebagai ungkapan sayang dan terima kasih nya.

Kyuhyun mulai berjalan di jalanan kayu menuju sebuah gazebo indah yang berada di tengah kolam. Mata Kyuhyun terpejam setelah ia tiba di gazebo tersebut. Menghirup udara segar untuk memenuhi rongga paru-paru nya.

Beberapa tanaman merambat dan bunga kecil terlihat menghiasi tiang-tiang penyangga gazebo membuat nya semakin terlihat menyejukan mata.

Setelah beberapa saat, Kyuhyun kembali membuka mata nya. Memandang keindahan kolam jernih berhiaskan teratai indah di permukaan nya.

'_Tidak ada nama Leeteuk dari seluruh penduduk di negara ini. Aku sudah mengecek nya berulang kali di daftar baik dari sensus terbaru maupun yang sudah lewat. Apa kau yakin nama nya adalah Leeteuk?' _

Ucapan Heechul beberapa jam lalu kembali berputar di pikiran Kyuhyun. Dan ini yang mengganggu pikiran putra mahkota itu sejak tadi.

"Siapa nama mu sebenarnya? Apa arti PJS? Sangat misterius," gumam Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. Entah mengapa ia merasa orang yang menyebut dirinya Leeteuk itu sangat misterius. Ini pertama kali nya ia bertemu dengan orang yang penuh dengan rahasia. Belum ia temukan alasan kenapa Leeteuk bersikap begitu dingin pada nya dan yang lain, sekarang untuk masalah nama saja begitu sulit untuk di ketahui.

"Semoga Yesung _hyung_ dan Siwon _hyung_ bisa mendapat jejak nya," ucap Kyuhyun sembari memandangi pantulan dirinya dalam air.

Derap langkah kaki membuat Kyuhyun melirik ke belakang dengan ekor mata nya. Senyuman geli ia tunjukan saat melihat kasim Choi sudah berdiri beberapa langkah di belakang nya. Kasim Choi menunduk masih mengatur napas nya.

"Kau lelah Kasim Choi?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan tatapan nya dari kolam.

Kasim Choi mengambil napas terlebih dahulu, "_Animnida_ putra mahkota," jawab nya sedikit berdusta. Tidak mungkin Ia mengeluh pada putra mahkota bukan?

"Benarkah?" Kyuhyun mulai tersenyum jahil.

"Ye."

Mendengar itu, Kyuhyun pun menggedikan bahu nya lalu berbalik badan. Memperhatikan kasim Choi, pengawal dan dayang nya. Mereka semua menunduk dalam, masih sangat terlihat kelelahan. Ia mendengus saat melihat kasim Choi.

"Aku tidak suka pendusta," gumam Kyuhyun sangat pelan.

Kasim Choi yang merasa putra mahkota berbicara sesuatu mulai menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan bingung. Kyuhyun hanya terdiam lalu memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kaki nya. Otomatis kasim Choi dan rombongan lain nya memberikan jalan bagi putra mahkota untuk lewat.

"Kalau begitu berolahraga sedikit lagi tidak masalah bukan? Kalian pasti masih sanggup mengikuti ku," ucap Kyuhyun sembari naik kembali ke atas kuda hitam nya dengan bantuan kasim Choi.

Kyuhyun menyeringai saat melihat raut kaget dari semua pengikutnya, "_Kajja_~ Tsaah!"

"_Mwo_? _Chakaman_ putra mahkota~"

Kyuhyun sudah pergi kembali dengan kuda hitam nya. Melaju dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi walau tidak secepat sebelum nya. Para pengikut pun hanya bisa pasrah dan kembali berlari mengikuti. Kyuhyun tertawa geli mendengar panggilan dari kasim Choi.

.

.

"Bum _hyung_~"

Entah sudah berapa kali rengekan itu terdengar di perpustakaan istana. Kyuhyun terus mengikuti langkah Kibum sambil terus merengek. Dan seakan tidak peduli, Kibum tak menanggapi. Ia terus berkelilingi dan memandangi buku-buku yang tersusun rapi di rak.

Kyuhyun merutuk semua buku yang sudah terlihat usang. Buku-buku itu justru lebih menarik perhatian Kibum daripada dirinya yang sejak tadi merengek untuk mengambil perhatian kakak sepupu nya tersebut.

"Kibum _hyung_!"

Kyuhyun menarik kursi tepat di sebelah Kibum dan mendudukan diri nya secara kasar di sana. Kibum masih tidak peduli dan tetap fokus pada buku yang sudah ia buka di atas meja.

"Pangeran Kim, aku sedang bicara!" pekik Kyuhyun mulai kesal di abaikan seperti itu.

Kibum menghela napas lalu menghentikan aktivitas nya terlebih dahulu. Ia menoleh dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi nya.

"Apa yang putra mahkota inginkan dari ku sebenarnya?" tanya Kibum dengan nada pelan.

"Jika kau tetap meminta ku untuk melakukan hal bodoh itu, aku menolak walau itu merupakan titah mu. Terserah kau mau menghukum ku atau apapun aku akan menerima nya," lanjut Kibum memotong Kyuhyun yang baru saja ingin membuka mulutnya kembali.

Kyuhyun mendengus sebal. Memang setelah mendapat sebuah kabar dari Siwon dan Yesung tentang jejak Leeteuk, ia langsung menemui Kibum di tempat ini. Segera meminta bantuan pada kakak sepupu nya itu tapi Kibum langsung menolak mentah-mentah setelah mendengar rencana nya.

"Kau bilang akan mendukung semua yang ku lakukan," ucap Kyuhyun sambil melipat tangan nya di depan dada.

Kibum terdiam dan mulai kembali mengalihkan tatapan pada buku nya.

"Tapi belum apa-apa, kau sudah tidak mau membantu ku." Kyuhyun melirik Kibum dengan kesal, pipi nya menggembung lucu.

"Aku akan mendukung semua yang kau lakukan asal tidak berlebihan dan bukan hal bodoh seperti itu," ralat Kibum tanpa menoleh.

"Dan sekarang aku tidak berlebihan _hyung_~ Aku hanya meminta bantuan mu saja"

**Buk!**

Kyuhyun berjengkit kaget saat Kibum menutup buku nya dengan kasar membuat suara debuman cukup keras. Ia meringis saat Kibum menatap nya tajam dan dingin. Demi apa pun Kyuhyun tidak suka jika Kibum sudah memasang wajah datar dengan tatapan tajam seperti ini.

"Kau ingat janji mu dulu? Kau janji tidak akan kabur dari istana lagi dan aku sudah membantu mu untuk keluar istana saat itu," desis Kibum.

"Dan sekarang kau justru meminta ku untuk menyamar menjadi diri mu dan tidur di Uiseong agar kau tidak ketahuan menyelusup keluar di malam hari?" lanjut Kibum sambil menggelengkan kepala nya.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam sambil menundukan kepala nya. Dari semua orang yang di kenal nya, entah mengapa hanya seorang Kibum yang selalu bisa membuat nya bergidik ngeri.

"Tapi mereka mendapatkan alamat Leeteuk. Aku ingin menemui nya. Ada banyak hal yang ingin ku tanyakan pada nya," ucap Kyuhyun. Kibum terdiam sejenak.

"Keluar malam hari itu berbahaya, Kyu. Kenapa tidak pagi atau siang?" balas Kibum.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mengerti maksud Kibum yang terlihat mengkhawatirkan diri nya.

"Sangat sulit untuk pergi selain malam hari, _hyung_. Aku tidak ingin mereka semua panik jika tahu aku kabur. Resiko ketahuan nya lebih besar," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Tapi keadaan di luar istana saat malam itu sangat berbahaya!" Kibum menekankan ucapan nya.

"_Ne_ aku tahu dan Siwon _hyung_ sudah bersedia mendampingi ku."

"_Mwo_?"

Kibum menggelengkan kepala nya heran, tidak habis pikir kenapa Siwon bersedia dengan rencana seperti ini? Dengan mudah nya mengabulkan permintaan Kyuhyun untuk menemani nya. Kibum memincingkan mata nya, memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang tengah menatap nya dengan penuh harap.

Kibum beranjak dari kursi nya dan membawa buku yang sebelum nya di baca. Ia berjalan menuju rak untuk mengembalikan buku di tempat asal nya. Kyuhyun masih setia mengikuti setiap langkah kakak sepupu nya itu.

"_Jebal hyung_ bantu aku~" Kyuhyun masih terus membujuk nya, "Kau boleh meminta apa pun pada ku," rayu nya lagi.

"Batalkan rencana berbahaya mu itu!" pinta Kibum membuat Kyuhyun memutar bola mata nya malas, "Selain itu tentu nya," dengus Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menahan lengan Kibum yang hendak keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Aku harus tahu siapa orang itu. Sungguh aku sangat penasaran dengan nya _hyung_. Aku yakin dia orang baik dan aku ingin menjadikan dia sahabat sekaligus hyung ku. Kau pasti mengerti maksud ku, Kibumie _hyung._"

Kibum terdiam. Ia hanya memperhatikan dan menatap ke dalam manic coklat kembar milik putra mahkota. Tak ada keraguan di dalam mata itu. Hanya ada tekad, ambisius dan keyakinan yang terlihat di sana.

Kibum tahu Kyuhyun bukan lah orang yang mudah dekat dengan orang lain. Kyuhyun cukup selektif dalam memilih orang untuk menjadi teman juga orang-orang yang bisa dekat dengan diri nya. Pengalaman buruk akan banyak nya orang yang hanya memanfaatkan derajat nya sebagai putra mahkota membuat Kyuhyun menjadi sangat selektif memilah teman.

Teman yang tidak memakai topeng dan mengandalkan segala cara untuk memanfaatkan semua kekuasaan yang di miliki nya sebagai orang keempat terpenting di negara ini setelah ibu suri, raja dan ratu. Melainkan teman yang setia berada di samping nya dalam suka dan duka. Menjadi tempat penopang kekuatan, penghibur, pendukung, berkeluh kesah dan berbagi canda.

Dan hingga saat ini, Kyuhyun baru memilih dirinya, Heechul, Siwon dan Yesung yang di percaya menjadi orang terdekat nya.

"_Hyung_…" panggil Kyuhyun membuyarkan lamunan Kibum.

Kibum menghela napas dan melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun pada lengan nya, "Terserah," ucap Kibum pelan. Dan tak membuang waktu, Kibum membungkuk memberi hormat pada Kyuhyun lalu setelah nya ia keluar.

Hanya satu kata itu saja sudah membuat Kyuhyun menarik sudut bibirnya. Ia menghela napas lega, ia mengerti maksud dari ucapan Kibum dan ia yakin Kibum sudah menyetujui rencana nya. Dengan langkah senang, Kyuhyun keluar dan segera di sambut oleh rombongan nya yang sudah menunggu.

.

.

.

Bagian selatan dari istana, mengalir sebuah sungai yang menjadi salah satu sumber air. Sungai dengan aliran air yang jernih juga sejuk. Namun di sebrang sungai ini ada sebuah perkampungan kumuh yang terlihat tak terurus, perkampungan yang menjadi tempat tinggal dari rakyat jelata.

Rumah-rumah yang tebuat dari kayu sederhana dengan beratapkan rami maupun papan. Sangat berbeda dengan rumah dari rakyat menengah apalagi bangsawan di kawasan barat hingga utara.

Anak-anak dari kaum _cheonmin_ itu terlihat berlarian saat sore hari seperti ini. Sebuah rutinitas yang biasa terlihat di tempat tersebut. Mereka tertawa bersama dengan teman sebaya nya, memainkan permainan sederhana yang di buat sendiri tanpa terlihat beban sedikit pun. Sedangkan orang tua mereka lebih memilih berada di dalam rumah atau di tempat-tempat membuat berbagai macam kerajinan untuk di jual ke pasar.

"Hei semua, lihat kami punya banyak roti. Cepat kemari!"

Anak-anak yang masih bermain itu menghentikan aktivitas nya dan menoleh ke arah dua anak yang baru saja terlihat dan membawa beberapa keranjang yang di penuhi roti. Melihat dua orang yang tidak asing bagi mereka, sontak anak-anak menghampiri Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang sudah duduk di sebuah teras rumah entah milik siapa.

Dengan tergesa anak-anak kaum _cheonmin_ itu segera mengambil roti yang terbuat dari tepung dengan harga murah itu dan memakan nya bersama. Mengelilingi Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang hanya tersenyum lebar melihat kesenangan di wajah teman-teman nya.

"Kalian mendapat banyak sekali hasil hari ini," celetuk Jaejin, salah satu teman mereka.

"Kemampuan mencuri kalian semakin hebat saja. Lain kali curilah uang atau barang berharga, jangan hanya makanan," celetuk Seunghyun yang di setujui dengan anggukan dari lain nya.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk sontak merengut kesal mendengar hal tersebut. Mereka terkesan seperti orang jahat yang ulung sekali dalam hal mencuri, walaupun hal itu tidak salah juga.

"Hari ini kami tidak mencuri!" dengus Eunhyuk lalu menggigit roti panjang nya.

"_Ne_, ini semua kami dapatkan secara halal," timpal Donghae yang membuat teman-teman nya terdiam, menatap kedua nya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Benarkah? Lalu kalian dapat semua nya dari mana?" tanya Sungjae penasaran.

"Tidak penting siapa yang memberikan nya. Yang penting kalian makan saja yang banyak," Eunhyuk menyengir lebar.

Anak-anak itu terlihat mengangguk, tidak peduli juga siapa yang memberikan. Yang penting mereka mendapat roti yang menurut mereka sudah sangat enak ini.

"Dimana Kangin _hyung_ dan Hankyung _hyung_?" tanya Donghae sembari mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar mencari dua orang rekan mereka.

"Tempat biasa," jawab Jaejin.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk saling melempar tatapan. Donghae mulai mengambil empat roti dan menaruh nya di keranjang yang sudah kosong isi nya. Tanpa membuang waktu, kedua nya pergi meninggalkan kerumunan teman-teman nya yang masih memakan roti di sana.

Mereka menyusuri perkampungan itu menuju sebuah tempat yang sudah di hapal kedua nya. Donghae tersenyum saat melihat dua sosok orang yang di anggap _hyung_ nya itu.

Seorang _namja_ dengan tubuh kekar terlihat tengah memotong balok-balok kayu menjadi lebih kecil dengan kampak di tangan nya. Kim YoungWoon atau mereka sering memanggil nya Kangin.

Lalu seorang _namja_ berwajah oriental terlihat tengah menggerakan badan nya, berlatih dengan dua buah tongkat kembar yang di sambungkan dengan sebuah rantai. Menggerakan tongkat tersebut dengan berbagai teknik penyerangan juga pertahanan. Tan Hangeng bukan lah orang Joseon asli. Dia tiba-tiba datang ke tempat ini dan memutuskan tinggal di sini setelah di terima oleh penduduk lain nya. Mereka lebih sering memanggil _namja_ oriental itu dengan sebutan Hankyung.

"_Hyung_!"

Hankyung dan Kangin menghentikan aktivitas mereka dan menoleh ke arah Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang baru saja datang. Hankyung tersenyum ramah menyambut kedua nya. Ia mendudukan dirinya di teras sebuah gazebo kumuh di ikuti dengan Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Sedangkan Kangin hanya mengangkat sebelah tangan nya sebagai salam, menghapus peluh yang memenuhi kening nya dan kembali melanjutkan tugas memotong balok kayu itu.

"Kangin _hyung_, kemarilah. Kami membawa roti," seru Donghae sambil melambaikan tangan nya memanggil Kangin.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk mengernyit karena Kangin tak merespon dan tetap fokus mengerjakan pekerjaan nya.

"Ada apa dengan nya?" tanya Eunhyuk sembari menyodorkan sebuah roti pada Hankyung.

Hangkyung tertawa geli memperhatikan Kangin sebelum mengambil roti yang di berikan Eunhyuk sebelum menjawab pertanyaan _namja_ itu, "Sedang kesal," jawab nya.

"Tadi kami pergi ke tempat pembuatan keramik untuk sedikit membantu di sana tapi ada sedikit masalah," cerita Hankyung.

"Masalah?" gumam Donghae sambil memiringkan kepala nya.

"Saat itu Kangin ingin membantu untuk mengecat keramik yang sudah jadi. Tapi saat ia membawa cat, tiba-tiba ada seorang anak bangsawan yang lewat dan mereka bertabrakan. Cat yang di bawa Kangin pun mengenai pakaian nya dan anak itu memaki Kangin jadi sekarang dia sedang kesal," terang Hankyung masih tersenyum geli mengingat kejadian yang Kangin dan dirinya alami tadi.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk manggut-manggut mengerti, "Orang itu tidak minta ganti rugi?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi.

Hankyung menggedikan bahu nya, "Mereka sempat berdebat dan ketika _namja_ itu merendahkan kami, Kangin langsung menarik ku pergi dari sana," jawab Hankyung.

"Sudahlah jangan membicarakan hal itu lagi!"

Kangin yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di sana, merengut kesal dan mendudukan dirinya secara kasar di samping Donghae. Tangan nya segera mengambil roti di keranjang dan memakan nya dengan brutal. Hankyung, Donghae dan Eunhyuk pun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

"Kalian mencuri dimana hari ini?" tanya Kangin memecah keheningan yang terjadi.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk menggembungkan pipi nya lucu.

"Kenapa semua orang mengira kami mencuri? Hari ini kami tidak mencuri!" decak kesal Eunhyuk yang di setujui dengan anggukan antusias dari Donghae.

Sontak Kangin dan Hankyung tertawa sambil memberikan tatapan heran pada kedua nya.

"Karena itu keahlian kalian," balas Kangin asal.

"Ya hyung!"

Kangin tersenyum geli dan memilih tak membalas, kembali memakan roti yang tinggal setengah itu.

"Jadi kalian dapat darimana roti ini?" tanya Hankyung akhirnya.

Donghae menatap Hankyung dengan antusias, "Teuki _hyung_. Tadi kami bertemu dengan nya," jawab Donghae senang.

"Benarkah? Sudah lama aku tak melihat nya," celetuk Kangin sembari memandangi roti di tangan nya.

"Dia yang memberikan roti ini lagi?" gumam Hankyung yang di balas dengan anggukan dari Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"Tadi kami bertemu dengan nya di pasar. Dia kesal karena kami masih mencuri makanan," Eunhyuk meringis mengingat tatapan tidak suka dari Leeteuk namun akhirnya ia tersenyum mengingat kebaikan dari orang itu.

"Hingga akhirnya dia memberikan uang agar kami membayar semua roti yang kami ambil dan membeli beberapa lagi untuk kita semua" jelas Eunhyuk lagi.

Mereka semua tersenyum, "Dia orang baik," gumam Hankyung.

"_Heum_, padahal dia bukan dari keluarga bangsawan maupun menengah tapi dia suka memberikan uang dan makanan pada kita," timpal Kangin.

"_Ne_, dia juga mencari uang dari menjual karya tulis nya sendiri. Aahh~ aku ingin belajar menulis lagi dengan nya," harap Donghae sembari menyandarkan punggung nya di tiang penyangga.

Memang hanya mereka berempat yang mengenal dekat siapa Leeteuk dan apa saja yang sudah di berikan _namja_ itu pada mereka.

"Kapan Teuki _hyung_ akan kemari lagi?" tanya Hankyung mulai memakan roti nya kembali.

"Dia sedang sibuk", jawab Eunhyuk membuat Hankyung dan Kangin mengangguk paham.

"Ah! Bagaimana jika kita saja yang ke rumah nya?" usul Kangin dengan cengiran khas nya.

"Setuju!" Donghae dan Eunhyuk bersorak bersamaan sambil mengangkat tangan nya ke udara. Hankyung dan Kangin pun hanya terkikik geli dengan anak yang berkelakuan layaknya seperti saudara kembar itu.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk memang sangat dekat sejak kecil, dimana ada Eunhyuk di situ ada Donghae begitupula sebaliknya. Karena itulah Hankyung dan Kangin menjuluki kedua nya sebagai si kembar bodoh.

Mereka berempat pun terdiam memandangi langit sore yang mulai berubah menjadi kemerahan. Menikmati waktu bersama sembari berbincang santai dan memakan roti nya.

.

.

.

†_TPF_†

Lilin di dalam lampion-lampion yang menjadi sumber penerangan di sebuah ruangan dalam pavilium Uiseong telah di padamkan. Setelah makan malam, putra mahkota memutuskan untuk istirahat lebih awal, berdalih dia sedang lelah dan sangat mengantuk.

Keheningan pun terjadi di pavilium tersebut. Sudah hampir satu jam Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk tidur. Kasim Choi pun sudah kembali ke rumah nya meninggalkan beberapa dayang yang memang bertugas menjaga di depan kamar Kyuhyun dan beberapa pengawal yang menjaga sekitar pavilium.

Kyuhyun membuka mata nya setelah di rasa situasi nya sudah aman. Ia segera menyibak selimut nya dan beranjak dari futon hangat nya. Ia sedikit melongok keluar ruangan dari pintu berlapis kertas. Sudah sepi dan para dayang sepertinya sudah tidak memperhatikan secara fokus.

Senyuman lega pun terpantri di wajah putra mahkota tersebut. Tanpa membuang waktu Kyuhyun segera mendekati jendela di sudut kamar nya tanpa membuat suara berisik. Dengan hati-hati ia membuka jendela tersebut. Kyuhyun tersenyum saat mendapati Kibum yang sudah bersandar di dinding tak jauh dari jendela nya bersama dengan Siwon.

"Bum _hyung_, Won _hyung_," panggil Kyuhyun sangat pelan.

Siwon menunjukan _dimple smile_ nya lalu membungkukan badan nya. Kibum menghela napas dan tanpa pikir panjang, pangeran Kim itu segera menaiki sebuah balok yang sudah di persiapkan dan melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar melewati jendela yang cukup untuk di masuki oleh nya.

"Bum _hyung_~"

Kyuhyun menatap Kibum dengan tatapan tidak enak. Wajah kakak sepupu nya itu masih datar tanpa ekspresi dan Kyuhyun yakin Kibum masih sangat tak menyetujui rencana nya ini. Kibum tak menjawab apa pun, ia justru melepaskan _darumugi_ berwarna biru gelap milik nya dan menyerahkan nya pada Kyuhyun.

"Pakai ini agar penjaga mengenali mu sebagai diri ku," ucap Kibum.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan _darumugi_ yang ada di tangan nya sesaat sebelum tersenyum tipis, "_Ne, gomawo hyung_," ucap nya tulus.

Kyuhyun mulai berganti pakaian yang sudah ia sembunyikan di salah satu sudut ruangan sedangkan Kibum justru melepas _jeogori_ nya, bersiap untuk tidur walaupun ia yakin tidak akan bisa tidur hingga Kyuhyun kembali.

Setelah memakai _darumugi_ milik Kibum, Kyuhyun pun mulai keluar dari jendela dengan kaki bertumpu pada balok kayu di bantu oleh Siwon yang masih berdiri di luar.

"Cepat kembali," pesan Kibum sebelum Kyuhyun pergi.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pasti, "Aku akan segera kembali," ucap nya dengan senyuman manis.

"Won _hyung_ jaga anak bodoh itu," pesan Kibum lagi kali ini pada Siwon.

"Tenang saja Kibumie," balas Siwon.

Kibum hanya bisa menghela napas dan mengangguk pasrah. Walaupun tidak setuju dengan rencana bodoh ini tapi semua sudah terjadi dan dia tidak bisa menolak permintaan adik sepupunya itu.

Tak membuang waktu, Siwon dan Kyuhyun pun pergi setelah memberi salam pada Kibum. Hanya bisa memandangi kepergian putra mahkota pemilik kamar ini, Kibum menggelengkan kepala nya lalu tangan nya mulai terjulur menutup jendela itu kembali. Ia segera berbaring di futon milik Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya tidak ada guna nya juga ia di sini toh dayang-dayang itu tidak akan berani masuk tapi ini semua hanya untuk berjaga-jaga saja. Dan agar Kyuhyun mudah keluar dari istana dengan penjaga yang mengira Kyuhyun adalah Kibum yang beberapa saat lalu masuk bersama Siwon.

.

Dengan lancar Kyuhyun dan Siwon keluar dari gerbang istana. Seperti dugaan, para penjaga mengenali Kyuhyun sebagai Kibum karena melihat _darumugi_ yang sama di kenakan Kibum saat masuk tadi.

"Cara ini lebih mudah," gumam Kyuhyun saat kedua nya berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota yang sudah cukup sepi.

"Tapi jika ketahuan, bukan hanya kau yang mendapat masalah tapi Kibumie juga akan mendapat hukuman berat," Siwon menanggapi. Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku harap hal itu tak akan pernah terjadi, " ucap Kyuhyun, masih ada perasaan tidak enak pada kakak sepupu nya itu namun ia sangat beruntung memiliki _hyung_ seperti Kibum yang sedikit banyak mengerti dirinya.

"Karena itu jangan pernah melakukan hal ini lagi," tegas Siwon membuat Kyuhyun meringis. Siwon pun terpaksa menyetujui rencana Kyuhyun karena tak sanggup melihat Kyuhyun yang merengek bahkan sudah meneteskan air mata tadi sore.

"Tapi apapun yang terjadi aku akan selalu melindungi nya juga diri mu, hyung," gumam Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum kecil. Siwon pun terkekeh mendengarnya.

Kedua nya pun berjalan dalam diam. Menikmati suasana malam menyusuri jalanan kota. Kyuhyun tersenyum memperhatikan kegiatan malam rakyat. Ini pertama kali nya ia keluar istana di malam hari seperti ini. Beberapa orang terlihat membenahi barang-barang nya di kios dan siap menutup kios jualan mereka. Rumah-rumah terlihat sepi, seperti nya para penghuni sudah asyik di dalam rumah hangat nya. Namun beberapa kedai makanan masih buka dan cukup ramai oleh pengunjung yang mencari makan di malam hari.

"Ini pertama kali nya aku keluar saat malam hari," gumam Kyuhyun pelan. Siwon menoleh dan tersenyum melihat wajah ceria Kyuhyun.

"Apa menyenangkan?" tanya Siwon.

Kyuhyun merapatkan darumugi nya untuk menghalau udara dingin lalu mengangguk, "Sangat. Suasana malam di luar istana menyenangkan. Tidak seperti dalam istana yang sangat sepi dan sedikit mengerikan menurut ku," jujur Kyuhyun membuat Siwon tertawa pelan.

"Aku serius _hyung_. Kau tahu pavilium Jeongsu? Kata para dayang dan pengawal, akan terdengar suara aneh saat malam di pavilium itu. Pohon-pohon rindang dalam istana juga sangat mengerikan saat malam belum lagi suasana yang sangat sepi," Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri membayangkan nya.

Siwon semakin tertawa melihat ekspresi lucu Kyuhyun, "Putra mahkota penakut _eoh_?" goda Siwon membuat Kyuhyun memberikan _death glare _nya.

"Aku pemberani! Aku hanya bilang suasana dalam istana mengerikan tapi aku tidak takut," seru Kyuhyun sembari mengangguk pasti.

"Benarkah? Berarti kau berani jika nanti aku hanya mengantar hingga gerbang istana bukan?" tanya Siwon masih menggoda Kyuhyun.

Putra mahkota itu terlihat berpikir sejenak. Mengingat jalur yang akan di lewati dari gerbang istana menuju pavilium nya. Membutuhkan waktu kurang lebih 15 menit dan melewati beberapa pavilium, taman dan kolam dengan pohon rindang. Kyuhyun meringis membayangkan dirinya berjalan sendirian di tengah kegelapan itu.

"I-itu… Tentu kau harus mengantarku hingga ke pavilium _hyung_! Nanti jika aku di culik atau ada orang jahat bagaimana?" Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan ekspresi bercampur penuh harap dan cemas.

"Bilang saja Kyuhyunie takut," Siwon kembali tertawa membuat Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipi nya kesal, "Won hyung menyebalkan!"

Kyuhyun menambah kecepatan berjalan nya dan melangkah mendahului Siwon yang masih terkikik geli. Siwon menggelengkan kepala lalu berlari menyusul Kyuhyun. Segera meminta maaf pada putra mahkota nya itu.

Setelah kurang lebih setengah jam berjalan, kedua nya sudah berada di bagian timur. Rumah-rumah di sini masih terlihat layak walaupun tidak sebesar rumah-rumah di bagian utara. Kyuhyun dan Siwon mengedarkan pandangan nya ke sekitar.

"Rumah nya yang mana, _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun. Siwon terlihat tengah mengingat-ingat, ia terus mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar.

Tadi siang ia sempat menyelidiki daerah ini bersama Yesung setelah mendapat info dari pemilik toko kertas namun sepertinya sekarang ia sedikit lupa apalagi suasana malam yang berbeda dengan siang membuat semua rumah terlihat sama.

"Di dekat rumah pembuatan Kimchi," ucap Siwon memberi tanda.

Kedua nya pun kembali berkeliling sambil melihat setiap rumah yang ada. Mencari rumah dengan banyak gentong-gentong dan guci fermentasi yang menjadi patokan dari rumah yang di tuju.

"Akh! _Eomma_ hentikan,_eomma_!"

Sontak langkah Kyuhyun terhenti saat mendengar sebuah suara berisik dari sebuah rumah. Ia menoleh dan meneliti kondisi sebuah rumah dari gerbang tanpa pagar ini. Suara berisik berasal dari dalam rumah itu. Siwon yang menyadari Kyuhyun berhenti pun ikut menghentikan langkah nya dan memperhatikan arah pandang Kyuhyun.

"_Waeyo_?" tanya Siwon heran.

Kyuhyun tak kunjung menjawab. _Namja_ itu terdiam, memincingkan mata nya ke rumah kecil di depan sana dan mempertajam pendengaran nya.

_**Brak!**_

Siwon dan Kyuhyun tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba pintu rumah kecil itu terbuka dan seorang _namja_ terdorong keluar dengan sedikit kasar hingga jatuh terduduk. Seorang _yeoja_ paruh baya pun keluar dari sana dan entah apa yang terjadi, _yeoja_ itu memukuli badan _namja_ yang terlihat seperti anak nya itu.

Napas Kyuhyun seakan tercekat saat menyadari _namja_ itu adalah yang ia cari. Dia Leeteuk! Siwon memandang pemandangan itu dengan mulut ternganga. Mata kedua nya membulat tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi.

"_Eomma_ hentikan, Akh!"

Leeteuk terus mundur seiring dengan _yeoja_ yang menjadi ibu nya itu. Dengan brutal _yeoja_ itu terus memukulkan tangan nya ke badan dan kepala Leeteuk. Sambil menangis dan berteriak histeris, tanpa rasa kasihan terus memukuli anak nya.

"Hentikan _eomma_! _Jebal_ hentikan~" Leeteuk terus memohon sambil berusaha menahan tangan ibu nya itu. Mata nya pun sudah berkaca-kaca melihat sang ibu menangis histeris. Rasa sakit di seluruh badan nya tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit di hati nya melihat sang ibu yang terlihat terluka dan menyedihkan.

"Brengsek! Orang itu sangat brengsek. Aku membenci nya! _Yangban_ sialan, aku akan memukulnya," racau sang _yeoja_ tanpa menghentikan aksi pemukulan nya.

Siwon yang sudah tidak kuat melihat pemandangan kekerasan itu mulai melangkah ingin melerai namun Kyuhyun menahan lengan nya. Ia menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun dengan tatapan bingung namun melihat ekspresi shock dengan mata berair Kyuhyun membuat Siwon terdiam di tempat.

_**Dugh!**_

"_Eomma_, ini Jung Soo!"

Leeteuk berteriak keras tepat saat sebuah tongkat kayu terlempar dan mengenai kening nya. Dengan tatapan tajam Leeteuk menatap dan memegangi kedua bahu _eomma_ nya yang sudah mulai terdiam. Tatapan _yeoja_ itu mulai berubah meredup. Ia memandangi wajah sang anak yang sudah di hiasi beberapa luka.

"Jung—Soo?" gumam nya sangat pelan. Tangan nya mulai terangkat dan mengelus pipi Leeteuk yang mulai menghela napas lega.

Senyuman lembut Leeteuk berikan pada _yeoja_ yang melahirkan nya itu, "_Ne_, ini Jung Soo," ucap nya.

"Jung Soo berdarah? _Eomma_…. _Eomma_ pukul JungSoo?" Bagai memiliki dua kepribadian, _yeoja_ itu mulai panik memandangi anak nya. Air mata kembali mengalir namun berbeda dengan air mata penuh kemarahan dan rasa sakit sebelum nya. Air mata iniadalah bulir kesedihan melihat wajah anak nya yang di penuhi luka akibat perbuatan nya sendiri.

"_Eomma_ pukul Jung Soo. _Eomma_ jahat!" _Yeoja_ itu merosot berlutut di tanah dan mulai menjambak rambut nya sendiri, meracau seorang diri.

Leeteuk segera menahan tangan _eomma_ nya. Dengan lembut ia menatap ibu nya lagi berusaha menenangkan.

"_Gwenchana_. _Eomma_ tidak jahat, jangan seperti ini _nde_?" ucap Leeteuk penuh kesabaran ekstra.

_Yeoja_ itu pun memeluk anaknya dan menangis tersedu di sana. Leeteuk memejamkan mata nya dan setetes air mata yang sudah di tahan nya pun terjatuh melihat kerapuhan dari ibu nya.

"_Mianhae, mianhae, mianhae_" racau nya terus menerus.

Leeteuk mengelus punggung _eomma_ nya sejenak sebelum melepaskan pelukan itu.

"Sekarang eomma tidur saja _nde_? Semua baik-baik saja, tidak perlu cemas, _arrachi_?" Leeteuk tersenyum saat _yeoja_ di hadapan nya mengangguk pasrah dengan tatapan memelas layaknya anak kecil.

Leeteuk menghapus jejak air mata di pipi ibunya sebelum memapah _yeoja_ itu kembali ke dalam rumah kecil tersebut.

Bagaikan sebuah patung penjaga gerbang, Kyuhyun dan Siwon masih saja terdiam dan membeku di tempat nya. Berbagai pertanyaan berputar di pikiran mereka. Apa yang baru saja terjadi?

Tak berapa lama, sosok Leeteuk kembali terlihat. _Namja_ tampan itu keluar kembali dari rumah nya. Menghapus noda darah di sudut bibir nya. Dengan senyuman getir ia mulai memunguti beberapa benda yang di gunakan ibu nya untuk memukuli nya tadi. Tubuh nya seakan sudah kebal dengan semua pukulan itu.

Leeteuk mengambil sebuah sandal kayu yang tergeletak begitu saja di halaman beralas debu tanah tersebut. Leeteuk tersentak kaget saat ia menyadari dua sosok yang berada di depan gerbang rumah nya. Dua anak yang tidak asing bagi nya itu tengah terdiam membeku dengan tatapan fokus pada dirinya.

Entah mengapa Leeteuk memperhatikan kedua nya sejenak sebelum tertawa sinis. Ia menggelengkan kepala lalu menaruh sandal yang masih ada di tangannya ke tempat semula. Leeteuk memutuskan untuk mendudukan dirinya di atas sebuah meja berbentuk persegi terbuat dari kayu yang di letakan di halaman rumah nya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" Leeteuk mulai bersuara tanpa menoleh ke arah Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang masih setia memandangi nya.

Leeteuk mengusap wajah nya kasar, sedikit meringis saat menyentuh luka lebam di wajahnya. Tawa nya semakin menjadi entah karena apa. Ia mulai menoleh ke arah Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Dengan tatapan tajam dan dingin nya.

"Sudah puas melihat pemandangan yang menarik?!" tanya Leeteuk dengan nada dingin dan meninggi. Terlihat kilatan marah dan tidak suka dari onyx coklat nya yang di penuhi kesedihan.

"Jika sudah puas, pergilah."

Siwon mengepalkan kedua tangan nya sedangkan Kyuhyun meremas darumugi nya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tatapan tajam itu cukup membuat kedua nya bergidik ngeri. Lidah mereka terasa kelu untuk mengucapkan satu kata pun padahal banyak sekali pertanyaan dalam benak kedua nya.

Leeteuk tersenyum sinis karena tak mendapat respon dari dua orang yang seakan berubah menjadi patung di depan halaman rumah nya. Ia memejamkan mata nya sejenak sebelum—

"PERGI!"

.

.

**-To be Continued-**

.

**Note :**

Gayageum = kecapi dengan 12 senar. Alat musik di ciptakan sejak abad ke-6 di Kerajaan Gaya.

Haegeum = rebab bersenar 2 berasal dari Cina.

.

Mianhae baru updet sekarang ^^v

Chap ini hampir semua member sudah muncul dan terungkap. Tinggal Shindong, Zhoumi dan Henry yang belum muncul. Mereka akan muncul di chap-chap selanjutnya.

Terimakasih untuk semua yang telah read, follow, favorite dan memberi feed pada FF ini /bow/

See ya next chap^^

**-LyELF-**

.

**Replying Riview :**

**Teukiangle** : oh ini ichaelfs toh hehe sudah bisa nebak siapa yang duel sama Siwon kan? Ehehe tebakan kamu tepat juga. Hehe maaf gak bisa updet kilat lagi, gomawo~

**Pikusparkyu** : maaf gak bisa asap updet nya hehe gomawo~

**Fitri MY** : tunggu chap-chap selanjutnya ya. Masih mau buat sosok misterius teuk ehehe sip, gomawo~

**Aninkyuelf** : iya ini ff pertama ku bergenre sageuk seperti ini. benarkah? Syukur deh, justru takutnya ngebosenin ehehe oke, gomawo~

**Kyuzi** : haha khayalan kamu mantap juga. Tapi nanti cerita jadi ribet kayak kamu bilang. Bakal lebih banyak konflik antara TeuKyu deh. Tunggu chap selanjutnya aja nde? Tapi kalo pertarungan dan pertumpahan darah, pasti ada. /semangat 45 #eh/ haha oke, gomawo nde~

**Kyurielf** : eh si siwon kan udah kenal dekat sama Yesung, coba liat di chap 1. Haha maksudnya the moon that embraces the sun ya? Haha sabar menunggu chap selanjutnya ya, oke gomawo~

**Ratnasparkyu** : si chwang? Haha belum mikir peran dia di sini. Chwang ikutan main gak ya di sini /mikir/ kkk sip, gomawo~

**ChikaKYU** : Teuk jutek pada orang-orang tertentu haha sip, gomawo~

**AngeLeeteuk** : hahaha cie feeling kamu bener berarti. Sang angel masih pake topeng di depan Kyunie~ sip, maaf lama. Gomawo~

**Wembell** : hehe iya banyak yang nebak kayak kamu. Gomawo~

**Vha Chandra** : hahaha sabar lah menanti chap selanjutnya saengie. Dua perusuh di pasar bukan siapa2 kok. Mereka semua kan gak nakal, kecuali /lirik EunHae/ wkwk oke, gomawo~

**Asa** : haha biasanya gitu ya, anak selir terus di asingkan /jah drama banget/ haha sabar aja menanti siapa teuk sebenarnya. Mianhae masih ada typo, walau uda di baca ulang tetap banyak lewat /bow/ oke, gomawo~

**Kyuwook** : sabar saja ya, alasan teuk bersikap begitu akan di jelaskan chap-chap berikutnya, gomawo~

**Ay** : iya paket komplit 15 member kok hehe. Sabar aja menantinya, oke, gomawo~

**Yujin Rei** : ehehe benarkah yang cocok karakter nya yang duel ma Siwon cuma Hae? Mianhae kalo sesuai harapan di sini. Ming mau aku keluarin sisi manly nya di sini toh emang dia juga jago martial art hehehe ne, gomawo~

**Lunkyu** : haha tebakan kamu kayaknya salah /eh/ yang di pasar bukan siapa-siapa kok. Ne sudah lanjut, gomawo~

**Riekyumidwife** : aku juga ngeliat faith eonn, minho keren _ *-* /slaped/ wkwkk mian ini lama ya, abis aku juga galau ngetiknya gak jadi-jadi ._.v sama eonn aku juga kurang asupan brothership jadi agak ngadat juga ngetiknya /apa hub nya?/ oke, gomawo~

**haekyuLLua** : hahaha udah bisa nebak siapa yang duel sama Siwon? Tebakan kamu meleset jadi HaeKyu nya buat aku /eh/ xD sekarang udah muncul semua kok kecuali 3 orang itu hehe, sip gomawo~

**Gyu1315** : iya nih, ripiu kamu di chap kemarin cuma kebaca '3333' jadi gak ngerti ._. hahaha benarkah? Hehe yang precious eyes emang di banyakin quotes, lagi pengen aja /slaped/ semoga berguna (?) sip, thanKYU~

**Guest 5/18** : sudah bisa nebak siapa yang duel ma siwon kan? Sip, gomawo~

**Aisah92** : Cie tebakan nya bener /kasih kertas dari teuk (?)/ haha heum yang perusuh pasar itu bukan shindong sama kangin. Dan untuk han gege, mian gak bisa pakai saran kamu hehe tapi dia tetap akan ada hubungan nya ma kerajaan cina nantinya. Ide kamu lebih menjurus ke pertemuan mochi ma mimi /eh keceplosan/ haha sip sudah lanjut, gomawo~

**Desviana407** : wah syukur deh kalo suka, ne gomawo~

**Cho Angel Kim** : ne begitulah, siapa teuki oppa? Sabar, tunggu kelanjutannya ya hehe iya, itu buatan sendiri makanya rada aneh n gaje lah haha iya akan ada konfliknya tapi sekarang fokus untuk pertemuan satu dengan yang lain dulu. Ne, gomawo~

**Yolyol** : Haha alasan Leeteuk dingin ke bangsawan dan kerajaan akan di jelaskan chap-chap selanjutnya. Sabar ya, gomawo~

**Blackyuline** : ada apa chingu? Jangan sedih lah, apapun masalah nya pasti ada penyelesaian nya, jangan sedih yaaa~ keep smile and fighting! /sok bijak #slaped/ haha identitas Leeteuk akan di jelaskan chap-chap berikutnya, gomawo~

**KyuHaELF** : ne sudah lanjut, gomawo~

**heeeHyun** : eh? Warna kuda nya salah ya? Wkwk otak ma tangan gak sinkron kayaknya. Warna kudanya mau ngetik hitam kok kayak yang di chap ini haha mianhae. sudah lanjut mian gak bisa cepet hehe, gomawo~

**Angelika Park** : Wah~ terimakasih banyak buat feed kamu. Penggunaan tanda baca kurang ya? Apakah chap ini sudah ada kemajuan? Haha maaf kalo masih ada aja typo nya /peace/ sip tebakan kamu tepat! Kalau yang duel ma Siwon, sudah bisa nebak kan dari chap ini? Sip, gomawo~

**Lianpangestu** : hehe maaf bikin pusing dan bingung. Semoga semakin ngerti alurnya ya. Gomawo~

**Guest 5/20 c2** : benar benar benar ahaha satu nya yang di kejar sama Yesung dan senggolan ma Kyu di chap 1. Iya, ini 15 members nya akan main semua hehe ne, gomawo~

**Arum Junnie** : Sip, kamu benar! /kasih popmie #eh/ haha di sini udah lumayan banyak Hae nya, semoga suka, gomawo~

**Imhyo** : maaf gak bisa updet cepet hehe terimakasih banyak~

**ChoiChahyun** : cubit sama pelukin aja si putra mahkota nya kalo gemes Hahaa dari chap ini udah bisa nebak kan siapa yang duel ma Siwon? Masalah Leeteuk sabar ya, tunggu chap-chap berikutnya. Mian gak bisa cepet updet nya, gomawo~

**Jmhyewon** : wah baru muncul dari hiatus nih, gimana ujian nya? Haha gwenchana. Sip, udah di lanjut. Iya jarang soalnya susah juga buatnya genre seperti ini TT hayo udah bisa nebak siapa yang pake pedang itu kan? Gomawo~

**Dewiangel** : Selamat datang ya hehe sudah di lanjut, gomawo~

**Bella0203** : Hei~ haha iya sageuk itu istilah buat drama kolosal Korea. Syukur deh kalo jadi suka genre ini haha Kyu masih 14 tahun, remaja berarti. Hae udah muncul sejak chap 1 kok cuma bentaran, di chap ini udah banyak itu. Gomawo~


	4. Chapter 4

_**GUNGJEON UJEONG**_

**-THE PALACE FRIENDSHIP-**

.

.

_**Main Cast**_ :

All Super Junior's members

.

_**Rated**_ : T

_**Genre**_ : Friendship, Drama, Fusion-Sageuk

_**Warning**_ : Typo(s), bored, bad plot, OOC

_**Disclaimer**_ : All Cast isn't mine but this story is mine! Don't copy anything without my permission

.

**LyELF**

**Enjoy Reading!**

.

.

.

**PART 4**

†_TPF_†

.

.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun berjengkit kaget hingga mundur beberapa langkah saat Leeteuk berteriak keras dan tatapan marah yang sangat terlihat. Jantung kedua nya pun langsung berdegub kencang. Mereka seperti melihat seseorang yang hendak membunuh diri mereka saat ini juga jika tidak segera pergi.

"Apa kalian tidak bisa mendengar? Ku bilang, PERGI!" teriak Leeteuk lagi penuh dengan amarah. Bahu nya terlihat naik turun dengan napas cukup memburu.

Keheningan terjadi sesaat di antara mereka. Hanya Leeteuk yang masih menatap dengan tatapan tajam dan penuh emosi juga Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang terdiam dengan ekspresi takut.

"Kyu…" gumam Siwon sambil memegangi lengan Kyuhyun saat putra mahkota itu mulai melangkah maju hendak masuk ke dalam halaman rumah.

Kyuhyun melepaskan tangan Siwon lalu tersenyum tipis untuk menenangkan. Dengan perlahan, Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Leeteuk yang masih menatap nya tajam. Ia berhenti tepat sekitar tiga langkah dari Leeteuk. Menatap ke dalam _onyx_ coklat itu lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Kau terluka… _hyung,_" ucap Kyuhyun pelan, sedikit ragu mengucapkan panggilan nya pada _namja_ di hadapan nya ini.

Leeteuk cukup terkesiap mendengar panggilan dari Kyuhyun. Namun tidak ingin mempedulikan itu, Leeteuk membuang muka dan memutus kontak mata dengan Kyuhyun.

"Bukan urusan mu," ucap Leeteuk dingin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mulai melangkah maju kembali.

"Berhenti!"

Sontak Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah nya saat Leeteuk berdesis mengingatkan. Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti jika _namja_ itu tidak ingin di dekati.

"Kita harus segera obati luka mu. Kening _hyung_ juga mengeluarkan darah," seru Kyuhyun lagi dengan nada cemas.

Leeteuk menggelengkan kepala masih mempertahankan senyum sinis nya. Ia melirik tajam pada Kyuhyun, "Kau memanggil siapa?" tanya nya.

"_Eoh_?" Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun memiringkan kepala nya dan memasang ekspresi bingung. Tidak mengerti maksud ucapan dari Leeteuk.

"Aku bukan _hyung_ mu!" pekik Leeteuk menjelaskan membuat Kyuhyun meringis.

"Bisakah Leeteuk _hyung_ berhenti berteriak? Aish kau membuat ku kaget!"

Leeteuk ternganga mendengar balasan dari Kyuhyun. Ia menatap bocah di hadapan nya itu dengan heran. Bukankah baru saja ia mengingatkan bahwa dia bukan _hyung_ nya tapi bocah itu tetap memanggil nya _hyung_?

"Apa salahku? Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa nama mu Leeteuk? Dan aku yakin kau lebih tua dari ku jadi aku panggil Leeteuk _hyung_, tidak salah bukan?" terang Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi lucu yang bisa membuat orang yang melihat tertawa tetapi hal itu tidak terjadi pada Leeteuk.

"Pergi!" desis Leeteuk lagi tak mempedulikan penjelasan Kyuhyun yang mulai merengut kesal.

"Aku sengaja kemari untuk menemui mu dan sekarang kau justru mengusir ku? Kau jahat sekali _hyung_," ucap Kyuhyun sambil menggelengkan kepala nya.

Leeteuk menghela napas mendengar semua balasan dari bocah di hadapan nya itu. Entah mengapa ia seperti kehabisan kata-kata untuk berbicara dengan nya.

Siwon yang mulai tersadar dari _shock_ nya mulai berjalan memasuki halaman rumah walaupun ia tak berani mendekat dan membiarkan Kyuhyun di depan sana.

"Ah aku belum mengenalkan diriku. Nama ku Kyuhyun," Kyuhyun tersenyum manis membuat Leeteuk memutar bola mata nya malas. Siapa yang bertanya? Toh tanpa Kyuhyun mengenalkan diri, ia sudah tahu siapa nama dan derajat dari bocah di hadapan nya itu.

"Apa yang orang seperti mu lakukan di sini malam-malam? Kabur dari istana?" tanya Leeteuk membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh makna. Leeteuk mulai bertanya dan mengajak nya berbincang, itu menurutnya.

"Sudah ku bilang, aku sengaja kemari untuk menemui Leeteuk _hyung_," ucap Kyuhyun.

Tanpa Leeteuk sadari, Kyuhyun mulai maju dua langkah lagi untuk mendekati nya saat mereka tengah berbicara.

"Aku bisa melaporkan pada istana bahwa putra mahkota kabur di malam hari. Dan… bisakah kau tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan _hyung_?!" decak kesal Leeteuk.

Leeteuk menggeram kesal saat Kyuhyun tertawa pelan lalu menghela napas.

"Nah, _hyung_ tahu jika aku putra mahkota jadi seharusnya kau tahu jika aku memiliki kuasa, bukan? Lalu jika ada yang tahu kau berucap kasar padaku, kau bisa di hukum berat," ucap Kyuhyun pasti membuat Leeteuk terdiam.

"Dan maaf aku tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaan mu. Aku ingin memanggil mu _hyung_," tambah Kyuhyun lagi dengan cengiran lebar.

Leeteuk menatap Kyuhyun dengan seksama. Entah apa yang di cari _namja_ itu dari wajah Kyuhyun. Melihat _namja_ di hadapan nya tengah melamun, Kyuhyun mengambil satu langkah lagi. Perlahan tangan nya yang sedikit tertutupi lengan _darumugi_ yang panjang itu terulur ke arah kening Leeteuk.

"Kau perlu di obati, _hyung_."

Leeteuk menepis tangan Kyuhyun yang sudah menyentuh sedikit permukaan kulitnya dengan kasar. Tatapan nya mulai berubah menjadi tajam lagi. Kyuhyun hanya bisa meringis karena perlakuan itu. Dan Siwon sontak berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun ketika melihat perlakuan kasar yang di dapat oleh putra mahkota.

"Kyu, _gwenchana_?" tanya Siwon cemas, "Leeteuk-ssi, aku tidak tahu ada apa dengan mu tapi jangan pernah bersikap kasar pada putra mahkota!" tegas nya lagi sambil menatap Leeteuk menegur.

Siwon terdiam saat Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah tangan nya seakan memberi tanda bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Pergi!" Leeteuk berteriak lagi sembari beranjak berdiri.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam dan tanpa rasa takut ia menatap kedua onyx kembar milik Leeteuk kembali. Mata itu memang memancarkan amarah dan rasa tidak suka tapi jika melihat lebih dalam ada sebuah kesedihan dan sebuah rasa lain yang tidak bisa Kyuhyun jelaskan.

"_Hyung_…" gumam Kyuhyun dengan nada mulai terdengar memelas.

Leeteuk menggelengkan kepala nya lalu mulai melangkah pergi mendekati rumah nya. Kyuhyun hanya terdiam memperhatikan punggung Leeteuk.

"Bukankah sudah jelas bahwa aku tidak menyukai orang-orang seperti kalian? Aku harap kalian tidak muncul di hadapan ku dan cepatlah pergi dari sini."

Leeteuk kembali berucap dengan tegas namun dengan nada pelan sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Setelah mengucapkan itu, ia pun langsung masuk tak mempedulikan apapun lagi.

Kyuhyun memandangi pintu rumah yang sudah tertutupi itu dengan tatapan sendu. Penerangan dalam rumah itu terlihat sudah di padamkan meninggalkan kegelapan dan keheningan di malam ini.

"Kyu…"

Kyuhyun menoleh saat Siwon sudah berada di samping nya dan memanggil nama nya dengan lembut. Ia tersenyum melihat raut cemas di wajah _hyung_ nya itu.

"_Gwenchana_?" tanya Siwon lagi.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "_Ne._aku baik-baik saja _hyung_," ucap nya.

Kyuhyun dan Siwon terdiam memperhatikan rumah kecil di hadapan mereka itu sesaat.

"Kita kembali ke istana sekarang, Kyu," ajak Siwon akhirnya.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun yang masih setia memandang rumah itu dengan seksama. Ada perasaan sedih melihat tatapan sendu di wajah putra mahkota itu.

Setelah terdiam beberapa saat dan yakin bahwa orang di dalam rumah itu tidak akan keluar lagi, Kyuhyun mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Siwon sebelum nya. Ia mulai membalikan badan nya dan berjalan meninggalkan rumah itu bersama dengan Siwon.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang sejenak, menatap rumah itu kembali dan membayangkan sosok yang berbicara dengan nya tadi. Ia tersenyum tipis.

'_Leeteuk hyung, aku tidak akan menyerah. Aku akan berusaha dekat dengan mu dan membuat mu mau membagi cerita juga kesedihan pada ku' _

.

.

Desiran angin memecah keheningan malam yang semakin larut. Gemirisik daun yang saling bergesekan beriringan dengan suara serangga malam seakan menjadi simfoni indah pengantar tidur. Selain suasana malam semakin sepi dan tenang.

Namun ketenangan tak bisa di rasakan oleh Pangeran Kim yang saat ini masih berada di kediaman putra mahkota. Berbagai macam kegiatan sudah di lakukan dirinya untuk mengesampingkan rasa cemas yang menyelusup ke dalam hatinya. Berbaring, terbangun hingga mondar mandir dalam kamar gelap yang hanya di sinari berkas cahaya rembulan yang menyelusup lewat jendela. Cap tenang yang biasa di sandang nya tak dapat terlihat lagi. Ia sangat khawatir sekarang.

Putra mahkota sudah pergi lebih dari 2 jam dan Kibum tahu sekarang semua gerbang istana sudah di tutup. Tak ada yang boleh keluar masuk lagi saat waktu hampir menuju tengah malam.

"Aku menyesal melakukan ini," sungut nya lalu menghela napas berat.

Kibum duduk bersila di atas futon putra mahkota. Pandangan nya fokus ke arah jendela, sarana yang di gunakan Kyuhyun untuk keluar. Berusaha untuk kembali tenang dan mengatur napasnya. Sungguh ia tak habis pikir jika Kyuhyun tak segera kembali. Bagaimana jika seseorang mengetahui putra mahkota kabur dengan bantuan pangeran Kim? Oh Tuhan… Itu bahaya!

_**Tok!**_

Lamunan Kibum buyar saat sebuah suara ketukan yang berasal dari arah jendela terdengar. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kibum segera bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri jendela. Perlahan ia membuka jendela tanpa menimbulkan suara gaduh.

"Kenapa baru datang?!" sadar tidak sadar Kibum langsung memekik cukup keras saat membuka jendela dan mendapati Kyuhyun dan Siwon sudah berdiri di sana.

"_Ssshh_, jangan keras-keras _hyung_!" Kyuhyun berdecih saat Kibum langsung menyemprotnya dengan pertanyaan itu.

Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri saat mendapat tatapan tajam dan dingin dari Kibum. Ia sedikit menyengir untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya menghadapi kakak sepupu nya yang Kyuhyun yakin sudah kesal itu.

"Bolehkah aku masuk dulu?" tanya Kyuhyun membuat Kibum membuka jendela nya lebih lebar untuk memberi akses.

Siwon segera membantu Kyuhyun untuk naik ke atas balok yang masih berada di sana hingga Kyuhyun mampu memanjat dan melewati jendela. Kibum pun membantu Kyuhyun untuk masuk.

"Semua gerbang pasti sudah di tutup, bagaimana kalian masuk?" tanya Kibum heran juga penasaran, toh ia juga bingung bagaimana harus keluar istana nanti.

Kyuhyun menyengir lebar sambil melirik ke arah Siwon yang setia berdiri di luar. Siwon hanya terkikik geli membuat Kibum memperhatikan kedua nya dengan raut bingung.

"Won _hyung_ mengajari ku cara menyusup," Kyuhyun terkekeh mengingat apa yang di lalui nya tadi.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun tahu gerbang istana sudah di tutup hingga Siwon membawa Kyuhyun untuk menuju ke bagian belakang dapur istana. Di sana tembok yang membatasi tidak terlalu tinggi dan pasti nya sepi penjagaan. Siwon pun mengajari Kyuhyun cara memanjat dan melewati tembok dengan sangat mudah. Dan bagi Kyuhyun itu sangat menyenangkan. Ini pertama kali nya ia melompati pagar dengan mudah seperti itu tanpa bantuan pohon pula. Biasanya ia akan memanjat pepohonan terlebih dahulu sebelum melompati tembok.

"Hebat! Kau tahu _hyung_, itu sangat keren! Aku memanjat tembok dan melompati nya dengan sangat mudah," Kyuhyun menceritakan pengalaman nya dengan antusias dan senyuman lebar.

"Ya tapi kau membuatku hampir mati! Dan aku harap kau tidak melakukan apa yang di ajarkan Won _hyung_ untuk sesuatu yang salah nantinya," ucap Kibum serius membuat Kyuhyun meringis.

"_Mianhae_," lirih Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau akan menginap di sini Kibumie? Jika iya aku akan pulang sekarang, jika tidak sebaiknya kita keluar sekarang sebelum pemeriksaan malam oleh penjaga," Siwon angkat bicara untuk mengingatkan.

"_Hyung_, lebih baik kalian menginap saja dan pagi-pagi sekali kalian bisa keluar," bujuk Kyuhyun namun Kibum langsung menggelengkan kepala nya.

"Kita akan pulang sekarang, _hyung_," ucap Kibum pada Siwon membuat Kyuhyun mendesah kecewa.

"Bisa gawat jika ada yang tahu kami di sini. Jika kami pulang pagi dan penjaga menyadari bahwa saat malam kami sudah keluar namun kami keluar lagi saat pagi, itu akan membuat kecurigaan. Kau tidak mau ketahuan kabur bukan?" jelas Kibum pada Kyuhyun yang hanya mengangguk pasrah.

Kyuhyun segera melepaskan _darumugi_ milik Kibum dan mengembalikan nya pada empu nya. Dan tanpa membuang waktu, Kibum segera keluar lewat jendela yang sama. Sepertinya Kibum harus mempersiapkan diri untuk keluar istana dengan cara sama seperti Kyuhyun masuk ke istana—menyelusup.

"_Gomawo_ untuk semua nya _hyung_. Aku berhutang pada kalian," ucap Kyuhyun tulus.

Siwon menunjukan _dimple smile_ nya, "Tidak perlu sungkan Kyu," balasnya.

Siwon dan Kibum membungkukan badan nya sekilas untuk memberi salam pada Kyuhyun. Setelahnya mereka berlari menyusuri halaman pavilium untuk segera menuju arah dapur istana. Kyuhyun memperhatikan dua sosok itu hingga bayangan mereka hilang dalam kegelapan.

Kyuhyun beralih menatap sang rembulan yang menuju bentuk purnama sempurna dan bersinar terang.

"Masih banyak misteri dalam lingkaran rembulan. Bayangan-bayangan yang masih tidak terlihat jelas pasti akan tampak jelas seiring berjalan nya waktu," gumam nya sembari tersenyum manis.

"Terimakasih untuk semua yang ku lalui hari ini. Semoga hari esok akan lebih baik dari hari ini," ucapnya lagi kepada desiran angin yang berhembus semakin dingin.

Tangan Kyuhyun mulai terjulur menggapai pegangan jendela dan mulai menutup dua daun jendela tersebut. Menutupnya sangat rapat agar udara dingin tak dapat menyelusup. Mengembalikan kesunyian malam yang terlihat di halaman pavilium nya.

.

.

.

†_TPF_†

_**Srak!**_

Entah sudah berapa banyak lembar kertas yang sudah di remas oleh Leeteuk. Sudah hampir 1 jam dirinya duduk di sebuah toko penyewaan buku untuk menulis dan menghasilkan karya-karya baru yang bisa di jualnya.

Leeteuk menggeram kesal lalu meletakan kuas nya di meja dengan kasar. Menopang kepalanya dengan kedua tangan yang bertumpu di atas meja.

Ratusan kali ia berusaha berkonsentrasi dan menciptakan karya tulis baru tapi semua hal yang hendak di tuliskan nya mendadak lenyap tak mampu tertuangkan dalam sebuah kertas. Pikiran nya terasa kusut dan semua idenya berpencar, tak mampu di susun nya dalam sebaris kalimat yang indah.

Helaan napas panjang menggema di ruangan tersebut. Terlihat 2 orang lain yang juga sedang duduk di meja sebelah Leeteuk. Toko penyewaan buku yang berada di tengah kota ini memang cukup ramai di kunjungi oleh para pelajar dan sarjana.

'_Leeteuk hyung…'_

Sosok dan suara khas dari bocah yang kemarin tiba-tiba muncul dan menemui nya di rumah itu kembali muncul dalam pikiran nya. Dan itulah yang menjadi salah satu kendala kacau nya pikiran Leeteuk saat ini. Leeteuk sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia terus memikirkan bocah itu. Ia selalu berpikir apakah perbuatan nya semalam keterlaluan? Atau apakah ia takut pada peraturan yang akan menghukumnya bahkan mungkin mengeksekusi nya jika istana tahu sikap dan perkataan kasarnya pada sang putra mahkota yang di elu-elukan itu?

Kembali Leeteuk menghela napasnya kembali, memandang sendu kertas putih yang terkulai lemas di atas meja.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan nya segera," gumam Leeteuk mengingat beberapa orang yang memesan karya nya.

Leeteuk menggelengkan kepala nya untuk membuang semua pikiran yang mengganggu. Satu yang harus ia lakukan. Hasilkan karya dan dapatkan uang dengan menjual nya. Uang yang akan di gunakan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya bersama _eomma_.

Leeteuk mulai mengambil kuasnya kembali. Berusaha mengumpulkan konsentrasi dan mulai menorehkan tinta hitam di atas selembar kertas putih itu. Tulisan _hanja_ nan indah itu terukir dengan baris teratur dan rapi.

_**Tuk… Tuk…**_

Namun baru beberapa saat Leeteuk bisa mendapatkan konsentrasi nya kembali, sebuah kipas berwarna biru bercorak putih mengetuk-ngetuk permukaan meja tepat di samping Leeteuk. Dengan ekor mata nya ia melirik kipas tersebut lalu beralih menuju sang pemilik kipas yang berdiri di samping nya.

Sebuah senyuman tipis nan sinis itu tersungging di wajah tampan nya. Seorang _Yongha_ yang pernah di temui olehnya, Leeteuk masih mengingat jelas kejadian beberapa minggu lalu.

"Hei kau…" panggil _yongha_ itu namun terlihat Leeteuk malas untuk menanggapi. Ia tetap fokus pada kuas dan kertasnya.

"Hei aku sedang bicara dengan mu!" pekik _yongha_ itu kesal.

"Apa keperluan mu dengan ku?" tanya Leeteuk santai tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

"Kau memang orang yang tidak punya sopan santun. Biar ku beritahu… pandanglah orang yang tengah berbicara dengan mu!"

Heechul—sang _yongha_ itu berdecih pelan setelah mendapat respon yang begitu tak bersahabat. Beberapa saat lalu Heechul memang masuk ke toko ini dan memilih beberapa buku dari rak dan saat ia ingin duduk di meja, ia melihat sosok orang yang menurutnya super menyebalkan. Sebenarnya Heechul ingin bersikap tidak peduli namun entah mengapa kaki nya justru melangkah mendekati _namja_ ini.

Heechul beralih menuju kursi di sebrang Leeteuk dan mendudukan dirinya di hadapan _namja_ yang masih sibuk dengan karya nya. Dengan pandangan penuh selidik ia memperhatikan Leeteuk dan kertas di hadapan nya.

"Orang yang diam-diam melihat karya yang baru saja di buat tanpa meminta izin bisa di tuduh sebagai pencontek," gumam Leeteuk saat menyadari Heechul tengah memperhatikan tulisan nya.

"Cih! Siapa yang ingin mengambil tulisan bodoh mu itu. Mulutmu itu benar-benar tidak berpendidikan seperti nya," dengus Heechul sambil membuka kipas nya dan mengipasi dirinya seakan udara di sekitar nya begitu panas.

Leeteuk hanya tersenyum tipis tanpa niat menanggapi lebih. Entah kenapa Heechul melirik ke arah Leetuk kembali.

"Siapa nama mu sebenarnya?" tanya Heechul saat mengingat bahwa putra mahkota pernah meminta dirinya melihat daftar penduduk untuk mencari nama orang di hadapan nya ini namun hasilnya nihil.

"Ada keperluan mu apa kau bertanya nama ku?" Leeteuk balik bertanya membuat Heechul memutar bola mata nya malas. Ingin rasanya melempar kipas di tangan nya ke kepala _namja_ tersebut.

"Kau itu… kaum _Chungin_, _Sangmin_ atau _Cheonmin_?" Heechul masih kekeuh bertanya untuk mengorek informasi yang bisa ia dapatkan.

"Melihat kau bisa membaca dan menulis lalu membuat sastra seperti itu… sepertinya kau bukan orang _cheonmin_," tambah Heechul lagi tanpa sadar mengeluarkan sikap angkuhnya.

Leeteuk tersenyum sinis mendengarnya. Ia menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap Heechul dengan sorot mata tajamnya.

"Baik aku seorang bangsawan, menengah, bawah ataupun jelata sekalipun, apa urusan mu heum?" tanya Leeteuk dengan nada dingin. Ia tidak suka jika seseorang sudah membicarakan masalah derajat seperti ini.

Heechul berdecih namun ia tak mau kalah, ia balik menatap tajam orang di hadapan nya itu. Dengan sebuah seringaian tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun.

"Aku hanya bertanya. Apa tidak boleh? Pakaian mu terlihat biasa saja tapi kemampuan mu harus ku akui cukup jadi itu membuat penasaran," desis Heechul.

Leeteuk melebarkan senyuman nya, "Sungguh kehormatan bisa membuat seorang keturunan _yangban_ seperti mu merasa penasaran pada diriku," balasnya membuat Heechul menggeram.

"Dan sebagai informasi untuk mu. Tidak semua orang _sangmin_ dan _cheonmin_ itu bodoh. Mereka masih memiliki kemampuan hebat bahkan melebihi bangsawan sekalipun. Menulis dan membaca, tidak harus di pelajari dengan bersekolah," ucap Leeteuk lagi masih saling menatap tajam manik hitam kelam di hadapan nya.

"Dunia dan pengalaman bisa menjadi guru besar di bandingkan sekolah dengan setumpuk buku."

Leeteuk membereskan barang-barang nya lalu beranjak berdiri setelah mengucapkan sederet kalimat yang membuat Heechul terdiam. Leeteuk berlalu pergi namun beberapa ia menghentikan langkah nya lalu menoleh dan menatap Heechul kembali.

"Ah! Kau sedang mempersiapkan ujian negara untuk masuk _sungkyunkwan_? Jika kau ingin soal-soal prediksi untuk di pelajari kau bisa menemui ku lagi dengan membawa uang 100 _nyang_. Sampai jumpa."

Leeteuk tersenyum melihat ekspresi kaget Heechul. Tanpa menunggu _namja_ cantik itu berucap, ia sudah melangkah pergi keluar dari toko penyewaan buku tersebut.

Heechul masih memperhatikan bayangan Leeteuk yang mulai menghilang. Sungguh ia heran dengan orang itu. Siapa dia sebenarnya?

"100 _nyang_? Dia gila dan licik," gumam Heechul sembari mulai mengipasi dirinya lagi.

Heechul menghela napas lalu mulai membuka buku yang sedaritadi masih dalam keadaan tertutup. Dengan pandangan kosong ia memperhatikan deretan huruf dalam halaman tersebut.

"Kyu benar. orang itu menarik," gumam nya pelan sembari mengulas sebuah seringaian.

.

.

_**Draak!**_

_**Praang~**_

Pandangan orang-orang langsung tertuju pada sebuah tempat makan di sudut pasar. Lima orang berpakaian hitam dengan sebilah pedang tengah mengacaukan tempat tersebut. Menendang meja dan kursi, membanting semua benda dan alat makan juga menghancurkan banyak benda dengan pedang mereka. Tangis dan teriak histeris pun terdengar dari seorang _yeoja_ paruh baya, pemilik kedai makan itu.

"Hentikan!" teriak _namja_ mungil bernama Ryeowook itu dengan keras saat melihat semua barang-barang di tempat makan milik ibu nya di hancurkan.

Matanya berair walaupun ia memandang semua orang-orang itu dengan tatapan marah sekaligus menantang. Namun sepertinya teriakan Ryeowook hanya menjadi angin lalu bagi perusuh itu.

"Akh!"

_Bruk!_

"_Eomma_~"

Ryeowook langsung menghampiri eomma nya yang baru saja di dorong kasar hingga terjatuh oleh seorang perusuh. Sang _eomma_ pun hanya bisa menangis histeris sedangkan Ryeowook sendiri bingung harus bagaimana. Ia tidak bisa melawan dan ia merutuk orang-orang sekitar yang hanya terdiam dan menjadikan keributan itu sebagai tontonan.

"Cepat bayar hutangmu pada tuan Jo!" pekik seorang perusuh yang berdiri di hadapan Ryeowook dan ibunya.

"_Jebal_ beri kami waktu hiks, kami pasti membayarnya. Pasti," _Eomma_ Ryeowook memohon dengan derai air mata membuat hati Ryeowook berdenyut sakit.

"Bedebah! Jangan hanya banyak bicara!"

"Jangan melukai _eomma_ ku!"

Ryeowook menahan kaki _namja_ yang hendak menendang _eomma_ nya itu. Dengan kesal ia tepis kaki tersebut.

"Kalau kalian bayar, kami tidak akan membuang tenaga untuk melakukan ini!"

Ryeowook menatap nyalang _namja_ di hadapan nya itu, "Kalian lintah darat" desis Ryeowook.

"Kami hanya meminjam sedikit dan kalian meminta bunga yang sebanyak itu!" geram Ryeowook lagi.

Para perusuh itu sontak tertawa mendengar nya. Tertawa meremehkan bocah lemah yang terlihat berani menantang itu. _Namja_ yang ada di hadapan Ryeowook semakin mendekati nya, menghentikan tawa nya dan menatap Ryeowook sinis.

"Itu bukan urusan kami!" teriaknya menggema sembari mengayunkan pedang yang ada di tangan nya membuat Ryeowook terbelalak sebelum memejamkan matanya sempurna seakan pasrah jika pedang itu akan menebasnya.

Masih bisa Ryeowook dengar teriakan histeris eomma nya, namun beberapa detik ia mengernyit karena tak mendapat sentuhan dari pedang itu. Perlahan ia membuka matanya dan betapa terkejutnya _namja_ mungil itu saat mendapati dua mata pedang saling beradu tepat beberapa centi di depan matanya. Napasnya seakan tercekat melihatnya dan reflek ia bergerak mundur.

"Ming _hyung_…" gumam Ryeowook saat melihat Sungmin sudah berada di samping _namja_ perusuh itu.

"Amatir," gumam Sungmin sembari memberikan tatapan tajam nya.

_Trang!_

_Bruk!_

Sungmin memutar pedang nya, menepis pedang lawan dan langsung menendang dada sang lawan hingga tersungkur di tanah. Ia melirik ke arah Ryeowook yang menatapnya intens, memberikan senyuman seakan berkata—tenang saja.

Perusuh lain nya terlihat membulatkan mata melihat rekan nya tersungkur. Mereka menatap Sungmin penuh amarah.

"Siapa kau?! Berani nya kau berlagak menjadi pahlawan _eoh_?!" teriak salah satu dari mereka.

Sungmin tertawa sinis sebelum menatap kelima perusuh itu bergantian, "Kalian yang berani nya menyentuh keluarga ku. Siapa yang mengirim kalian?" desis nya.

"Sialan! Serang dia!"

Bukan nya menjawab, perusuh yang sempat mendapat pukulan dari Sungmin langsung berdiri dan berlari ke arah Sungmin untuk melawan kembali. Perusuh yang lain nya pun langsung mengangkat pedang dan beranjak menyerang Sungmin yang mulai mengeluarkan seringaian nya.

Perkelahian itu pun tak terelakan. Dengan santai nya Sungmin bergerak menghindari serangan lawan. Ia mengambil sebuah potongan besi yang tergeletak di tanah untuk membantu perlawanan nya seorang diri dengan lima orang tersebut. Sungmin juga menendang beberapa barang sebagai pengecoh lawan.

_**Trang!**_

Sungmin menepis sebuah pedang yang menghunus dari bagian belakang. Dengan gerakan berputar Sungmin mampu melukai 3 orang perusuh sekaligus, menggores sebuah luka dengan pedang nya dan memukul 2 orang lain nya dengan besi.

"Ukh!"

Hingga akhirnya 5 _namja_ perusuh itu tersungkur di tanah. Sungmin menghela napasnya saat mendapat tatapan geram dari lawan nya.

"Aku hanya bertanya siapa yang mengutus kalian? Jika kalian bawahan seorang _yangban_, benarkah kalian tidak mengenaliku?" Sungmin kembali bersuara. Menatap kelima _namja_ itu sebelum menunjukan sebuah sarung pedang nya yang berwarna merah mencolok dengan corak hitam tersebut.

Sontak kelima perusuh itu membulatkan mata nya, "_R-red sword_?!" gumam seorang dari mereka. Dengan susah payah mereka menelan ludah nya dan berusaha berdiri. Tatapan geram itu langsung berganti dengan tatapan penuh ketakutan pada sosok Sungmin yang masih mengulas senyuman mengerikan.

Tanpa berkata apapun, kelima _namja_ itu langsung berlari pergi tergesa-gesa, kabur dari sosok yang cukup di elukan para bawahan _yangban_ dan menjadi sosok kebanggaan dan incaran dari semua _yangban_ di kota tersebut.

"Hei tunggu! Tangkap ini!" Sungmin berteriak membuat salah seorang dari _namja_ itu menoleh dan tersentak saat sebuah kantung uang menuju arahnya. Ia menatap Sungmin.

"Jangan pernah ganggu kedua orang ini lagi dan salam untuk _yangban_ kalian," ucap Sungmin dengan senyuman manis. Orang itu hanya mengangguk dan kembali berlari menyusul teman-teman nya.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" Sungmin menghampiri Ryeowook dan _eomma_ nya.

_Eomma_ Ryeowook langsung memeluk Sungmin sambil tetap menangis.

"Sungmin-_gon_, _gomawo_… _Gomawo_, kami pasti akan mengembalikan uang mu. Terimakasih," ucap _eomma_ Ryeowook masih dengan isakan kecil. Sungmin hanya tersenyum dan mengelus punggung _yeoja_ paruh baya itu pelan.

"_Gwenchana ahjumma_. Kalian sudah seperti keluarga ku sendiri," ucap Sungmin membuat _eomma_ Ryeowook melepaskan pelukan dan menatap Sungmin dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ia mengelus pipi Sungmin lembut lalu menganggukan kepala nya.

Setelah itu, _eomma_ Ryeowook segera masuk kembali ke dalam tempat makan nya, membereskan kekacauan di dalam.

Sungmin beralih menatap Ryeowook yang sedaritadi terdiam, "Apa kau terluka, Wookie-_ah_?" tanya nya cemas.

Ryeowook terdiam sejenak lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau membuat ku takut hyung," jujur nya membuat Sungmin terkesiap sebelum tertawa pelan.

Jangan pikir Sungmin adalah pahlawan yang baik dan membantu orang lemah. Dia justru kebalikan nya. Sungmin bekerja untuk para _yangban_ dengan mengandalkan kemampuan nya dalam bertarung. Melakukan misi-misi yang di berikan oleh bangsawan dengan bayaran tinggi. Apakah dia orang baik?

"_Hyung_…" panggil Ryeowook lagi membuat Sungmin yang tengah memunguti beberapa barang yang tergeletak di tanah, menoleh ke arahnya.

"Berhentilah. Bukankah kau bilang akan keluar dan menghentikan semua nya?" ucap Ryeowook dengan kecemasan besar pada _namja_ yang sudah di angkatnya sebagai _hyung_ itu.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum. Sosok nya di dalam pertarungan sangatlah berbeda dengan sosok nya saat ini. Dan itu yang selalu membuat Ryeowook bergidik ngeri jika melihat Sungmin sudah membuka sarung pedang nya.

Sungmin menghampiri Ryeowook dan mengacak rambut _dongsaeng_ nya itu pelan, "Belum saatnya," lirih nya pada Ryeowook yang mendesah kecewa.

Sungmin tak ambil pusing, ia beranjak masuk ke dalam tempat makan ibu nya Ryeowook sembari membawa beberapa benda di tangan nya, mulai membantu untuk membereskan tempat tersebut.

Ryeowook menghela napas sembari menatap sendu punggung Sungmin. Ia hanya tidak mau Sungmin melakukan pekerjaan seperti itu lagi. Pekerjaan yang membuat nya mungkin di takuti tapi sekaligus membuat Sungmin mendapat kebencian dan musuh dari orang-orang.

Ryeowook menengadahkan kepala nya menatap langit biru yang di hiasi gumpalan awan selembut kapas.

.

.

. †_TPF_†

Seperti biasa suasana dalam istana pagi menjelang siang ini tetaplah tenang. Hampir tak pernah terdengar suara ribut kecuali ada sebuah kekacauan yang terjadi. Dan saat ini fokus pemerintahan tengah tertuju pada aula _Geunjeongjeon_. Aula besar tempat pertemuan antara raja dengan para mentri dan pejabatnya. Para mentri dan pejabat sudah duduk di tempatnya masing-masing. Seakan membentuk kubu kiri dan kanan, saling berhadapan. Dan di depan aula tersebut ada 2 buah singgasana yang sudah di duduki oleh raja dan putra mahkota.

Disini Raja akan mendengarkan semua laporan dari seluruh mentri nya dan putra mahkota akan mengikuti jalan nya pertemuan dan mempelajari nya. Suasana terlihat serius saat setiap masalah di jabarkan untuk mencari solusi bersama.

"Hari ini aku akan melakukan pertemuan dengan perwakilan dari dinasti Ming," ucap sang raja, "Tidak mungkin di saat bersamaan aku harus meninjau lokasi pengairan di perkebunan juga."

"Hamba mengerti _Jeonha_ tapi berhubung air han-_gang_ tengah meninggi dan sangat memungkinkan untuk melakukan pengairan pertama. Jika _Jeonha_ tidak mengawasi nya, pengairan tidak bisa di laksanakan," ucap Mentri Jung sebagai mentri perkebunan tersebut.

"Hamba tidak yakin akan kapan pengairan bisa di lakukan lagi jika pengairan pertama ini di lewatkan begitu saja," timpal seorang mentri lain nya.

Raja Taejong menghela napas lalu melirik ke arah penasehat nya yang terlihat tengah berpikir juga. Ia pun tengah memikirkan bagaimana solusi yang baik untuk pemecahan masalah ini.

"Maaf _ahba-mama_."

Sang raja menoleh ke samping saat putra mahkota yang sedaritadi terdiam mulai angkat bicara.

"Ada apa putra mahkota?" tanya nya.

"Bolehkan saya memberi saran?" Kyuhyun sedikit menundukan kepala nya. Raja Taejong menautkan kedua alisnya sebelum menganggukan kepala, "Katakanlah," titah nya.

"Jika _ahba-mama_ tidak bisa melakukan peninjauan ke perkebunan, putra mahkota bersedia untuk mewakili nya," ucap Kyuhyun membuat raja dan para mentri cukup terkejut. Bisikan-bisikan dari para mentri mulai terdengar.

"Kau ingin mewakili ku melakukan peninjauan?" tanya raja Taejong lagi sedikit ragu.

"_Ne._ Jika _ahba-mama_ mengizinkan nya," jawab Kyuhyun lalu sedikit mengambil napas untuk menjelaskan apa yang terpikirkan oleh nya.

"Mentri Jung bisa menemani dan menjelaskan beberapa hal yang tidak ku mengerti nanti nya. Bukankah pengairan pertama ini sangat penting? Jika pengairan tidak segera di laksanakan maka musim panen pasti akan mundur. Sedangkan dari data yang tercatat, cadangan buah yang ada hanya akan mencukupi hingga musim panen berikutnya."

Kyuhyun melihat raja Taejong dan para mentri yang terlihat serius mendengarkan dan memikirkan ucapan nya. Mereka manggut-manggut membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum lega karena merasa pemikiran nya di terima. Ia pun memberi jeda sesaat untuk melanjutkan.

"Sebagai putra mahkota, bukankah aku memiliki tanggung jawab sebagai perwakilan raja?" tanya Kyuhyun yang lebih mirip sebuah pernyataan yang mengingatkan.

Kyuhyun murni ingin membantu sang raja. Ia tahu bahwa pertemuan penting tak mungkin di batalkan dan pengairan itu pun sangat penting untuk kebutuhan istana dan rakyat. Kyuhyun merasa ini saat nya dia bertindak, menunjukan dirinya sebagai putra mahkota yang baik dan penuh tanggung jawab. Ia harus memulai untuk terjun mengikuti langkah sang ayah.

Kyuhyun sedikit meringis saat raja Taejong tak kunjung memberi respon tetapi justru memandangi nya dengan intens. Sang ayah menatap ke dalam manik putra nya. Kyuhyun tahu raja Taejong tengah mencari keyakinan dan keseriusan dalam dirinya hingga Kyuhyun pun berani membalas tatapan tersebut.

Raja Taejong mulai mengulas senyuman membuat Kyuhyun pun ikut tersenyum lega. Sang raja beralih menatap para mentri nya lagi.

"Menurut kalian bagaimana dengan usul yang di ajukan oleh putra mahkota?" tanya raja Taejong.

Para mentri masih saling berbisik dan berbicara lewat tatapan satu dengan yang lain nya. Sebelum akhirnya mereka mulai menganggukkan kepala. Mereka kembali menatap sang raja yang duduk di singgasana nya.

"Kami setuju _Jeonha,_" seru mereka bersamaan.

Senyuman lebar pun langsung terpantri di wajah Kyuhyun. Setidaknya Kyuhyun mendapat kepercayaan dari para mentri.

"Mentri Jung… Apa kau tidak keberatan untuk menemani dan membimbing putra mahkota?" tanya sang raja lagi sembari menatap seorang mentri nya.

"Itu sudah tugas hamba, Yang Mulia. Hamba sama sekali tidak keberatan," jawab mentri Jung sembari membungkukan badan nya.

"Baiklah. Jika begitu… Aku mengutus Putra mahkota untuk melakukan peninjauan langsung ke perkebunan, mengawasi sistem pengairan yang segera di laksanakan hari ini," titah raja Taejong yang langsung di catat oleh juru tulis kerajaan.

"Putra mahkota siap melakukan tugas _ahba-mama,_" ucap Kyuhyun sembari membungkukan badan nya sedikit kepada sang raja.

"Laporkan semua yang kau lihat padaku setelah nya."

"_Ne ahba-mama_."

Raja Taejong pun tersenyum lega. Dugaan nya memang benar, Kyuhyun mulai memasuki masa dewasanya. Ia mulai berani mengambil tanggung jawab dan resiko. Bukan seorang anak kecil yang membutuhkan banyak pelajaran lagi. Putra mahkota siap melakukan tugas-tugas langsung dan raja bisa mempercayai nya sekarang.

.

.

Perkebunan yang berada di luar istana tepatnya di dekat kawasan han-_gang_. Sebuah perkebunan berbagai macam buah, sayuran dan umbi. Menjadi salah satu pusat perkebunan milik istana dan hasil panen nya akan di ambil untuk kebutuhan dapur istana lalu sisanya akan di salurkan ke pasar untuk rakyat.

Seperti di titahkan oleh Raja, saat ini Putra mahkota, Mentri Jung dan rombongan pengawal tengah menunggangi kuda nya menyusuri jalan dengan pemandangan padang rumput di sisi kanan dan kiri nya. Angin berhembus sedang membuat suasana menjadi cukup segar. Aroma khas rerumputan menjadi sensasi tersendiri saat melewati padang rumput ini.

Kyuhyun menghirup udara bersih itu untuk memenuhi seluruh rongga paru-paru nya. Ia menyukai jalur perjalanan ini. Tangan kanan Kyuhyun tetap siaga memegangi tali kendali kuda dan tangan kirinya mengelus leher kuda hitam gagah kesayangan nya membuat sang kuda merasa nyaman. Kuda-kuda itu berjalan santai seakan membiarkan penunggang nya menikmati suasana asri di sekitar. Terkadang sang kuda justru ingin berbelok menuju area padang rumput yang menjadi surga bagi nya jika sang penunggang tidak mengendalikan dirinya untuk tetap berjalan lurus di jalanan.

"Apakah perkebunan nya masih jauh?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Mentri Jung yang berada di samping nya walau agak ke belakang tidak berdampingan dengan Kyuhyun, mengarahkan tangan nya menunjuk sesuatu di depan sana.

"Anda lihat tembok besar di sana? Itu perkebunan nya, putra mahkota. Perkebunan itu langsung berbatasan dengan han-_gang_ yang ada di bagian belakang nya," jelas mentri Jung.

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham. Pantas ia mencium aroma air saat angin berhembus.

Setelah beberapa saat perjalanan, akhirnya mereka tiba di perkebunan tersebut. Para pekerja terlihat sudah menunggu dan berdiri di depan gerbang untuk menyambut kedatangan putra mahkota.

"Selamat datang Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota. Sungguh suatu kehormatan anda bisa datang ke perkebunan ini," ucap seorang kepala pekerja memberi salam pada pekerja itu pun membungkukan badan nya memberi hormat.

Kyuhyun hanya menunjukan senyum menawan nya untuk mereka semua nya.

Tanpa membuang waktu, mereka segera masuk ke dalam perkebunan. Sangat luas, itu yang terpikirkan oleh nya. Warna hijau dedaunan mendominasi perkebunan tersebut.

Mereka semua pun melihat-lihat sejenak, berkeliling mendengar penjelasan dari mentri Jung. Kyuhyun memimpin rombongan itu. Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun mengambil buah-buah strawberry yang merah menggiurkan itu. Walau belum saat nya panen, beberapa buah sudah terlihat di perkebunan ini.

"Bagian ini fokus menangani tanaman strawberry dan jeruk. Lalu yang di sana ada buah kesemek dan pir yang menjadi salah satu buah wajib dalam istana."

Kyuhyun hanya manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan itu. Kaki nya tetap berkeliling memperhatikan setiap tumbuhan yang ada.

"Apa itu?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari menunjuk sebuah tanaman merambat dengan buah yang jarang Kyuhyun liat.

"Itu umbi bidara, putra mahkota. Umbi itu sangat berkhasiat untuk mengobati keracunan akibat beberapa makanan. Para tabib sering menggunakan nya sebagai obat," terang mentri Jung lagi.

Setelah selesai melihat-lihat, mereka mulai beralih menuju kawasan yang masih dalam awal penanaman. Masih terlihat tanah-tanah yang sudah di tanami bibit dan di beri pupuk. Sebuah alat pengairan buatan yang terbuat dari kayu, mengambil debit air dari han-_gang_ untuk di tempatkan pada penampungan. Dalam penampungan akan di beri karbon dari hasil pembakaran kayu guna mengikat kotoran-kotoran dalam air. Baru setelahnya air itu akan di gunakan untuk pengairan.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan dengan seksama cara kerja dari alat tersebut. Ini adalah tanggung jawab terbesarnya. Ia harus mengerti dan merekam semua penjelasan yang ada agar bisa menceritakan ulang pada raja nanti nya.

Mentri Jung terlihat berbicang dengan kepala pekerja di sini. Kyuhyun hanya diam mendengarkan namun pandangan mata nya mulai tertuju ke arah tanaman strawberry. Kyuhyun mengernyit saat melihat dedaunan itu bergerak-gerak.

Karena merasa penasaran tanpa sadar Kyuhyun beralih mendekati tanaman yang menjadi objek penglihatan nya, Kasim Choi yang setia menemani nya sudah berucap mengingatkan agar Kyuhyun tidak kemana-mana namun rasa penasaran Kyuhyun yang besar membuat _namja_ itu tetap melangkah.

.

.

"Hyukie~ ayo kita keluar!"

"Ish sebentar lagi Hae. Lihat banyak sekali strawberry nya, ini juga manis sekali! _Aigoo_~"

"Ayolah! Kau lupa apa yang di ucapkan Teuki _hyung_? Kita—"

"Dia tidak ada di sini."

"—tempat ini berbahaya!"

Donghae mendengus sebal saat sahabatnya terlihat acuh tak acuh pada peringatan nya. Eunhyuk justru asyik memetik beberapa strawberry, mata nya terlihat berbinar melihat buah-buah segar berwarna merah itu.

"Sudahlah, _kka_ makan ini~" Eunhyuk memasukan sebuah strawberry pada Donghae.

Walaupun kesal harus Donghae akui, ini strawberry paling enak dan manis yang pernah ia makan. Donghae menguyah strawberry nya sembari memperhatikan Eunhyuk yang masih sibuk memetik buah dan memasukan nya dalam plastik yang mereka bawa. Donghae beralih memperhatikan tempat sekitar nya. Memory nya mengulang bagaimana ia dan sahabat nya itu bisa masuk ke dalam perkebunan bagai surga buah ini.

Saat dirinya dan Eunhyuk hendak menuju pasar, mereka melihat gerbang dari perkebunan yang selama ini selalu tertutup itu tengah terbuka lebar. Melihat itu, Eunhyuk langsung saja menarik tangan Donghae beralih menuju perkebunan tersebut. Walau ada dua penjaga di depan gerbang tapi penjaga terlihat tengah berbincang sendiri sehingga dua anak yang mengendap-endap masuk itu sama sekali tidak ketahuan. Dan berakhirlah Donghae di tempat ini bersama sahabatnya itu.

Donghae sendiri kagum dengan tempat ini namun ia tahu tempat ini bukan tempat sembarangan. Melihat dua penjaga istana membuat Donghae yakin tempat ini berbahaya. Karena itulah ia memaksa Eunhyuk untuk segera pergi namun sahabatnya tetap kekeuh berada di sini.

"Hyukie!" pekik Donghae lagi walau dengan nada pelan.

"Ish kau ini berisik sekali," dengus Eunhyuk mulai sebal melihat Donghae tidak bisa diam.

"Kau lihat penjaga di gerbang tadi? Ini tempat berbahaya, ayo kita keluar! Perasaan ku tidak enak." cerocos Donghae namun seperti nya Eunhyuk tidak peduli, _namja_ ber _gummy smile_ itu terus memetik dengan wajah ceria.

"Aah~ surga strawberry," gumam Eunhyuk tanpa menanggapi ucapan Donghae.

Donghae menggeram marah. Ia tidak suka di abaikan seperti itu.

"Lee HyukJae!" desis Donghae membuat Eunhyuk menghela napas dan menoleh kearah nya.

"_Wae_?! Kalau kau terus berisik, kita pasti ketahuan jadi lebih baik diam!" tukas Eunhyuk.

"Keluar sekarang!" ucap Donghae mulai memerintah.

"_Kka_ keluar saja sendiri, sana."

Donghae tercengang mendengar balasan dari sahabatnya itu. Ini pertama kali nya Eunhyuk menolak ajakan nya. Apakah Eunhyuk lebih mementingkan strawberry nya di bandingkan dengan sahabat sendiri?

"Oke, aku keluar sendiri!" tukas Donghae dengan tatapan kesal pada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk hanya mengibaskan tangan nya seakan menyuruh Donghae segera pergi. Dengan kesal Donghae mulai merangkak agar tubuhnya tetap tersembunyi di antara dedaunan strawberry ini.

"Kalau tertangkap jangan meminta bantuan ku. Dan apa kau bisa mengecoh para penjaga itu, Hae?"

Eunhyuk tersenyum puas saat Donghae berhenti merangkak. Seketika Donghae berbalik dan mendekati Eunhyuk lagi. Dengan wajah merengut, Donghae duduk bersila di tanah tanpa mempedulikan Eunhyuk yang terkekeh di samping nya.

Selama ini memang Eunhyuk yang paling ahli dalam hal kabur ataupun menyelusup. Bocah itu yang selalu membuat rencana saat mereka ingin mencuri dan dengan lincah mampu mengecoh orang saat kabur. Donghae biasanya hanya mengikuti langkah Eunhyuk yang pasti membuat celah untuk dirinya berlari juga hingga tidak tertangkap.

"Kenapa masih di sini? Katanya mau pergi, _kka_ pergilah," ejek Eunhyuk membuat Donghae berdecih.

"Terserah," balasnya kesal juga pasrah.

Eunhyuk pun kembali melanjutkan aktivitas nya memetik beberapa strawberry yang terlihat pandangan mata. Dengan wajah ceria sembari bersenandung kecil. Donghae hanya membuang muka ke arah lain tanpa protesan lagi.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Sebuah suara membuat kegiatan Eunhyuk berhenti seketika. Tubuh kedua nya langsung menegang mendengar suara yang menginterupsi. Dengan kaku kedua nya reflek menoleh ke arah suara dan menemukan seorang pemuda dengan pakaian indahnya tengah menatap mereka intens.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk pun reflek berdiri. Beberapa buah yang belum Eunhyuk masukan kedalam plastik pun berserakan di tanah. Kedua nya saling mendekat, dengan tatapan horror ke arah anak yang masih menatap mereka dengan kerutan bingung.

"Kalian siapa? Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya pemuda yang tak lain adalah Kyuhyun lagi pada dua orang asing yang berdiri kaku di depan sana.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk hanya bisa menelan ludahnya sulit saat beberapa orang termasuk pengawal datang dan berdiri di belakang anak yang tengah menanyai mereka.

"Hyuk…" bisik Donghae tanpa menoleh, "Sudah ku bilang perasaan ku tidak enak."

"Andai kau bilang perasaan mu baik-baik saja pasti tidak akan seperti ini," Eunhyuk balas berbisik.

"Aish kau menyalahkan perasaan ku?!"

Kyuhyun semakin mengernyit memperhatikan dua anak yang justru terlihat saling berbisik tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia menahan kasim Choi yang hendak mendekati dua anak tersebut bersama para pengawal.

Memory Kyuhyun seakan berputar. Dua anak di hadapan nya seperti tidak asing lagi. Wajah mereka terasa familiar tapi ia bingung dimana pernah bertemu atau melihat mereka.

"Sekarang kita harus bagaimana, hyukie?!" bisik Donghae panik. Eunhyuk sendiri tengah memaksa otaknya untuk berpikir.

"Hei aku sedang bertanya, siapa kalian?"

Donghae dan Eunhyuk reflek mundur beberapa langkah saat Kyuhyun bergerak maju mendekati. Kedua anak itu terus menatap fokus pada Kyuhyun yang juga tengah menatap mereka.

"Hae…" bisik Eunhyuk lalu menggantung ucapan nya sesaat.

"Yang harus kita lakukan sekarang adalah…" Donghae mendengarkan dengan seksama Eunhyuk yang mulai berucap. Kaki kedua nya masih terus melangkah mundur.

"KABUR!" teriak Eunhyuk yang langsung membalikan badan nya dan berlari kencang. Donghae yang sudah bisa menduga pemikiran dangkal sahabatnya itu pun juga langsung berlari mengikuti Eunhyuk.

"HEI TUNGGU!"

Kyuhyun tercengang saat melihat kedua nya berlari menjauh dan tanpa berpikir Kyuhyun ikut berlari mengikuti mereka.

Namun entah apa yang di pikirkan oleh Kasim Choi dan para pengawal yang justru terdiam di tempat. Mereka mengerjapkan mata memperhatikan putra mahkota mereka yang sudah berlarian mengejar dua anak asing.

"Aish, YA! Kenapa kalian hanya diam?! Cepat kejar!" Kasim Choi berteriak memerintah pada para pengawal setelah tersadar dari lamunan nya.

Kasim Choi dan para pengawal pun langsung berlari mengejar putra mahkota mereka dengan cepat, "Putra mahkota!"

.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk terus berlari mengelilingi kawasan perkebunan. Melewati jalan bagaikan labirin kecil dengan tanaman strawberry dan lain nya. Mereka yang sudah biasa berlari untuk kabur saat ketahuan dalam setiap aksi nya terlihat bergerak dengan lincah dan cepat sekali.

Hingga akhirnya mereka hampir sampai di gerbang keluar. Dua pengawal yang menjaga gerbang sedikit bingung saat melihat aksi kejar-kejaran itu namun melihat putra mahkota mereka berteriak memanggil dua anak di depan nya membuat mereka mulai bergerak.

Dua pengawal itu hendak menangkap Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Eunhyuk mengeluarkan beberapa buah strawberry dari plastik nya lalu dengan cepat melemparkan buah itu ke wajah pengawal yang hendak mencegatnya dan dengan lincah dia berhasil melewati pengawal itu.

"_Ppalli_ Hae!" teriak nya tanpa menghentikan larinya.

Donghae pun menendang beberapa kerikil dan tanah kepada pengawal yang mencegatnya membuat _namja_ kekar itu menutup wajahnya. Dengan cepat ia berlari melewati sang penjaga.

"Akh!" Namun keberuntungan belum di dapatkan Donghae karena seorang pengawal lain berhasil memegangi tangan nya.

Mendengar jeritan dari Donghae membuat Eunhyuk berhenti dan menoleh. Ia berdecih saat melihat Donghae berusaha melepaskan tangan nya dari penjaga itu. Dengan cepat Eunhyuk kembali menghampiri sahabatnya itu. Kembali ia mengambil beberapa buah strawberry nya. Ia melemparkan nya pada wajah dua penjaga itu. Eunhyuk mengambil sebuah balok kayu yang ada di dekat gerbang dan memukulkan nya pada penjaga yang hendak mencegatnya. Ia menendang perut pengawal yang memegangi tangan Donghae membuat _namja_ itu mengaduh. Donghae sendiri langsung menggigit tangan pengawal tersebut hingga genggaman tangan nya terlepas.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk sempat melempar senyuman lalu kembali berlari kencang saat melihat sosok Kyuhyun yang mulai mendekat.

Tidak seperti Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang biasa berlari. Kyuhyun mulai terengah karena berlari kencang untuk mengejar. Mereka telah berada di bagian belakang dari luar perkebunan tersebut. Suara aliran air dari han-_gang_ mulai terdengar jelas dan benar saja saat ini mereka sudah berada di tepian sungai.

Ingat…

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mengingat dimana dia pernah melihat dua anak yang tengah di kejarnya saat ini. Di pasar, ya dua anak ini yang mencuri ikan saat di pasar dulu. Siwon yang menghentikan Kyuhyun agar tidak mengejar mereka dan sekarang Kyuhyun justru ingin mengejar mereka. Ia penasaran kenapa dua anak ini terus mencuri.

Entah kekuatan darimana, Kyuhyun menambah kecepatan berlari nya.

_**Grep!**_

Eunhyuk tersentak saat sebuah tangan menarik lengan nya ke belakang. Ia menoleh dan mendapati anak yang memergoki mereka sudah memegangi lengan nya, menatap wajah Eunhyuk tajam walau dengan napas memburu.

"Ish, lepas!" desis Eunhyuk sambil menarik tangan nya untuk melepaskan diri namun Kyuhyun memegangi tangan nya begitu erat.

Eunhyuk hendak memukul Kyuhyun dengan plastik berisi buah-buah yang ia ambil tadi namun dengan sigap Kyuhyun menepis nya membuat plastik itu terjatuh ke tanah dan buah nya langsung berserakan. Eunhyuk menggeram kesal. Hasil kerja kerasnya sudah terbuang sekarang.

"LEPAS!" pekik nya kesal.

Donghae yang masih berlari sontak berhenti saat berada di sebuah jembatan untuk menyebrangi sungai. Ia baru sadar jika Eunhyuk tidak ada di sebelah maupun belakang nya.

"Hyukie!" teriak Donghae saat melihat Eunhyuk tertangkap.

"Lari Hae!" Donghae yang hendak menolong Eunhyuk terdiam di tempat saat Eunhyuk berteriak dan menatapnya tajam seakan memerintahkan dirinya untuk pergi.

Tidak… Tidak mungkin Donghae pergi dan membiarkan Eunhyuk tertangkap. Kaki Donghae kembali berjalan turun dari jembatan.

"Ku bilang lari! Lee Donghae, pergi! Lari bodoh!" Eunhyuk terus berteriak keras sembari berusaha melepaskan diri dari genggaman tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun hanya bisa fokus memegangi tangan _namja_ di hadapan nya ini agar tidak bisa kabur lagi.

Donghae menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia bingung. Menolong Eunhyuk atau pergi. Tapi tatapan tajam Eunhyuk membuat kaki nya membeku dan tidak bisa di gerakan untuk mendekat. Donghae beralih menatap gerombolan pengawal yang sudah hampir mendekati mereka. Jantung nya berpacu semakin cepat.

"Aish!' Dengan kesal Donghae pun berlari melewati jembatan itu untuk menyebrang dan kembali ke perkampungan nya. Hatinya berteriak memaki dirinya sendiri tapi ia berjanji akan meminta bantuan segera untuk membantu Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk sedikit mendesah lega melihat Donghae sudah pergi. Akan lebih sulit jika Donghae juga mendekat dan berakhir dengan kedua nya yang tertangkap.

Ekor mata Eunhyuk mulai menangkap rombongan pengawal yang sudah semakin dekat. Ia semakin panik. Dalam pikiran nya hanya ada kata kabur dan kabur.

"Ku bilang lepaskan tangan ku!" desis Eunhyuk pada Kyuhyun yang kekeuh memegangi tangan nya.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu pada mu! Kenapa kau harus mencuri?! Kau anak yang pernah ku lihat mencuri di pasar dan sekarang kau mencuri di perkebunan! Kau anak jahat!" ucap Kyuhyun yang entah mengapa terdengar begitu polos atau bodoh? Entahlah, Kyuhyun sendiri tidak seluruhnya sadar dengan apa yang telah di ucapkan bibirnya.

Eunhyuk tertawa sinis. Tangan kirinya masih berusaha melepaskan kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang memegangi tangan kanan nya. Berbagai cara ia lakukan agar bisa melepaskan diri. Mulai dari mendorong Kyuhyun, mencakar tangan Kyuhyun namun anak di hadapan nya tak mau melepaskan.

"Putra mahkota!" suara Kasim Choi semakin terdengar.

Eunhyuk mulai mengedarkan pandangan nya ke sekitar dan akhirnya pandangan nya fokus pada aliran han-_gang_. Dengan susah payah Eunhyuk sedikit menyeret Kyuhyun untuk menuju tepi han-_gang_. Kyuhyun pun tak bisa berbuat banyak, ia hanya bisa mengikuti.

"Apa kau bisa berenang?" tanya Eunhyuk membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan ekspresi bingung.

"_Mwo_?"

Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum melihat respon anak di hadapan nya itu. Dengan cepat Eunhyuk balik menarik tangan Kyuhyun membuat sang putra mahkota membulatkan matanya seketika.

_**BYURR!**_

"Putra mahkota!"

.

.

**-To be Continued-**

.

**Note : **

_Hanja_ = jenis tulisan awal sebelum hangul di ciptakan oleh Raja Sejong. Tulisan yang masih kental dengan aksara cina nya.

_Yangban_ = kaum bangsawan.

_Nyang_ = satuan mata uang jaman dulu.

.

Selamat datang (?) untuk semua reader baru dan terimakasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca. Thanks for all readers yang setia menanti nya. Semoga masih setia bersabar dan menanti semua rahasia di ff ini haha

Maaf tidak bisa balas review dulu.

Kamsahamnida /bow/

Sign,

LyELF

**Special Thanks to :**

Teukiangle, AngeLeeteuk, ay, ChikaKyu, Fitri MY, leenahanwoo, febriyustisia, Blackyuline, haekyuLLua, Anonymouss, Shinjoo24, dewiangel, kyurielf, ratnasparkyu, tiaraputri16, SunakumaKYUMIN, gyu1315, Rinrin910909, Jmhyewon, bella0203, heeeHyun, riekyumidwife, ctrsan and all Guest.


	5. Chapter 5

"Apa kau bisa berenang?" tanya Eunhyuk membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan ekspresi bingung.

"_Mwo_?"

Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum melihat respon anak di hadapan nya itu. Dengan cepat Eunhyuk balik menarik tangan Kyuhyun membuat sang putra mahkota membulatkan matanya seketika.

_**BYURR!**_

"Putra mahkota!"

.

.

_**GUNGJEON UJEONG**_

**-THE PALACE FRIENDSHIP-**

.

.

**Main Cast** :

All Super Junior's members

.

**Rated** : T

**Genre** : Friendship, Drama, Fusion-Sageuk

**Warning** : Typo(s), bored, bad plot, OOC

**Disclaimer** : All Cast isn't mine but this story is mine! Don't copy anything without my permission

.

**LyELF**

**Enjoy Reading!**

.

.

**PART 5**

†_TPF_†

.

.

Dua tubuh itu pun tercebur ke dalam sungai seiring dengan suara histeris dari kasim Choi yang melihat putra mahkota yang sudah di asuhnya bertahun-tahun itu masuk ke dalam air.

Kasim Choi dan para pengawal pun bergerak cepat masuk ke dalam sungai. Bukan sungai yang cukup dalam karena ini masih berada di tepian. Debit air hanya mencapai pinggang orang dewasa di tepian ini. Namun air itu cukup membuat tubuh Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun basah total.

Dan sesuai perkiraan Eunhyuk, genggaman tangan Kyuhyun pun lepas saat mereka masuk ke dalam air. Dengan cepat ia berdiri dan hendak berlari namun dewi fortuna seperti enggan untuk menghampirinya. Dua orang pengawal langsung memegangi kedua lengannya dengan erat membuat _namja_ itu kembali berontak.

Kasim Choi segera membantu Kyuhyun untuk berdiri. Kyuhyun meringis, kepalanya berdenyut sakit karena tanpa sengaja kepalanya terkantuk pelan sebuah batu. Tak berdarah namun sepertinya akan menjadi memar.

Dengan cepat Kasim Choi segera membawa Kyuhyun keluar dari sungai. Kyuhyun hanya menurut, ia masih merasakan pening yang membuat nya seperti terbang ke langit bersama burung-burung.

"Lepas!"

Kyuhyun masih bisa mendengar suara berontak Eunhyuk. Perlahan Kyuhyun mengatur napas nya yang memburu dan mengusap wajahnya yang basah oleh air.

"Putra mahkota, anda baik-baik saja? Apa ada yang terluka? Bagaimana ini, pakaian anda basah. Anda bisa sakit!"

Kyuhyun mendengus mendengar kepanikan kasim Choi yang mulai meneliti seluruh tubuhnya, memastikan ada luka atau tidak.

"Hei kau! Apa kau tidak tahu dengan siapa kau berhadapan? Dia putra mahkota! Beraninya kau bersikap kurang ajar seperti tadi!" pekik kasim Choi sambil menuding Eunhyuk yang masih saja berontak.

Eunhyuk reflek terdiam saat mendengar penuturan _namja_ berpakaian hijau itu. Ia mulai memperhatikan anak yang tadi berhadapan dengan dirinya. Memandangi Kyuhyun dari atas hingga bawah. Eunhyuk menelan ludahnya dengan sulit. Ia mulai merutuk dirinya sendiri sekarang namun sebisa mungkin wajahnya tak menunjukan ekspresi bahwa _namja_ itu menyesal.

"Putra mahkota? Cih pantas saja," lirih Eunhyuk yang masih bisa di dengar oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya. Eunhyuk tersenyum sinis walau matanya sudah berair. Jangan mengira Eunhyuk tidak takut. Dia sangat takut saat ini tapi ia tak ingin terlihat lemah.

"Jaga bicara mu! Kau akan mendapat hukuman berat karena sudah berkata kasar dan melukai putra mahkota. Di tambah dengan aksi pencurian mu di perkebunan milik istana. Kau akan di eksekusi mati!" tegas kasim Choi lagi membuat tubuh Eunhyuk menegang dan napas nya terasa tercekat.

Eunhyuk menggigit bibir bawah nya sendiri berusaha mengontrol ketakutan nya. Dengan berani, ia mulai memandang lurus pada Kyuhyun yang diam menatapnya dengan tatapan sulit di artikan.

"Pantas saja kau bertanya kenapa aku mencuri. Haha orang seperti mu tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana kehidupan kami. Kau hanya bisa hidup dari hasil uang pajak yang rakyat berikan! Hidup mewah di atas kerja keras rakyat nya," Entah sadar atau tidak, Eunhyuk berdesis dan mengatakan sederet kalimat itu dengan tegas walau terdengar sedikit bergetar. Dan perkataan Eunhyuk sukses membuat hati Kyuhyun seperti tercubit.

"Aish anak ini benar-benar… Cepat bawa dia! Masukan dia ke penjara dan lakukan eksekusi secepatnya!" titah Kasim Choi muak dengan semua ucapan Eunhyuk.

Pengawal yang menahan tubuh Eunhyuk pun mengangguk dan mulai menyeret Eunhyuk untuk berjalan. Eunhyuk kembali berontak. Ia tahu ini pasti terjadi. Tapi membayangkan dirinya berada di tempat eksekusi dan kepala nya di penggal? Oh Tuhan… dia masih ingin hidup!

"Berhenti!"

Dua pengawal langsung menghentikan langkah nya saat Kyuhyun memberi perintah.

"Putra mahkota, dia…"

Kasim Choi bungkam saat Kyuhyun mengangkat tangan nya memerintahkan agar kasim itu tidak bersuara lagi. Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Eunhyuk di ikuti dengan kasim Choi yang langsung mengekor.

"Lepaskan tangannya," titah Kyuhyun lagi. Dua pengawal itu terlihat ragu dan menatap kasim Choi.

Kyuhyun mendengus sebal, "Aku bilang, lepaskan!" pekik nya tegas dan membuat dua pengawal itu langsung melepaskan lengan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk meringis sembari memegangi pergelangan tangan nya yang sudah memerah akibat eratnya genggaman tangan dua penjaga itu. Dia hendak pergi namun 4 pengawal mengapit tubuhnya membuat pergerakan nya terkunci. Eunhyuk pun hanya bisa mendengus sebal.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara pelan, menatap lurus ke mata Eunhyuk.

"Apa urusan mu dengan namaku?" jawab Eunhyuk menantang membuat kasim Choi yang berdiri di belakang Kyuhyun menggeram.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu. Nama temanmu tadi… Donghae?" tanya Kyuhyun berusaha mengulas senyuman tipis untuk Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun tajam dengan mata berair nya, "_Ne_. Aku Eunhyuk, ingat nama ku… putra mahkota? Ah apa kau ingin menangkap kami setelah mengetahui nama kami?" ucapnya dingin.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku hanya ingin tahu," gumam nya mengulang kata-kata sebelum nya.

Eunhyuk membuang pandangan nya dari Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya ada sedikit perasaan bersalah berkata menyebalkan seperti ini tapi Eunhyuk merasa malu jika harus bersikap hormat setelah dia bersikap kasar.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti tadi?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi membuat Eunhyuk melirik dengan ekor matanya.

"Apa?"

"Memang nya bagaimana kehidupanmu? Lalu uang pajak?" Kyuhyun kembali melontarkan pertanyaan.

Eunhyuk tertawa pelan membuat Kyuhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Apa penting menceritakan kehidupan kami? Apa pedulimu? Lalu, bukankah aku benar? Keluarga kerajaan itu hidup dari uang rakyat. Mengambil pajak dan hasil usaha rakyat tapi tak pernah memandang rakyat kecil sedikit pun. Istana hanya memperhatikan kehidupan kaum bangsawan dan menengah!"

"Tolong jaga bicaramu!"

Eunhyuk menatap tidak suka pada kasim Choi yang kembali memekik memperingatkan. Kyuhyun mengepalkan kedua tangan nya yang terkulai lemas di samping tubuhnya.

"Benarkah?" gumam Kyuhyun sangat pelan lalu memejamkan matanya sejenak.

Kyuhyun kembali membuka matanya dan menatap ke dalam manic coklat Eunhyuk yang berkilat kesal namun juga tersirat sebuah permohonan di sana. Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu menganggukan kepala entah karena apa.

"Biarkan dia pergi," ucap Kyuhyun membuat Eunhyuk, kasim Choi dan para pengawal tercengang. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang bergerak membuat Kyuhyun menghela napas.

"Kau tidak ingin pergi?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Eunhyuk yang terlihat bingung.

Tanpa menjawab, Eunhyuk hendak berbalik dan pergi namun pengawal itu masih menahan dirinya agar tidak pergi.

"Lepaskan dia," titah Kyuhyun yang melihat hal tersebut.

"Tapi putra mahkota, dia sudah—"

"Biarkan dia pergi."

"Dia sudah melakukan kejahatan, putra mahkota. Terlebih anak ini telah menghina dan bersikap kasar pada anda. Dia harus di hukum seberat-beratnya dan selayaknya di eksekusi."

"Apa kau mau melawan titahku kasim Choi?! Aku memerintahkan agar dia pergi! Siapa yang tidak melakukan titahku maka dialah yang akan di jatuhi hukuman!" teriak Kyuhyun membuat semua nya terlonjak kaget.

"Ampuni hamba, putra mahkota."

Kasim Choi dan para pengawal langsung membungkukan badan nya hormat dan patuh. Eunhyuk yang melihat itu pun terlihat kikuk dan bingung harus bagaimana. Ia memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan kagum. Kali ini, ia baru yakin anak itu adalah putra mahkota yang punya kuasa. Lihat saja apa yang baru saja Kyuhyun lakukan, sungguh hebat.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis lalu menganggukan kepala nya lagi. Dengan ragu, Eunhyuk pun langsung berlari menuju jembatan. Ia terdiam saat berada di tengah jembatan. Ia menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih menatapnya dengan senyuman. Eunhyuk menggedikan bahunya tidak peduli dan mulai berlari menyusuri jembatan untuk menyebrangi sungai.

Kyuhyun terus memandangi bayangan Eunhyuk yang sudah menghilang. Ia mulai memperhatikan kawasan di sebrang sungai.

"Di sana ada apa?" tanyanya.

Kasim Choi yang sepertinya mengerti maksud Kyuhyun pun mulai menjawab tapi tetap menunduk, "Perkampungan orang-orang _cheonmin_, putra mahkota."

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya. Ia mulai menengadah menatap langit. Di perhatikannya langit biru itu dan beberapa burung yang tengah terbang di atas sana.

"Benarkah apa yang tadi di katakan oleh anak tadi?" gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

Kasim Choi langsung menyanggah dengan cepat, "Itu tidak benar. Anda tidak perlu memikirkan ucapannya, putra mahkota."

"Burung tidak akan mengerti bagaimana kehidupan ikan," lirih Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sendu menatap langit itu seakan tidak mendengarkan sanggahan yang di lontarkan oleh kasim nya.

Kyuhyun menghela napas dan mulai berbalik lalu melangkah.

"Jangan ada satu pun dari kalian yang menceritakan hal ini pada siapapun terutama jangan sampai raja mendengarnya. Anggap kejadian ini tidak pernah terjadi. Mengerti?" Kyuhyun melirik kasim Choi dan seluruh pengawal nya.

"Baik, putra mahkota," balas mereka serempak.

"Kita kembali ke perkebunan," kasim Choi langsung terkejut saat Kyuhyun mengucapkan kata itu.

"Maaf, putra mahkota… lebih baik kita segera kembali ke istana, pakaian anda basah. Anda bisa sakit." Kasim Choi mengingatkan dengan cemas. Sungguh ia tidak mau Kyuhyun sakit.

"Tidak. Kita kembali ke perkebunan. Pengairan belum selesai," Kyuhyun berucap tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tapi—"

"Aku tidak ingin menyiakan sebuah kepercayaan. Ini tanggung jawabku!" tegas Kyuhyun memotong ucapan kasim Choi.

Kasim Choi pun hanya bisa menghela napasnya. Ia membungkukan badan nya, "Baik, putra mahkota."

Kyuhyun pun menambah kecepatan berjalan nya menuju ke perkebunan kembali. Tak ia pedulikan pakaian nya yang basah dan melekat di tubuhnya. Ia menunduk dan menatap telapak tangan nya sendiri dengan sendu.

_Tidak hanya satu orang… Masih ada banyak yang tidak menyukai ku. Mereka membenci ku? Kenapa tatapan tajam dan dingin selalu mereka tunjukan? Aku merasa tidak berguna dan bodoh. Tidak mengerti hal apapun. Semua yang ku pelajari selama ini terasa belum ada apa-apa nya. Semua yang tertulis dalam buku dan catatan tidaklah sama dengan apa yang ada di kenyataan hidup._

.

.

Setelah berlari kencang, saat ini Eunhyuk terlihat berjalan lesu memasuki perkampungannya. Tetesan air jatuh membasahi tanah dari pakaiannya yang masih basah. Berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk. Helaan napas berulang kali meluncur dari bibir tipisnya. Tak ia pedulikan tatapan orang-orang sekitar yang terlihat bingung karena penampilan nya yang basah.

"Hyuk-_ah_!"

Eunhyuk menghentikan langkahnya dan mengangkat wajah nya saat mendengar sebuah suara yang di kenal nya. Terlihat Kangin, Donghae dan Hankyung sudah berada di depan sana dan berlari tergesa menghampiri dirinya. Beberapa anak lain pun mengikuti 3 anak itu beserta dengan balok atau alat apapun untuk berkelahi.

"Hyuk_ie_, _gwenchana_? Apa kau terluka?" tanya Donghae panik sekaligus cemas.

"Kau berhasil melarikan diri?" timpal Hankyung sembari melihat ke arah Eunhyuk yang sepi.

"Mereka menyakitimu? Bilang padaku siapa yang menyakitimu?! Biar ku habisi mereka," Kangin mengepalkan kedua tangan nya erat.

Namun dari semua pertanyaan itu, Eunhyuk tak kunjung menjawab membuat teman-teman di hadapan nya mengernyit bingung. Perasaan cemas pun semakin menyelimuti mereka apalagi Eunhyuk yang dalam keadaan basah seperti ini.

Eunhyuk mengulas senyuman tipis untuk mereka, "_Mianhae_, aku membuat kalian khawatir."

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku pulang duluan. _Gomawo_."

Eunhyuk mulai melangkah kembali melewati teman-temannya yang masih kebingungan. Tanpa kata, ia terus berjalan tak mempedulikan panggilan dari yang lain. Donghae berdecih sebelum mengejar Eunhyuk di ikuti oleh Kangin dan Hankyung. Sedangkan anak-anak lainnya hanya menggedikan bahu dan mulai membubarkan diri.

Sebuah rumah sangat kecil yang terbuat dari kayu dan beratapkan jerami tebal. Hanya ada satu ruangan yang di gunakan sebagai tempat tidur. Tanpa ada barang apapun di dalamnya. Eunhyuk memasuki rumahnya dengan langkah gontai.

Eunhyuk segera melepaskan pakaiannya yang basah dan memakai satu setel pakaian lainnya. Ia pun tak lupa menjemur pakaiannya yang basah itu agar bisa untuk berganti lagi nanti karena ia memang hanya memiliki 2 pasang pakaian.

"Hyuk!"

Eunhyuk melirik ke arah pintu saat Donghae memasuki rumahnya. Tanpa membalas panggilan sahabatnya, Eunhyuk justru memilih untuk membaringkan tubuhnya di lantai kayu. Menghadap ke arah dinding kayu tanpa alas futon maupun selimut.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Donghae masih belum bisa menghilangkan rasa cemasnya. Bagaimana pun ia sudah meninggalkan Eunhyuk tadi, Ia cemas sekaligus merasa bersalah. Tak ada jawaban membuat Donghae duduk berlutut di samping Eunhyuk. Perlahan tangannya menyentuh pundak sahabatnya itu.

"Hyukie, jawab aku!" pekik Donghae cukup kesal karena di abaikan begitu saja.

"Hae…"

Akhirnya setelah terdiam, Eunhyuk mulai membuka suara memanggil nama sahabatnya itu. Donghae hanya menanggapi dengan gumaman pelan, pandangan matanya fokus pada punggung Eunhyuk.

"Putra mahkota… Anak itu putra mahkota," lirih Eunhyuk membuat Donghae mengerutkan dahinya, bingung.

"Siapa?" tanya Donghae.

"Anak yang mengejar kita tadi…" seru Eunhyuk lagi, "Dia putra mahkota."

Donghae cukup tercengang setelah mencerna ucapan Eunhyuk. Ia terdiam, mengingat sosok anak yang berhadapan dengan mereka dan berlari mengejar kedua nya. Dengan sulit Donghae menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"Benarkah?" tanya Donghae tidak percaya. Eunhyuk menganggukan kepalanya sekali.

Donghae menghela napasnya. Jika anak itu putra mahkota, ini berarti masalah bisa menjadi besar dan pasti berbahaya. "Lalu?" tanyanya lagi.

Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya dan mulai memeluk tubuhnya sendiri berusaha mencari kehangatan tanpa sebuah selimut.

"Dia melepaskanku. Dia membiarkanku pergi walau pengawalnya berharap untuk menangkap dan mengeksekusiku. Dia…" ungkap Eunhyuk yang enggan melanjutkan ucapannya. Dia memutuskan untuk kembali terdiam.

Donghae terkaget saat mendengar kata eksekusi namun akhirnya ia bisa menghela napas lega tahu bahwa Eunhyuk di lepaskan. Itu berarti tidak ada masalah lagi bukan? Eunhyuk sudah di bebaskan. Donghae pun tersenyum, "Dia baik," gumam Donghae pelan.

Eunhyuk hanya bergumam pelan menanggapi ucapan Donghae.

"Lalu?" tanya Donghae lagi karena Eunhyuk masih saja terdiam. Tidak biasanya Eunhyuk diam seperti ini. Eunhyuk hanya diam jika dia sakit dan itu membuat rasa cemas di hati Donghae belum hilang seluruhnya.

"Apa kau sakit?" Donghae kembali bertanya. Namun, tetap saja Eunhyuk hanya diam tak menanggapi ucapan nya.

"Hyukie—"

"Aku ingin tidur, pulanglah. Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak perlu cemas," ucap Eunhyuk dengan pelan memotong ucapan Donghae.

Donghae sendiri merengut kesal karena ucapan nya di potong dan dirinya di usir secara halus oleh sahabatnya sendiri. Ia pun menghela napas.

"Baiklah, aku pulang. Jika perlu sesuatu, ke rumah ku saja. Aku akan kemari lagi nanti malam."

Dengan setengah hati, Donghae mulai beranjak berdiri dan mulai melangkah keluar dari rumah Eunhyuk. Menutup pintu rumah dengan pelan sehingga tak menimbulkan suara.

Kangin dan Hankyung yang sedaritadi menunggu di luar pun segera menghampiri Donghae. Mereka sengaja menunggu di luar karena tidak mungkin mereka masuk. Rumah kecil itu bisa terasa sangat sesak jika semua nya masuk.

"Bagaimana? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Hankyung. Donghae tersenyum tipis lalu mengangguk membuat Hankyung mendesah lega.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kangin penasaran.

Donghae menoleh ke arah pintu rumah yang terbuat hanya dari rangkaian bambu itu seakan menerawang ke dalamnya dan melihat Eunhyuk yang sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya.

"Akan ku ceritakan pada kalian. _Kajja, hyung_."

Donghae melangkahkan kaki nya setelah mengajak kedua _hyung_ nya. Kangin dan Hankyung pun saling tatap sebelum mengikuti langkah Donghae kembali, meninggalkan rumah Eunhyuk.

.

.

.** †_TPF_†**

'_Perhatikan sikap mu! Ingat, Kau adalah salah satu anggota keluarga kerajaan. Apa yang kau lakukan masih di kontrol dan di perhatikan oleh istana dan para mentri. Kau adalah pangeran. Jangan selalu bersikap sesuka mu!'_

Ucapan dengan nada penuh penegasan yang di lontarkan oleh sang ayah, terus saja berputar dalam pikiran pangeran Kim. Masih hangat dalam kenangan saat sang ayah memergoki dirinya yang pulang larut malam kemarin sehingga ia harus rela mendapat beberapa ceramah.

'_Walau kita tidak tinggal dalam istana tapi kita masih sangat bertanggung jawab atas nama baik kerajaan. Apa yang akan di katakan orang jika melihat mu berkeliaran di luar selarut ini?!'_

Kibum menghela napas nya. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak agar semua beban pikiran nya sirna seketika namun hal itu tak mungkin terjadi.

Perasaan bosan, muak dan berontak menyelimuti diri nya lagi saat ini. Ingin rasanya ia pergi ke tempat yang sangat jauh, bebas dari semua peraturan yang mengikat dan bebas melakukan apapun yang di inginkan.

Kibum tertawa miris entah karena apa. Pandangannya kembali lurus ke depan dan tepat dengan berhembus nya angin kencang, ia melesatkan satu anak panahnya.

_**Zlab!**_

Anak panah itu tertancap di sebuah batang pohon yang berada sekitar 6 meter dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

Kibum menurunkan busurnya dan menghela napas panjang. Mengedarkan pandangan nya ke sekitar tempat nya berada sekarang. Sebuah bukit rendah dengan hamparan rumput hijau sebagai pijakan. Beberapa pohon dengan daun rindang pun menghiasi sekitar. Hembusan angin yang kencang membuat rerumputan menari seirama dengan arah angin.

"_Waeyo_?" lirih Kibum menatap hamparan rumput yang di pijaknya.

Ekspresi datarnya membuat orang-orang tak mampu menebak apa yang tengah di pikirkan oleh _namja_ itu.

"_Waeyo_?!"

Hanya satu kata itu yang terus di lontarkan bibir Kibum. Nada nya semakin meninggi dan eskpresi _namja_ itu mulai berubah menjadi mengeras. Sungguh ia ingin meninggalkan kota ini tapi…

Kibum memejamkan matanya, menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa tubuhnya.

'_Ini permintaan ku, hyung. Ku mohon bertahanlah. Jika kau pergi, bagaimana dengan ku? Apa kau tega meninggalkan ku sendiri? Bukan hanya kau yang muak, aku pun juga. Tapi… Aku mohon hyung, jebal jangan pergi. Jangan meninggalkan ku sendiri di tempat ini.'_

Kalimat yang pernah di ucapkan secara khusus oleh putra mahkota sekitar 2 tahun lalu itu kembali berputar dalam pikirannya. Saat itu Kibum sudah bertekad akan kabur dan meninggalkan semuanya namun tiba-tiba Kyuhyun meminta bertemu dengannya. Dan permohonan itu terlontar. Kyuhyun memohon pada nya hingga menangis.

Mungkinkah Kibum tega? Tentu saja tidak. Ia sangat tahu bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun. Bagaimana tertekan nya anak itu. Dan jika saat itu ia tetap pergi, entah apa yang akan terjadi.

Kibum menghela napas panjang. Matanya kembali terbuka. Memandang sendu rerumputan yang di pijaknya. Hingga akhirnya ia menatap langit dengan sorot mata sangat tajam.

Tangan Kibum yang memegang busur terangkat, mulai mengarahkan busur tersebut kearah langit. Tangan nya yang lain segera mengambil anak panah dari tempat yang tergantung di punggung nya.

Dengan cepat dan seakan tanpa berpikir, Kibum kembali melesatkan satu anak panah nya menuju ke langit biru.

_**Zlab!**_

Suara kicauan kaget dari sekelompok burung yang tengah terbang berkelompok di langit langsung terdengar saat anak panah melesat kearah mereka. Dengan panik, mereka terbang menghindar namun akhirnya salah satu dari burung itu harus rela saat anak panah menancap di sayapnya. Dengan pasrah, burung itu melesat jatuh ke bawah.

Kibum menunjukan seringaiannya. Panahannya berhasil mengenai seekor burung. Ia tersenyum puas saat seekor burung itu sudah terjatuh dan tergeletak pasrah di hamparan rumput beberapa langkah dari Kibum. Ada sedikit perasaan lega setelah mengeluarkan semua kekesalan pada satu anak panah tersebut.

"_Aigoo_!"

Kibum langsung membalikan badan nya saat mendengar sebuah pekikan keras seseorang. Dia memasang posisi waspada pada seorang _namja_ mungil yang tengah berdiri di samping sebuah pohon sembari menutup mulutya sendiri.

_Namja_ mungil bernama Ryeowook itu langsung berlari kearah Kibum. Sontak sang pangeran mundur beberapa langkah dan segera mengambil satu anak panah, memasang posisi waspada jika dirinya di serang.

Namun, sepertinya perkiraan Kibum salah. _Namja_ asing menurut nya itu justru melewati nya begitu saja tanpa menoleh kearahnya. Kibum pun menaikan sebelah alis nya namun mengikuti arah pergerakan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook berlari ke tengah padang rumput dan langsung duduk berlutut di atas rerumputan hijau. Tangan nya langsung terjulur, meraih burung merpati putih yang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya karena ulah Kibum.

Burung itu bergerak gelisah dan menahan sakit karena anak panah yang tertancap di sayapnya. Melihat itu, membuat Ryeowook meringis sendiri. Dengan kesal, Ryeowook beralih menatap Kibum yang masih berdiri beberapa langkah dari nya.

"Kenapa kau melukai burung ini?! Dia tidak punya salah pada mu 'kan?" pekik Ryeowook kesal namun Kibum terlihat tak berniat menjawab, ia justru terdiam dalam kebingungannya.

"Kau bisa membunuhnya! Kasihan sekali burung ini. Apa kau punya dendam pada seekor burung?!"

Kibum semakin mengerutkan dahi nya mendengar semua kekesalan _namja_ asing di depan sana. "Siapa kau?" tanya nya dengan nada datar.

"Hati-hati dengan panah mu. Kau bisa melukai orang atau hewan yang tidak bersalah," Ryeowook kembali berucap tanpa menanggapi pertanyaan Kibum.

Dengan perlahan dan hati-hati, Ryeowook mulai menarik anak panah yang tertancap pada sayap burung yang kesakitan itu. Ryeowook kembali meringis. Entah mengapa ia merasa seperti bisa merasakan sakit yang di rasakan burung di tangannya itu.

Ryeowook segera merobek sedikit kain dari pakaian nya. Melilitkan kain itu ke sayap burung untuk menghentikan pendarahan. Burung ini harus segera di obati agar tidak mati.

Kibum memperhatikan kegiatan Ryeowook dengan seksama. Baru kali ini Ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang protes hanya karena ia memanah seekor burung? Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya heran.

Ryeowook menghela napas nya lalu memeluk burung malang tersebut. Tanpa membuang waktu, ia segera berdiri dan menatap Kibum dengan tatapan berbeda dari sebelum nya. Kali ini tatapan nya mulai bersahabat dan ia mulai tersenyum memandang wajah _namja_ dengan ekspresi bingung di depan sana.

"Lain kali hati-hati lah jika melesatkan panahmu ya," pesan Ryeowook ramah.

Kibum berdecih mendengar nya, "_Waeyo_? Tidak ada aturan yang melarangku melukai burung atau hewan lain. Aku bebas melakukan nya," balas Kibum membuat Ryeowook kembali memberengut.

"Kau tidak sedang memburu burung karena kelaparan atau sesuatu hal khusus 'kan?" Ryeoowok kembali membuka suaranya, "Jika tidak, jangan melukai siapa pun. Semua makhluk berhak untuk hidup. Kalau kau melukai makhluk hidup hanya untuk kepuasan saja, maka itu berarti kau bukan lah orang yang mempunyai hati."

Kibum cukup terkesiap dengan ucapan _namja_ yang sudah berada tepat di hadapan nya. Namun sedetik kemudian Kibum jusru tertawa meremehkan membuat Ryeowook menghela napas dan mendengus sebal.

Tak ingin menjadi semakin kesal dan emosi, Ryeowook memutuskan untuk melangkah dan berlalu melewati Kibum.

"Terserah apa yang akan kau lakukan. Tapi ku harap kau mengerti maksudku. Cepatlah pulang, malam ini pasti akan turun hujan."

Ryeowook masih sempat memberi sebuah pesan pada Kibum sebelum benar-benar pergi. Kibum berbalik dan menatap bayangan Ryeowook yang sudah menjauh. Ia beralih menatap langit yang menurut nya cerah, berwarna biru dengan corak cahaya kemerahan di sore ini. Tidak ada tanda-tanda akan hujan.

"Hujan? Dia bergurau," gumam Kibum.

Kibum menghela napas dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan padang rumput itu. Dia menuju kembali ke kuda nya yang ia ikat di salah satu pohon di sana.

"_Tsah_!" Kibum langsung memacu kudanya untuk berlari kencang melewati jalan padang rumput menuju ke kota. Ia harus segera pulang sebelum ayahnya akan berkata macam-macam lagi dan membuat _mood_ nya kembali buruk.

.

.

.

†**_TPF_†**

Rembulan tak mampu menampakan wujudnya malam ini. Seluruh benda langit yang menjadi pemandangan malam hari itu telah tertutupi awan tebal. Malam semakin terasa gelap tanpa cahaya rembulan. Angin pun berhembus cukup kencang.

Walaupun tak ada sesuatu yang menarik di langit, namun sang putra mahkota seperti nya sangat betah memandangi langit hitam itu. Sudah hampir satu jam, ia berdiri di pelataran luar paviliumnya. Tak ada yang di lakukan. Ia hanya berdiri dalam diam sambil memandang langit malam.

"Putra mahkota…" Entah sudah berapa kali kasim Choi yang setia berdiri di belakang Kyuhyun itu bersuara, "Mari kita masuk. Udara semakin dingin. Anda bisa sakit, putra mahkota. Lalu sebentar lagi dapur istana akan mengantarkan makan malam untuk anda."

Kyuhyun tak menanggapi ucapan itu membuat kasim Choi menghela napasnya. Entah apa yang terjadi pada putra mahkota. Sejak kembali dari perkebunan, Kyuhyun lebih banyak diam. Kyuhyun segera melaporkan semua yang ada di perkebunan pada raja setelah kembali ke istana. Setelahnya, Kyuhyun hanya diam dan berdiri di sini.

Kyuhyun pun menolak saat kasim Choi hendak memanggilkan tabib untuk memeriksa keadaannya. Dan itu semakin membuat kasim Choi cemas. Sungguh ia takut jika Kyuhyun akan jatuh sakit.

"Kasim Choi," Akhirnya Kyuhyun mulai bersuara. Suaranya sedikit serak namun bisa tertutupi karena ia berucap dengan pelan.

Kasim Choi maju selangkah mendekati Kyuhyun, "_Ne_, putra mahkota."

Kyuhyun menghela napas berat. Tangan kanannya terjulur ke depan, memegang pagar pembatas bercat merah ini. Ada sebuah senyuman tipis di wajah Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau membenciku?"

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun sukses membuat kasim Choi membulatkan matanya terkejut, "Kenapa anda menanyakan hal seperti itu pada hamba, putra mahkota?" tanyanya sopan.

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan lalu menggeleng, "Sepertinya banyak yang membenciku. Apa kau juga benci padaku?" tanyanya lagi.

"Itu tidak mungkin, putra mahkota. Tidak ada yang membenci anda. Dan hamba tak pernah memikirkan hal seperti itu," balas kasim Choi.

"Karena kau tidak pernah memikirkan maka kau tidak tahu. Banyak yang membenciku di luar sana. Menurutku seperti itu. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Kyuhyun mulai mengutarakan sedikit hal yang menganggu pikiran nya pada _namja_ yang sudah menemani dan mengurusnya bertahun-tahun.

"Itu hanya perasaan anda saja, putra mahkota. Percayalah, tidak ada yang membenci anda," kasim Choi kembali menyanggah pemikiran Kyuhyun.

"Hmm… Ya, mereka tidak akan bilang jika membenci ku. Mereka pasti takut akan hukuman. Tapi ada juga beberapa orang yang dengan berani mengatakan hal itu," ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

"Siapa yang berani mengatakan hal itu? Hamba akan mencari orang itu dan memberi nya hukuman. Anda tidak perlu memikirkan hal seperti ini, putra mahkota."

Kasim mengerutkan dahi nya saat Kyuhyun justru tertawa geli saat mendengar ucapan nya. Kyuhyun menoleh dan menatap kasim nya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lihat? Baru aku bilang ada yang berani mengatakan saja, kau sudah ingin memberi mereka hukuman. Kau mengerikan kasim Choi," cibir Kyuhyun masih dengan kikikan geli.

Kasim Choi terlihat menundukan kepala nya, "Maafkan hamba."

Kyuhyun menghela napas nya kemudian mengarahkan tatapan nya ke sekitar halaman paviliumnya.

"Kasim Choi…" gumam Kyuhyun, "Apa kau tahu? Aku bahkan sudah menganggap mu seperti pamanku sendiri. Tapi bagaimana mungkin kau selalu bersikap formal seperti ini? Aah~ menyebalkan."

Kasim Choi tertegun mendengar penuturan dari Kyuhyun. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sulit di artikan hingga sebuah senyuman tulus terpantri di wajahnya. Sungguh ia senang jika anak yang selama di asuhnya menganggap nya sebagai paman sendiri, tapi posisinya sekarang tak mungkin bersikap informal pada putra mahkota.

"Kasim Choi," Kyuhyun kembali memanggil.

"_Ye_, putra mahkota."

Kyuhyun memiringkan posisi berdirinya untuk berhadapan langsung dengan kasim setianya. Ia tersenyum tipis, "Berjanjilah padaku."

Kasim Choi mengerutkan dahinya bingung dengan permintaan Kyuhyun.

"Berjanjilah untuk terus berada di sampingku. Jangan pernah pergi meninggalkan ku karena… Aku tidak yakin bisa melakukan sesuatu tanpa arahan dari mu. Terus berada di sampingku hingga aku naik tahta nantinya. Maukah kau berjanji?" tanya Kyuhyun penuh harapan.

Kasim Choi tersenyum geli lalu menganggukan kepala nya, "Hamba pernah melakukan sumpah sebelum menerima pekerjaan ini, putra mahkota. Hamba sudah bersumpah untuk mengabdikan seluruh hidup pada istana dan pada putra mahkota."

Kyuhyun mendengus sebal, "Jadi kau melakukan semua nya hanya karena pekerjaan?"

"_Ye_?" Kasim Choi terlihat bingung.

Kyuhyun menghela napas nya. Dengan kesal, ia mulai melangkah membuat barisan dayang dan pengawal langsung membuka jalan. Kasim Choi pun langsung mengikuti Kyuhyun masih dengan kebingungan nya.

"Aku tidak ingin makan, aku ingin segera istirahat saja," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Tapi putra mahkota, anda harus makan. Jika—"

"Kasim Choi!" Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya secara tiba-tiba membuat kasim Choi, dayang dan pengawal ikut berhenti secara mendadak.

Kyuhyun berbalik menatap kasim Choi yang bungkam seketika, "Aku melarangmu bicara lagi. Aku sedang kesal padamu!"

Kasim Choi mengerjapkan mata nya bingung. Kesal? Pada dirinya? Oh tidak… Apa dia melakukan kesalahan? Kasim Choi mengelus tengkuknya bingung dan salah tingkah dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya dari para dayang dan pengawal. Namun akhirnya, ia berlari kecil untuk mengejar Kyuhyun yang sudah masuk ke dalam pavilium.

.

.

Seperti seorang penyusup, seorang anak yang pasti di kenal seluruh penghuni istana ini mengendap-endap dari balik pohon ke pohon lain nya untuk menghindari para penjaga yang berjalan menyusuri halaman istana.

Tentu anak itu adalah sang putra mahkota yang sejak beberapa saat lalu keluar dari kediamannya melewati jendela seperti yang pernah ia lakukan sebelum nya. Bedanya, saat ini ia melakukan semua aksinya seorang dirinya tanpa bantuan Kibum dan Siwon. Entah mendapat keberanian darimana Kyuhyun kembali nekat mengendap-endap hendak keluar istana.

Malam belum terlalu larut. Walaupun begitu suasana istana sudah sepi. Raja dan ratu sudah beristirahat dalam kediaman nya sekarang. Hanya penjaga dan pengawal yang masih berkeliaran di halaman istana. Para dayang menyelesaikan tugas mereka sebelum pulang dan sebagian berjaga. Seluruh penjagaan pun semakin di perketat saat malam hari.

15 menit Kyuhyun berjalan mengendap dari paviliumnya menuju ke dapur istana. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia berani melewati halaman istana yang gelap dan sepi, di tambah pepohonan yang menurutnya mengerikan itu. Padahal kemarin saja ia bergidik saat membayangkan dirinya berjalan sendirian saat malam namun sepertinya hal itu justru menjadi kenyataan saat ini.

Kyuhyun mengintai keadaan dapur istana. Masih ada beberapa orang di sana. Ia harus ekstra hati-hati. Kenapa ia ke dapur istana? Tentu saja ia harus mempraktekan apa yang ia pelajari dari Siwon kemarin. Tidak mungkin ia melewati gerbang. Ia pasti langsung tertangkap.

Dengan cepat, Kyuhyun berlari dari balik pohon menuju bagian belakang dapur saat keadaan sepi. Ia mengedarkan pandangan nya ke sekitar. Setelah yakin tak ada orang, ia menghampiri sebuah guci yang terbuat dari tanah liat, tempat penyimpanan kimchi. Ia mundur tiga langkah dari guci itu. Seringaian terpantri di wajahnya sebelum akhirnya ia berlari kearah guci, melompat dan menjadikan guci tersebut sebagai tumpuannya untuk naik ke genteng tembok pembatas. Kyuhyun menghela napasnya. Ia berhasil melakukannya dengan mudah.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Kyuhyun langsung meloncat turun dari tembok. Dan di sinilah ia sekarang, luar istana bagian timur gerbang utama.

Kyuhyun segera berlari pelan menuju jalan yang sudah sengaja ia hapal saat perjalanan pulang dengan Siwon kemarin. Sungguh ia berterimakasih pada Siwon karena memberitahu cara kabur seperti ini. Walaupun ada perasaan bersalah juga takut dirinya akan ketahuan… Sudahlah, ia tidak peduli. Jika ketahuan dan mendapat amarah dari raja dan ratu nanti. Yang penting, ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Memastikan suatu hal untuk mengurangi satu beban pikiran nya sehingga ia bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini.

.

"Selesai."

Leeteuk membereskan semua kertas-kertas nya. Ia menghela napas lega, akhirnya karya nya berhasil di selesaikan tepat pada waktu nya. Ia harus menyerahkan puisi ini sekarang juga. Ia langsung menyimpan kuas dan beberapa kertas lain ke dalam laci.

Sebelum keluar dari kamar ini, Leeteuk menghampiri _eomma_ nya terlebih dahulu. _Yeoja_ itu sudah terlelap dengan tenang. Leeteuk tersenyum melihat kedamaian di wajah _eomma_ nya. Ekspresi seperti inilah yang selalu Leeteuk harapkan setiap hari nya hadir di wajah sang ibu namun hal itu tak bisa terjadi. Setiap hari pasti selalu ada teriakan dan tangis histeris dari ibunya dan itu selalu menyayat hati Leeteuk.

"_Eomma_, tidur yang nyenyak _nde_? Jung Soo keluar dulu," bisik Leeteuk sembari merapatkan selimut yang di kenakan ibunya. Walau hanya selimut tipis, setidaknya itu bisa menghalau udara dingin yang menusuk tulang ini.

Tak membuang waktu, Leeteuk segera keluar dari rumah nya. Ia menutup pintu itu rapat dan memakai sandal kayu nya.

Namun, Leeteuk harus terkejut dan menghentikan langkah nya saat melihat sosok Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri di ambang gerbang halaman rumahnya. Tubuhnya langsung menegang dan entah mengapa ada perasaan aneh menyelusup dalam hati nya. Apa yang di lakukan anak ini lagi?

Kyuhyun menunjukan senyuman lebar nya pada Leeteuk yang menatapnya. Ia segera masuk ke halaman rumah Leeteuk tanpa meminta izin dan menghampiri _namja_ yang terdiam di tempat nya.

"_Hyung_…" sapa Kyuhyun dengan nada riang.

Leeteuk mengeraskan ekspresinya, ia menatap Kyuhyun dingin sama seperti biasanya, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"tanyanya.

"Menemuimu?" jawab Kyuhyun dengan begitu polosnya.

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" Leeteuk kembali bertanya masih dengan nada dingin dan tak bersahabat.

Kyuhyun berdecih pelan, "Sampai kapan kau mau bersikap seperti ini pada ku, _hyung_? Seharusnya kau tidak boleh bersikap seperti ini pada putra mahkota," ucap Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi di buat cemberut.

Leeteuk menghela napas nya. Ia sedang tidak punya niat untuk meladeni anak ini.

"Jadi apa yang sebenarnya putra mahkota inginkan dari hamba?" Leeteuk mulai mengubah gaya bicara nya menjadi lebih formal walaupun begitu nada nya masih terkesan datar dan sedikit pasrah.

Mendengar keformalan itu, Kyuhyun justru semakin tidak suka. Lebih baik _namja_ di hadapan nya bersikap dingin daripada formal seperti ini. "Aku tidak meminta mu untuk bersikap formal. Aku hanya ingin kau bersikap biasa saja, _hyung_," ujar nya. Biarlah ia di anggap banyak mau atau apapun itu.

Leeteuk memperhatikan Kyuhyun sekilas sebelum mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali melewati Kyuhyun, tak ingin mempedulikan nya lagi.

"_Hyung_!"

Kyuhyun pun langsung mengejar Leeteuk dan berdiri di ambang gerbang. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya ke samping seakan tak membiarkan Leeteuk untuk pergi. Sudah susah payah ia keluar istana seorang diri, ia tak mau usaha nya hanya sia-sia seperti kemarin.

"Pulanglah. Aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu denganmu," ucap Leeteuk dengan pelan membuat Kyuhyun sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya. Ternyata _namja_ di hadapan nya bisa juga berbicara pelan.

Kyuhyun merogoh ke dalam lengan _darumugi_ nya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah lipatan kertas.

"Aku ingin mengembalikan ini," Kyuhyun menyodorkan kertas itu pada Leeteuk.

Leeteuk mengerutkan dahi nya, memperhatikan Kyuhyun dan kertas di tangan bocah itu secara bergantian. Hingga akhirnya, ia mengambil kertas yang familiar untuknya dan segera membuka kertas tersebut. Tanpa sadar, Leeteuk tersenyum tipis melihat sebuah karya yang sudah ia cari sejak beberapa hari lalu. Baginya sebuah karya sangatlah berharga dan sebisa mungkin ia akan menjaga setiap hasil tulisannya.

Kyuhyun yang memperhatikan Leeteuk intens terkesiap saat melihat senyuman tipis di wajah _namja_ itu. Senyuman manis dan terkesan hangat. Kyuhyun pun kembali mengulas senyum senangnya.

"Itu milik mu 'kan? Kertas itu tertinggal saat kita bertemu di pasar. Sastra mu indah, _hyung_."

Leeteuk menganggukkan kepalanya terlebih dahulu untuk menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun sebelum berucap, "Terimakasih."

Setelah itu, Leeteuk kembali melangkah namun baru satu langkah ia kembali terhenti karena Kyuhyun masih saja menghalangi jalannya.

"Ada apa lagi? Bukankah urusan kita sudah selesai?" tanya Leeteuk mulai kesal. Ia harus segera mengantarkan karyanya pada seseorang. Jika tidak segera pergi, maka ia pasti terlambat dan mungkin orang itu akan marah padanya bahkan lebih buruk jika orang itu tak mau membayar karyanya.

"Ku mohon pergilah," pinta Leeteuk berharap Kyuhyun mengerti.

Namun, Kyuhyun tetap bergeming di tempatnya. Anak itu terlihat menundukan kepalanya dalam. Suasana pun menjadi hening. Keduanya seakan enggan mengeluarkan suara. Leeteuk memperhatikan sekilas Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam. Ingin rasanya ia menyingkirkan Kyuhyun dari jalannya tapi sekali lagi ia ingat, Kyuhyun adalah putra mahkota. Pelanggarannya akan semakin bertambah banyak jika melakukan hal itu. Ia menanti dengan sabar agar Kyuhyun segera menyingkir.

"_Hyung_…" lirih Kyuhyun membuat Leeteuk menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Apa… apa kau mau menjadi temanku?"

Sontak Leeteuk tertawa mendengar permintaan serius dari Kyuhyun. Ia tergelak hingga memegangi perutnya dan menggelengkan kepala nya. Heran, darimana putra mahkota mendapatkan pemikiran seperti itu.

"Berteman? Kau dan aku? Anda pasti bercanda, putra mahkota."

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajah dan menunjukan ekspresi cemberut nya, "Aku tidak bercanda!" tegasnya.

Leeteuk menghela napas dan menghentikan tawanya. Dengan serius ia menatap Kyuhyun, "Kau adalah putra mahkota dan aku hanya seorang rakyat bawah. Bagaimana bisa kita berteman?"

"Apa yang salah dari itu? Tentu saja bisa," jawab Kyuhyun pasti.

"Kita tidak mungkin bisa menjadi teman. Derajat kita sangatlah berbeda. Anda pasti sadar akan hal itu, putra mahkota."

Kyuhyun menggeram kesal. Dari semua hal, ia paling kesal jika seseorang sudah membicarakan derajat yang menjadi pembatas.

"Jadi hanya orang sederajat yang boleh berteman?" Kyuhyun memandang Leeteuk dengan tatapan tajam tersirat kekecewaan. Kedua tangan yang terkulai di samping tubuhnya sudah terkepal erat.

Tatapan tajam itu cukup membuat Leeteuk terkesiap. Ini pertama kali nya Kyuhyun menunjukan ekspresi seperti itu padanya. Namun sedetik kemudian, Leeteuk menaikan sebelah alisnya saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun tertawa pelan.

"Kalau begitu… Aku tidak akan pernah punya teman. Yang sederajat denganku berarti hanya ada raja, ratu dan ibu suri. Dan… pangeran Kim, apa dia sederajat dengan ku? Jika tidak… Ah, kasihan sekali diri ku." Kyuhyun tersenyum miris.

Leeteuk terdiam mendengar hal itu. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya dari Kyuhyun ke arah lain seakan tembok pagar pembatas rumah yang tengah ia tetap lebih menarik perhatian.

Kyuhyun menghela napas berat. Kemudian ia mulai maju beberapa langkah mendekati Leeteuk.

"Kenapa _hyung_ membenciku? Sebenarnya apa salahku? Jika aku punya salah, tolong beritahu aku," ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada memelas, "Kau tahu? Aku tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan hal ini."

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, Leeteuk mengepalkan kedua tangan nya. Hati nya cukup berdesir mendengar pernyataan itu. Anak ini tidak bisa tidur hanya karena memikirkan hal ini, bagaimana mungkin?

"Tidak ada," jawab Leeteuk singkat.

"Lalu, kenapa kau membenciku?"

"Aku tidak membencimu."

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum tulus mendengar Leeteuk yang mulai menanggapi ucapannya, "Jadi, sekarang kita berteman?"

Leeteuk menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan heran lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak mungkin."

"Kalau begitu… Bagaimana jika aku memaksamu agar kau menjadi temanku?" canda Kyuhyun sedikit berbasa basi. Memaksa menjadi teman? Tentu Kyuhyun tidak akan melakukan hal itu. Menjadi teman hanya karena sebuah tekanan bukanlah sosok teman yang Kyuhyun inginkan.

Kali ini, Kyuhyun yang mengernyit heran saat Leeteuk tertawa dengan nada terkesan meremehkan.

"Ini yang aku tidak suka dari kalangan atas," ucap Leeteuk kembali dengan nada dingin membuat Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya sulit. Sepertinya, Kyuhyun salah bicara.

"Mereka bisa melakukan apapun untuk dirinya sendiri. Memaksa, merebut, membuang bahkan membunuh dengan sangat mudah hanya untuk memenuhi keinginannya," tambah Leeteuk dengan penegasan di beberapa katanya.

Kyuhyun tertegun mendengar hal itu. Ia menjadi panik. Sungguh, ia hanya bercanda tadi.

"_Mianhae hyung_. Aku tidak bermaksud. Aku hanya—"

Leeteuk mulai melangkahkan kaki nya. Ia memegangi pundak Kyuhyun dan menyingkirkan bocah itu dari jalannya sebelum keluar dari halaman rumahnya sendiri.

"—_hyung_!"

Leeteuk tak mempedulikan Kyuhyun yang berteriak dan mengejarnya.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku hanya bercanda. Maafkan aku," Kyuhyun terus mengikuti langkah Leeteuk yang berjalan cepat, "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dirimu, _hyung_."

"Bisakah kau menceritakan sedikit tentang dirimu? Setidaknya agar aku mengerti kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini padaku dan aku tidak perlu membuat kesalahan lagi."

Kyuhyun mulai memberengut kesal karena Leeteuk tak sekalipun menggubris ucapannya lagi. Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak dan memandangi punggung Leeteuk. Setetes air yang jatuh ke pucuk kepalanya, membuat Kyuhyun menengadah ke langit.

Tetesan air mulai turun dari langit. Gerimis kecil mulai membasahi kota dan itu semakin membuat Kyuhyun kesal. Kyuhyun sudah terkena sedikit flu karena kejadian tadi siang dan malam ini, ia tak makan malam. Sekarang, jika ia berjalan di tengah hujan… Kyuhyun yakin, dia pasti akan jatuh sakit.

Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya sendiri. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung berlari mengejar Leeteuk yang sudah berbelok di tikungan. Ia tak peduli jika harus kehujanan nantinya.

"Aku akan mengikuti kemana pun _hyung_ pergi sampai kau mau menceritakan dirimu dan bersedia menjadi temanku," tekad Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk melirik kearah belakang dengan ekor matanya lalu menghela napas. Ia menyembunyikan kertasnya di balik pakaian agar tidak basah kemudian ia langsung berlari. Ia tidak mau kehujanan. Ia harus segera kembali ke rumah sebelum hujan semakin deras.

Kyuhyun yang sudah bertekad pun ikut berlari di belakang Leeteuk. Berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan Leeteuk walaupun terkadang ia harus tersandung kecil.

.

.

"Karyamu memang selalu indah,"

Leeteuk hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya kepada seorang _namja_ yang tengah membaca karyanya.

"Ini uangnya. Ah! Aku ingin memesan satu puisi lagi untuk calon istriku," _Namja_ itu memberikan sekantung uang kepada Leeteuk.

"Baiklah. _Kamsahamnida_," Leeteuk membungkukan badan nya.

_Namja_ itu tersenyum dan memasukan karya Leeteuk ke dalam _darumugi_ nya. Ia beralih menatap anak yang setia berada di samping Leeteuk sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"_Dongsaeng_ mu?" tanya _namja_ itu sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk melirik ke samping sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "_Aniyo_."

_Namja_ itu mengangguk paham, "Aku pergi dulu."

Leeteuk menghela napas setelah _namja_ itu menghilang dan menyisakan dirinya dan Kyuhyun di salah satu jalan yang sudah sepi itu. Leeteuk menengadah ke langit. Rintik hujan kecil itu masih saja turun. Ada sedikit perasaan syukur karena hujan tidak menjadi deras.

Ekor mata Leeteuk kembali melirik Kyuhyun yang terdiam di sampingnya sambil menundukan kepala.

"Kembalilah ke istana. Apa kau mau membuatku di penggal saat semua orang tahu bahwa putra mahkota menghilang dan aku di tuduh sebagai penculiknya?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Leeteuk, "Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka menyakiti mu."

Leeteuk tertawa kecil mendengarnya, "Benarkah? Bahkan sekarang, seharusnya aku sudah menerima hukuman karena bersikap seperti ini padamu 'kan?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab dan kembali menundukan kepalanya. Kedua tangan nya saling terkait dan sedikit meremas satu sama lain. Tubuhnya sudah terasa sedikit menggigil walau ia sudah mengenakan _darumugi_. Kepalanya yang terkena rintikan hujan pun mulai terasa pusing.

Leeteuk memperhatikan Kyuhyun dengan intens. Ada perasaan bersalah melihat itu.

"Jika aku berkata untuk bersedia menjadi temanmu…" Leeteuk menggantung ucapannya membuat Kyuhyun kembali menatapnya dengan sorot mata penuh harap, "Apa kau akan segera pulang?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan cepat membuat Leeteuk menghela napasnya. Mau tidak mau, Leeteuk harus mengatakan ini agar anak ini segera pulang.

"Baiklah. Aku…"

Kyuhyun terus menatap Leeteuk dengan penuh harap namun Leeteuk tiba-tiba menghentikan ucapan nya begitu saja. Ekspresi Leeteuk pun berubah menjadi tegang dan tatapannya menjadi lebih tajam. Bahkan tatapan mata itu lebih mengerikan dari yang Kyuhyun biasa lihat. Napas Kyuhyun terasa tercekat melihat hal itu.

Namun Kyuhyun menyadari satu hal. Tatapan Leeteuk bukan mengarah padanya. Kyuhyun mulai mengikuti arah pandang Leeteuk. Ia membalikan badannya ke belakang dan melihat beberapa rombongan di ujung jalan.

"Kena—ummpph"

Kyuhyun tersentak saat Leeteuk membekap mulutnya dan menarik tubuhnya menuju sebuah gang kecil dan bersembunyi di antara bilik teras rumah orang.

"_Hyung_!" pekik Kyuhyun sambil menatap Leeteuk kesal.

Leeteuk balas menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan memelasnya, "Diamlah," bisiknya.

Kyuhyun pun akhirnya menutup mulutnya sendiri dan mengangguk. Leeteuk terkekeh di dalam hati melihat ekspresi yang di tunjukan anak ini.

Pandangan Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun kembali beralih menuju rombongan sekitar 6 orang itu. Kyuhyun hanya mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Sesekali ia melirik kearah Leeteuk yang memandang dengan sorot mata tajam dan penuh kebencian.

"_Hyung_…" lirih Kyuhyun lalu kembali melihat rombongan itu. Ia memperhatikan dengan seksama rombongan yang melewati jalanan itu.

"Siapa mereka?" Kyuhyun kembali berucap dengan lirih. Salah seorang _namja_ paruh baya di dalam rombongan itu sepertinya pernah Kyuhyun lihat tapi dia lupa dimana.

"_Hyung_, dia siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya.

Pandangan tajam Leeteuk masih terus memperhatikan seseorang dalam rombongan itu.

"Mentri pangan, Park Hee Jong," Leeteuk mulai berucap setengah berdesis.

Kyuhyun menautkan kedua alisnya namun juga menganggukkan kepalanya, "Pantas aku seperti pernah melihatnya," gumamnya.

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, Leeteuk mundur beberapa langkah darinya. Dengan cepat, Leeteuk mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Sebuah balok kayu sepanjang kurang lebih 1 meter yang tergeletak di atas tumbukan beras itu langsung di ambil oleh Leeteuk. Tangan Leeteuk juga merogoh ke dalam pakaiannya dan mengeluarkan sebuah belati.

"_Hyung_, apa ya—"

_**TAP!**_

Bagaikan angin yang berhembus, Leeteuk berlari kencang keluar dari persembunyiannya menuju rombongan orang yang melewati jalan itu. Kyuhyun yang baru ingin bertanya sesuatu hanya bisa tercengang di tempatnya.

"—_HYUNG_!" teriak Kyuhyun secara reflek saat Leeteuk mengayunkan balok kayu ke beberapa orang yang menggiring seorang _yangban_ yang berjalan di tengah mereka.

Dengan cepat, Leeteuk juga mengayunkan belati di tangannya kearah _yangban_ itu namun serangannya di gagalkan oleh pengawal dari _yangban_ tersebut. Pemuda yang menjadi pengawal _yangban_ langsung menepis belati Leeteuk dengan pedangnya yang masih tersembunyi dalam selimut khasnya.

Leeteuk mundur beberapa langkah untuk menjauhi rombongan itu. Sang _yangban_ langsung di kelilingi oleh 5 orang pengawalnya.

"Park Hee Jong," desis Leeteuk dengan sorot mata setajam belatinya pada _yangban_ itu.

Hee Jong, sang _yangban_ itu terlihat terkejut dengan kejadian yang terjadi. Dia menatap Leeteuk dengan tatapan takut.

"Siapa kau?!" teriak salah seorang pengawal _yangban_ itu.

Leeteuk menegakkan posisi berdirinya dan masih dengan tatapan tajam dengan napas memburu menahan emosi, ia memandang Hee Jong.

"Aku punya urusan dengan orang itu," Leeteuk menunjuk Hee Jong dengan belatinya.

Pengawal _yangban_ itu sontak langsung melirik ke arah tuan mereka, mencari kebenaran akan kata-kata lawan.

"A-aku… Aku tidak mengenalnya," kilah Hee Jong sambil mengibaskan tangannya dengan cepat.

Leeteuk tertawa sinis mendengar ucapan itu, "Aku pun tidak sudi di kenal olehmu. Aku hanya ingin membuat perhitungan denganmu,tuan."

Pengawal _yangban_ itu terlihat saling melirik hingga sedetik kemudian, 4 orang dari mereka langsung maju untuk menyerang Leeteuk. Dan satu orang pengawal berada di sisi Hee Jong sambil mengawasi dengan santai.

"_Hya_!"

Perkelahian itu pun tidak bisa di elakan lagi. Empat orang sekaligus menyerang Leeteuk dengan tangan kosong. Sedangkan Leeteuk juga hanya memegang sebilah belati. Leeteuk memang sudah berlatih pertahanan diri dan penyerangan sejak kecil pun mampu menghindari beberapa serangan yang di arahkan padanya walau terkadang ia harus rela terkena pukulan. Berulang kali, ia juga mencoba menyerang dan belatinya terayun merobek pakaian dan menggores sedikit permukaan kulit lawannya.

_**Bruk!**_

Empat orang lawan satu orang. Tentu Leeteuk mulai kelelahan hingga akhirnya ia jatuh berlutut dengan salah satu kakinya. Napasnya semakin terengah dan keringatnya sudah bercampur dengan rintik hujan yang semakin deras.

"Aku akan membunuhnya," desis Leeteuk sambil melirik ke arah Hee Jong yang meringkuk di balik punggung pengawalnya.

"Kau yang akan mati!" balas seorang yang sudah berada di hadapan Leeteuk.

Leeteuk memejamkan matanya saat dua orang hendak melayangkan pukulannya.

_**Pluk!**_

"Akh!"

Pekikan itu membuat Leeteuk membuka matanya kembali karena tak ada pukulan yang kunjung di rasakan olehnya.

"Jangan pukul _hyung_ku!"

Perhatian semua orang teralih pada sosok Kyuhyun yang baru saja keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Dia melemparkan banyak kerikil yang telah ia kumpulkan ke wajah empat orang yang mengerubungi Leeteuk.

Melihat Kyuhyun, Leeteuk sedikit terkesiap. Ia baru menyadari bahwa bocah itu masih berada di sisinya sejak tadi. Sungguh, ia sempat melupakan kehadiran Kyuhyun dan melakukan penyerangan nekat seperti ini.

"Ya! Sialan!"

Kyuhyun mundur selangkah dengan ekspresi takut saat seorang _namja_ tegap itu menggeram dan hendak menghampirinya. Namun belum sempat _namja_ itu melangkah, Leeteuk sudah menarik lengannya dan memukul tengkuknya juga menendang perutnya hingga _namja_ itu tersungkur.

"Pergi!" titah Leeteuk sambil menatap Kyuhyun yang berada beberapa langkah darinya.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya melihat tatapan tajam itu. Kakinya pun mulai melangkah mundur tanpa di perintah. Namun, Kyuhyun tersentak saat langkahnya terhenti karena seseorang mencegatnya dari belakang. Kyuhyun mendongakan kepalanya dan bertemu pandang dengan seorang _namja_ yang sudah menyeringai. Melihat itu, Kyuhyun balas menyeringai tipis seakan menantang.

"_Annyeong_," sapa Kyuhyun basa basi untuk menutupi rasa paniknya. Dengan ekor matanya, Kyuhyun melihat Leeteuk sudah kembali berkelahi dengan beberapa orang di depan sana.

"Jangan berkeliaran di malam hari, bocah." _Namja_ di belakang Kyuhyun melebarkan seringaiannya.

Kyuhyun maju beberapa langkah untuk menghindar namun dengan cepat, _namja_ itu langsung menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun.

"Teuki _hyung_!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil berusaha melepaskan dirinya.

Leeteuk sontak menoleh saat mendengar teriakan tersebut. Matanya terbelalak saat tubuh Kyuhyun merosot jatuh ke tanah setelah mendapat pukulan di keningnya. Leeteuk langsung berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun dan memukul _namja_ yang masih memegangi tangan Kyuhyun.

"Hei… hei, sadarlah!" ucap Leeteuk panik sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Kyuhyun yang sudah kehilangan kesadarannya.

Kepanikan Leeteuk semakin bertambah saat merasakan suhu tubuh Kyuhyun yang tinggi. Bocah ini demam? Leeteuk menggoncang tubuh Kyuhyun pelan agar Kyuhyun segera tersadar.

"Cih, sudah ku katakan agar kau tidak muncul lagi di hadapanku,"

Suara yang tidak asing bagi Leeteuk itu kembali terdengar meremehkan. Leeteuk beralih menatap _yangban_ yang berdiri beberapa langkah darinya dengan kawalan ketat. Hee Jong tersenyum karena merasa dirinya sudah aman saat ini.

"Kau ini sama saja dengan ibumu. Kalian sama-sama tidak tahu diri."

Ucapan yang terdengar seperti hinaan itu membuat Leeteuk kembali meradang dan hendak menerjang tubuh _yangban_ itu namun sebuah mata pedang yang tiba-tiba muncul dan mengarah di lehernya membuat Leeteuk terdiam di tempat. Leeteuk melirik kepada empu si pedang yang merupakan pengawal dari _yangban_ yang sejak tadi terdiam tanpa melawannya.

"Sekali lagi ku tekankan padamu. Kau dan ibumu… Jangan pernah muncul di hadapanku lagi!" teriak Hee Jong.

"Aku akan terus muncul di hadapanmu hingga kau mati," desis Leeteuk sambil menunjukkan senyum misteriusnya.

Hee Jong sedikit bergetar mendengar hal itu, "B-bunuh dia!" titahnya kepada para pengawal bersamaan dengan hujan yang semakin deras mengguyur kota.

Leeteuk tertawa meremehkan dan hendak bergerak namun orang yang berada di hadapan Leeteuk semakin menekan ujung pedangnya ke leher Leeteuk hingga membuat sedikit goresan dan darah segar mengalir dari sana.

"Sungmin-_ah_, cepat bunuh dia!" teriak Hee Jong lagi memerintahkan _namja_ yang mengarahkan pedangnya pada Leeteuk.

Leetuk dan Sungmin saling bertatapan sejenak sebelum Sungmin memutus kontak mata itu. Sungmin melirik _yangban_ tersebut.

"_Daega_, anda bisa pergi. Hujan semakin deras, anda bisa sakit jika berada di sini. Biar aku yang mengurus orang ini," ucap Sungmin sopan.

Hee Jong sedikit ragu dengan ucapan pengawalnya itu namun melihat hujan yang semakin membasahi pakaiannya, _yangban_ itu pun mulai melenggang pergi dengan kawalan 4 orang pengawal lainnya.

Leeteuk tertawa pelan memandangi kepergian orang itu.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanya Sungmin dingin.

Leeteuk kembali memandang orang yang masih saja mengarahkan pedang yang bisa menebas kepalanya kapan saja.

"Kau… bawahannya? Bagaimana bisa kau menjadi bawahan orang sehina itu?" tanya Leeteuk dengan suara pelan hampir tersamarkan oleh suara hujan.

Sungmin menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya, "Aku masih melakukan tugas di sini. Kau menghina tuanku maka aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu."

"Benarkah? Kau ingin membunuhku? Silahkan saja," ucap Leeteuk santai.

"Kau menantangku?" tanya Sungmin semakin menekankan pedangnya di leher Leeteuk membuat Leeteuk semakin mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Namamu Sungmin?" tanya Leeteuk lagi.

"Ya," jawab Sungmin sambil memperhatikan ekspresi yang di tunjukan oleh Leetuk, "Lee Sungmin. _Waeyo_?"

Leeteuk tersenyum tipis, "_Aniyo_. Aku hanya ingin mengingat nama orang yang akan membunuhku di sini."

Sungmin tertawa pelan namun tak mengendorkan pedangnya dari leher Leeteuk.

"Boleh aku meminta sesuatu sebagai permohonan terakhirku?" Leeteuk kembali berucap.

"Silahkan," jawab Sungmin singkat.

Leeteuk melirik Kyuhyun yang masih tidak sadarkan diri dengan kepala berada di pangkuannya. Seulas senyuman tulus Leeteuk berikan pada putra mahkota itu. Dan jika Kyuhyun melihatnya, bisa di pastikan bocah itu akan bersorak kegirangan. Tangan Leeteuk mulai menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun erat.

"Kau boleh membunuhku tapi jangan sentuh anak ini," pinta Leeteuk sambil menatap lurus ke mata Sungmin.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh menyentuhnya? Bukankah akan lebih baik jika kalian berdua mati bersama?"

"Dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini. Dan kau bisa terkena masalah besar jika melukainya seujung jari pun," ucap Leeteuk serius.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya dan mulai memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat pucat. Keheningan pun terjadi sesaat. Mengembalikan suasana malam yang sunyi dengan suara hujan yang semakin deras turun membasahi kota.

"Silahkan."

Hingga akhirnya, Leeteuk mulai memejamkan matanya seakan pasrah dengan keadaannya sekarang. Senyuman tipis masih terulas di wajahnya yang sudah basah. _Namja_ itu terlihat begitu tenang walau sebenarnya dia merasa takut. Tangan Leeteuk semakin mencengkram tangan Kyuhyun untuk menyalurkan rasa takutnya.

Sungmin tertawa aneh sebelum menghela napasnya. Pandangannya mulai berubah menjadi tajam seakan menyamai tajamnya pedang kesayangannya itu.

"Baiklah, jika kau memang ingin mati… Aku akan melakukannya dengan senang hati."

.

.

.

**-To be Continued-**

.

**Note :**

**Daega** : Tuan

.

Annyeong~ /pasang watados/

Ada yang menunggu ff ini?

Hahaa mianhae baru bisa apdet sekarang~

Lye iritasi mata jadi gak bisa natap lepi terlalu lama, jadi ngetiknya gak selesai-selesai deh-_,-

Dan untuk chap depan, lye juga gak janji akan apdet cepat ya…

Gomawo untuk semua readers^^

See ya~

**-LyELF- **

.

**Replying riview** :

**FitriMY** : mianhae baru apdet sekarang :'( ehehe gomawo~

**Teukiangle** : sudah bisa nebak kan kenapa teuk benci bangsawan? Di sini sudah cukup jelas wkwk selanjutnya mereka akan ketemu donguri dongdong aka shindong dulu, barulah mimi mochi akan keluar /nah kan spoiler/ haha gomawo~

**Aninkyuelf** : mianhae gak bisa apdet kilat :'( ehehe gomawo~

**Kyuzi** : kyuziii~ akhirnya bisa nyelesaiin chap ini and apdet juga. Maaf nunggu lama yaa. Yups, itu aku buat Kyu ketemu Teuk lagi. Biar masalah dia ma Teuk selesai dan mulai ke member lainnya wkwk gomawo saeng~

**Ay** : mianhae gak bisa apdet kilaat :'( ehehe gomawo~

**Jmhyewon** : syukur deh kalo suka genre sageuk yang kadang membosankan ini wkwk ne, gomawo~

**haekyuLLua** : wkwk hyuk akan di penggal kalo Kyu gak bebasin wkwk mian baru apdet sekarang. Gomawo~

**Afkyu** : mianhae gak bisa apdet super duper kilaaattt, ini malah lebih lama dari jalannya ddangko brothers /eh/ haha gomawo~

**Arumfishy** : eh gak kok, selalu satu chap apdetnya haha. Mungkin pas aku apdet kamu gak liat hehe. Gomawo~

**ChikaKYU** : maaf baru bisa apdet sekarang dan ini lama banget ya ahaha gomawo~

**AngeLeeteuk** : ahaha iya, kadang Kyu dewasa kadang polos kebangetan. Maaf apdetnya lama ehehe gomawo~

**Ctrsan** : iya, mereka gak nyadar saking panik ketahuan ehehe nantikan saja kebersamaan mereka. Di sini teuk udah gak terlalu samar kan? Hehe Ne, gomawo~

**Dewiangel** : ahaha penasaran? Mian lama apdetnya, gomawo~

**KyuChul** : ini udah aku kasih gambaran dengan jelas kenapa Teuk benci sama bangsawan. Bisa nangkap ceritanya? Ehehe Teuk akan cerita sendiri chap depan. Oke, mian lama saeng. Gomawo~

**Gyu1315** : iya. Dari drama sageuk yang aku tonton sih, pertemanan antara bangsawan dengan rakyat biasa saja susah banget apalagi dengan keluarga kerajaan ahaha. Iya nih, PE lagi ngestuck ide -_-v maaf lama apdetnya, gomawo~

**Ratnasparkyu** : perjuangan Kyu untuk menaklukan Teuk hampir berakhir setelah chap ini ehehe maaf lama apdetnya. Siap, gomawo~

**Alunna** : maaf gak bisa apdet asap malah lama banget ehehe gomawo~

**92line** : Hey eonni~ masih inget kok, tenang aja ehehe iya kyu jadi crown prince. Maaf lama ini apdetnya ehehe gomawo~

**Cho Angel Kim** : kalau itu terjadi, pastinya hyuk sudah berada di tempat eksekusi haha ming… heum, bisa di bilang gitu juga, untuk selengkapnya liat nanti aja ya. Gomawo~

**Arum** **Junnie** : wkwk bener juga ya tapi fishy nya malah ngabur. Ne, maaf lama. Gomawo~

**Anonymouss** : wkwk ffku punya magnet untuk menarik dirimu di tengah-tengah cerita xD HaeHyuk, pensil dan penghapus. Oke ngakak hahaha mereka memang udah dapat istilah si kembar dari HanKang ehehe. Ne, gomawo~

**Riekyumidwife** : sesuai janji aku apdet sekarang eonni~ kkk makasih semangatnya. Tadi malem aku selesaiin juga ini chap. Yeay! Gomawo eonn~ /hug/

**Lilin** : iya, ini tak ada pairing. Pure friendship ehehe

**Desviana407** : hyuk gak jahat kok. Dia Cuma ketakutan sama panik wkwk maaf lama apdetnya. Gomawo~

**Aisah92** : Hahaa iya putra mahkota ngejar dua pencuri, hmm… xD maaf, ini apdetnya lama sekaliii. Gomawo~

**Vha Chandra** : cie yang abis holiday, aku malah abis sakit ahaha pasti mereka akan saling kenal dan kisah persahabatan yang akan mengajarkan hal-hal baru yang tidak pernah di alami masing-masing. Aka nada petir dan gelombang yang akan menerpa (?) /apaan sih-_-"/ ahaha maaf lama apdetnya. Gomawo~

**Guest5/28** : siap, maaf lama. Gomawo~

**Guest5**/**28** : ahahaha kamu pintar! Bener2, dulu gak ada Cinderella sama istilah red sword. Maaaafff~ saya bener-bener gak nyadar saat ngetik itu. Jadi ngakak sendiri ini. wkwk oke, selanjutnya akan lebih hati-hati dalam ngetik. Makasih sudah mengingatkan~

**Kyurielf** : ming bekerja untuk bangsawan sebagai pengawal mereka, selengkapnya nantikan kelanjutannya /plak/ hehe oke, gomawo~

**Yujin** **Rei** : ahaha tebakan kamu… hmmm, kasih manggis gak ya? /slaped/ gak kok, pertemuan mereka masih panjang -_-v. siap, maaf lama. Gomawo~

**Choi** **Chahyun** : ahaha iya, bayangin Kyu pake pakaian putra mahkota itu aja bikin senyum-senyum /gila/ yup kedua dengan eunhae, ketiga dengan… ming! Yeay! Entah kenapa, aku juga suka ming di sini kyaaa /gila sendiri, maaf/ mian lama apdetnya, gomawo~

**Dayoung** : iya gak ada BL nya kok. Ahaha dua orang minta henly lebih tua dari Kyu. Oke, nanti aku usahain gitu deh. gomawo~

**Blackyuline** : eunhae bukan adeknya Teuk kok. Di chap kemarin sedikit di singgung kalo Teuk nyelamatin EunHae waktu dulu ketahuan nyuri walaupun gak spesifik jelasinnya haha. Sesama bocah punya ikatan batin… saya ngakak xD oke, gomawo~

**Shaga91** : Ne eonni, 15 member. Henry lebih tua dari Kyu. Hmmm, oke bisa di atur kok. Jarang juga si mochi lebih tua dari Kyu. Hehe gomawo~

**Himitsu** : aigoo… kayak ikan dong kelelep sampe lemes. Mian, air sungainya gak dalem ternyata /di getok/ tapi Kyu tetep pingsan kok di situasi lainnya xD syukurlah lama apdet gpp haha. Oke, gomawo~

**Kyuwook** : iya. Tapi Kyu ngelarang semuanya untuk cerita ke raja /evilkyu/ kkk~ ne, gomawo~

**heeeHyun** : Iya dong, Kyu harus sikap dewasa karena dia putra mahkota /gak ada hubnya/ kkk tapi dia juga kekanakan kok ehehe ne, kyu cebur sungai. Gomawo~

**Careon88** : wah, ada author ff life-kyuline di sini. Bikin ff baru dong thor~ /eh ngaco/ kkk~ ne, genre sageuk yang rada aneh ini. mereka akan temenan tapi entah kapan /slaped/ ne, gomawo~

**SunaKumaKYUMIN** : satu orang akan segera luluh karena Kyu /lirik Teuk/ wkwk yang lainnya heummm… ne, maaf lama. Gomawo~

**Sparkyu** **amore** : tenang, gak berniat buat death char di sini kok. Buat masalah Teuk, udah ada bayangan kan dari chap ini? HeeTeuk akan ada lagi di chap depan. Haha siap, tunggu saja sampai mereka kumpul. Sip, gomawo~

**Elfishy** : wkwk chap awal memang membosankan ya, maaf~ iya inih udah di lanjut, maaf lama apdetnya. Gpp kok, gomawo~

**Chairun** : haha iya. Maaf lama apdetnya, gomawo~

**Bryan** **Andrew** **Cho** : menumpas kejahatan? Kayak pahlawan bertopeng /eh/ xD Wah, ada yang ngomong BumBum, jadi inget bcmb saya kkk~ iya, nanti di usahakan. Gomawo~

**Widya** : waduh bajunya jangan di gigitin nanti abis kkk~ iya, udah lanjut kok. Maaf lama banget ya hehe gomawo~

**Shinjoo24** : hmm.. tanyakan pada Kyu, apakah dia bisa berenang? Haha gomawo~

**Ekha** **sparkyu** : nahloh, setiap hari tayang jam setengah 5. Jangan lupa nonton ya (?) /eh ngeror/ kkk~ iya ini di lanjut saeng, maaf lama. Gomawo~

**Guest6/5** : iya sudah di lanjut, maaf lama ya, gomawo~

**Siskasparkyu0** : wah suka sageuk juga? Iya ini udah lanjut, gomawo~

**Awandha92** : iya sudah lanjut. Maaf ya lama banget, gomawo~

**Boo** **young** : Hae udah lari duluan gak bisa nolongin Kyu :3 oke, gomawo~

**Rinrin910909** : Haha iya maaf baru apdet sekarang. Aku emang galau waktu itu di tambah sakit lagi jadi begini deh /curcol/ kkk gomawo~

**Angelika** **Park** : haha gwenchana. Iya panggil eonni aja gpp kok. Wah, jinja? Senangnya jadi salah satu author fav kamu, padahal aku masih newbie (?) kkk~ gomawo saeng! Siap, sudah lanjut, maaf apdetnya lama dari biasanya. Gomawo~

**Evmar** : iya sudah di lanjut, maaf lama. Gomawo~


	6. Chapter 6

"Kau boleh membunuhku tapi jangan sentuh anak ini," pinta Leeteuk sambil menatap lurus ke mata Sungmin.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh menyentuhnya? Bukankah akan lebih baik jika kalian berdua mati bersama?"

"Dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini. Dan kau bisa terkena masalah besar jika melukainya seujung jari pun," ucap Leeteuk serius.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya dan mulai memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat pucat. Keheningan pun terjadi sesaat. Mengembalikan suasana malam yang sunyi dengan suara hujan yang semakin deras turun membasahi kota.

"Silahkan."

Hingga akhirnya, Leeteuk mulai memejamkan matanya seakan pasrah dengan keadaannya sekarang. Senyuman tipis masih terulas di wajahnya yang sudah basah. _Namja_ itu terlihat begitu tenang walau sebenarnya dia merasa takut. Tangan Leeteuk semakin mencengkram tangan Kyuhyun untuk menyalurkan rasa takutnya.

Sungmin tertawa aneh sebelum menghela napasnya. Pandangannya mulai berubah menjadi tajam seakan menyamai tajamnya pedang kesayangannya itu.

"Baiklah, jika kau memang ingin mati… Aku akan melakukannya dengan senang hati."

.

.

_**GUNGJEON UJEONG**_

**-THE PALACE FRIENDSHIP-**

.

.

**Main Cast** :

All Super Junior's members

.

**Rated** : T

**Genre** : Friendship, Drama, Fusion-Sageuk

**Warning** : Typo(s), bored, bad plot, OOC

**Disclaimer** : All Cast isn't mine but this story is mine! Don't copy anything without my permission

.

**LyELF**

**Enjoy Reading!**

.

.

**PART 6**

†**_TPF_†**

.

.

Sungmin memegang pedangnya dengan erat dan sedikit menariknya membuat goresan luka di leher Leeteuk semakin besar. Mata tajamnya memandang Leeteuk seperti seorang harimau yang siap menangkap mangsanya.

Ekspresi tenang masih bisa terlihat di wajah Leeteuk yang sudah di basahi air hujan. Entah bagaimana caranya _namja_ itu bisa mengontrol dirinya untuk tenang dalam situasi seperti ini. Leeteuk justru menghitung detik jam di dalam benaknya. Matanya masih terus terpejam pasrah.

"_H-hyung_…"

Suara lirih dan menggigil itu mengalun, memecah suasana tegang yang tengah terjadi. Suaranya cukup tersamarkan oleh derasnya hujan. Kyuhyun membuka matanya sedikit dan memandang sayu Leeteuk yang masih memejamkan matanya. Ia ingin bergerak namun tubuhnya terasa membeku dan tidak bisa di gerakan sedikitpun. Bibirnya yang sudah cukup memutih itu hanya bisa bergetar menandakan anak itu benar-benar kedinginan.

Berbeda dengan Leeteuk yang sepertinya tidak bisa mendengar suara Kyuhyun, Sungmin justru mendengar suara lirih itu dengan jelas. Perhatiannya pun teralih pada Kyuhyun. Memperhatikan anak itu sesaat sebelum dia terkesiap saat Kyuhyun balas menatapnya dengan tatapan sayu. Hanya beberapa detik, mereka saling berpandangan hingga Kyuhyun kembali memejamkan matanya.

Sungmin mengendorkan genggamannya pada pedang. Pandangan tajamnya mulai samar dan berganti dengan tatapan ragu. Akhirnya, Sungmin menghela napas beratnya.

Sungmin menarik pedangnya dan memasukkannya begitu saja dalam sarungnya kembali. Leeteuk yang merasakan hal itu mulai membuka matanya dan memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Anak itu…" Sungmin membuka suaranya, "Dia pasti akan mati jika terus berada di sini. Dia akan mati kedinginan."

Leeteuk sontak beralih menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan cemas. Wajah itu memang semakin pucat dan tubuhnya sudah menggigil hebat. Leeteuk meraih kedua tangan Kyuhyun dan menggenggamnya dengan erat berusaha menciptakan kehangatan dari tangannya yang juga sudah mendingin. Hanya cara ini yang melintas di pikirannya.

"Kau tidak mau dia mati 'kan? Cepat bawa dia pergi," ucap Sungmin, "Sekarang, aku melepaskanmu karena anak itu."

Sungmin membalikkan badannya dan hendak melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi.

"Sungmin-_ah_," panggil Leeteuk membuat Sungmin berhenti dan menoleh.

"_Gomawo_," ucap Leeteuk tulus sambil menunjukkan senyum hangatnya membuat Sungmin sedikit terkesiap.

Sungmin terkekeh pelan, "Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu dengan tuanku dan aku tidak mau ikut campur. Hanya saja… tugasku adalah melindunginya. Jadi, kalau kau bersikap seperti itu lagi maka aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lain kali."

"_Mianhae_. Aku tidak bisa memenuhi permintaanmu," ucap Leeteuk yang mengerti maksud Sungmin agar dirinya tidak menemui _yangban_ tadi lagi.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya heran namun ia enggan untuk membahasnya lebih lagi.

"Siapa dia? _Dongsaeng_ mu?" tanya Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk hanya tersenyum tipis dan ikut memperhatikan wajah pucat Kyuhyun, "Putra Joseon," lirihnya.

Sungmin tidak mengerti apa yang di maksud oleh Leeteuk. Ia menatap Leeteuk dengan alis terangkat sebelah namun Leeteuk hanya menanggapi hal tersebut dengan senyuman khasnya.

Sungmin menghela napas lalu menggedikkan bahunya. Tanpa membuang waktu, Sungmin langsung melenggang pergi dari tempat itu.

Leeteuk memperhatikan bayangan Sungmin hingga menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia pun bisa menghela napas lega. Tangannya terjulur menyentuh sedikit luka di lehernya yang masih mengeluarkan darah.

"_Mianhae_," bisik Leeteuk sambil memandangi wajah Kyuhyun.

Melihat Kyuhyun yang semakin menggigil, Leeteuk segera beranjak dan menggendong Kyuhyun di punggungnya. Dengan cepat, Leeteuk berlari menembus derasnya hujan malam ini. Rasa panik dan bingung cukup menyelimuti pikiran Leeteuk saat ini.

.

.

Derap langkah terburu memecah keheningan sebuah kediaman mentri Kim. Dua orang pelayan berjalan dengan tergesa menuju kamar tuan mudanya. Ekspresi mereka terlihat cukup tegang.

"_Daega_."

Seorang dari pelayan itu memanggil dari luar ruangan tidur tuan mudanya. Tak ada jawaban, membuat mereka saling melirik.

"_Daega_," seru mereka lagi bersamaan.

Seorang _namja_ yang sudah bergulung di dalam selimutnya pun melenguh pelan karena suara berisik yang mengganggu tidurnya. Dia merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi menyamping dan menarik selimutnya untuk memperoleh kehangatan yang lebih lagi di udara sedingin ini.

"_Daega_."

"Berisik!" teriak _namja_ cantik nan tampan itu dari dalam selimutnya.

"Maafkan kami, _daega_. Tapi ada seorang asing yang ingin bertemu dengan anda," seru pelayannya lagi.

Kim Heechul, putra dari mentri Kim itu mendecakan lidahnya namun tak kunjung membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"Suruh dia pergi!" pekik Heechul kesal.

"Dia memaksa untuk bertemu, _daega_."

Heechul tak ingin mempedulikan seruan dari dua pelayannya lagi. Ia memejamkan matanya dan ingin segera kembali ke dunia mimpinya yang tenang.

"_Daega_… Orang itu mengatakan jika anda tidak menemuinya maka putra Joseon akan mati. Kami tidak mengerti apa maksudnya."

Seruan dari pelayannya lagi membuat Heechul mulai membuka matanya dan mengerjapkannya beberapa kali. Dia masih terdiam di bawah selimutnya namun pikirannya mulai mencerna maksud ucapan dari pelayannya itu.

"Putra Joseon…" gumam Heechul sambil menerawang langit-langit kamarnya itu.

"_Daega_, apa yang harus kami lakukan?" tanya pelayan itu lagi.

Heechul menghela napasnya lalu mulai membuka selimut yang melingkupinya. Dengan sedikit kesal, Heechul berdiri dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Dua pelayan langsung menyambut Heechul dengan ekspresi bingung dan paniknya. Setelah terdiam sesaat, Heechul langsung berlari menyusuri lorong kediamannya menuju gerbang luar.

Keributan kecil terjadi di gerbang depan kediaman keluarga Kim. Dua _namja_ yang menjadi penjaga kediaman tersebut berusaha melarang dan mengusir seorang _namja_ yang bersikeras ingin bertemu dengan putra mentri keuangan tersebut.

"Kau?!"

Suara pekikan Heechul yang cukup keras membuat semua perhatian tertuju padanya. Heechul menunjuk dan memandang tidak percaya pada _namja_ yang sudah basah kuyup dan berada di gerbang luar kediamannya.

Leeteuk bisa sedikit menghela napas lega melihat kehadiran sosok Heechul yang tengah berjalan mendekat dengan langkah kesal. Berdebat dan memohon pada dua penjaga itu membuat Leeteuk semakin lelah.

Setelah Heechul berada beberapa langkah darinya, Leeteuk menatap _yongha_ itu dengan tatapan memelas.

Namun, sepertinya Heechul tak mengerti maksud dari tatapan itu. Ekspresi kesal yang di tunjukan Heechul saat melihat sosok _namja_ yang masih di capnya sebagai orang paling menyebalkan. Heechul memandang Leeteuk dengan tajam dan mulai berkacak pinggang.

"Jadi kau yang seenaknya mengganggu tidurku? Membuat keributan di kediamanku? Aish, sebenarnya kau punya dendam apa padaku _eoh_?!" cerocos Heechul membuat Leeteuk tercengang.

Leeteuk membuka mulutnya hendak bicara namun Heechul kembali bersuara, "Mau apa malam-malam kemari? Mau mencari masalah lagi denganku? Ayolah, kekesalanku waktu itu belum selesai dan kau justru ingin menambahnya. Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa bisa ada orang menyebalkan sepertimu?!" cetus Heechul lalu menghela napas sejenak.

"Dan… darimana kau tahu kediamanku?" tanya Heechul penuh selidik.

Kepala Leeteuk semakin terasa berdenyut mendengar semua celotehan Heechul.

"Ah, kau pasti memata-mataiku, iya kan? Atau—"

"Bisakah kau diam dan beri aku waktu untuk bicara?!" teriak Leeteuk kesal memotong ucapan Heechul begitu saja.

Mendengar teriakan Leeteuk, bukannya menjadi terdiam, Heechul justru semakin meradang. Tangannya mulai terangkat menuding wajah Leeteuk.

"Kau berani membentakku?" desis Heechul.

Leeteuk kembali menghela napasnya. Sungguh, ia bingung bagaimana harus menghadapi orang seperti ini. Leeteuk kembali menunjukan ekspresi memelasnya.

"Apa kau tidak melihat siapa yang ku gendong?" tanya Leeteuk memilih untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Heechul menaikan sebelah alisnya namun mulai memperhatikan Leeteuk dari atas hingga bawah. _Namja_ di hadapannya itu basah kuyup karena hujan di tambah beberapa luka yang menghiasi wajah dan lehernya. Terus mengamati dengan seksama hingga tatapannya mulai berfokus pada seseorang yang ada di gendongan Leeteuk.

Heechul maju, semakin mendekati Leeteuk untuk melihat bocah yang ada di gendongan _namja_ itu. Ia menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat wajah bocah yang tersembunyi di lekukan leher Leeteuk.

Hingga akhirnya, mata Heechul terbelalak saat menyadari siapa sosok yang terkulai lemas itu, "Kyuhyun!" teriaknya tanpa sadar.

Melihat putra mahkota berada dalam kondisi itu sontak membuat jantung Heechul seperti ingin melompat dari tempatnya.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?!" pekik Heechul sambil menatap Leeteuk super tajam, "Apa yang terjadi?! Kenapa dia bisa berada di luar istana?"

"Daripada kau berteriak terus, lebih baik bantu aku dulu. Anak ini menggigil, suhu tubuhnya juga sangat tinggi," seru Leeteuk lagi.

Heechul memperhatikan Leeteuk sesaat sebelum menarik _namja_ itu untuk masuk ke dalam kediamannya. Ia langsung menggiring Leteeuk menuju kamarnya. Untung saja tadi sore seluruh keluarga pergi menuju Gyeonggi untuk menemui neneknya, jika tidak… pasti akan terjadi keributan.

"Bawakan air hangat!" titah Heechul pada pelayannya.

Heechul langsung mengambil pakaiannya dan mengganti pakaian Kyuhyun yang basah dengan pakaian itu. Walaupun ini tidak sopan melakukan hal seperti ini di dalam buku aturan istana tapi Heechul tidak mempedulikan hal tersebut.

Kyuhyun langsung di tidurkan di futon Heechul dengan selimut tebal. Lenguhan pelan keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun yang masih terlihat menggigil.

Leeteuk sendiri hanya bisa terdiam di sudut ruangan. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa dan akhirnya terdiam, memperhatikan apa yang Heechul lakukan.

"Dia masih kedinginan…" gumam Leeteuk yang tatapannya terfokus pada Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan Heechul mulai bergerak mondar mandir di ruangannya sendiri. Kepanikan juga bingung semakin menyelimutinya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti mondar mandir?" ucap Leeteuk yang mulai kesal melihat Heechul yang kepanikan.

Heechul menghela napasnya lalu berjalan mendekati Leeteuk. Mereka saling berhadapan dengan sorot mata sama-sama tajam dan tidak bersahabat.

"Aku perlu penjelasan," desis Heechul," Apa yang terjadi dan kenapa Kyuhyun bisa di luar istana apalagi dalam kondisi seperti ini. Jelaskan sekarang!" tegasnya.

Leeteuk melirik ke arah Kyuhyun sesaat sambil menerawang jauh, mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya dia keluar istana. Tiba-tiba saja dia sudah berada di halaman rumahku," Leeteuk kembali menatap Heechul, " Aku menyuruhnya kembali ke istana tapi dia bersikeras mengikutiku hingga aku mengantarkan karya pada seseorang."

"Di tengah hujan seperti ini?" Heechul memotong cerita Leeteuk.

Leeteuk tersenyum miris lalu mengangguk dengan lemas.

"Apa yang membuatnya mengikutimu? Pasti ada alasannya," tanya Heechul lagi.

Leeteuk terdiam sejenak sebelum menghela napasnya, "Dia… dia memintaku untuk menjadi temannya," lirih Leeteuk.

Heechul menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya, "Kau menolak permintaannya?" tebak Heechul, "Padahal kau tahu siapa dia sebenarnya?"

"Tentu saja. Justru karena aku mengetahui siapa dia yang sebenarnya maka aku menolak. Orang sepertiku berteman dengan putra mahkota… Apa itu masuk akal?" ucap Leeteuk membuat Heechul tertawa aneh.

Heechul melirik ke arah Kyuhyun. Apa yang di katakan oleh Leeteuk, tidak sepenuhnya salah. Hal itu juga yang sempat terlintas di pikiran Heechul saat pertama kali Kyuhyun memintanya menjadi teman dan orang kepercayaannya. Terasa begitu aneh dan canggung namun seiring berjalan waktu dan pengenalan, Heechul bisa mengerti maksud Kyuhyun.

"Dia tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya. Dan… putra mahkota cukup pemilih dalam masalah ini. Jika ia tidak yakin dengan sesuatu maka dia tidak akan melakukannya. Harusnya kau bersyukur karena dia berniat menganggapmu sebagai temannya," ucap Heechul dengan nada lebih pelan.

"Tapi… itu tidak mungkin," yakin Leeteuk membuat Heechul terkekeh.

Mereka terdiam sejenak sebelum Heechul kembali menatap Leeteuk tajam dan mendesak agar _namja_ itu melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi? Kenapa dia bisa seperti ini?" tanya Heechul lagi dengan nada tajam.

Leeteuk terdiam sambil memperhatikan lantai kayu yang di pijaknya saat ini.

"Aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang ku benci di tengah jalan. Aku lupa jika anak ini masih mengikutiku," Leeteuk kembali bercerita, "Aku langsung menyerang orang itu tanpa pikir panjang hingga terjadi keributan. Lalu, tiba-tiba anak ini muncul."

"Sepertinya, seorang pengawal dari orang yang ku serang itu memukulnya hingga kehilangan kesadaran. A—"

_**BUGH!**_

Belum sempat Leeteuk menyelesaikan ceritanya, Heechul sudah meninju wajahnya terlebih dahulu membuat Leeteuk langsung tersungkur di lantai kayu.

Leeteuk meringis merasakan nyeri di wajahnya lagi. Tangannya terjulur untuk menghapus darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Leeteuk tertawa pelan lalu menatap Heechul yang tengah menatapnya juga dengan penuh kemarahan.

"Kau… Aku bisa memaklumi jika kau menolak permintaan Kyu untuk menjadi temannya. Tapi aku tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa kau membahayakan dirinya untuk sesuatu yang menjadi masalahmu," ucap Heechul tajam.

"Kau bisa mendapat hukuman berat karena membahayakan keselamatan keluarga kerajaan," desis Heechul lagi.

Leeteuk tersenyum tipis, "Aku siap menerima hukuman apapun. Sungguh, aku lupa akan kehadirannya yang berada di sekitarku."

Heechul menghela napas berat, "Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apalagi padamu," gumamnya pelan.

Heechul mendudukan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun yang masih terbaring. Mengatur napasnya yang cukup memburu karena menahan emosi.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa sikapmu seperti ini padanya atau pada kami semua. Hanya saja, Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin dekat denganmu. Dia bahkan meminta kami untuk mencaritahu siapa dan dimana keberadaanmu. Dan sekarang, dia kabur dari istana hanya untuk menemuimu hingga berakhir seperti ini."

Leeteuk hanya terdiam seribu bahasa mendengar penuturan Heechul. Dia menundukan kepalanya dan mulai menerawang kembali. Perasaan bersalah mulai hinggap di hatinya. Sebenarnya, ia tidak berniat bersikap seperti itu tapi…

Heechul melirik Leeteuk sesaat sebelum fokus memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang terlihat menggeliat tidak nyaman. Kyuhyun bergerak gelisah dan keringat dingin kembali keluar.

"Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan? Kalau istana sampai sadar jika Kyuhyun tidak ada, maka ini akan menjadi masalah besar. Dan Kyuhyun tidak mungkin kembali ke istana dalam kondisi seperti ini," ucap Heechul mulai kembali panik dan cemas.

"Mungkin kau bisa mengantarkannya ke istana," gumam Leeteuk membuat Heechul menatapnya.

"Kau kira itu mudah?! Gerbang istana sudah di tutup saat tengah malam seperti ini. Tidak mungkin bisa membawanya masuk secara sembunyi-sembunyi dengan kondisi Kyu yang tidak sadar," cetus Heechul.

"Setidaknya panggilkan tabib terlebih dahulu untuk memeriksa keadaannya dan memberinya obat," usul Leeteuk lagi.

Heechul mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "Tidak sembarangan tabib yang boleh memeriksa keluarga kerajaan. Hanya tabib kerajaan yang boleh dan bertanggung jawab akan hal ini."

Leeteuk memutar bola matanya malas, "Dalam kondisi seperti ini, yang terpenting adalah memberinya pertolongan pertama. Siapapun bisa untuk mengobatinya sesaat."

"Ya! Jika tabib sembarangan mengobatinya dan dia sadar bahwa Kyu adalah putra mahkota, itu bisa berbahaya. Apa kau tahu bahwa tabib adalah salah satu pembunuh paling pintar?" pekik Heechul membuat Leeteuk akhirnya bungkam.

Apa yang di katakan Heechul, benar adanya. Tabib adalah pembunuh yang paling pintar. Ia bisa membunuh seseorang hanya menggunakan ramuan racun yang bahkan orang awan tidak ketahui. Tidak mungkin percaya pada sembarang tabib.

"Kita juga harus memikirkan bagaimana keadaan istana nanti. Tidak boleh membuat istana gempar dan jangan sampai berita hilangnya Kyu menyebar," gumam Heechul lagi, masih memutar otak untuk berpikir.

Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, Heechul menjentikan jarinya lalu beralih menuju laci di sudut ruangan itu. Ia mengambil kertas dan kuas lalu segera menuliskan sesuatu di sana. Leeteuk hanya memperhatikan apa yang di lakukan _yongha_ itu dengan seksama.

Heechul langsung memanggil seorang pelayan kepercayaannya setelah menyelesaikan surat yang di tulisnya.

"Sampaikan surat ini pada pangeran Kim. Pastikan bahwa surat ini segera di baca langsung olehnya. Mengerti?" titah Heechul.

"_Algesseumnida, daega_." Pelayan itu pun langsung bergegas pergi untuk mengantarkan surat tersebut.

Dua pelayan wanita masuk ke dalam kamar itu dengan membawa sebuah mangkuk berisi minuman ginseng hangat yang di pesan oleh Heechul. Mereka meletakan mangkuk itu di dekat Kyuhyun lalu beranjak pergi setelah mendapat tugas lain dari Heechul.

Heechul mengambil dan memakai _jeogori_ lalu mengambil _darumugi_ berwarna biru dongker. Leeteuk memperhatikan Heechul dengan kerutan di dahi. Heechul terlihat ingin pergi dengan pakaian rapi seperti itu.

"Kau mau kemana?" Leeteuk menyuarakan kebingungannya.

Heechul mengambil satu pakaian lagi lalu melemparkannya ke arah Leeteuk yang sigap menangkapnya.

"Ganti pakaianmu," ucap Heechul menjawab salah satu kebingungan Leeteuk.

Leeteuk memperhatikan pakaian dengan kain lembut yang ada di tangannya. Pakaian yang sangat berbeda dengan yang di pakainya saat ini.

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak akan sakit hanya karena pakaian basah," balas Leeteuk sambil meletakan pakaian itu di permukaan lantai kayu.

Heechul tertawa pelan, "Aku tidak peduli kalau kau sakit. Aku hanya tidak mau kau membuat lantai kamarku menjadi basah," ketusnya.

Mendengar itu, Leeteuk hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

"Aku akan ke rumah seorang mantan tabib istana yang tinggal di dekat sini. Walaupun bukan tabib istana lagi, tapi dia bisa di percaya. Aku akan berbicara langsung padanya," ucap Heechul sambil merapikan pakaiannya.

Heechul melangkahkan kakinya hendak keluar namun ia berhenti di ambang pintu dan memperhatikan Kyuhyun sesaat. Kemudian, ia beralih menatap Leeteuk.

"Bisa kau berikan ginseng itu pada Kyu? Itu akan membuat tubuhnya menjadi lebih hangat," pinta Heechul.

Leeteuk menganggukkan kepalanya, "_Ne_."

"Aku akan segera kembali."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Heechul menutup pintu kamarnya dan bergegas keluar rumah bersama dua pelayan lain yang akan mengawalnya menuju kediaman tabib yang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya.

.

.

.

†**_TPF_†**

"Hujan…"

Gumaman pelan itu meluncur dari bibir Kibum yang tengah memandangi suasana tengah malam dari jendela kamarnya. Sudah setengah jam lamanya, sang pangeran terdiam di dekat jendela dan memandangi halaman kediamannya.

Entah kenapa, Kibum tak merasa mengantuk sedikit pun malam ini. Sudah berusaha untuk segera terlelap namun matanya tetap tak ingin tertutup. Akhirnya untuk mengusir kebosanan, Kibum memutuskan untuk membaca sebuah buku dengan pencahayaan lilin di dalam lentera. Sesekali membaca lalu memandangi hujan di luar. Suatu kegiatan yang seharusnya bisa membuat orang lain mengantuk namun itu tidak berlaku pada Kibum yang setia terjaga di malam ini.

Kibum menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk ulasan senyum tipis saat mengingat ucapan seorang _namja_ asing yang di temuinya sore hari. Apa yang di katakan _namja_ itu sungguh terjadi. Malam ini, hujan turun dari intensitas rendah hingga deras seperti sekarang. Ada perasaan malu karena meremehkan ucapan itu tapi apa pedulinya.

Udara dingin yang menyelusup masuk menyelimuti ruangan yang hangat itu tak membuat Kibum untuk segera menutup jendelanya. Udara ini sedikit banyak justru membuatnya merasa segar.

Kibum kembali memusatkan pandangannya pada buku bacaannya. Sebuah sastra yang di tulis oleh seorang cendikiawan cukup terkenal pada masa pemerintahan Goryeo, Shilla dan Baekje.

"_Daega_."

Sebuah suara membuat Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya menuju pintu ruangannya. Bayangan dari sosok seseorang sudah berdiri di sana sambil membungkukkan badannya di luar pintu geser itu.

Kibum mengerutkan dahinya karena seorang pelayannya datang ke ruangannya saat tengah malam seperti ini, "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Putra mentri keuangan Kim mengirimkan anda sebuah surat," ucap pelayan itu setengah berbisik agar tidak terdengar ke ruangan lainnya.

"Heechul _hyung_?" gumam Kibum pelan.

"Masuklah," titah Kibum membuat pelayan itu segera membuka pintu tersebut dan masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Pelayan itu memberi salam sesaat sebelum memberikan sebuah surat kepada Kibum, "Pelayan dari mentri Kim ada di luar saat ini. Dia meminta agar anda segera membaca surat ini, _daega_."

Kibum langsung saja mengambil alih surat tersebut. Mengirim surat semalam ini dengan cukup rahasia seperti ini membuatnya yakin pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

Kibum langsung membuka kertas itu dan membaca tulisan yang tercetak di sana. Dengan cepat, ia membaca seluruh informasi yang di berikan oleh Heechul hingga akhirnya matanya terbelalak.

"Tidak mungkin…" gumam Kibum seakan enggan membenarkan informasi tersebut.

"Pelayan itu masih berada di luar?" tanya Kibum cepat.

"_Ne, daega_."

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari pelayannya, Kibum langsung beranjak berdiri dan bergegas menuju gerbang luar kediamannya. Dengan langkah pelan dan sebisa mungkin tidak menimbulkan suara saat melewati lorong di kediamannya agar tidak seorangpun dari keluarganya yang terbangun.

Pelayan Heechul masih berdiri di ambang gerbang saat sosok Kibum muncul dan menghampirinya. Dia memberi hormat pada Kibum.

"Apa yang ada di surat ini benar?" tanya Kibum dengan pandangan tajam.

Pelayan itu terlihat bingung karena memang ia tak tahu menahu apa yang ada di dalam surat itu. Kibum yang mengerti kebingungan itu menghela napas sejenak, "Benarkah ada dua orang yang datang ke kediaman keluarga Kim?" tanyanya lebih jelas.

"_Ne_. Tadi ada seorang _namja_ yang memaksa bertemu dengan tuan muda Kim. Dia bersama seorang anak yang sepertinya tidak sadarkan diri dalam gendongannya," jelas pelayan itu.

Kibum mencerna penjelasan yang di berikan pelayan dan menyatukannya dengan informasi yang di tuliskan oleh Heechul. Ia menghela napas berat. Sepupunya berada di luar istana dalam keadaan pingsan?

Kibum meremas sedikit kertas itu, "Aku akan ke sana."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Kibum segera kembali ke dalam kamarnya sendiri. Ia segera berganti pakaian dan mengambil _darumugi_ nya.

"Anda akan keluar, _daega_?" tanya pelayan yang setia berdiri di luar kamar Kibum dan mengikutinya sejak tadi.

Kibum tak menjawab. Dia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Apa yang di takutkan Kibum terjadi. Kyuhyun kabur lagi dari istana seorang diri. Ingin rasanya langsung memarahi putra mahkota itu. Ia tahu Kyuhyun memiliki rasa penasaran yang besar dan tidak akan berhenti jika belum mendapatkan apa yang di inginkannya. Tapi jika berakhir seperti ini…

Pikiran Kibum bercabang saat ini. Ia terdiam sejenak di tempatnya. Memikirkan keadaan Kyuhyun yang cukup membuatnya cemas dan memikirkan apa yang harus di lakukan agar istana tidak gempar karena hilangnya Kyuhyun.

Hanya ada satu orang yang bisa menangani semua masalah yang berhubungan dengan putra mahkota dan Kibum harus segera menemui orang itu.

Setelah meyakinkan dirinya, Kibum bergegas keluar dari kamarnya dan menyusuri lorong menuju gerbang depan.

"Kim Kibum."

Sebuah suara berat itu membuat langkah Kibum terhenti seketika. Suara yang begitu khas dan Kibum tahu pasti siapa pemiliknya. Kibum menghela napasnya sebelum membalikkan badannya.

Kim Hong Jae, seorang _namja_ paruh baya berstatus adik raja sekaligus ayahnya itu menatap sang putra dengan tatapan tajam dan penuh tanda tanya.

"Ingin pergi kemana?" tanya Hong Jae.

Kibum tidak berani menatap mata tajam itu. Ia menundukan kepalanya dan berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Orang yang paling di takuti sekaligus di hormati olehnya sekarang tengah berdiri di hadapannya dengan tatapan mendesak agar dirinya segera berbicara.

"A-aku harus keluar, _abeoji_," lirih Kibum.

"Kemana? Untuk urusan apa? Di tengah malam seperti ini?"

"_Ne, abeoji_."

"Untuk urusan apa? Apa kau sudah lupa apa yang ku katakan kemarin?"

Kibum terdiam mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Tidak mungkin ia memberitahu jika Kyuhyun berada di luar istana dan dalam kondisi sakit. Sebisa mungkin, ia harus menyembunyikan hal ini.

"Kibum," tegur _abeoji_ nya lagi.

Kibum menghela napas berat sebelum membungkukkan badannya, "Maafkan aku, _abeoji_."

Hanya kalimat itu yang bisa di lontarkan oleh Kibum pada ayahnya. Kibum langsung melangkah keluar kediamananya setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut. Ia yakin akan mendapat amarah besar dari sang ayah nantinya tapi sekarang ada hal penting yang harus di lakukannya.

"Apa saya harus mengikutinya, _daega_?" tanya seorang pelayan yang berada di samping Hong Jae yang setia memperhatikan bayangan Kibum yang sudah menghilang.

Hong Jae menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak perlu. Aku yang akan mengurusnya esok hari."

.

.

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

"Eunghh…"

Ketokan pintu yang lebih mirip seperti gedoran itu membuat seorang _namja_ tambun yang tengah berbaring di pelataran kayu itu menggeliat tidak nyaman. Ia mengubah posisinya menjadi menyamping dan dengkuran halus kembali terdengar.

**TOK! TOK!**

"Ish!"

_Namja_ tambun tadi mendecakan lidahnya dan mulai terduduk dengan mata yang masih setia terpejam. Ia beranjak turun dari pelataran kayu tempatnya tidur itu dan berjalan sambil mengucek kedua kelopak matanya yang terasa lengket.

"_Chakkaman_!" teriaknya dengan suara serak dan sedikit kesal karena orang yang bertamu tengah malam itu mengetuk dengan tidak sabaran.

Melangkah dengan malas menuju pintu depan kediamannya, sesekali tubuhnya sedikit terhuyung karena kesadarannya belum terkumpul seluruhnya.

Pintu kayu itu langsung di buka oleh _namja_ tambun yang menguap. Dia mengerjapkan matanya dan memperhatikan 3 orang _namja_ sudah berada di depan pintu kediamannya. Tatapannya mulai fokus pada _namja_ tampan dan cantik yang sudah berhadapan dengannya dengan wajah panik.

"Mana tabib Shin?" tanya Heechul langsung setelah pintu terbuka.

"Kau siapa?" _namja_ tambun yang membukakan pintu untuk Heechul itu balik bertanya membuat Heechul berdecak kesal.

"Aku mencari tabib Shin. Ada orang sakit yang membutuhkannya sekarang," jawab Heechul cepat sambil memanjangkan lehernya untuk melongok dan mencari sosok tabib yang di carinya.

_Namja_ tambun itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "_Appa_ tidak ada di rumah. Dia pergi ke Ilsan untuk memeriksa orang di sana. Kau bisa datang lagi besok."

Setelah mengucapkan sederet kalimat itu, _namja_ tambun tersebut siap menutup pintu rumahnya membuat Heechul tercengang. Dengan cepat, Heechul menahan pintu itu sebelum tertutup sepenuhnya.

"Ya gendut!Aku kemari baik-baik dan kau mengusirku? Tidak sopan sekali _eoh_? Kau tahu aku ini siapa?!" sembur Heechul kesal.

_Namja_ tambun itu memutar bola matanya malas lalu melebarkan pintu itu kembali.

"Aku punya nama. Shin Dong Hee, itu namaku. Jadi jangan memanggilku gendut. Memangnya kau ini siapa?" ucap _namja_ tambun itu.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Heechul membuat _namja_ yang biasa di panggil Shindong itu mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aku yang bertanya duluan. Kau yang bertamu ke rumahku tengah malam seperti ini," balas Shindong.

Heechul menjentikan jarinya, "Kau anak tabib Shin?" tanyanya lagi. Shindong pun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Heechul menghela napas dan mulai melangkah memasuki kediaman tabib Shin itu tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu. Shindong hanya bisa menatap _namja_ cantik itu dengan mulut terbuka, seenaknya saja orang itu masuk ke dalam rumahnya. 2 pelayan Heechul setia berdiri di ambang gerbang membiarkan tuan mudanya yang sudah melangkah masuk.

"Aku Kim Heechul. Anak mentri keuangan," Heechul memperkenalkan dirinya sambil mendudukan dirinya di pelataran kayu yang tadi menjadi tempat tidur Shindong.

Shindong pun hanya memperhatikan Heechul dengan seksama. Heechul mulai mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Aroma dari ramuan obat menyelimuti ruangan ini. Ada sebuah rak sebagai tempat penyimpanan ramuan yang di masukan ke dalam tempat-tempat kecil. Di sudut ruangan ada bakul berisi beberapa tanaman obat.

"Lalu, apa yang kau inginkan di kediamanku?" tanya Shindong langsung.

Heechul beralih menatap Shindong, "Shin-_ssi_—"

"Cukup panggil Shindong saja," potong Shindong langsung,

"Shindong-_ah_, kapan ayahmu kembali? Aku benar-benar membutuhkannya," ucap Heechul serius.

Shindong terlihat berpikir sebentar, "Mungkin besok siang," jawabnya.

Heechul menghela napas berat dan kepanikan mulai menyelimutinya lagi.

"Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana sekarang? Ada anak yang sakit. Ayahmu harus segera memeriksanya dan memberinya obat. Dia bisa semakin parah jika tidak segera di obati. Ini gawat, aku harus bagaimana sekarang?!"

Shindong tercengang mendengar celotehan panjang dari _namja_ cantik yang mulai bergerak mondar mandir di ruangannya. Ia hanya terdiam dan duduk manis di pelatarannya ini sambil memperhatikan Heechul yang masih saja berucap tidak jelas.

"Separah itukah penyakitnya?" tanya Shindong ragu.

Heechul berdiri di hadapan Shindong lalu memegang kedua bahunya, menatap Shindong dengan tatapan serius, "Sangat serius dan berbahaya."

Shindong bergidik mendengar suara yang di beratkan oleh Heechul namun sedetik kemudian, ia kembali tercengang karena Heechul mulai panik lagi.

"Memang apa penyakitnya? Mungkin aku bisa membantu," seru Shindong lagi.

"Kau bisa?" tanya Heechul sambil menyipitkan matanya dan menatap Shindong penuh selidik.

"Aku ini anak tabib. Sejak kecil, aku selalu mengikuti ayahku dan dia sudah mengajarkan banyak hal tentang pengobatan. Jadi, sedikit banyak mungkin aku bisa membantu," ucap Shindong.

"Kenapa tidak mengatakan daritadi gendut?!" tukas Heechul lalu menghela napas lega. Shindong hanya memberikan cengirannya.

"Sekarang kau ikut aku!" Heechul hendak menarik tangan Shindong tapi _namja_ itu menahannya.

"Katakan dulu, apa penyakit anak itu atau sedikit gejalanya agar aku bisa mengira-ngira dan membawa peralatan dan obat yang mungkin di perlukan," ucap Shindong.

Heechul terdiam dan berpikir sejenak, "Haruskah? Mana aku tahu apa penyakitnya!" cetusnya.

"Ah, kau tidak bisa di harapkan. Sekarang aku harus bagaimana? Jika tambah parah…" Heechul kembali mondar mandir di ruangan itu membuat Shindong memutar bola matanya malas.

"Bisakah kau tenang? Jangan panik seperti ini!" pekik Shindong yang mulai ikut panik juga.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak panik jika _dongsaeng_ ku dalam keadaan kritis?!" Heechul balas memekik.

"Aish, kau membuatku ikut panik jika begini caranya. Apa kau mau aku memberi ramuan agar tidak panik dulu?" ucap Shindong membuat Heechul terdiam.

"Ada ramuan seperti itu?" tanya Heechul penasaran. Shindong mengangguk dengan mantap.

"Aku bisa memberikanmu ramuan dari tanaman jarak," jawab Shindong santai membuat Heechul mulai tertarik.

Shindong tersenyum jahil, "Dan… aku pastikan kau akan tenang untuk selamanya."

"Ya! Kau mau meracuniku gendut?!" pekik Heechul setelah menyadari maksud Shindong yang sudah tergelak sendiri.

Heechul berdesis dan menatap kesal _namja_ tambun itu.

"_Aigoo_… haha aku hanya bercanda. Kau ini serius sekali," ucap Shindong di tengah tawanya.

Shindong menghela napas dan menghentikan tawanya setelah Heechul memberikannya tatapan tajam, "Baiklah. Aku serius. Aku bisa membuatkanmu campuran dari _chamomile_, daun _valerian_, _mint_ dan tetesan lemon. Itu akan membuatmu tenang."

"Tidak perlu!" tolak Heechul membuat Shindong menggedikkan bahunya.

"Jadi?" tanya Shindong lagi.

"Anak itu berada di tengah hujan cukup lama. Dia pingsan dan sekarang menggigil kedinginan. Suhu tubuhnya sangat tinggi," ucap Heechul dengan nada lebih pelan.

Shindong mengerutkan dahinya, "Kau bilang penyakit serius. Dari penjelasanmu, sepertinya itu hanya flu saja."

Heechul kembali menatap Shindong tajam, "Aku tidak peduli itu penyakit apa. Yang penting, sekarang kau bisa mengobatinya atau tidak?!"

Shindong menghela napasnya lalu beralih mengambil kotak jarum akupuntur dan beberapa bahan obat yang di perlukannya.

"Akan ku periksa," ucap Shindong.

Heechul pun mengangguk paham lalu mulai melangkah keluar di ikuti oleh Shindong. Mereka menyusuri jalanan yang sangat sepi itu dengan cepat. Rintik hujan sudah tidak turun lagi.

.

.

.

†**_TPF_†**

Leeteuk duduk terdiam di samping Kyuhyun yang masih terbaring. Sesekali ia memandang ke seluruh sudut ruangan ini. Senyuman tipis terukir di wajahnya.

"Tidak berubah," gumamnya pelan setelah memperhatikan keadaan ruangan tersebut.

Hembusan napas lelah kembali keluar dari bibir Leeteuk. Jika boleh jujur, Leeteuk merasa sangat lelah dan tubuhya terasa sakit semua. Ingin rasanya ia berbaring dan terlelap walau hanya sejenak. Namun, melihat Kyuhyun yang masih terlihat pucat membuatnya tidak tenang. Sesekali lenguhan pelan keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun menandakan anak itu tidak merasa nyaman dalam tidurnya. Leeteuk sendiri hanya bisa membasuh keringat dingin yang membasahi wajah Kyuhyun dengan kain hangat.

Tangan Leeteuk terangkat dan hendak memegang tangan Kyuhyun. Namun, ia merasa ragu hingga tangannya hanya melayang di atas tangan Kyuhyun.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti…" gumam Leeteuk pelan sambil menarik tangannya kembali.

"Kenapa kau berbuat seperti ini? Memangnya aku siapa hingga kau harus kabur hanya untuk menemuiku heum?" lirih Leeteuk lalu terkekeh pelan entah karena apa.

"Sikapku memang berlebihan. Tapi… setiap kali aku melihat kalian, aku selalu mengingat semua kejadian buruk yang orang seperti kalian lakukan padaku."

Leeteuk hanya memperhatikan tangan Kyuhyun, menerawang jauh entah kemana.

"Orang-orang itu mengusir, memukul, memaki dan menghina. Aku masih belum bisa melupakan semuanya. Lalu orang itu…"

Leeteuk menggigit bibir bawahnya dan meremas kedua tangannya sendiri.

"Harusnya kau justru menjauhiku setelah aku bersikap seperti ini. Tapi… Kenapa kau justru mendekatiku hm? Sekarang, lihat apa yang ku lakukan padamu?"

Nada bicara Leeteuk mulai berubah menjadi lebih tinggi. Ekspresi wajahnya pun berubah mengeras.

"Justru karena kau bersikap seperti itu jadi kau membuatku semakin penasaran…"

Leeteuk membulatkan matanya dan langsung mengangkat wajahnya saat sebuah suara lirih membalas ucapannya. Ia langsung beralih menatap Kyuhyun yang sudah membuka sedikit matanya dan memandangnya sayu.

"Sudah sadar? Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Leeteuk cemas.

"Kau… orang pertama yang bersikap seperti itu padaku, _hyung_. Walau sudah tahu siapa aku tapi kau tetap bersikap dingin jadi aku sangat penasaran," Kyuhyun melanjutkan ucapannya, masih dengan suara lirih dan paraunya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Leeteuk. Ia tersenyum tipis namun terlihat begitu tulus.

Leeteuk terdiam mendengar ucapan itu, "_Mianhae_," sesalnya sambil memutus kontak matanya dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangkat salah satu tangannya dan meraih tangan Leeteuk. Tangan itu terasa hangat. Leeteuk hanya diam, membiarkan tangan hangat itu menyentuh tangannya.

"Teuki _hyung_… boleh aku memanggilmu seperti itu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum saat Leeteuk mengangguk dan balas menggenggam tangannya. Ia tertegun sejenak saat Leeteuk mengulas senyuman tulus yang terlihat begitu hangat.

_Hyung…_

Sosok kakak yang selalu Kyuhyun idamkan itu, entah mengapa terasa begitu melekat pada diri Leeteuk. Kakak yang hangat dan begitu baik. Yang akan menggenggam tangannya di saat dirinya lemah seperti sekarang dan memberikan senyuman tulus sebagai penyemangat.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kyu?" tanya Leeteuk cemas saat Kyuhyun kembali memejamkan matanya.

Kyuhyun langsung membuka matanya kembali saat mendengar pertanyaan Leeteuk. Ia menatap Leeteuk dengan tatapan terkejut membuat Leeteuk mengerutkan dahinya.

Kyu…

Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Leeteuk memanggilnya dengan nama kecil itu?

Kyuhyun melebarkan senyumannya lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, "_Gomawo, hyung_."

Leeteuk mengernyit bingung mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun namun melihat ekspresi senang di wajah Kyuhyun membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk bertanya.

Suasana ruangan kembali hening. Keduanya memutuskan untuk terdiam. Kyuhyun kembali memejamkan matanya. Mata ini terasa begitu berat untuk di buka terlalu lama. Dia tidak tertidur, kepalanya berdenyut dan rasa tidak nyaman juga panas melingkupi tubuhnya.

Leeteuk sendiri hanya terdiam sambil terus menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun. Memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat gelisah. Sesekali, Leeteuk menoleh ke arah pintu dan berharap Heechul segera kembali dengan seorang tabib.

"Teuki _hyung_…" panggil Kyuhyun membuat Leeteuk kembali menatapnya.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Kyuhyun masih dengan mata terpejam.

"Apa?" Leeteuk menanggapi.

"Mentri pangan… Siapa dia sebenarnya? Kenapa kau ingin membunuhnya?" tanya Kyuhyun langsung.

Leeteuk terdiam mendengar pertanyaan itu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun masih terdiam, menanti Leeteuk untuk membuka suara.

Beberapa saat terdiam sebelum menghembuskan napas berat. Leeteuk mulai membuka mulutnya dan hendak bersuara.

"Orang yang telah membuat hidupku hancur. Membuat _eomma_ ku sakit dan menangis setiap harinya. Orang tamak dan tidak punya hati lagi," ucap Leeteuk terdengar penuh amarah.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, "Dia ayahmu?" tebak Kyuhyun membuat Leeteuk tertawa pelan, "Aku tidak sudi mengakui hal itu."

"Apa yang terjadi? Kau ini orang baik tapi kenapa ingin membunuhnya?" Kyuhyun masih terus bertanya dan berusaha membuat Leeteuk untuk bercerita.

"Darimana kau tahu aku orang baik?" Leeteuk balas bertanya.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan menatap Leeteuk dengan senyuman lucu, "Karena aku merasakannya. Kau orang baik. Bum _hyung_ juga cerita kalau dia pernah melihatmu memberikan uang begitu saja pada beberapa anak."

Leeteuk mengerutkan dahinya, "Bum _hyung_?" gumamnya tidak mengerti.

"Pangeran Kim," ralat Kyuhyun membuat Leeteuk mengangguk.

"Kau orang baik," Kyuhyun kembali bergumam lalu memejamkan matanya kembali.

Leeteuk tersenyum geli, "Manusia itu seperti uang logam. Mempunyai dua sisi yang berbeda. Ada sisi baik juga jahat. Dua hal itu tidak bisa terpisahkan."

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya sekali, "Lalu, apa yang membuat sisi jahatmu muncul?" tanyanya polos.

Leeteuk terdiam. Merasa ragu untuk bercerita namun Kyuhyun setia menanti agar Leeteuk bercerita. Ia membuka matanya kembali dan menatap Leeteuk penuh pengharapan membuat _namja_ di hadapannya itu menghela napas.

"10 tahun lalu… Orang itu membuang kami seperti sampah yang tidak terpakai lagi," ucap Leeteuk pelan. Tatapan matanya berubah menjadi tajam saat mengingat kejadian yang pernah di alaminya dulu.

"Saat itu, bangsa mongol tiba-tiba menyerang Joseon. Perang itu terjadi secara tiba-tiba dan cukup membuat kota hancur."

Kyuhyun memutar memorinya berusaha mengingat kejadian 10 tahun lalu. Saat itu berarti dirinya masih berusia 4 tahun dan sepertinya ia mulai ingat. Perang terjadi dan Kyuhyun beserta ratu langsung di ungsikan menuju sebuah hutan yang tidak Kyuhyun ketahui.

"Aku mengingatnya," gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

Leeteuk mengangguk lalu mengulas senyuman miris, "Perdana mentri Hwang, apa kau mengenalnya?" tanyanya sambil menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terdiam, masih berusaha memutar semua memori saat ia kecil.

"Ah! Kakek tua? Di—ukh."

Akhirnya, Kyuhyun mengingat siapa yang di maksud oleh Leeteuk. Dia langsung bangun dari bebaringannya secara reflek namun belum sempat ia terduduk, Kyuhyun meringis sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Leeteuk langsung membantu Kyuhyun untuk kembali berbaring, "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya heran dengan tingkah Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba bergerak.

Kyuhyun hanya menyengir, "Perdana mentri Hwang… Kakek tua itu... Aku pernah di tolong olehnya saat berlari dan jatuh di halaman istana. Lalu, dia juga sering memberiku manisan jika kami bertemu," ceritanya dengan semangat membuat Leeteuk tersenyum geli.

Tapi, ekspresi Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berubah menjadi murung.

"Ku dengar, dia tewas saat ada perang itu. Seluruh keluarganya juga di habisi," lirih Kyuhyun.

"Kau benar," balas Leeteuk membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya bingung.

Leeteuk tersenyum lalu kembali menerawang, "Perdana mentri Hwang adalah kakekku," ucapnya pelan.

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka seakan tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja di dengarnya. Ia menatap Leeteuk dengan tatapan menuntut untuk penjelasan lanjut.

"Seluruh keluarga _eomma_ ku hm… maksudku keluarga Hwang di bantai. Hanya _eomma_ku yang berhasil selamat dalam insiden itu," jelas Leeteuk lagi.

"Semuanya hancur. Tidak ada lagi yang tersisa saat itu. Rumah, harta simpanan… semuanya hilang dan musnah."

Leeteuk menghela napas beratnya lalu sedikit menundukan kepalanya.

"Dan orang itu… Orang yang seharusnya melindungi dan menguatkan _eomma_ku," desis Leeteuk , "Dia justru pergi meninggalkan kami setelah kejadian tersebut."

"Dia mengirimku dan _eomma_ ke tempat pengasingan. Membuang kami ke tempat yang sangat jauh dan mengatakan pada semua orang kalau kami sudah tewas dalam kejadian itu. Lalu dengan seenaknya, dia menikah lagi dengan wanita bangsawan lainnya."

Leeteuk melepaskan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun dan mulai meremas tangannya sendiri, menyalurkan semua kekesalan yang kembali menyeruak dalam hatinya.

"Hanya untuk mengumpulkan harta kembali, dia rela membuang istri dan anaknya lalu mengatakan bahwa keluarganya sudah mati," ucap Leeteuk dengan suara sedikit serak.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam memperhatikan Leeteuk dengan seksama. Matanya berkaca-kaca namun tidak bisa berkata apapun.

Leeteuk terdiam sejenak setelah mengatakan hal tersebut. Kesunyian kamar yang sebelumnya terjadi kembali menyelimuti.

"4 tahun aku tinggal di tempat pengasingan. Cukup banyak pembelajaran yang ku dapat dari tempat itu," Leeteuk kembali bercerita sambil mengulas senyuman miris.

"Melihat banyak orang baru dan belajar menjadi seorang yang tidak memiliki apapun. Terkadang ada beberapa pejabat maupun pengawal istana yang berjaga dan mengontrol tempat itu. Tapi… mereka tidak punya perasaan."

Leeteuk mengerjapkan matanya yang mulai berair, menahan tetesan bening yang bisa kapan saja meluncur indah dari sudut matanya.

"Mereka tidak pernah mempedulikan kami. Mereka hanya bersantai di tempat itu. Tak jarang mereka berlaku kasar dan seenaknya pada orang-orang yang tinggal di pengasingan."

"Sejak saat itu, aku…" Leeteuk menggantung kalimatnya. Ia beralih menatap Kyuhyun yang masih setia mendengarkan setiap kata yang di lontarkan.

Leeteuk terlihat salah tingkah, "Ah, tidak seharusnya aku bercerita seperti ini padamu. _Mianhae_," sesalnya.

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya. Padahal, ia masih ingin mendengar cerita Leeteuk lagi tapi ia tidak ingin memaksa jika Leeteuk enggan melanjutkannya. Setidaknya dari apa yang baru saja Leeteuk ceritakan, Kyuhyun bisa menarik sebuah kesimpulan. Beberapa hal misterius dalam diri Leeteuk mulai bisa terbaca olehnya.

Kyuhyun kembali meraih tangan Leeteuk dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Aku senang. Akhirnya kau mau bercerita juga padaku, _hyung_."

Keduanya saling bertatapan sejenak sambil melemparkan senyuman khas masing-masing.

Tanpa keduanya sadari, saat ini di luar ruangan itu Heechul berdiri di dekat pintu bersama Shindong yang terdiam di belakangnya.

Ekspresi terkejut bisa terlihat jelas di wajah Heechul. _Namja_ itu menerawang ke dalam pintu di hadapannya dengan tatapan tidak bisa di mengerti. "Park Jung Soo…" Hingga gumaman pelan itu meluncur dari mulutnya.

Shindong memperhatikan Heechul dengan kerutan bingung. Beberapa saat lalu mereka sudah tiba tapi saat ingin masuk, Heechul justru menyuruhnya diam. Dan sekarang _namja_ cantik sekaligus tampan itu justru terlihat melamun dengan ekpresi terkejut.

Shindong menoleh ke belakang dan menatap dua pelayan Heechul yang juga berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Ia melemparkan tatapan bertanya namun dua pelayan wanita itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Heechul-_ssi_?" panggil Shindong sambil menepuk bahu Heechul.

Heechul tersentak kaget lalu menoleh ke arah Shindong dengan tatapan bingung.

"Sampai kapan kita akan berdiri di sini?" tanya Shindong langsung.

"H-hah?" Heechul membeo masih dengan kebingungannya hingga akhirnya ia tersadar.

Heechul menghela napas berat lalu kembali mendekati pintu itu. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Shindong, Heechul mulai menggeser pintu untuk membukanya.

"Chul _hyung_," Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar saat melihat sosok Heechul di ambang pintu.

Kyuhyun sudah bisa menebak bahwa dirinya berada di tempat Heechul dari beberapa barang di ruangan itu namun ia tidak tahu dimana empunya. Ia hendak bertanya pada Leeteuk namun saat Leeteuk bercerita, ia melupakan hal tersebut.

"Kau masih bisa tersenyum seperti itu?" ketus Heechul membuat Kyuhyun meringis.

Heechul masuk ke dalam ruangan bersama dengan Shindong. Dengan kode mata, Heechul segera menyuruh Shindong untuk memeriksa Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk pun beranjak dan sedikit menyingkir dari samping Kyuhyun, memberikan tempatnya pada Shindong yang akan memeriksa. Ia beralih menatap Heechul yang sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh selidik. Hanya senyuman yang membalas tatapan Heechul itu.

.

.

"Hwee, rasanya tidak enak!" keluh Kyuhyun sambil memeletkan lidahnya yang baru saja mengecap sebuah cairan yang di berikan oleh Shindong.

Shindong hanya tersenyum lalu mengangsurkan sebuah manisan yang langsung di makan oleh Kyuhyun untuk menetralisir rasa aneh yang menyelimuti lidahnya saat ini.

"Ramuan apa itu? Rasanya tidak enak," keluh Kyuhyun lagi.

"Mana ada obat yang enak," celetuk Heechul membuat Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya.

Shindong menaruh mangkuk yang isinya sudah di minum Kyuhyun lalu beralih merapikan jarum akupuntur yang sempat ia gunakan untuk memeriksa pasiennya itu.

"Itu hanya campuran jahe dan bawang putih. Ramuan itu sangat manjur untuk mengobati flu seperti ini. Sekarang, putra mahkota hanya perlu banyak istirahat dan ku pastikan anda akan segera pulih," ucap Shindong.

"Jangan bersikap formal seperti itu. Aku tidak suka," balas Kyuhyun.

Shindong yang sudah mendengar semua cerita dari Heechul sedikit terkesiap namun akhirnya ia mengangguk, "Baiklah."

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum pada Shindong, "_Gomawo_."

"Tidurlah dulu. Sebentar lagi, Kibum pasti akan segera datang untuk menjemputmu."

Ucapan Heechul membuat Kyuhyun kembali membuka matanya yang sempat ia pejamkan dan menatap Heechul dengan tatapan protes.

"Kau memanggil Kibum _hyung_? Ya,Chul _hyung_! Kenapa kau memanggilnya? Aish, aku bisa mati," protes Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi berlebihan.

Heechul hanya memandang Kyuhyun malas, "Aku tidak peduli. Dia yang akan mengantarmu kembali ke istana."

"Tapi Bum _hyung_ pasti akan marah padaku. Kau tahu bagaimana jika dia marah 'kan, _hyung_? Tatapan dinginnya itu… dia pasti akan mendiamkanku beberapa hari. Lalu, dia akan menatapku dengan ekspresi datarnya lagi. Ah, Heechul _hyung_!" rengek Kyuhyun kesal.

"Aku bisa kembali ke istana sendiri,"lirih Kyuhyun sedikit tidak ragu dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Bagaimana caranya? Kau mau melompat seperti yang cara yang kau ceritakan saat keluar? Dengan keadaan seperti ini, bisa ku pastikan kau akan menabrak tembok bukan melompatinya," ketus Heechul.

Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya kesal namun memang apa yang di katakan oleh Heechul itu benar. Rasa kantuk yang menyerang Kyuhyun semakin tak tertahankan. Anak itu mulai memejamkan matanya dan tak berapa lama ia mulai terlelap.

"Dia sudah tidur," gumam Shindong sambil memperhatikan Kyuhyun.

Heechul menghela napas lega, "Jangan pulang sebelum dia kembali ke istana," ucapnya pada Shindong yang hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Tenang saja. Aku ini bertanggung jawab pada setiap orang yang ku obati," ucap Shindong dengan senyuman lucu.

Heechul mengangguk lalu beranjak berdiri, "Tolong jaga dia sebentar," pesannya pada Shindong lagi.

"Dan kau…" Heechul beralih menatap Leeteuk yang terdiam sejak kedatangannya, "Ikut aku."

Heechul pun melangkah keluar dari ruangan bersama Leeteuk yang mengekorinya dari belakang. Shindong hanya memandangi kepergian dua orang itu dengan tatapan bingung lalu beralih memperhatikan Kyuhyun lagi.

.

Udara dingin semakin menusuk tulang namun tidak mengurungkan dua _namja_ yang terlihat berada di pelataran luar kediaman Kim ini. Pemandangan kolam belakang menjadi objek yang menarik perhatian Leeteuk. Sedangkan Heechul masih saja memperhatikan Leeteuk dari atas hingga bawah dengan seksama.

Leeteuk beralih untuk duduk di pelataran itu tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari kolam kecil di halaman belakang kediaman Kim.

"Sampai kapan mau diam, Heechul-_ah_?" tanya Leeteuk sambil melirik Heechul dengan ekor matanya.

"Jung Soo?" gumam Heechul membuat Leeteuk melebarkan senyumannya.

"Ah, akhirnya kau mengingatku. Haha ku kira kau tidak akan mengingatku lagi setelah 10 tahun," ucap Leeteuk sambil terkekeh pelan, "Tempat ini tidak berubah ya," tambahnya lagi.

"Bagaimana mungkin? Jung Soo sudah…" Heechul menelan ludahnya tanpa menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Heechul semakin memperhatikan Leeteuk dengan intens. Sungguh, ia bingung dan tidak mengerti.

Park Jung Soo... Seorang anak yang menjadi temannya saat berada di akademi sekolah kerajaan dulu. Kabar yang Heechul dapat bahwa temannya itu meninggal bersama keluarganya saat mongol menyerang 10 tahun yang lalu. Tapi sekarang…

"Kau benar-benar Jung Soo?" tanya Heechul tidak percaya.

Leeteuk tertawa pelan, "Bukankah kau sudah mendengarkan saat aku bercerita pada anak itu?" tanyanya balik.

Heechul terdiam sejenak masih dengan tatapan memperhatikan Leeteuk. Sungguh, jika orang di hadapannya ini terlihat sangat berbeda dari sosok Jung Soo yang di kenalnya dulu. Heechul menghembuskan napas beratnya.

"Jika kau Jung Soo… Kenapa kau bersikap seolah tidak mengenalku seperti sebelumnya hah?!" cetus Heechul membuat Leeteuk menggedikkan bahunya.

"Hanya menguji ingatanmu saja. Dan… sikapmu berubah menjadi sedikit menjengkelkan Chul-_ie_," balas Jung Soo dengan senyuman jahil membuat Heechul ingin melempar orang itu.

"Kau ini—"

"Heechul _hyung_!"

Pekikan keras di barengi dengan derap langkah terburu memotong ucapan Heechul. Sosok Kibum beserta seorang _namja_ paruh baya yang di kenali sebagai kasim setia putra mahkota itu berjalan cepat menyusuri lorong kediaman Kim ini.

Leeteuk langsung berdiri dan membungkukan badannya saat Kibum dan kasim Choi sudah berada di hadapan Heechul.

"Kyu?" tanya Kibum langsung.

Heechul memperhatikan Kibum dan kasim Choi yang terlihat panik dan cemas, "Tenanglah. Dia sudah di beri ramuan obat dan sekarang sedang tertidur."

Helaan napas lega pun terdengar dari Kibum dan kasim Choi. Heechul menatap Kibum lalu melirik ke arah kasim Choi.

Kibum yang mengerti apa yang di tanyakan Heechul lewat gelagatnya itu hanya tersenyum tipis, "Aku sudah menceritakan semuanya pada kasim Choi. Hanya dia yang bisa membawa Kyu kembali ke dalam istana dan tidak menimbulkan keributan."

Kasim Choi tersenyum lalu sedikit membungkukkan badannya sekilas, "Saya sangat terkejut saat mendengar cerita dari pangeran Kim. Tapi semua sudah saya atur. Tidak akan keributan yang terjadi. Seluruh penjaga Uiseong sudah saya beritahu. Saya datang bersama dua dayang. Kami akan membawa putra mahkota kembali ke Uiseong sebelum matahari terbit."

Heechul mengangguk paham mendengar penjelasan dari kasim Choi.

"Bolehkan saya melihat keadaan putra mahkota?" tanya kasim Choi masih tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa cemasnya.

Heechul mengangguk dan mulai mengantar kasim Choi menuju ruangan tidurnya meninggalkan Kibum dan Leeteuk berdua di pelataran luar itu.

Leeteuk terlihat menundukkan kepalanya di hadapan Kibum. Bagaimanapun ia tahu siapa orang di hadapannya ini. Entah mengapa, dia merasa tidak enak harus bersikap seperti biasanya saat Kibum menatapnya dengan tatapan cukup tajam.

"Apa yang aku takutkan terjadi," Kibum mulai membuka suara membuat Leeteuk menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Kyuhyun kabur lagi dari istana hanya untuk menemuimu. Anak itu selalu nekat," ucap Kibum dengan tatapan mulai teralih menuju kolam.

Leeteuk hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan itu. Perasaan bersalah itu kembali melingkupi hatinya.

"Apa kau sudah puas?" tanya Kibum dengan nada dingin, "Membahayakan salah satu anggota kerajaan apalagi putra mahkota. Kau akan mendapat hukuman berat atas ini."

Leeteuk tersenyum tipis, "Akan ku terima hukuman tersebut."

Kibum tertawa pelan, "Anak itu pasti akan mengamuk dan melakukan hal-hal lain yang tak terduga jika kau mendapat hukuman itu. Dan… Kyu bisa mendapat sanksi jika ketahuan kabur dari istana saat malam hari."

"Kau mau itu terjadi? Istana pasti heboh. Ah, sepertinya itu akan menyenangkan," Kibum menoleh ke arah Leeteuk yang hanya terdiam.

Kibum menghela napasnya lalu mulai melangkah pergi sambil tertawa pelan membuat Leeteuk mengerutkan dahinya mendapati sikap pangeran Kim yang menurutnya aneh. Namun, senyuman tetap terulas di wajah Leeteuk saat memperhatikan punggung Kibum yang mulai menjauh. Pembicaraan yang terdengar singkat dan aneh namun tersirat makna yang cukup berarti. Anak yang cerdik dan pintar bermain kata, itu yang ada di dalam pikiran Leeteuk tentang pangeran Kim tersebut.

.

.

.

†**_TPF_†**

Mentari masih belum menampakan dirinya namun putra mahkota harus bangun dari tidurnya dan bergegas kembali ke istana. Hanya sekitar 2 jam ia terlelap dan sekarang harus terbangun lagi. Kasim Choi memapah tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih lemas. Awalnya, kasim Choi hendak memanggil tandu untuk mengantar Kyuhyun kembali ke istana namun sang putra mahkota menolak dengan tegas.

"Kau yakin kuat berjalan?" tanya Kibum cemas melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang masih pucat.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mengangguk pasti membuat orang-orang yang ada di hadapannya menghela napas pasrah.

"Jangan menatapku begitu, Bum _hyung_," seru Kyuhyun yang masih risih dengan tatapan penuh selidik dari Kibum.

"Aku akan ikut ke Uiseong," ucap Kibum merubah rencana awalnya yang hendak segera kembali ke kediamannya dan siap menghadapi ayahnya namun melihat Kyuhyun seperti ini, ia menjadi tidak tega.

Kyuhyun hendak menyanggah ucapan Kibum namun tatapan tajam kakak sepupunya itu membuatnya bungkam dan pasrah.

Kyuhyun beralih menatap Heechul, Leeteuk dan Shindong yang berdiri di ambang gerbang luar kediaman Kim ini.

"Teuki _hyung_, Chul _hyung_, Dongie hyung… _Gomawo_," ucapnya tulus membuat semua yang berada di tempat itu tertegun.

"Nanti sore, aku, Siwon dan Yesung akan ke Uiseong. Apa boleh?" tanya Heechul ragu.

Kyuhyun melebarkan senyumannya lalu mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Aku akan menunggu kalian."

Kyuhyun beralih menatap Leeteuk yang terdiam. Kedua pasang manik itu saling bertemu sesaat. Kyuhyun tersenyum polos lalu menganggukkan kepalanya entah apa maksudnya. Leeteuk hanya bisa membalas dengan senyuman tipis.

Tak membuang waktu lama, Kyuhyun, Kibum, kasim Choi dan dua dayang yang berpakaian biasa itu melangkah pergi. Mereka harus segera kembali ke istana sebelum matahari terbit dan aktivitas akan segera di mulai.

"Ukh."

Tepat setelah rombongan itu menghilang dari pandangan, tubuh Leeteuk terhuyung dan hampir terjatuh jika Shindong tak sigap menangkapnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Heechul dan Shindong yang cukup terkejut.

Leeteuk terdiam sambil memejamkan matanya. Tubuhnya yang memang sudah sangat sakit karena perkelahian di tambah hujan-hujanan di malam hari sepertinya sudah tidak bisa bertahan lagi. Sepanjang malam, Leeteuk terjaga dan bertahan agar tidak tumbang apalagi di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Suhu tubuhmu juga tinggi," ucap Shindong yang baru menyadarinya setelah menyentuh permukaan kulit Leeteuk.

Heechul yang terlihat bingung, menggelengkan kepalanya sesaat.

"Bantu dia masuk ke dalam. Kau perlu istirahat," kata Heechul.

Namun, Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Shindong pada lengannya. Menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Aku baik-baik saja," lirih Leeteuk, "Aku akan pulang sekarang."

Heechul menahan lengan Leeteuk yang hendak melangkah pergi. Leeteuk hanya menatap Heechul dengan tatapan bertanya. Pandangannya sudah cukup kabur namun ia tetap mempertahankan kesadarannya.

"Jangan memaksakan diri. Kau bisa istirahat di tempatku dulu," ucap Heechul tegas.

"Tidak perlu. Aku harus segera pulang sebelum _eomma_ ku terbangun," balas Leeteuk sambil melepaskan tangan Heechul.

"Tapi kau bisa pingsan di jalan, bodoh!" pekik Heechul tidak bisa menahan kekesalannya.

Leeteuk hanya bisa menghela napas dan menggelengkan kepala. Ia mulai melangkah namun baru dua langkah tubuhnya kembali terhuyung. Heechul kembali menahan lengan Leeteuk dan menatap _namja_ itu tajam.

"Keras kepala. Aku baru yakin kalau kau memang Jung Soo jika seperti ini…" gumam Heechul. Leeteuk hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Aku harus pulang sekarang. _Eomma_ akan berteriak histeris jika aku tidak ada saat dia bangun," ucap Leeteuk lagi.

Shindong beralih mendekati keduanya. Ia meraih tangan Leeteuk dan meletakannya di pundaknya.

"Beritahu aku dimana rumahmu. Aku akan mengantar dan memeriksamu," ucap Shindong, "Aku tidak menerima penolakan," tegasnya lagi sebelum Leeteuk membuka mulutnya.

Shindong menatap Heechul lalu mengangguk, "Tenang saja. Aku akan mengantarkan dia pulang."

Heechul pun hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Dan tanpa membuang waktu, Shindong memapah Leeteuk untuk berjalan dengan cukup pelan menuju rumah Leeteuk.

"Jung Soo!" panggil Heechul membuat Leeteuk menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang.

Heechul menghela napasnya, "Masih banyak yang harus kita bicarakan."

Leeteuk hanya tersenyum tipis lalu mengangguk. Ia kembali melangkah bersama dengan Shindong yang memapahnya.

Heechul menatap kepergian kedua orang itu. Ia mulai menguap menandakan dirinya juga perlu istirahat karena sepanjang malam, ia pun terjaga. Ia merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal sambil berjalan masuk ke kediamannya sendiri.

.

.

.

†**_TPF_†**

"Kenapa sepi?"

Gumaman itu keluar dari bibir Ryeowook yang kembali melakukan kegiatan mengintipnya. Kakinya berjinjit di atas balok kayu lalu lehernya di panjangkan agar bisa melihat keadaan di dalam sebuah kediaman pemusik kota. Menyapu pandangannya ke seluruh aula yang biasa di gunakan saat pemusik latihan. Namun, aula itu terlihat sepi. Hanya ada beberapa alat musik yang tergeletak di sana tanpa pemainnya. Tak ada tanda-tanda dari latihan seperti biasanya.

"Aku yakin, hari ini ada latihan. Kenapa sepi?" gumamnya lagi lalu mendesah kecewa karena tak mendapat apa yang menjadi tujuannya datang kemari.

Sudah hampir setengah jam, anak ini menunggu agar setidaknya ada beberapa orang yang akan berlatih namun aula itu tetap sepi tanpa penghuni. Padahal kemarin dia tidak bisa datang untuk melihat latihan karena harus ke pelabuhan untuk mengambil ikan.

"Apa mereka latihan lebih siang ya?" tanyanya lagi pada dirinya sendiri, masih terus mengedarkan pandangannya ke aula di dalam sana. Tidak rela jika hari ini, ia tidak bisa melihat latihan yang di tunggunya.

"Latihan di tunda hingga sore hari karena _abeoji_ harus ke istana pagi ini,"

Ryeowook mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya saat mendengar sebuah suara yang menyahut ucapannya. Namun sedetik kemudian, ia membulatkan matanya lalu menelan ludahnya dengan sulit. Ia menolehkan kepalanya secara perlahan ke asal suara.

Seorang _namja_ yang Ryeowook tahu sebagai anak pemilik kediaman itu sudah berdiri bersandar di tembok sebelahnya. Yesung sendiri hanya menunjukan senyumannya.

"Hwaa!"

_**Bruk!**_

Bagai melihat sosok hantu, wajah Ryeowook memucat dan tanpa sadar ia mulai melangkah mundur. Sepertinya, ia lupa jika saat ini ia masih berada di atas balok sehingga saat ia mundur, ia justru terjatuh dari balok itu hingga tersungkur di tanah.

"Hei, _gwenchana_?"

Yesung langsung mendekati Ryeowook dan berniat membantu anak itu berdiri namun Ryeowook menepis tangannya. Ryeowook bergegas berdiri dan berlari walau sedikit terpincang karena kakinya terasa sakit.

"Ukh," Baru saja Ryeowook ingin berbelok di belokan jalan, ia harus menabrak seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya.

Ryeowook meringis lalu mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja menabrak tubuh tegap seseorang.

"_Mianhae_," ucap _namja_ yang di tabrak Ryeowook lalu meraih lengan anak bersurai madu itu dan memeganginya.

"Siwonie, sudah datang?" Yesung berjalan mendekati Siwon yang sudah menunjukan _dimple smile_nya.

"_Ne hyung_. Maaf, aku terlambat," balas Siwon.

Ryeowook yang masih di pegangi oleh Siwon pun hanya bisa memandangi dua orang yang ada di dekatnya. Ia ingin lari namun Siwon masih memegangi lengannya cukup erat. Seperti tikus yang ketahuan mencuri, Ryeowook pun hanya mengkerut dan menundukan kepalanya pasrah.

Siwon melirik Ryeowook lalu beralih menatap Yesung. Mereka saling melempar tatapan seakan berbicara lewat tatapan itu.

Siwon melepaskan lengan Ryeowook namun Ryeowook tetap terdiam di tempat. Bagaimana bisa lari jika di cegat dua arah oleh Siwon dan Yesung. Hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah dan memutar otak jika di tanya macam-macam.

"Hei, _gwenchana_?" Yesung kembali bertanya sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya untuk melihat wajah Ryeowook yang tertunduk.

Ryeowook hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sekali.

"Baguslah. Kalau ingin melihat latihan datanglah sore hari. Kami akan latihan nanti," ucap Yesung membuat Ryeowook mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Yesung dengan tatapan heran.

"Namamu siapa?" kali ini Siwon yang berinisiatif bertanya. Ryeowook pun beralih menatapnya.

Ryeowook terdiam dengan banyak pertanyaan dalam benaknya. Dia memperhatikan Siwon dan Yesung dengan tatapan bingung.

"R-Ryeo—wook," ucapnya terbata.

Yesung dan Siwon hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Ah, kau mau melihat alat musik?" tanya Yesung. Lagi-lagi, Ryeowook hanya menganggukkan kepalanya secara reflek.

Yesung tersenyum geli lalu meraih tangan Ryeowook dan menggiringnya. Tentu Ryeowook menahan dirinya agar tidak mengikuti orang yang menarik tangannya. Yesung menoleh ke arah Ryeowook yang menatapnya penuh waspada. Ia beralih menatap Siwon lalu dengan tatapannya memberi sebuah kode pada temannya itu.

"Ayo kita masuk ke dalam," ucap Siwon sambil mendorong punggung Ryeowook.

"_Mwo_?!" pekik Ryeowook kaget.

Ryeowook terpaksa melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Yesung yang menariknya dan Siwon yang mendorong punggungnya.

"Sepertinya kau lebih muda dariku. Kau bisa memanggilku Yesung _hyung_," ucap Yesung tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

"Kalau namaku, Siwon." Siwon menimpali ucapan Yesung.

Ryeowook hanya mengerjapkan matanya bingung sekaligus panik karena ia sudah di giring masuk melewati gerbang luar kediaman pemusik kota ini.

.

.

"Ayo lempar!"

"Yuhhuu~ masuk."

Hankyung tersenyum saat memperhatikan beberapa anak yang tengah bermain. Melempar ranting kayu ke sebuah tempat yang di sediakan beberapa meter dari tempat pelemparan. Anak-anak berkisar usia 7 tahunan itu tertawa lepas saat berhasil memasukan ranting itu. Mereka saling berlarian di sepanjang jalan perkampungan ini.

"Kau sedang apa, _hyung_?"

Hankyung menolehkan kepalanya saat sebuah suara menyapa pendengarannya. Kangin baru saja datang dan langsung mendudukan diri di samping Hankyung. Keduanya pun duduk santai di pelataran luar rumah Hankyung menikmati pagi hari dengan suasana sejuk ini.

"Hanya melihat anak-anak bermain," jawab Hankyung sambil tersenyum.

Kangin menyandarkan punggungnya di tiang lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia mengambil sebuah potongan besi dari dalam pakaiannya dan memperhatikan benda itu dengan seksama.

"Hari ini mau membantu pemotongan besi?" tebak Hankyung.

Kangin menyengir lebar lalu mengangguk, "Aku memang berniat ke sana. Kau mau ikut?" tanyanya.

"Boleh," balas Hankyung.

Hankyung dan Kangin memang bekerja sebagai apapun yang mereka bisa. Membantu di berbagai produksi rakyat. Membuat guci, pedang, memotong kayu, angkat barang dan apapun itu untuk mendapatkan uang yang bisa di belikan makanan untuk makan sehari-hari.

Keduanya pun terdiam sejenak membiarkan suara anak-anak yang bermain di sekitar mendominasi. Kangin melirik ke arah Hankyung lalu meneliti wajah _hyung_ nya itu.

"Ada yang kau pikirkan, _hyung_?" tanya Kangin.

Hankyung menoleh lalu tersenyum. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali beralih menatap sekumpulan anak-anak.

"Benarkah?" Kangin masih tidak percaya.

Hankyung terdiam sejenak sebelum membuka suaranya, "Sudah 4 tahun, aku berada di sini."

Kangin mengerutkan dahinya mendengar penuturan Hankyung namun dia terdiam, menanti Hankyung untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Waktu yang cukup lama juga. Kadang aku merasa baru kemarin aku datang kemari," ujar Hankyung.

"Haha benar juga. Aku juga merasa, baru kemarin kau datang kemari dengan cara bicaramu yang aneh itu. Saat itu kami sampai mengira kau adalah siluman," balas Kangin sambil terkekeh pelan saat mengingat kejadian lampau.

Hankyung ikut terkekeh lalu mengangguk, "Kalian bahkan hampir membakarku hidup-hidup."

"Itu karena kami takut, _hyung_. Yang penting, sekarang kau sudah menjadi bagian dari tempat ini," seru Kangin sambil menunjukan senyum khasnya.

"Melihat anak-anak itu… Aku jadi merindukan masa kecilku," ujar Hankyung lagi.

Kangin mulai menatapnya serius. Ia baru ingat. Sejak Hankyung datang kemari, orang yang sudah di anggapnya _hyung_ dan mengajarkan beberapa teknik beladiri itu tidak pernah membahas tentang masa lalu. Bahkan, semua orang di tempat ini masih tidak tahu pasti dari mana Hankyung berasal. Hankyung mengatakan bahwa dirinya berasal dari tempat jauh dan tiba-tiba tersesat di tempat ini.

Hankyung mengalihkan tatapannya menuju langit biru. Senyuman tipis kembali terulas di wajahnya.

"Kau merindukan tempat asalmu?" tebak Kangin karena Hankyung tak kunjung melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Entahlah. Antara iya dan tidak," jawab Hankyung ambigu, "Aku hanya merindukan rumah."

"Keluargamu?" tanya Kangin lagi.

Hankyung hanya tersenyum tanpa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Kangin menghela napas beratnya. Ia mendekati Hankyung dan merangkul bahu _hyung_ nya itu.

"Tempat ini juga rumahmu, _hyung_."

Entah mengapa, Kangin melontarkan ucapan itu. Hankyung menoleh lalu terkekeh pelan, "Kau benar."

"Ya, Hae! Berikan kantung itu!"

"_Shireo_! Aku yang menemukannya."

"Tapi aku yang mengambilkannya untukmu. Tadi kau ketakutan mengambilnya di semak."

"Pokoknya kantung ini milikku."

"Kau menyebalkan, aku hanya ingin melihat. Ya, jangan lari!"

Pembicaraan Hankyung dan Kangin terinterupsi oleh teriakan dua anak yang saat ini sudah saling mengejar di depan rumah Hankyung.

"Kembar bodoh sudah datang! Rusuh," komentar Kangin dengan nada histeris yang sangat di lebih-lebihkan.

Hankyung hanya tertawa mendengarnya, "Setidaknya, Hyukie sudah tidak diam seperti kemarin."

"Ye. Tidak ada gunanya aku mengkhawatirkan anak bodoh itu kemarin," timpal Kangin.

Eunhyuk menghentikan larinya dan menatap Donghae yang berada beberapa meter darinya tengah mengulas senyum kemenangan. Dia mendecakan lidahnya lalu menggerakan mulutnya tanpa suara seakan mengatakan, "Awas kau."

_Namja_ ber_gummy smile_ itu beralih menuju Hankyung dan Kangin yang masih duduk di tempat semula. Malas meladeni Donghae yang sejak tadi menurutnya sangat menyebalkan itu, Eunhyuk melangkah dan duduk di samping Kangin.

"Ikan itu menyebalkan," dengusnya sambil memperhatikan Donghae yang sudah menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek lalu beralih bermain dengan anak-anak sekitar.

"Kembar bodoh," komentar Kangin membuat Eunhyuk menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ya, siapa yang kau bilang bodoh, _hyung_? Kami tidak kembar," protes Eunhyuk.

Kangin beranjak berdiri, "Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau dan ikan itu."

Eunhyuk menggembungkan pipinya kesal namun tak membalas ejekan dari Kangin. Ia tidak akan pernah menang jika adu mulut dengan _hyung_ bertubuh kekar itu.

"Aku ingin mampir ke rumah Teuki _hyung_. Kalian mau ikut tidak?" tanya Kangin.

"Ikut!" seru Eunhyuk dan Donghae bersamaan sambil mengangkat tangannya. Eunhyuk menatap Donghae yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

Eunhyuk menjulurkan tangannya dengan cepat untuk mengambil kantung di tangan Donghae namun sahabatnya itu berhasil menghindarkan kantung itu dan langsung berlari menyusul Kangin yang sudah berjalan. Eunhyuk menggembungkan pipinya lagi lalu ikut melangkah dengan kaki menghentak tanah.

"Hankyung _hyung_, _kajja_, _ppalli_!" teriak Eunhyuk karena Hankyung terlihat masih duduk.

Hankyung tersenyum lalu mulai beranjak berdiri. Sebelum melangkah, ia kembali menatap langit yang cerah itu. Sedetik kemudian, senyuman itu memudar berganti dengan ekspresi cemas.

"Perasaanku tidak enak," gumamnya pelan lalu menghela napas. Tak ingin berpikir macam-macam, Hankyung segera berlari menyusul ketiga temannya yang sudah berteriak memanggilnya.

.

.

Sebuah rombongan orang yang cukup banyak menyusuri jalanan di bukit. Hamparan rumput itu menjadi pemandangan di sekitar jalan. Angin yang berhembus pelan membuat suasana menjadi lebih sejuk.

Empat pengawal menunggangi kuda dan memimpin di depan. Delapan pengawal yang serupa pun berada di baris terbelakang rombongan sebagai penjaga. Di belakang pengawal berkuda bagian depan, empat orang bertubuh besar tengah memanggul sebuah tandu kebesaran. Dua pengawal berkuda juga terlihat menjaga di sisi kanan dan kiri tandu. Lalu di belakang tandu terlihat sejumlah dayang dan pengawal lainnya.

"Berhenti!"

Sebuah suara terdengar dari dalam tandu itu. Sontak rombongan itu menghentikan langkahnya. Pengawal berkuda yang berada di sisi kiri tandu pun membungkukkan badannya.

"Ada apa, _Huang Taizi_?" tanyanya sopan.

"Xian Hua…" panggil orang yang berada di dalam tandu itu.

Pengawal di sisi kiri tandu pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar mencari empu pemilik nama yang baru saja di serukan.

"Liu Xian Hua _zai nali_?! (Dimana Liu Xian Hua?!)" pekik orang di dalam tandu itu lagi dengan nada tinggi membuat rombongan cukup tersentak kaget.

Seorang pemuda dengan pakaian khas terlihat berlari cepat dari sisi kanan padang rumput menuju rombongan itu. Helaan napas lega terdengar dari seluruh pengikut rombongan saat melihat sosoknya. Pengawal berkuda yang berada di sisi kiri tandu langsung memberi kode pada anak itu untuk mendekat.

"Xian Hua!"

Pemuda yang memiliki nama yang baru saja di serukan itu masih mengontrol napasnya sejenak sebelum membungkukan badannya.

"_Zai zheli de puren, huang taizi_ (Hamba di sini, putra mahkota)," serunya dengan nada hormat dan sopan.

"Turunkan!"

Mendengar titah itu, empat orang pemanggul tandu itu segera menurunkan tandu di tanah. Semua pengawal berkuda pun langsung turun dari kudanya. Semua rombongan mulai membungkuk hormat. Pemuda bernama Xian Hua itu pun langsung membukakan pintu agar orang yang berada di dalam tandu bisa keluar.

Seorang pemuda tampan dengan pakaian indah nan khasnya itu keluar dan memandang pengawalnya satu per satu. Pandangannya terfokus pada pemuda yang berdiri di sampingnya sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Jangan pergi tanpa meminta izinku lagi!" tegasnya.

Xian Hua hanya meringis lalu semakin membungkukkan badannya, "_Duibuqi_ (maaf), _ge_—maksudku _huang taizi_."

Pemuda yang mendapat gelar _'huang taizi'_ itu menggelengkan kepalanya lalu melangkah maju menuju padang rumput. Angin segar langsung menerpa tubuhnya yang sudah sangat lelah melakukan perjalanan panjang.

"Kita istirahat dulu," titahnya lagi.

Pandangan pemuda itu mulai menyapu area tersebut. Saat ini ia berdiri di sisi pinggir bukit. Sebuah jurang yang sangat dalam berada di hadapannya. Namun pemuda itu kekeuh berdiri di pinggir.

"Kapan kita akan sampai?" tanyanya.

"Setelah melewati bukit di depan sana, kita akan memasuki perbatasan selatan Joseon," jawab Xian Hu_a._

_Huang taizi_ tersebut menghela napasnya saat melihat jarak bukit yang di tunjuk masih cukup jauh.

"Kira-kira berapa hari?" tanyanya lagi.

Xian Hua terdiam dan terlihat menghitung, "Sekitar 2 atau 3 hari lagi."

Senyuman menawan mulai terlukis di wajah _huang taizi_ itu. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menghirup udara segar yang cukup membuang rasa lelahnya.

"_Ni Kuaile_, Xian Hua? (Apa kau senang, Xian Hua?)" tanyanya dengan nada pelan.

Mendengar perubahan nada dari ucapan _huang taizi_, pemuda yang setia berada di belakangnya pun mulai tersenyum. Ia melirik ke belakang dan memastikan jarak dari pengawal lainnya.

Xian Hua mendekat satu langkah lalu dengan suara setengah berbisik, ia menjawab, "_Shi de, gege_. (Iya, kakak.)"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-To be Continued-**

Note :

Daega : Tuan (panggilan pelayan untuk tuannya)

Hwang taeja : Putra mahkota (korea)

Huang taizi : Putra mahkota (mandarin)

.

.

Masa lalu Teuk sudah terbongkar di sini. Masih belum jelas kah? Ehehe

Lye berusaha masukin semua member dalam chap ini walaupun lebih di dominasi sama TeuKyu^^

Oke, bingung mau ngomong apa lagi.

Terimakasih untuk semua reader yang sudah review dan menunggu lanjutan ff ini.

Maaf tidak bisa balas reviewnya satu-satu dulu ya^^

See ya next chap~

Btw, adakah yang mau datang ke event Lotte Avenue besok? Kalau ada bareng yuk hihii, lagi gak ada temen yang bisa di ajakin nih~ /gak penting;slaped/

Sign,

LyELF

.

**Special Thanks to :**

**Teukiangle, gyu1315, EvMar, ay, Changmin loppie, Jmhyewon, pikusparkyu, Desviana407, ChikaKYU, AngeLeeteuk, Fitri MY, sandra, lianpangestu, Ctrstan, Elfishy, kkyu32, ratnasparkyu, 92line, Cho Angel Kim, sparkyu amore, blackyuline, kyuzi, riekyumidwife, dewiangel, vha Chandra, shaga91, Yujin Rei, Aisah92, Anonymouss, heeeHyun, readerfanpit, kyurielf, ChoYeonRin, ChoiChahyun, Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang, Bryan Andrew Cho, dhedingdong, ekha sparkyu, Angelika Park, arumfishy, Rinrin910909, Arum Junnie, Evilkyu Vee, lunkyu, Serina Park, haekyuLLua, elpeupeu, chairun, imhyo and all Guest.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**GUNGJEON UJEONG**_

**-THE PALACE FRIENDSHIP-**

.

.

**Main Cast** :

All Super Junior's members

.

**Rated** : T

**Genre** : Friendship, Drama, Fusion-Sageuk

**Warning** : Typo(s), bored, bad plot, OoC

**Disclaimer** : All Cast belong to God and themselves. I just own this story. Don't copy anything without my permission

.

**LyELF**

**Enjoy Reading!**

.

.

**PART 7**

†**_TPF_†**

.

.

_Kita tidak tahu kemana akan di bawa pergi_

_Hanya meninggalkan, tertiup dan menyebar_

_Sepertinya kita jatuh dari satu pohon yang sama_

_Oleh angin pertama di musim gugur._

_Alunan air yang mengalir begitu tenang dan damai_

_Terasa dingin kala jemari menyentuh_

_Namun selalu memberi kehidupan bagi semua makhluk_

Tangan yang sedaritadi menari bersama kuas, menorehkan tinta di atas kertas putih itu berhenti. Senyuman tipis yang begitu lembut dan khas itu terlukis di wajah Leeteuk kala memandang deretan karya yang di tulis dalam aksara cina itu. Ini karyanya. Memang belum sempurna namun setiap melihat hasil tulisannya sendiri, perasaan puas membuat Leeteuk mampu mengulas senyum.

"Teuki _hyung_!"

Leeteuk yang tengah bersandar di salah satu tiang penyangga di pelataran rumahnya itu mengalihkan tatapannya dari kertas menuju arah suara yang memanggil namanya. Pandangannya langsung terfokus pada empat anak laki-laki yang sejak tadi duduk di meja kayu besar yang ada di tengah halaman rumahnya. Empat anak yang sudah di kenalnya cukup akrab itu tengah duduk di sana dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

"Ada apa?" seru Leeteuk sambil menatap mereka satu per satu.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang tadi memanggil pun langsung beranjak berdiri. Dua anak itu berjalan tergesa menghampiri Leeteuk dengan membawa sebuah kertas.

"Ini…" Donghae menyerahkan kertasnya ke Leeteuk sambil menyengir lebar, "Bagaimana?"

Leeteuk mengambil kertas Donghae dan mulai melihat apa yang di torehkan anak itu di kertas. Eunhyuk yang berada di samping Donghae menggeser badan sahabatnya itu agar bisa berhadapan dengan Leeteuk. _Namja_ ber_gummy smile_ itu juga menyodorkan hasil karyanya.

"Aku juga, _hyung_. _Kka_, periksalah. Tulisanku pasti lebih bagus dari milik Hae," ucap Eunhyuk dengan rasa percaya diri yang tinggi.

Leeteuk membenarkan posisi duduknya. Ia menepuk sisi kosong pelataran rumahnya seolah meminta Donghae dan Eunhyuk duduk di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Kertas milik dua anak itu pun mulai Leeteuk lihat.

Senyuman geli tak mampu di sembunyikan oleh Leeteuk. Setiap _hanja_ yang di tulis dua anak itu tidak bisa di katakan baik. Tulisan mereka sangatlah kacau bahkan masih sulit untuk di baca dan di bedakan satu dengan yang lainnya. Tulisan Leeteuk saat kecil saja tidak seburuk ini.

Tapi ini bukan kesalahan Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Dua anak itu tidak pernah mengenyam jenjang pendidikan sedikitpun sejak kecil. Mereka baru belajar saat bertemu dengan Leeteuk. Jadi tidak salah jika tulisan mereka masih hancur seperti ini. Leeteuk justru bangga pada mereka karena masih memilikki kemauan untuk belajar membaca dan menulis.

Leeteuk mengambil selembar kertas lagi dan meletakannya di sebuah papan yang di buatnya sendiri untuk menulis.

"Perhatikan setiap garis yang kalian lukiskan. Sedikit saja kalian salah menarik garis maka artinya akan berbeda. Dan berikan jarak yang sesuai untuk setiap huruf agar tidak berdempetan."

Donghae dan Eunhyuk terlihat memperhatikan dengan seksama Leeteuk yang tengah menorehkan tinta dengan kuasnya ke selembar kertas.

"Nah, Hae. Sudah ku bilang, begitu caranya. Kau sih tidak menurutiku," celoteh Eunhyuk saat memperhatikan apa yang di contohkan oleh Leeteuk.

Donghae melirik sahabatnya dengan tatapan kesal, pipinya menggembung lucu, "Kau itu selalu menyalahkanku, Hyuk."

"Hei, aku hanya memberitahumu."

"_Ani_. Kau berlagak mengerti padahal tulisanmu jauh lebih jelek dari milikku."

"Ya, Hae!"

Leeteuk sontak menghentikan acara menulisnya kala dua anak di sampingnya mulai berdebat sendiri. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya namun juga tergelak mendengar setiap pertengkaran kecil Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Tangan Leeteuk terangkat dan langsung merangkul dua anak yang sudah di anggap adik kecilnya sendiri.

"Haha—Sudahlah. Tulisan kalian sama saja. Kalian harus lebih rajin lagi dalam belajar."

"_Mwo_?! Ya, Teuki _hyung_! Tulisanku lebih baik darinya."

Donghae dan Eunhyuk berucap bersamaan sambil menunjuk satu sama lain. Melempar tatapan tajam masing-masing sebelum melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menunjukkan ekspresi cemberut. Hal itu sukses membuat Leeteuk semakin tertawa geli. Di acaknya rambut Donghae dan Eunhyuk dengan gemas.

"Teuki _hyung_!"

Acara tawa Leeteuk terinterupsi oleh panggilan Kangin yang ikut menghampiri mereka dengan Hankyung yang mengekor di belakangnya. Leeteuk beralih menatap keduanya itu dengan senyuman ramah.

"Kami akan ke pasar dulu. Bolehkah?" tanya Kangin sambil menyengir lebar.

"Kami ingin mengantarkan anyaman ini," timpal Hankyung sambil menunjukkan anyaman _bamboo_ yang sudah mereka tekuni sejak tadi.

Berbeda dengan Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang asyik belajar menulis, Kangin dan Hankyung memilih menghabiskan waktu dengan menganyam _bamboo_ menjadi sesuatu benda yang bisa di jual. Keduanya tidak ada niatan untuk belajar menulis dan Leeteuk tidak ingin memaksa.

Leeteuk menganggukkan kepalanya, "_Kka_, pergilah."

"Apa ada yang ingin kau titipkan, _hyung_? Biar kami mengantarkannya. Kau kan baru saja sembuh," ucap Kangin.

Leeteuk terlihat berpikir sejenak, "Ah, ada."

Leeteuk beranjak berdiri dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Donghae dan Eunhyuk masih memberengut kesal di tambah dengan ledekan yang di lontarkan oleh Kangin. Hankyung hanya bisa tertawa geli melihat dua anak itu selalu kalah dan tak mau membalas ledekan dari Kangin.

"Ini…" Leeteuk memberikan sebuah gulungan kertas kepada Kangin, "Tolong antarkan ini ke penyewaan buku, _nde_?"

Kangin menganggukkan kepalanya, "Siap, _hyung_!"

Tak membuang waktu, Kangin dan Hankyung segera pergi dari rumah Leeteuk. Meninggalkan Donghae dan Eunhyuk masih berdebat sendiri. Membuat Leeteuk memutar otaknya untuk mengalihkan kedua anak itu dan mencari sesuatu hal yang menarik untuk di kerjakan bersama.

.

.

"Ryeowookie!"

Ryeowook yang sedang melenggang santai di jalan pasar _Hanyang_ ini menghentikan langkahnya. Kepalanya bergerak ke sekitar, mencari seseorang yang menyerukan namanya. Hingga seorang _namja_ tinggi dengan pakaian indah berwarna biru cerah itu menjadi pusat perhatiannya. _Namja_ itu menampilkan senyuman manis hingga kedua lesung pipinya terlihat.

Badan Ryeowook sontak sedikit membungkuk kala Siwon sudah berada di hadapannya untuk memberi salam. Siwon terlihat mengelus tengkuknya sendiri melihat sikap Ryeowook yang masih canggung itu.

"Sudah ku bilang, tidak perlu seperti ini, Wookie."

Ryeowook tersenyum malu, "_Mianhae_, Siwon _hyung_."

"Tidak perlu terlalu sungkan," Siwon kembali berucap lalu terkekeh pelan pada anak yang di kenalnya sejak beberapa hari lalu.

Walaupun Siwon terus berkata untuk tidak bersikap sungkan tapi Ryeowook belum bisa melakukannya. Melihat status Siwon yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya dan mengingat siapa keluarga Choi itu. Ryeowook bahkan heran kenapa Siwon bisa bersikap begitu ramah padanya yang hanya anak seorang penjual makanan di pasar.

Ya, sejak Ryeowook ketahuan mengintip di rumah pemusik Kim, Siwon dan Yesung sepertinya sudah bersikap begitu ramah dan menganggap Ryeowook layaknya teman mereka. Bahkan Ryeowook tidak perlu mengintip saat para pemusik latihan. Yesung akan langsung mengajaknya masuk dan melihat dari jarak dekat bahkan tak jarang dia menyentuh dan memainkan alat-alat musik dalam rumah itu.

Senang… Tentu saja Ryeowook merasa senang dan beruntung. Tak pernah di bayangkannya jika bisa mendapat teman dari keluarga bangsawan seperti mereka. Namun sekali lagi, Ryeowook masih saja merasa canggung jika bersama keduanya.

"Kau melamun, _eoh_?" Siwon mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Ryeowook.

Sedikit berjengit kaget namun Ryeowook hanya tersenyum, "_Aniyo_. _Hyung_ mau kemana?"

"Istana. Hari ini ada latihan," jawab Siwon, "Kau sendiri?"

Ryeowook mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, "Aku mau mengantarkan makanan untuk _hyung_ku."

"_Hyung_?" Siwon menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Seingatnya, Ryeowook tak memilikki saudara.

Ryeowook terkekeh pelan, "Maksudku, teman yang sudah ku anggap sebagai _hyung_ku sendiri."

"Oh. Baiklah, aku harus pergi sekarang. Mungkin nanti malam, aku dan Yesung _hyung_ akan ke kedaimu," ujar Siwon.

Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Matanya mengerjap dan memperhatikan Siwon dengan pandangan heran. Dia bingung karena Siwon dan Yesung berencana mengunjungi kedainya lagi padahal semalam mereka sudah datang ke sana hanya untuk meminum teh.

"Kedai ku? Lagi?" gumam Ryeowook.

"Hng… Apa tidak boleh?" tanya Siwon ragu.

Kepala Ryeowook langsung menggeleng beberapa kali, tangannya pun mengibas di hadapan Siwon.

"_Aniya_. Aku hanya bingung kenapa _hyungdeul_ sering datang ke toko ku," jujur Ryeowook membuat Siwon terkikik geli.

"Entahlah. Kami hanya merasa nyaman di sana. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

Senyuman mulai terkembang di wajah Ryeowook. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat, "Tentu saja, _hyung_. Aku justru senang kalau kalian merasa nyaman di kedai kecilku. Aku hanya heran dengan kalian."

Siwon terlihat berpikir untuk membalas ucapan Ryeowook namun akhirnya dia hanya menggedikkan bahunya. Di tepuknya pundak Ryeowook beberapa kali sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Ah, aku bisa telat jika tidak pergi sekarang."

"_Heum_. _Kka_, pergilah, _hyung_. Semangat untuk latihannya," Ryeowook menunjukkan kepalan tangannya sambil tersenyum lebar, memberikan semangat.

"_Ne_. Aku pergi. _Annyeong_."

Ryeowook memandang kepergian Siwon dengan tatapan senang. Tak pernah di bayangkannya bisa dekat dengan anak seorang jendral perang istana. Sungguh tak masuk akal menurutnya namun itulah yang terjadi sekarang. Siwon benar-benar ramah. Tidak seperti berita yang di dengarnya dari orang-orang lain. Yah, banyak hal yang sering di ucapkan orang namun kenyataannya tidaklah seperti itu.

Setelah bayangan Siwon benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan Ryeowook, _namja_ berperawakan mungil itu menghembuskan napas panjang. Kakinya mulai melangkah kembali. Melenggang dengan santai melewati kerumunan orang di pasar ini. Terkadang dia tersenyum untuk menyapa beberapa orang yang di kenalnya. Ryeowook memang banyak mengenal para pedagang di pasar ini.

Beberapa menit berjalan akhirnya Ryeowook keluar dari pasar terbesar di daerah tersebut. Kakinya terus melangkah menuju jalan-jalan yang lebih sepi. Hanya ada rumah-rumah sederhana yang menghiasi kanan dan kiri jalan.

**DEG!**

Langkah Ryeowook terhenti kala sekelibat bayangan muncul dalam benaknya. Raut wajahnya yang tadi terlihat tenang dan santai tiba-tiba berubah menjadi tegang. Kedua alisnya saling bertaut dan sorot matanya memancarkan ketakutan. Buliran keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya.

Ryeowook menelan salivanya dengan begitu sulit. Jantungnya seolah berdegub dengan lebih cepat.

"Min _hyung_…" suara itu keluar dari mulut Ryeowook dengan begitu lirih hingga terbawa angin yang berhembus kencang.

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat untuk menghilangkan bayangan yang menghampirinya. Tanpa memikirkan macam-macam, Ryeowook langsung berlari. Kakinya bergerak cepat menyusuri jalanan yang tidak begitu besar dan hanya di lewati beberapa orang. Tak di pedulikannya tatapan heran dari orang-orang sekitar. Yang ada dalam pikirannya hanyalah seseorang yang di anggapnya sebagai saudara. Perasaan cemas langsung menyelusup dalam hatinya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Ryeowook akhirnya tiba di sebuah rumah sederhana dengan halaman rumah yang tidak terlalu besar. Tak langsung masuk dalam rumah yang terlihat sepi itu. Dia terdiam di ambang gerbang rumah yang terbuka lebar tersebut.

Sambil mengontrol napasnya yang terengah, Ryeowook mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru rumah itu. Di perhatikannya setiap sudut hingga terpusat pada pelataran luar rumah. Mata Ryeowook menyipit, berusaha melihat apa yang ada di pelataran rumah itu. Hingga senyuman kecut hadir di wajah Ryeowook.

_Aku terlambat…_

Itu yang di ucapkan Ryeowook dalam hatinya. Ya, dia terlambat. Apa yang di lihatnya beberapa saat lalu sudah terjadi dan dia terlambat untuk menghentikannya. Ekspresi Ryeowook kembali berubah menjadi lesu dan sedih.

Kaki Ryeowook mulai melangkah. Menapaki setiap batu taman yang di letakan sedemikian rupa dari gerbang menuju pelataran rumah. Bau anyir menguar dari seseorang yang sudah terkapar di pelataran tersebut.

Seorang _namja_ paruh baya sudah tergeletak di sana. Ryeowook bergidik ngeri kala melihat luka yang tercetak di bagian leher _namja_ asing tersebut. Pelataran rumah yang terbuat dari kayu itu pun sudah ternoda oleh bercak darah.

Pandangan Ryeowook beralih menuju pintu rumah. Ragu… Dia ragu untuk masuk ke dalam rumah itu sekarang. Namun di sisi lain, dia harus masuk ke dalam. Seseorang di dalam pasti memerlukannya saat ini. _Hyung_nya itu pasti ada di dalam sana.

Ryeowook menghela napas panjang. Matanya terpejam sesaat, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut. Mencari keberanian yang sepertinya tidak dapat di temukannya. Tubuh Ryeowook bahkan sedikit bergetar hanya melihat _namja_ tak bernyawa yang tergeletak di pelataran rumah itu.

Dengan tekad yang bulat, Ryeowook mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali. Dia naik ke pelataran rumah dan berjalan dengan sedikit menjinjit. Salah satu tangan Ryeowook menggenggam erat kain yang membungkus kotak makanan yang di bawanya sedangkan tangan yang lainnya bersiap untuk membuka pintu yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

Suara nyaring dari gesekan kayu terdengar kala Ryeowook menggeser pintu tersebut untuk membukanya. Aroma anyir masih menguar dari dalam sana. Ruangan itu cukup gelap, sangat kontras dengan suasana luar yang begitu terang.

Lagi dan lagi, Ryeowook menghela napasnya kala melihat dua tubuh tanpa nyawa tergeletak begitu saja di lantai kayu. Tubuh Ryeowook semakin bergetar menandakan ketakutan yang luar biasa. Matanya yang sudah memerah itu mengerjap untuk menghilang genangan air yang sudah mengaburkan pandangannya. Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri.

Ryeowook memaksakan dirinya untuk melangkah dalam ruangan itu lebih lagi. Di sana ada dua pintu yang menghubungkan ruangan lainnya. Ryeowook memilih untuk menuju pintu bagian kanan. Dia cukup mengenal rumah ini dengan baik.

Senyuman yang begitu tipis dan terlihat miris terukir di wajah Ryeowook kala mendapati sosok yang di carinya. Sosok itu sedang duduk bersila di sudut ruangan. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat sebilah pedang yang tersembunyi dalam sarungnya. Kepalanya tertunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya sendiri.

Keheningan terjadi. Ryeowook masih setia memandangi sosok yang terdiam itu dengan pandangan sedih namun ada sedikit sarat ketakutan dalam manik matanya. Ya, Ryeowook memang menakuti sosok yang diam di depan sana.

"Kau datang di waktu yang tidak tepat," _namja_ yang masih menundukkan kepalanya itu mulai bersuara dengan lirih, "Pulanglah."

Walaupun sedikit, Ryeowook bisa mengulas senyuman senang. Mendengar suara dari sosok itu cukup membuatnya lega. Suara dengan nada dingin namun terdengar begitu rapuh. Tak menuruti perintah itu, Ryeowook justru melangkah masuk dalam ruangan tersebut. Di tutupnya pintu rapat-rapat dan menyalakan lampu yang cukup temaram itu. Dia meletakan kotak makanannya sembarang di lantai.

"Sungmin _hyung_…" panggil Ryeowook pelan.

"Pulanglah, Wookie. Rumah ini sedang kotor. Aku akan merapikan semuanya nanti," lirih Sungmin lagi tanpa mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Ryeowook yang sudah berlutut di hadapannya.

Ryeowook terdiam sejenak. Memperhatikan sosok Sungmin secara menyeluruh.

"Apa _hyung_ sudah makan?" Ryeowook memilih bertanya untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sungmin terdiam. Kepalanya hanya menggeleng dengan lemah. Ryeowook menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas untuk menghalau air mata yang mendesak ingin keluar. Namun usahanya gagal. Buliran bening itu sudah meluncur indah dari kedua sudut matanya. Melihat Sungmin yang seperti ini selalu membuatnya sedih.

"A-Aku… Aku membawakan _hyung_ makanan," Ryeowook berusaha mengucapkan kalimat dengan nada biasa namun lidahnya terasa kelu.

"Mereka datang sendiri… Mereka ingin membalas dendam padaku, Wookie."

Entah mengapa, Sungmin justru membalas ucapan Ryeowook dengan menceritakan apa yang di alaminya beberapa saat lalu. Tangannya terlihat menggenggam erat pedangnya sendiri.

"Aku tidak bermaksud membunuh mereka. Aku terpaksa. Mereka…" Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam, "Mereka memaksaku untuk menggunakan ini. Aku kehilangan akal dan baru tersadar saat mereka sudah seperti itu. Aku mem—bunuh mereka. A-ku membunuh lagi."

Ryeowook hanya bisa menangis dalam diam saat mendengar racauan Sungmin. Hatinya sungguh tak tega melihat _hyung_nya seperti itu. Tarikan napas dalam guna mendapat ketenangan bagi dirinya sendiri. Ryeowook semakin mendekati Sungmin dan langsung merengkuh tubuh yang biasanya tegar namun sekarang terlihat begitu rapuh.

"_Ne_, _hyung_. _Arrayo_. Sudahlah," bisik Ryeowook sambil mengelus punggung Sungmin.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku takut, Ryeowook-_ah_. Aku takut pada diriku sendiri. Harusnya aku bisa mengendalikan diriku untuk tidak membunuh mereka."

"Kau juga pasti takut padaku 'kan?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Ani. Aku tidak takut padamu, _hyung_. _Gwaenchana_," balas Ryeowook berusaha menenangkan.

Sungmin terdiam. Entah apa yang berkeliaran dalam pikirannya saat ini. Dia hanya bisa menggenggam erat pedang yang tidak pernah di lepaskannya.

"Aku lelah, Wookie," lirih Sungmin lagi.

Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya, "Hentikan, _hyung_. Jika kau lelah, hentikan semuanya."

"Tapi…" Sungmin menghela napas panjang dan melepaskan pelukan _dongsaeng_nya itu. Kepalanya masih tertunduk lesu, "Aku tidak bisa."

Ryeowook mengerutkan dahinya, bibirnya mengerucut lucu, "Kau bisa, _hyung_. Kalau kau bilang tidak bisa maka kau tidak akan bisa. Cobalah."

"Keluar dari kelompok itu dan jangan berurusan dengan mereka lagi. Simpan pedang ini," tambah Ryeowook sambil berusaha mengambil pedang Sungmin namun gagal karena sang hyung enggan untuk melepaskannya.

"Aku sudah terikat. Itu sulit, Wookie-_ah_," Sungmin masih bersuara begitu lirih, "_Abeoji_ menginginkan aku seperti ini. Aku sudah menuruti apa yang dia mau."

"Ya, kau sudah lakukan apa yang dia mau. Tapi ini sudah cukup, _hyung_," Ryeowook mulai menatap _hyung_nya itu dengan tatapan serius, "Kau tidak ingin menjadi _monster_ 'kan?"

Ucapan Ryeowook sukses membuat Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya yang sudah memerah dan berair itu cukup membuat Ryeowook tertegun. Pasalnya, Ryeowook tidak pernah sekalipun melihat _hyung_nya itu menangis. Ryeowook mencoba untuk memberikan senyuman ramah.

"_Monster_?" gumam sungmin.

"Terkadang kau akan lupa diri, menebas apapun dengan pedangmu itu. Kau sama saja dengan _monster_ jika seperti itu," ucap Ryeowook tegas tanpa rasa takut.

Ryeowook menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat tiba-tiba Sungmin tertawa. Sebuah tawa yang terdengar hambar. Dia memejamkan matanya kala Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya, mengacak rambut Ryeowook dengan gemas.

"Kau takut dengan _monster_, _hm_?" tanya Sungmin.

"Aku tidak bercanda, _hyung_!" dengus Ryeowook sambil menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

Sungmin hanya mengulas senyuman. Pandangan matanya beralih pada layar kertas pintu di depan sana. Menerawang kosong, membuat Ryeowook kembali memandangnya dengan tatapan sedih.

"Min _hyung_…"

"Benarkah aku bisa melepaskan diri dari ikatan itu?" tanya Sungmin ragu.

Suatu hal yang di lakukan hampir setiap hari akan menjadi sebuah kebiasaan. Dan jika kebiasaan itu terus di lakukan maka kita bisa terikat dengannya. Satu hari saja tidak melakukannya maka akan terasa janggal. Itulah yang di rasakan oleh Sungmin saat ini. Melepaskan diri dari sebuah kebiasaan bukanlah suatu yang mudah.

"_Heum_. Kau pasti bisa," jawab Ryeowook pasti.

"Apa kau melihatnya?" Sungmin menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan bertanya, "Apa kau bisa melihat apa yang akan terjadi padaku nanti?"

Ryeowook terdiam sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau sudah tahu jika aku punya batasan, _hyung_. Tapi aku percaya kau pasti bisa melepaskan dirimu dari dunia seperti itu. Hiduplah seperti biasa."

Sungmin menatap ke dalam manik mata Ryeowook, berusaha mencari sebuah keyakinan besar di dalam sana dan dia pun berhasil. Ryeowook memang yakin pada ucapannya itu. Sungmin memejamkan matanya dan menarik napas dalam.

Senyuman manis mulai terulas di wajahnya. Sungmin menyandarkan pedangnya di dinding sebelum beranjak berdiri. Merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal. Pandangan Sungmin terarah pada kotak makanan yang tergeletak di lantainya.

"Kau membawa makanan? Ah, aku lapar," seru Sungmin.

Mendengar nada biasa di ucapan Sungmin, Ryeowook tersenyum lega, "_Ne_. Aku tahu kau pasti belum makan."

"Aku akan merapikan kekacauan di luar dulu sebelum makan."

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju luar ruangan tersebut. Ryeowook masih setia duduk di sana. Tak ada niatan untuk keluar dan membantu _hyung_nya untuk membersihkan bahkan menyentuh mayat-mayat di luar sana. Membayangkan saja membuat Ryeowook bergidik ngeri.

Ryeowook mulai menaruh perhatian pada pedang yang tersembunyi dalam sarung merahnya. Tangannya mulai terjulur hendak menyentuh pedang yang selalu menemani _hyung_nya itu. Pedang pemberian terakhir _abeoji_. Itu yang selalu Sungmin katakan pada Ryeowook.

"Ah, Wookie… Aku juga belum membersihkan pedangku."

Seruan Sungmin tepat sebelum Ryeowook menyentuhkan ujung jarinya di permukaan pedang. Segera dia menarik tangannya kembali. Ryeowook merinding saat memandangi pedang tersebut. Sungmin belum membersihkannya, itu berarti pedang tersebut masih terlumuri darah. Itu yang ada dalam pikiran Ryeowook saat ini.

"Ya, Sungmin _hyung_! Kau menjijikan, huh."

.

.

.

_Nama asli Leeteuk adalah Park Jung Soo. Dia adalah temanku saat di akademi. Sekitar 10 tahun lalu tiba-tiba dia menghilang dan tak pernah datang ke akademi lagi. Lalu terdengar kabar jika semua keluarganya tewas kecuali tuan Park. Kami pun menganggap Jung Soo sudah tewas dalam perang itu._

"_Taeja-Jeonha_!"

Seruan yang lebih mirip sebuah teriakan itu langsung membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun. Semua ucapan Heechul yang sedaritadi berkeliaran di benaknya pun langsung sirna seketika. Ekor mata Kyuhyun melirik ke arah kasim Choi dengan kesal. Raut wajahnya di buat cemberut dan menandakan dia tidak sedang dalam _mood_ yang tidak bagus.

"Anda baik-baik saja, putra mahkota?" tanya kasim Choi dengan nada cemas.

Kyuhyun hanya membalas pertanyaan itu dengan gumaman pelan. Di alihkan tatapannya lagi menuju jendela dan mengamati halaman _pavilium_nya. Tak sedikitpun ada minat untuk melihat meja penuh santapan yang sudah tersaji di hadapannya. Nafsu makannya meluap entah kemana.

"Putra mahkota, makanlah. Hamba mohon. Makanlah lalu minum obatmu. Jika seperti ini, kau tidak akan pulih_. Taeja-jeonha_," bujuk kasim Choi terus menerus.

Kasim Choi kembali menghela napasnya di dalam hati. Sebenarnya dia lelah membujuk Kyuhyun terus menerus. Sejak kemarin, Kyuhyun memang sulit sekali untuk di bujuk makan. Putra mahkotanya sedang marah atau lebih tepatnya ngambek.

"Aku sudah sembuh," dengus Kyuhyun sebal.

Ya, Kyuhyun memang ngambek. Dia kesal karena sudah tiga hari ini, dia merasa terkurung dalam paviliumnya. Tiga hari lalu tepatnya setelah kejadian dia kabur dari istana memang tidak ada keributan yang membahas hilangnya sang putra mahkota. Namun istana cukup gempar dengan keadaan putra mahkota. Sudah lama putra mahkota tidak sakit sehingga semua penghuni istana cukup cemas dengan keadaannya.

Dan karena itu, _Hwanghu_ membebaskan Kyuhyun dari semua pembelajaran dan tugas. Meminta Kyuhyun untuk beristirahat total. Seharusnya Kyuhyun senang dengan itu namun jika kau hanya bisa terdiam di dalam pavilium, Kyuhyun lebih memilih belajar dengan banyak materi membosankan. Diam diri seperti ini jauh lebih membosankan.

"Baiklah, anda sudah sembuh. Tapi jika anda tidak makan, anda bisa sakit lagi," balas kasim Choi.

Kyuhyun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Tubuhnya semakin merapat ke jendela, tak sedikitpun di alihkan pandangannya menuju kasim Choi yang menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas. Walaupun di sisi lain Kyuhyun tidak tega tapi dia juga sedang sebal dengan orang yang mengurusinya itu. Kasim Choi benar-benar memperhatikannya selama 24 jam nonstop. _Namja_ itu bahkan rela tidak pulang ke rumah, hanya untuk memperhatikan putra mahkotanya itu.

"Kasim Choi, jangan menatapku begitu," lirih Kyuhyun sambil melirikkan matanya ke kasim Choi.

"Anda membuat hamba sedih dan cemas, putra mahkota," jujur kasim Choi.

Hembusan napas lelah terlontar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Dia membenarkan posisi duduknya untuk menghadap kasimnya itu. Menunjukkan ekspresi sebal sekaligus memelas.

"Aku mau keluar dari pavilium, kasim Choi. Aku bosan di sini," seru Kyuhyun dengan nada manja yang tidak biasa di keluarkannya.

Kasim Choi terkikik geli di dalam hati. Sebuah senyuman terulas di wajahnya, "Baiklah. Setelah makan, anda bisa berjalan-jalan di sekitar istana. Hamba akan setia menemani anda."

"Bagaimana jika keluar dari istana juga? Kita jalan-jalan di sekitar Hanyang," tawar Kyuhyun sambil menatap kasim Choi dengan mata berbinarnya.

Senyuman di wajah kasim Choi memudar seketika, berganti dengan raut serius. Dan Kyuhyun yakin jika kasim Choi akan menjawab, "Hamba tidak berani, putra mahkota. _Jeosonghamnida_."

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Melihat ekspresi memohon di wajah kasim Choi membuat Kyuhyun tidak tega sendiri. Dengan setengah hati, dia mulai mengambil alat makannya. Memakannya dengan malas namun tetap membuat kasim Choi tersenyum lega.

"Ayolah, kasim Choi. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, seperti waktu itu. Hanya keluar sebentar saja," Kyuhyun masih berusaha membujuk di tengah acara makannya.

"_Mianhamnida_. Hamba tidak berani jika Raja tidak memberi titah."

"Kasim Choi yang terbaik. Ayolah, hanya sebentar," rayu Kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan _puppy eyes_nya.

Kasim Choi tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum gelinya namun kepalanya yang sedikit tertunduk itu menggeleng sebagai penolakan.

"Kau menyebalkan!"

Rayuan yang sempat terlontar dari mulut Kyuhyun sekarang berubah menjadi dengusan sebal. Kasim Choi hanya bisa tersenyum maklum mendengar hal itu.

Keheningan terjadi sesaat dalam ruangan itu. Kyuhyun memakan makanannya dalam diam. Pandangannya pun terfokus pada banyaknya makanan di mejanya. Dia sendiri tak yakin bisa menghabiskan itu semua di tengah _mood_nya yang buruk ini.

_Untuk beberapa hari ke depan, aku tak bisa menemui dahulu. Jangan memberi titah untuk memintaku datang ke Uiseong. Aku harus menyelesaikan masalahku dengan abeoji. Arrachi?_

Di tengah acara makannya, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mengingat ucapan Kibum. Dia sudah tak melihat kakak sepupunya sejak tiga hari lalu. Dari informasi yang di dapatnya, Kibum memang dilarang keluar dari rumah oleh _abeoji_nya, entah hingga berapa lama. Kibum hanya di izinkan pergi ke sekolah istana, setelahnya dia harus pulang bersama beberapa pengawal yang di tugaskan mengawasinya. Tentu saja hal itu tidak berlaku untuk Kyuhyun. Jika mau, Kyuhyun bisa memberi titah agar Kibum ke tempatnya. Pamannya pasti mengizinkan Kibum pergi menemui Kyuhyun, tidak mungkin menolak titah seorang putra mahkota. Namun sebelum hal itu terjadi, kakak sepupunya sudah berpesan demikian. Entah apa yang Kibum pikirkan tapi sekarang Kyuhyun hanya bisa menurut.

Ada perasaan bersalah karena membuat Kibum terkurung dalam rumahnya. Tak beda jauh dengan nasibnya sekarang. Kibum pasti merasa bosan. Huh, Kyuhyun terus menyalahkan dirinya jika mengingat apa yang terjadi pada Kibum.

"Bagaimana keadaan pangeran Kim?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah menyuapkan sesumpit kimchi ke dalam mulutnya.

Kasim Choi terdiam untuk mencerna pertanyaan itu sebelum mengangguk mengerti, "Dari informasi yang hamba dapatkan tadi pagi, pangeran Kim masih berada di kediamannya. Keadaannya baik-baik saja, putra mahkota."

"Terus pantau keadaannya dan laporkan padaku," pesan Kyuhyun lagi.

"Baik, putra mahkota."

Kyuhyun melanjutkan acara makannya. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, tiba-tiba dayang di luar ruangan yang Kyuhyun tempati saat ini memberitahukan kedatangan utusan Raja. Kasim Choi keluar terlebih dahulu untuk menemui utusan itu. Kyuhyun hanya melirik ke arah pintu dan tetap melanjutkan acara makannya. Walaupun sedikit penasaran apa pesan yang ingin di sampaikan ayahnya itu hingga mengirim utusan ke kediamannya.

Tak berapa lama, kasim Choi kembali ke dalam ruangan itu seorang diri. Kyuhyun menatap kasimnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun tak sabaran.

Kasim Choi menganggukkan kepalanya hormat, "Yang Mulia Raja berpesan, jika anda merasa sudah sehat, beliau ingin mengajak anda berjalan-jalan di taman istana. Raja sudah berada di taman istana saat ini."

Pesan yang di sampaikan kasim Choi itu langsung membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar dan matanya kembali berbinar. Kepalanya langsung mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Aku mau ke sana!" seru Kyuhyun riang.

Ayolah, ayah Rajanya yang sibuk itu jarang sekali mengajaknya berjalan-jalan seperti ini. Walaupun hanya di taman istana tapi tetap saja ini suatu hal langka yang sangat menyenangkan.

"_Ahba-mama_ memang yang paling baik. Dia pasti tahu jika putranya sangat bosan di kurung dalam pavilium seperti ini."

Dengan semangat, Kyuhyun hendak beranjak berdiri. Namun kasim Choi menahannya, "Sebaiknya anda habiskan makannya terlebih dahulu, putra mahkota."

"_Mwo_? _Andwae_!" tolak Kyuhyun, "Aku tidak boleh membiarkan _Ahba-mama_ menunggu, kasim Choi."

"_Arasseoyo_. Tapi minumlah obat yang di bawakan tabib untuk anda," balas kasim Choi.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Tangannya langsung menyambar semangkuk ramuan obat dan segera menenggaknya dengan cepat.

"Jangan tergesa-gesa, putra mahkota," pesan kasim Choi cemas.

Kyuhyun tak menghiraukan pesan itu, "_Hwee_, pahit!"

Setelah meminum obatnya, Kyuhyun segera beranjak berdiri. Namun baru selangkah dia berhenti. Di perhatikannya penampilannya sendiri. Dia meringis karena baru menyadari penampilan kacau. Hanya memakai _jeogori_ dan _baji_ biasa, di tambah rambutnya yang berantakan karena di acaknya sendiri berulang kali. Kyuhyun menghela napasnya. Tidak mungkin dia menemui ayahnya itu dalam penampilan seperti ini.

"Kasim Choi, bantu aku bersiap-siap," pinta Kyuhyun sambil menatap kasimnya, "Tapi dalam waktu cepat. Bisakah?"

Kasim Choi tersenyum geli. Dia membungkukkan badannya di hadapan Kyuhyun, "Tentu saja, putra mahkota. Itu tugas hamba."

Tanpa membuang waktu, Kyuhyun segera melesat menuju ruangan lain untuk berganti pakaian dan bersiap-siap menemui ayah Rajanya. Dalam situasi seperti ini, Kyuhyun selalu merasa beruntung memilikki kasim Choi sebagai pengurusnya. Kasim Choi begitu sigap dan terampil. Dia paling tahu apa yang cocok dan baik untuk Kyuhyun bahkan Kyuhyun sendiri tidak mengetahuinya.

.

.

_Bang-wi Jiyeog_ terlihat ramai di penuhi para prajurit yang tengah melakukan latihan harian mereka. Beberapa dari mereka membentuk kelompok dan berlatih bersama di lapangan luas yang di sediakan area tersebut. Berlatih beladiri mulai dari teknik bertahan hingga penyerangan juga berlatih pedang dan beberapa alat lain.

Tidak seperti prajurit lainnya yang berlatih bersama di tengah lapangan, di sudut area tersebut terlihat seorang _namja_ siap dengan pedang kayunya. Area yang lebih sepi bahkan jarang di lihat oleh orang-orang yang berlatih.

Siwon tidak mempedulikan tempatnya berlatih saat ini. Dia memilih menyingkir dan berlatih di sini untuk mendapatkan suasana yang tenang dan konsentrasi penuh dalam latihannya sendiri. Dengan pakaian khusus latihan di tambah pedang kayu di tangannya. Siwon menatap serius pada boneka yang terbuat dari jerami yang ada di hadapannya. Menatapnya dengan tatapan sengit seolah boneka itu adalah lawannya. Dia mulai bergerak. Mengayunkan pedang kayunya dengan beberapa teknik untuk menyerang boneka itu.

Beberapa saat melakukan latihan mengenai teknik dan pergerakan yang baik, Siwon menghentikan aksinya. Di usapnya peluh yang menghiasi wajah tampannya. Napasnya sedikit terengah namun tak menghalanginya untuk berlatih lagi nanti.

Siwon mengalihkan tatapannya ke samping kanan area itu. Menatap seorang _namja_ yang duduk santai di pelataran sebuah pondok kecil. _Namja_ itu menguap beberapa kali sambil memperhatikan setiap gerakan Siwon.

"Kenapa berhenti, _eoh_?" tanya _namja_ itu.

Siwon memandang _namja_ itu dengan tatapan lesu, "Yesung _hyung_, aku memintamu datang kemari untuk menemaniku latihan bukan duduk-duduk di sana," protesnya.

Yesung terkekeh pelan namun setelahnya dia menatap Siwon serius, "Kalau begitu kau salah, Choi. Kau tahu aku tidak ahli dalam masalah pertarungan apalagi pedang seperti itu."

"Tapi _hyung_ tetap bisa mengayunkan pedang. Setidaknya temani aku latihan," balas Siwon.

Yesung memutar bola matanya malas, "Aku kemari karena kau memaksaku datang. Jika tahu kau memintaku menemani latihan seperti itu, aku tidak akan datang."

"Harusnya kau minta Heechul _hyung_ atau Kibumie," tambah Yesung lagi.

Siwon menghembuskan napas panjang. Kaki panjangnya melangkah menghampiri Yesung. Dia mendudukan dirinya di samping Yesung lalu mengecek pedang kayu yang sudah membuat boneka jerami di depan sana terkoyak.

"Heechul _hyung_ tidak akan mau walaupun aku bersujud di hadapannya. Dan Kibumie… Kau tahu sendiri kalau dia tidak bisa keluar dari rumahnya selama beberapa hari in," seru Siwon lesu.

Yesung tersenyum geli lalu menganggukkan kepalanya, "Tapi kau salah jika memintaku menemanimu. Berpedangku jauh darimu, Won."

"Kenapa kau tidak berlatih dengan teman-temanmu itu, _eoh_? Mereka pasti bisa menandingi gerakanmu," Yesung menunjuk beberapa kelompok prajurit yang masih berlatih di tengah lapangan.

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya, "Mereka tidak akan bertarung sepenuhnya denganku, _hyung_. Mereka akan pasrah dan menyerah saja padaku. Karena itu aku lebih suka berlatih sendiri di saat seperti ini."

Yesung melirik ke arah temannya itu. Memperhatikan ekspresi sendu di wajah Siwon sebelum menepuk pundaknya seolah menjadi tanda penyemangat. Keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Siwon asyik memainkan pedang kayunya sedangkan Yesung hanya menerawang jauh ke depan.

"Aku tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan orang itu, _hyung_."

Seruan dari Siwon membuat lamunan Yesung buyar. Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan menatap Siwon dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Orang yang ceritakan padamu. Orang yang ku temui di hutan," terang Siwon. Yesung berusaha mengingat sebelum mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Padahal aku sering ke hutan untuk menemuinya tapi dia tidak pernah terlihat lagi," Siwon menghela napasnya, "Padahal dia adalah lawan yang sebanding. Ah, sepertinya dia jauh lebih hebat dari perkiraanku."

"Pergerakannya begitu cepat bagaikan angin. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa membaca gerakannya, aku hanya mengandalkan reflek ce—"

_Ctak!_

Siwon yang masih asyik bercerita harus menghentikan ucapannya secara tiba-tiba. Tangannya yang menggenggam pedang kayu langsung terangkat untuk melindungi kepalanya dari sebuah kayu panjang yang di arahkan oleh Yesung.

"—Ya, _hyung_! Apa-apaan kau ini?!" protes Siwon sambil menepis kayu panjang yang di arahkan Yesung menuju kepalanya. Sedetik saja Siwon telat menghalangi kayu itu maka kepalanya pasti sudah terkena pukulan telak.

Yesung tertawa geli lalu menarik kayu panjang itu. Di letakannya sembarang kayu yang di temukan di pelataran pondok tersebut, "Kau memang punya reflek yang hebat, Choi. Aku kagum dengan reflekmu."

Siwon memutar bola matanya malas, "Tapi kau membuatku terkejut."

Yesung masih tertawa geli, hanya gedikan bahu yang dia berikan untuk membalas ocehan Siwon. Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan aneh senior di sekolahnya itu.

"Walaupun punya reflek cepat tapi aku sulit untuk membaca pergerakan lawan. Orang itu lalu _abeoji_ juga sering mengatakan bahwa pergerakanku sangat mudah di baca."

"_Aish_, aku bingung bagaimana caranya mengecoh agar mereka tidak bisa membaca pergerakanku," Siwon mengerang frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya sendiri.

Yesung tersenyum geli, "Bukan mengecoh, Siwonie. Kau tidak perlu mengecoh untuk menyembunyikan pergerakanmu."

"_Mwo_?"

"Jika kau selalu memikirkan bagaimana caranya mengecoh agar mereka tidak mengetahui pergerakanmu maka mereka akan semakin mudah membacanya."

Siwon menatap Yesung masih dengan tatapan bingung. Dia memperhatikan Yesung dan sedikit mendesak Yesung untuk segera melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Bukankah ada pepatah? Jangan memikirkan apapun saat kau bertarung," lanjut Yesung lagi.

"Bertarung tanpa berpikir?" gumam Siwon sambil mengerutkan dahinya, sepertinya dia masih mempertanyakan bagaimana caranya bergerak jika tidak berpikir. Bukankah semua yang di lakukan itu di mulai dari otak yang memproses sebuah perintah?

Yesung melirik ke arah Siwon dengan senyuman geli di wajahnya, "Ingat, kau punya reflek yang hebat. Itu akan mudah untuk kau lakukan. Pikirkan saja itu."

Pandangan Yesung beralih pada pohon yang ada di depan sana. Memperhatikan pohon itu dan beberapa daun yang berguguran.

"Lalu untuk membaca pergerakan lawan…" Yesung kembali bersuara, "Kau bisa mengandalkan perkiraanmu atau suara yang tertangkap oleh pendengaranmu. Konsentrasi saja."

"Tanpa melihat saja, aku bisa memperkirakan daun mana yang akan gugur dari rantingnya di pohon sana."

Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pohon yang di maksud oleh Yesung. Memperhatikan pohon itu dan Yesung secara bergantian. Yesung yang masih memejamkan matanya terlihat begitu tenang.

"Bahkan anginpun bernyanyi dengan baik, Siwonie. Kau bisa mendengar dan merasakannya. Banyak hal di sekitar yang bisa membantumu untuk membaca pergerakan lawan."

"_Tsk_, itu mudah bagimu, _hyung_. Tidak bagiku. Pendengaranmu itu sangat tajam berbeda denganku," dengus Siwon membuat Yesung membuka matanya.

Sebuah jitakan pelan, Yesung hadiahkan untuk Siwon. Di tatapnya Siwon dengan tatapan serius sedangkan yang di tatap hanya meringis sambil mengelus pucuk kepalanya.

"Cobalah dulu baru bicara. Segala sesuatu perlu proses dan pembelajaran, Siwon."

Siwon merangkulkan tangannya di bahu Yesung. Dia tersenyum manis menunjukkan lesung pipinya, senyuman sebagai tanda permintaan maafnya. Kekehan pelan pun meluncur dari mulutnya. Yesung hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah, lanjutkan latihanmu. Aku akan mengamatimu dari sini," seru Yesung sambil mendorong tubuh kekar Siwon.

Tak ingin membantah, Siwon segera beranjak berdiri. Mengambil pedang kayunya dan berjalan mendekati boneka jerami yang sudah terkoyak di beberapa bagiannya. Namun sebelum memulai latihannya lagi, perhatian Siwon teralih pada gerbang _Bang-wi Jiyeog_.

"_Eoh_? Putra mahkota sepertinya sudah sehat—haha. Dia sudah bisa berlarian seperti itu," komentar Siwon membuat Yesung ikut mengarahkan pandangannya seperti Siwon.

Di luar gerbang _Bang-wi Jiyeog_ terlihat rombongan putra mahkota yang berjalan tergesa untuk mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun yang cepat dan penuh semangat. Wajah riang Kyuhyun mampu membuat Siwon maupun Yesung tertawa sendiri.

"Semoga dia tidak berbuat aneh-aneh lagi."

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya kau ini ingat atau tidak rumahnya, gendut?"

Heechul bertanya malas sekaligus kesal pada _namja_ gempal yang sedaritadi berjalan di depannya berperan sebagai penunjuk jalan untuknya. Tangan Heechul tak henti-hentinya menggerakan kipas berwarna putih bercorak biru untuk mengipasi dirinya sendiri. Sejak tadi berjalan dengan suasana panas seperti ini membuat Heechul mulai panas baik fisik maupun hati. Di tatapnya kesal Shindong yang masih celingak-celinguk di depannya.

"Ya, Shindong-_ah_! Kau tidak menjawabku," decak kesal Heechul.

Shindong menghembuskan napasnya sebelum menoleh ke arah Heechul, "Aku bosan menjawab pertanyaanmu, _hyung_. Sudah ku bilang sebentar lagi kita sampai."

"Tapi kenapa lama sekali. Aku sudah lelah," keluh Heechul.

"_Tsk_, tadinya kau naik kudamu saja. Jangan mengeluh terus, _hyung_."

"Ya, kau berani menasehatiku?!"

Shindong meringis mendengar seruan Heechul dengan nada tinggi. Niatnya bercanda hancur sudah. Dia hanya meringis di hadapan Heechul yang masih berdecak kesal. Heechul menyapukan pandangannya ke sekeliling area itu. Di sekeliling jalan itu terdapat rumah-rumah sederhana.

'Jung Soo tinggal di daerah seperti ini?' batin Heechul masih memperhatikan area sekitar. Ada perasaan prihatin jika membandingkan kehidupan temannya dulu dengan yang sekarang.

Ya, saat ini Heechul memang berniat mengunjungi rumah Leeteuk karena teman lamanya itu tak kunjung ke rumahnya beberapa hari lalu. Akhirnya Heechul berinisiatif pergi menemui temannya terlebih dahulu. Karena Siwon yang tahu rumah Leeteuk sedang ada latihan, jadilah Heechul memaksa Shindong untuk menemaninya. Beberapa hari ini Shindong memang sering ke rumah Leeteuk untuk memeriksa.

"Setelah melewati tikungan itu, kita akan sampai," Shindong menunjuk sebuah tikungan di depan sana. Heechul hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dan tetap mengipasi dirinya untuk memperoleh angin yang segar di tengah suasana panas ini.

"Benarkah kondisi Jung Soo sudah membaik?" tanya Heechul.

Shindong menoleh dan menatap Heechul dengan tatapan bingung, "Jung Soo?"

"Ah, maksudku Leeteuk. Benar dia baik-baik saja?" Heechul mengulang pertanyaannya.

Shindong tersenyum lalu mengangguk lagi, "_Ye_. Waktu itu dia juga terkena flu dan kelelahan. Harusnya malam itu dia beristirahat tapi sepertinya dia terjaga sepanjang malam sehingga efeknya cukup parah. Tapi kemarin aku memeriksanya dan dia jauh lebih baik."

"Baguslah," gumam Heechul terlihat acuh tak acuh namun mampu membuat Shindong tersenyum geli.

Beberapa saat berjalan akhirnya mereka tiba di sebuah tikungan. Shindong menggiring Heechul untuk berbelok ke arah kanan.

"Rumah Teuki _hyung_ yang itu," Shindong menunjuk sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar.

Heechul memperhatikan rumah itu dengan intens sebelum menghembuskan napas panjang. Sungguh rumah yang jauh berbeda dengan milik temannya yang sering Heechul datangi dulu. Rumah yang ada di hadapannya bahkan hanya sepertiganya saja dari rumah keluarga Park dulu. Senyuman miris terukir di wajah Heechul secara sadar maupun tidak sadar.

"Shindongie!"

Baru saja Shindong dan Heechul hendak melangkah menuju halaman rumah itu, sebuah seruan menggagalkan niat tersebut. Shindong berhenti di ambang dan menolehkan kepalanya menuju asal suara yang memanggilnya.

Shindong tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tangannya pada dua _namja_ yang berjalan ke arahnya. Heechul mengintip dari balik tubuh Shindong, di tatapnya dua _namja_ yang sepertinya familiar untuknya tapi apa peduli Heechul. Dia berdiri malas, sedikit bersandar di sisi gerbang itu. Ingin masuk mendahului Shindong tapi dia merasa tidak enak juga jika menemui Leeteuk sendiri. Entah kenapa dia merasa sedikit canggung setelah mengetahui Leeteuk adalah Jung Soo, teman kecilnya.

"Han _hyung_, Kangin _hyung_, ternyata kalian juga kemari," sapa Shindong. Walaupun baru kemarin dia mengenal dua sosok yang sudah berdiri tak jauh darinya itu, Shindong sudah merasa dekat. Hankyung dan Kangin begitu asyik untuk di jadikan seorang teman. Itu yang Shindong rasakan.

"Apa kau mau memeriksa Teuki _hyung_ lagi?" tanya Hankyung sambil tersenyum ramah.

Shindong menggelengkan kepalanya lalu dia sedikit menyingkirkan tubuhnya agar sosok Heechul yang masih berdiri malas itu terlihat.

"_Ani_. Aku kemari untuk mengant-"

"KAU?!"

Ucapan Shindong terpotong begitu saja dengan pekikan dari Kangin yang sudah menatap nyalang dan mengarahkan telunjuknya ke wajah Heechul. Hankyung ikut mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah pandang Kangin. Awalnya Hankyung bingung namun setelah memperhatikan sosok Heechul dia mulai menangkap arti pekikan Kangin tersebut.

Berbeda dengan Hankyung, Shindong menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia bingung dan menatap Heechul dan Kangin secara bergantian. Sedangkan Heechul sendiri hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dia tidak mengerti namun rautnya berubah menjadi tidak suka. Heechul tidak pernah suka jika ada seseorang asing yang bersikap tidak sopan padanya.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini, hah?!" pekik Kangin sengit.

Heechul menepis tangan Kangin dengan kipasnya. Dia balas menatap Kangin dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Aku paling benci dengan orang yang berani menunjuk-nunjuk diriku," tanpa menjawab, Heechul justru membalas dengan nada dingin, "Paling benci. Ingat itu."

"Cih, kau memang _yongha_ yang sombong ternyata," seru Kangin sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"_Mwo_?" Raut wajah Heechul semakin merengut tidak suka, "Siapa kau?! Aku tidak mengenalmu jadi jangan berani-beraninya mengataiku. Jaga mulutmu itu!"

"Selain sombong juga pelupa. _Tsk_, kasihan sekali," ejek Kangin membuat Heechul semakin mengerang kesal.

Hankyung menyikut Kangin lalu menatapnya dengan tatapan menegur. Tak mengindahkan peringatan Hankyung, Kangin masih kekeuh dengan sikap tidak sopan sekaligus menantang. Sepertinya dia masih menyimpan kekesalan pada sosok di hadapannya.

Heechul memperhatikan Kangin dari atas hingga bawah dengan tatapan penuh selidik. Berusaha mencari memori dalam otaknya, dimana dia pernah bertemu dengan orang kurang ajar dan sangat tidak sopan ini.

"Ah!" Heechul menjentikan jarinya kala mendapat ingatan itu, "Kau itu _cheonmin_ yang pernah menumpahkan cat ke sepatuku, _eoh_?"

Heechul semakin menatap tajam orang yang ada di hadapannya, "Cih, setelah kabur karena menumpahkan cat di sepatuku, sekarang kau bersikap tidak sopan seperti ini. Sungguh tidak berpendidikan. Dasar orang rendah."

Cibiran dari Heechul sukses membuat emosi Kangin semakin meradang. Dia maju mendekati Heechul dan langsung mencengkram _jeogori_ Heechul yang terasa begitu lembut.

"Lepaskan tangan kotormu dari pakaianku,"desis Heechul.

Kangin menggeram marah, "Orang sombong seperti kalian memang pantas untuk di hajar."

"Kau berani menghajarku?! Kau belum tahu siapa keluargaku. Kau bisa mati."

"Aku tidak peduli siapa keluargamu itu!"

Heechul berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Kangin pada _jeogori_nya namun dia gagal. Cengkramannya sangat kuat, tak heran jika melihat lengan kekar Kangin. Walaupun sedikit tercekik, Heechul setia menunjukkan wajah dingin.

"Kangin, hentikan! Lepaskan dia, jangan mencari masalah!" Hankyung berusaha menengahi.

Sesuai dugaan Hankyung jika Kangin pasti akan tersulut emosi. Hankyung berusaha menarik tangan Kangin tapi temannya itu bergeming.

Melihat kericuhan itu, Shindong memilih untuk berlari ke dalam halaman rumah Leeteuk. Dia harus mencari sang pemilik rumah karena menurutnya, Leeteuk pasti bisa melerai perdebatan itu. Berlari dengan tergesa sambil menggumamkan, "Gawat, gawat. Teuki _hyung_!"

"_Andwae_, _hyung_! Aku muak dengan semua ucapan _yongha_ ini. Orang yang harus menjaga mulutnya adalah dia. Ucapannya selalu menyakiti orang lain!"

Hankyung mendengus sebal sendiri. Kekuatannya memang tidak sebanding dengan kekuatan Kangin. Di tatapnya Heechul yang mulai tidak bisa menyembunyikan ringisannya karena eratnya cengkraman Kangin.

"Uh, _cheonmin_ seperti kalian memang hanya bisa mengandalkan kekuatan," seru Heechul dengan suara sedikit tercekat.

"Kangin-_ah_, sudah. Hentikan, kau bisa membunuhnya!"

"_Shireo_! Kau dengar, _hyung_? Di saat seperti ini saja, dia masih bisa menghina kita."

Suasana yang sudah panas oleh teriknya matahari semakin terlihat panas dengan perdebatan tiga orang itu. Hankyung masih berusaha melerai Kangin dan Heechul. Walaupun tak bisa di pungkiri jika Hankyung juga tidak suka dengan perkataan Heechul, namun dia masih bisa berpikir rasional. Tak perlu membuat masalah ini menjadi lebih besar. Tak ada gunanya mencari masalah dengan seorang bangsawan karena pada akhirnya pastilah orang yang lebih rendah yang kalah.

Kali ini justru terlihat Kangin yang berdebat dengan Hankyung. Dia masih mempertahankan emosinya. Dan Heechul memilih untuk diam. Berusaha menahan tangan Kangin yang semakin membuat lehernya tercekik sendiri. Hingga akhirnya Heechul tersenyum misterius. Masih tetap diam dan tak ikut campur dalam perdebatan Kangin dan Hankyung. Sampai saat yang di rasa tepat...

_**BRUK!**_

"Akh!"

Heechul langsung menyelengkat kaki Kangin secara tiba-tiba. Kangin yang tidak siap pun hanya bisa pasrah dan terjatuh begitu saja. Tak membuang kesempatan, Heechul langsung memelintir tangan yang sedaritadi mencengkramnya. Tangan yang lain mengarahkan kipas yang tertutup tepat di leher Kangin. Seringaian mulai hadir di wajah Heechul.

"Apa ku bilang, kalian hanya mengandalkan kekuatan bukan otak," desis Heechul penuh kemenangan.

Hankyung cukup terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi. Dia terdiam kala melihat kondisi temannya kini berbalik posisi menjadi yang terserang. Namun hanya beberapa saat dia terdiam hingga mulai maju. Di tepiskan tangan Heechul hingga terlepas dari Kangin.

Heechul mengalihkan kipasnya kepada Hankyung yang kini berada di hadapannya. Kipas yang bisa kapan saja di gunakan Heechul sebagai alat penyerangannya. Jangan kira Heechul tidak bisa bertarung, dia adalah orang yang cerdik.

"Sekarang kau juga ingin menyerang, _hm_?" tanya Heechul setengah berbisik.

Hankyung mengulas senyuman tipis, "Tidak. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau memperlakukan temanku seperti itu."

"Ah, tapi dia yang mulai menyerangku."

"Aku tahu."

"Cih."

Baru saja Heechul ingin menggerakan kipasnya hingga mencekat leher Hankyung namun pergerakan bisa di baca dengan mudah oleh lawan. Hankyung memutar tubuhnya dan dengan tangan yang lincah, dia mengambil alih kipas Heechul.

"Ya, itu kipasku!" pekik Heechul kesal.

Hankyung mengerutkan dahinya. Di mainkannya kipas di tangannya membuat Heechul semakin menggeram.

"Kalian memang ingin mencari masalah denganku," desis Heechul.

Entah kenapa, Hankyung yang tadi melerai pertengkaran itu menjadi tertarik sendiri. Dalam hati dia menertawakan ekspresi kesal Heechul. Penasaran dengan apa yang akan Heechul lakukan sekarang, Hankyung setia memainkan kipas itu.

"Apa kipas ini berarti untukmu?" tanya Hankyung sambil memperhatikan kipas itu dengan seksama.

Heechul berdecih pelan sebelum melangkah maju. Hendak mengambil balik kipasnya namun Hankyung justru mempermainkannya. Setiap Heechul ingin mengambil, Hankyung akan menghindarkan kipas itu. Senyuman jahil terukir di wajah Hankyung. Kontras sekali dengan wajah Heechul yang memerah menahan amarah.

"Heenim, hentikan!"

Baru saja Heechul ingin memberikan Hankyung sebuah pukulan, seruan keras dari Leeteuk sudah menyapa pendengarannya. Dengan terpaksa, Heechul menghentikan aksinya. Hanya dengusan sebal bercampur gerutuan pelan yang terlontar dari mulutnya.

Kangin yang beberapa saat lalu bersandar di tembok sambil mengurut tangannya yang habis di pelintir Heechul pun mengalihkan tatapannya pada Leeteuk. Dia meringis kala melihat raut dingin sarat tidak suka di wajah Leeteuk.

"Kembalikan kipas itu, Hankyung-_ah_," titah Leeteuk lagi.

Hankyung tersenyum canggung, merasa tidak enak dengan Leeteuk. Dia mendekati Heechul dan menyodorkan kipas itu kembali pada pemiliknya.

"_Mianhae_," ucap Hankyung yang lebih mirip sebuah bisikan pada Heechul yang mengambil kipasnya kembali dengan kasar.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, huh?" tanya Leeteuk sambil memandang tiga orang yang berdiri di depan gerbang rumahnya. Kedua tangannya sudah di lipat di depan dada. Kepalanya menggeleng-geleng, heran.

Shindong yang berada di belakang Leeteuk hanya bisa meringis kala Heechul mengirimkan tatapan membunuh padanya.

"_Mianhae_, _hyung_. Hanya terjadi kesalahpahaman," Hankyung mencoba memberi alasan karena baik Kangin maupun Heechul sudah terdiam sambil membuang pandangan satu sama lain.

Leeteuk menghela napasnya. Perhatiannya kini terpusat pada Heechul yang terlihat memberengut. Dia cukup terkejut saat Shindong memberitahukan bahwa teman kecilnya itu mengunjungi rumahnya. Walaupun tak habis pikir kenapa tiga orang itu bisa bertengkar namun dalam hati, Leeteuk merasa senang melihat kehadiran Heechul.

"Aku tak menyangka kau akan kemari, Heenim," sapa Leeteuk dengan ramah.

Heechul melirik dengan ekor matanya. Senyuman ramah di wajah Leeteuk menjadi pemandangan pertama yang di lihatnya. Hanya gedikan bahu yang Heechul berikan sebagai balasan.

"Kau mengenalnya, _hyung_?" Kangin yang sudah berlari mendekati Leeteuk pun langsung bertanya dengan nada tidak suka.

Jitakan pelan di terima Kangin dari Leeteuk yang kembali menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sudah sering ku ingatkan. Jangan suka berkelahi dan kontrol emosimu itu, Young Woon-_ah_."

Kangin hanya bisa menyengir lebar sebagai tanda rasa bersalahnya, "_Mianhae_."

"_Ne_. Heechul adalah temanku. Benar 'kan, Heenim?" tanya Leeteuk sedikit ragu, takut-takut Heechul enggan berteman dengannya lagi seperti dulu.

Heechul menghembuskan napasnya keras, "Terserah. Yang pasti, bisakah kau berikan aku air? Tempat ini sungguh panas."

Leeteuk tersenyum geli mendengar balasan dari Heechul.

"Teuki _hyung_," Hankyung mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling halaman rumah Leeteuk, "Dimana dua anak kembar rusuh itu?" tanyanya.

Leeteuk mengernyit bingung dengan pertanyaan Hankyung namun setelah sadar dia tertawa geli, "Eunhyuk dan Donghae sudah pulang tadi."

Hankyung mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Leeteuk memperhatikan tamunya lagi satu per satu. Raut lelah tercetak jelas di wajah masing-masing.

"Sudahlah. Ayo, kita masuk," ajak Leeteuk.

Leeteuk segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumahnya, Kangin dan Shindong langsung mengekor di belakangnya.

"Cih, bagaimana bisa Jung Soo berteman dengan anak-anak _cheonmin_ macam kalian," dengus Heechul terdengar begitu angkuh namun mulai ikut melangkah masuk.

Hankyung menggelengkan kepalanya kala mendengar gumamam Heechul itu, namun dia tidak protes dan tetap menyamai langkahnya dengan _yongha_ tersebut.

"Leeteuk _hyung_ itu bukan sekedar teman. Dia sudah seperi _hyung_ kami," seru Hankyung seolah ingin memberitahukan hal itu pada Heechul.

Heechul menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, menatap _namja_ di sebelahnya dengan alis bertaut.

Merasa di perhatikan, Hankyung ikut menoleh dan balas menatap Heechul, "Apa?"

"Kau itu aneh," seru Heechul sambil menatap Hankyung penuh selidik.

Hankung sedikit terbengong namun akhirnya dia justru tertawa geli sendiri. Heechul memutar bola matanya malas.

"_MWO_?! Bagaimana bisa kau berteman sejak kecil dengan _yongha_ cantik itu, _hyung_?! Dia orang yang sangat menyebalkan!"

Seruan dari Kangin yang sepertinya tengah membicarakan Heechul bersama Leeteuk dan Shindong mampu tertangkap pendengaran Heechul. Lagi-lagi, Heechul menggeram kesal.

"Ya, kau! Badan besar, apa yang kau katakan tadi?!" pekik Heechul tidak terima.

"_Mwo_? Aish... Teuki _hyung_, lihat dia memang orang menyebalkan."

"Kau memang mencari masalah denganku, badan besar!"

Leeteuk menghela napas lelah. Tangannya mengurut pelipisnya yang berdenyut mendengar perdebatan antara Kangin dan Heechul. Shindong dan Hankyung hanya bisa tertawa geli entah apa yang menurut mereka lucu.

"Ya, kalian ini berisik!"

.

.

.

Banyak orang bilang bahwa taman istana adalah salah satu tempat terindah dalam istana. Taman istana terasa begitu sejuk. Teriknya matahari dapat di halau dengan rindangnya pepohonan yang menghiasi setiap sudut taman. Suasana menjadi lebih teduh. Aroma madu menguar dari berbagai bunga di sana. Kupu-kupu terlihat santai menari di atas bunga-bunga yang bermekaran itu. Gemericik air pun menambah kesejukan taman. Sebuah sungai kecil memotong taman ini.

Kyuhyun berdiri di atas jembatan kecil untuk menyebrangi sungai. Tak segera melangkah. Dia terdiam sejenak, sedikit memandangi dirinya dalam pantulan jernihnya aliran sungai. Senyuman puas terlukis di wajahnya.

Pandangan Kyuhyun beralih pada rombongan Raja di depan sana. Hampir setiap sudut taman di jaga oleh pengawal Raja. Barisan dayang terlihat berdiri rapi sambil sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Jumlah rombongan Raja memang jauh lebih besar dari rombongan putra mahkota.

Tak memikirkan para pengawal dan dayang, Kyuhyun fokus memandang sang Raja yang tengah berdiri menghadap hamparan bunga di depannya. Di sebelah Raja terlihat seorang mentri. Sepertinya Raja tengah berbincang dengan mentri itu.

Kyuhyun menjadi sedikit ragu untuk melangkah maju sekarang. Dia menjadi terdiam di atas jembatan itu walaupun kasim Choi sudah menyarankan dirinya untuk segera menemui Raja. Beberapa menit terdiam, sang Raja mulai mengedarkan pandangannya. Sedikit terkejut saat melihat sosok sang putra berdiri di atas jembatan. Senyuman ramah langsung Raja berikan.

Kyuhyun pun membalas senyuman sang ayah. Merasa kehadirannya sudah di ketahui, Kyuhyun mulai melangkahkan kakinya maju. Sang mentri yang tadi berbincang dengan Raja pun undur diri. Memberi hormat pada Raja dan putra mahkota sebelum pergi dari taman tersebut. Rombongan putra mahkota pun sudah berbaur dengan rombongan Raja.

Kyuhyun mendekati sang ayah yang terus menatapnya dengan senyuman ramah.

"Kau datang, putra mahkota," sapa Raja Taejong.

Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya untuk memberi salam, "_Ne_. Maafkan putra mahkota karena telah membuat _Ahba-mama_ menunggu."

"_Gweanchanayo_," balas sang Raja sembari mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju hamparan rumput hijau nan empuk. Kyuhyun pun mengikuti langkah ayahnya dengan riang.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, putra mahkota?" tanya Raja Taejong lagi.

Kyuhyun menunjukkan senyuman manisnya, "Seperti yang _Ahba-mama_ lihat, aku sudah sangat sehat."

Sang Raja terkekeh pelan, "Syukurlah."

"_Ne_. Tapi _eomma-mama_ masih tidak mengizinkanku keluar dari pavilium. Semua pelajaran pun di liburkan," adu Kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan wajah cemberutnya.

Sang Raja menghentikan langkahnya lalu menghadapkan dirinya ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Putra mahkota tahu? Ratu tidak bisa tidur selama beberapa hari ini karena mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu. Dia benar-benar cemas saat tahu putra mahkota jatuh sakit. Karena itu, Ratu ingin kau istirahat total dan segera pulih."

Kyuhyun sedikit tertegun dengan ucapan ayahnya itu. Ya, tidak ada ibu yang tidak khawatir jika anaknya jatuh sakit. Senyuman haru terulas di wajah Kyuhyun.

"_Arasseoyo_, _Ahba-mama_. _Jeongmal mianhae_ karena membuat _ahba-mama_ dan _eomma-mama_ khawatir," sesal Kyuhyun.

"Tidak hanya kami. _Hwang-taehu_ dan seluruh penghuni istana juga mengkhawatirkanmu," ralat sang Raja.

Kyuhyun meringis. Tangannya mengusap-usap pipinya, terlihat salah tingkah. Raja Taejong pun tertawa melihat tingkah putranya.

"_Ne_. Aku akan mengunjungi _halma-mama_ nanti," seru Kyuhyun.

Keduanya pun kembali berjalan. Mengelilingi taman istana itu. Barisan dayang tak bergerak dari tempatnya seolah memberikan waktu bagi ayah dan anak untuk berbincang bersama. Hanya kasim pengawal Raja dan putra mahkota saja yang mengikuti dari jarak yang sedikit jauh.

"Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak berjalan-jalan di taman istana. Apalagi bersama putraku," ucap Raja Taejong tiba-tiba. Pandangannya berkeliling menikmati pemandangan indah taman tersebut.

Kyuhyun melebarkan senyumannya. Kepalanya mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Terkadang aku ingin menghabiskan waktu satu hari saja untuk berkumpul bersama _abeoji_, _eommoni_ dan _halmeoni_."

Harapan Kyuhyun cukup membuat hati sang Raja berdesir. Dia menoleh dan menatap putranya dengan tatapan haru. Jika bisa, Raja Taejong pun menginginkan hal itu.

"Di luar semua sikap formal. Berjalan-jalan sebagai sebuah keluarga," tambah Kyuhyun lagi sambil menerawang ke depan, membayangkan hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

"Kyu..."

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya kala mendengar panggilan dari ayahnya itu. Raja Taejong mengangkat tangannya dan mengulurkannya ke arah Kyuhyun. Menepuk-nepuk kepala putranya itu pelan. Kyuhyun sedikit terkesiap hingga matanya terpejam beberapa saat. Menikmati sentuhan ayah yang jarang di rasakannya.

"Kau tahu?" Raja Taejong kembali berseru, "Aku pun sering mengharapkan hal itu sejak kecil."

"_Jeongmalyo_?"

Kyuhyun menatap ayahnya dengan mata berbinar. Sedikit tidak percaya dengan ucapan sang ayah. Raja Taejong terkekeh pelan lalu menganggukkan kepalanya pasti.

"Kapan-kapan tidak ada salahnya jika kita berjalan-jalan bersama di sini. Kita minta seorang pelukis untuk melukis kita semua. Bagaimana?"

_**Grep!**_

"_Ne_. _Gomawo_, _abeoji_. _Jeongmal gomawo_."

Tanpa di duga oleh siapapun, Kyuhyun berhambur memeluk ayahnya itu dengan begitu erat. Raja Taejong pun sangat terkejut. Pergerakan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba membuat dia pun mundur beberapa langkah. Rombongan Raja dan putra mahkota cukup terkesiap. Pasalnya, mereka tidak pernah melihat acara keluarga seperti itu di tengah keluarga kerajaan yang formal.

"Putra mahkota..." panggil Raja Taejong sedikit menegur karena Kyuhyun tak kunjung melepaskan pelukannya.

"_Appa, mianhaeyo_," lirih Kyuhyun dengan suara yang mulai terdengar bergetar, "Biarkan aku memeluk _appa_ sebentar saja."

Bukannya melepaskan pelukan itu, Kyuhyun justru mengeratkannya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di jubah besar Raja yang terasa begitu lembut jika di sentuh.

Hangat...

Sungguh Kyuhyun sangat mendambakan kehangatan dari sosok yang selalu di kagumi dan di hormatinya. Sang ayah yang sosoknya terkadang susah di jangkau walau berada di dekatnya. Kyuhyun sendiri bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali dia bisa memeluk ayahnya seperti ini.

Kyuhyun berusaha menahan air yang sudah menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Namun usahanya gagal. Jubah kebesaran Raja itu pun mulai terasa basah oleh air mata putra mahkota. Sosok Kyuhyun saat ini terlihat begitu manja. Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan isakan tangis. Tangannya semakin melingkar erat di pinggang ayahnya itu.

"_Appa_..."

Panggilan non formal dengan suara bergetar di tambah sedikit isakan tangis itu mampu di tangkap oleh pendengaran Raja. Seharusnya Raja Taejong marah dan menegur sikap putra mahkota yang tidak sepantasnya ini. Ya, dalam aturan kerajaan, tak seharusnya putra mahkota bersikap manja dan kekanakan seperti ini. Calon Raja haruslah berpikiran dewasa dan mandiri.

Namun sebagai seorang ayah, Raja Taejong pun tak bisa marah saat ini. Dia hanya terdiam, tanpa membalas pelukan putranya. Dia sadar jika Kyuhyun tengah menangis dalam pelukan itu. Dan tangisan itu semakin membuat hatinya berdesir hebat.

Raja Taejong menghembuskan napasnya. Secara perlahan, tangannya mulai terangkat dan mengelus punggung Kyuhyun. Pandangan terkejut dari semua rombongan Raja dan putra mahkota mulai berubah menjadi tatapan haru.

"Bagaimana jika rakyat melihat calon Raja mereka cengeng dan begitu manja seperti ini, _hm_?" ejek Raja Taejong lalu terkekeh pelan berusaha memecah suasana melankolis yang terjadi.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dalam pelukan itu.

"Mereka pasti akan maklum," ucap Kyuhyun masih dengan suara paraunya, "Aku masih kecil."

Raja Taejong tergelak mendengar balasan dari putranya itu. Mencoba bersabar, Raja Taejong terus menepuk-nepuk punggung Kyuhyun untuk menenangkan putranya.

"_Abeoji_..."panggil Kyuhyun yang hanya di balas oleh gumaman pelan sang Raja.

"A-Aku... Aku menyayangimu."

Akhirnya Kyuhyun bisa mengucapkan kalimat yang sangat ingin di lontarkannya jika bersama sang ayah. Matanya terpejam, menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskan napasnya perlahan.

"Nado, Kyuhyunie."

Balasan dari sang Raja yang lebih mirip sebuah bisikan itu mampu melukiskan senyuman senang di wajah Kyuhyun. Setelah puas, Kyuhyun mulai melepaskan pelukannya. Wajahnya masih tertunduk dan dengan kasar, di hapusnya air mata yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Kyuhyun mundur dua langkah dari sang ayah lalu membungkukkan badannya, "_Kamsahamnida, Ahba-mama._"

"Ah, jika _eomma-mama_ melihat pasti aku akan mendapat banyak sekali peringatan darinya," tambah Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang di buat memberengut.

Raja Taejong pun tertawa, "Aku pun bisa menceramahimu sekarang, putra mahkota. Jika para mentri melihat, apa yang akan mereka katakan, _hm_?"

Kyuhyun kembali meringis dan menampilkan ekpresi penyesalan, "_Mianhaeyo_."

"Ayo, kita jalan lagi."

Raja Taejong kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun masih terdiam di tempat. Dia menghembuskan napas lega karena sang ayah tidak memarahinya karena tingkah yang tidak seharusnya di lakukan oleh putra mahkota. Kyuhyun melirikan matanya ke arah kasim Choi. Kasimnya itu tersenyum begitu lembut seolah merasakan kebahagiaan yang menyelimuti hati Kyuhyun saat ini. Kyuhyun balas tersenyum lalu mulai melangkah untuk menyamai langkah ayahnya kembali.

Pandangan Kyuhyun mulai menyebar ke sekitar taman. Senyuman yang kunjung pudar dari wajahnya. Senang. Ya, Kyuhyun sangat senang sekarang ini. Ingin rasanya waktu berjalan lama sehingga dia bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan ayahnya itu.

"Putra mahkota," panggil Raja Taejong.

"_Ye, Ahba-mama_?" Kyuhyun menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

Raja Taejong menunjukkan senyuman menawannya, "Kau tahu 'kan jika istana sedang menyiapkan penyambutan untuk kedatangan utusan dinasti Ming?"

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya pasti. Ya, beberapa hari ini istana memang lebih sibuk untuk menyiapkan segala keperluan untuk penyambutan kedatangan utusan dinasti Ming dari daratan Cina itu.

"_Ne_. Kapan mereka tiba?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Sekitar beberapa hari lagi," jawab sang Raja, "Dinasti Ming mengirimkan putra mahkota mereka untuk berkunjung ke Joseon."

Raja Taejong menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan hamparan bunga. Tubuhnya kembali menghadap kepada Kyuhyun yang berada di sampingnya.

"Sepertinya aku ingin mengubah keputusanku. Bagaimana jika putra mahkota saja yang menemani putra mahktota dinasti Ming? Menemaninya dan mengenalkan seluruh yang ada di Joseon padanya. Buat putra mahkota dinasti Ming merasa senang berada di Joseon."

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya. Telunjuknya mengarah pada dirinya sendiri, "Aku?"

Raja Taejong tersenyum geli, "_Ne_."

"Putra mahkota dinasti Ming berusia tak jauh berbeda darimu, putra mahkota. Bukankah lebih baik jika kau yang menemaninya selama berada di sini?" tambah Raja Taejong lagi.

Senyuman di wajah Kyuhyun semakin melebar. Di tatapnya sang ayah dengan mata berbinar. Kepalanya langsung mengangguk setuju.

"Aku akan sangat senang jika _Ahba-mama_ memberikan tugas ini padaku. Aku akan mengenalkan Joseon padanya. Kami bisa berteman!" seru Kyuhyun riang.

Dugaan sang Raja tepat. Putra mahkotanya terlihat begitu senang dan bersemangat. Raja Taejong pastinya ikut merasa gembira. Ayah mana yang tidak senang jika melihat keceriaan anaknya?

"Baiklah. Aku serahkan tugas ini pada putra mahkota," putus Raja Taejong.

"_Ne_. Serahkan saja padaku! Hng... Maksudku," Kyuhyun merutuk kebodohan mulutnya yang berucap tanpa berpikir. Dia membungkukkan badannya dengan hormat, "Putra mahkota siap melaksanakan tugas yang di berikan oleh _Ahba-mama_."

Raja Taejong tak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman gelinya. Pandangannya mulai beralih ke sekitar taman hingga perhatiannya fokus pada langit yang mulai berwarna jingga. Tak terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Petang sudah datang dan matahari akan melakukan tugas akhirnya.

"_Ahba-mama_."

Panggilan Kyuhyun membuat sang Raja kembali menatap putranya itu.

Kyuhyun menyengir canggung. Hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun terlihat ragu.

"Ada apa? Katakanlah," ucap sang Raja.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan menarik napas dalam sebelum berucap, "Bolehkah putra mahkota mengajak putra mahkota dinasti Ming untuk berkeliling Joseon? Maksudku... Keluar istana?"

Ucapan Kyuhyun sukses membuat sang Raja menautkan kedua alisnya. Di tatapnya Kyuhyun dengan intens dan serius membuat nyali Kyuhyun sedikit ciut.

"Putra mahkota dinasti Ming akan menetap di Joseon dalam waktu cukup lama. Aku takut dia merasa bosan jadi aku ingin mengajaknya keluar istana juga. Bukankah di luar istana banyak tempat indah yang layak di datangi? D-Dia pasti menyukainya."

Kyuhyun benar-benar merutuk mulutnya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa dia bicara sepanjang itu pada Raja? Apalagi dengan suara sedikit tercekat karena gugup tengah di perhatikan intens.

"Darimana putra mahkota tahu jika di luar istana banyak tempat indah?"

"_Eoh_? Putra mahkota sering mendengarnya dari para dayang dan pengawal."

Kyuhyun mulai menundukkan wajahnya, menghindari manik mata sang Raja yang terlihat tajam menyelidik dirinya.

Raja Taejong menghela napasnya sebelum terkekeh pelan, "Ternyata putra mahkota memilikki perhatian yang cukup baik—haha."

"Lakukanlah," tambah sang Raja membuat Kyuhyun mulai mengangkat wajahnya.

"Benarkah?"

"_Ne_. Lakukanlah. Tapi hanya sesekali dan di iringi pengawalan ketat. Aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu hal yang tidak inginkan pada kalian."

Kyuhyun bersorak riang dalam hatinya. Hanya senyuman lebar yang di tunjukan pada sang Raja.

"_Arasseoyo_._ Jeongmal kamsahamnida, Ahba-mama_. Putra mahkota dinasti Ming pasti akan senang."

Raja Taejong tersenyum geli, "Sepertinya putra mahkota Joseon jauh lebih senang. Benar?"

Kyuhyun tersipu malu mendengar balasan dari ayahnya.

"Ah, sudah sore. Aku harus kembali ke _Geunjeongjeon_. Putra mahkota segeralah kembali ke pavilium dan istirahat," ucap Raja Taejong.

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, "_Ne, Ahba-mama_."

Tanpa membuang waktu, Raja memutuskan untuk segera meninggalkan taman istana bersama rombongannya. Kyuhyun masih memandangi kepergian ayahnya itu dengan hati yang di selimuti sukacita. Sungguh ini adalah hari yang paling menyenangkan.

Kyhuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan mendapati kasim Choi yang sudah berdiri di sana sambil membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya.

"Apakah kita akan kembali sekarang, putra mahkota?" tanya kasim Choi sopan.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati bunga-bunga berwarna kuning yang bermekaran, "Sebentar lagi, kasim Choi. Aku ingin di sini sebentar lagi. Kau tahu? Aku benar-benar senang sekarang."

Kasim Choi tersenyum kecil, "Baiklah. Hamba bisa melihatnya, putra mahkota."

Kyuhyun terkikik geli. Di petiknya satu bunga berwarna kuning itu dan memainkannya. Pandangannya kembali berkeliling ke area taman. Tidak seramai sebelumnya karena seluruh pengawal Raja sudah pergi. Hanya ada dia bersama rombongannya di sini. Perhatian Kyuhyun teralih pada seorang _namja_ yang berlari tergesa menuju ke rombongannya.

Kyuhyun menautkan kedua alisnya melihat kepanikan di wajah seorang pelayannya itu. Dengan ekor matanya, Kyuhyun melirik ke arah kasim Choi. Seolah mengerti, kasim Choi membungkukkan badannya sebelum berlalu untuk mendekati seorang pelayan yang sudah berada dalam rombongan putra mahkota.

Kyuhyun memandang bunga kecil di tangannya dan kasim Choi yang tengah berbicara dengan pelayan itu secara bergantian. Semakin penasaran kala melihat perubahan raut wajah kasimnya itu.

"Ada apa, kasim Choi?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran ketika kasim Choi menghampirinya.

Kasim Choi tersenyum kaku. Matanya bergerak gelisah, terlihat begitu ragu untuk bicara.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari hal itu pun mengerutkan dahinya, "Kasim Choi, apa ada masalah? Kenapa wajahmu jelek begitu?"

Ledekan Kyuhyun tak membuat kasim Choi tersenyum geli seperti biasanya. Dia mendekati Kyuhyun lebih lagi, "Itu..."

"Cepatlah katakan ada apa!" desak Kyuhyun mulai kesal.

"Pelayan tadi adalah pelayan yang ku tugaskan untuk mengawasi kediaman pangeran Kim, putra mahkota," ucap kasim Choi akhirnya.

Kyuhyun mulai menaruh perhatian penuh pada ucapan kasimnya, "Lalu?"

"Baru saja dia memberi kabar bahwa beberapa saat lalu pangeran Kim keluar dari kediamannya."

Kyuhyun mulai tersenyum, pasalnya sudah beberapa hari ini Kibum memang tidak pernah keluar dari kediaman sepulang sekolah kerajaan.

"Benarkah? Pangeran Kim pergi kemana? Apa dia ingin mengunjungiku?" tanya Kyuhyun antusias.

Kasim Choi menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan aneh yang membuat senyuman Kyuhyun sedikit memudar. Kyuhyun mulai menatap kasimnya dengan serius.

"Katakan, ada apa?"

Kasim Choi menarik napas dalam sebelum berbicara, "Beberapa saat lalu, pangeran Kim keluar dari kediamannya secara diam-diam."

Bunga kecil berwarna kuning yang sedaritadi di mainkan tangannya langsung terjatuh begitu saja ketika mendengar penjelasan dari kasimnya. Raut terkejut tak bisa di sembunyikan Kyuhyun, begitu jelas tercetak di wajahnya.

"Apa?"

Kasim Cho menundukkan kepalanya seolah tak tega melihat ekspresi putra mahkota saat ini.

"Pangeran Kim lari dari semua pengawal dan penjaganya. Dia melarikan diri ke sekitar _Hanyang_. Semua sedang mencari keberadaannya sekarang."

.

.

.

**-To be Continued-**

.

.

Entah sudah berapa lama FF ini gak apdet, ahahaha

Jujur, Ly kehilangan feel dan bingung ngelanjutinnya. Lagi kehilangan inspirasi juga /pundung/

Tapi untunglah, setelah kena writterblock dan memaksakan diri untuk melanjutkan… Akhirnya bisa selesai juga satu chap ini.

Ah! Dan chap kemarin, kalau ada yang bingung siapa itu Liu Xian Hua, itu adalah nama mandarinnya Henly ^^~

Sepertinya di FF ini, aku akan pakai nama Xian Hua buat Henry untuk menyamakan latarnya dia hehe

And then…

Jeongmal KamsaHAE sudah menanti FF ini dan masih saja memberi Ly semangat buat lanjutan FF yang ini. All my beloved readers, thank you {}

Okay,

See ya next chap!

Sign,

**-LyELF-**


End file.
